Demons of the Starnik
by The FalconWolf
Summary: They share a great destiny, they found their extraordinary gifts. They separated, they reunited, bringing two more into the prophecy they share. They had their adventures, they fell in love. Now that they have taken the first steps to fulfilling the prophecy, what will Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota do to keep their family safe after Scott receives visions of a dark future for them?
1. Chapter 1

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 1: Spreading the Word

**Prologue**

The Starnik, their children and partners have secured the start of a promising future. They would continue to do what they have done here by slowly introducing Wolves to Humans around the country taking small steps at a time. Now the Starnik were truly one, they were the strongest they could be, their powers at their peak as well as their children's. They had partners who were honourable Starnik members as well as the humans, Tony, Dean and Skye who this night joined their ranks to assist wherever they could. Tony and Lexi are the best of friends and where the first to learn the language of Wolf Speak, they taught others of the art and with the help of the Starnik, created classes to teach others.

The Starnik were happy, but hundreds of miles away, a man sat in his completely destroyed office feeling the exact opposite. His computer throw out the window, paper work scattered and pictures smashed. He sat in his chair his head on the table, arms covering his head. He had disgraced his father, his staff and the world. He lost everything and had no way of getting it back. This of course is Sam, the leader of the Ditori. He had lost his weapons, his funds and most importantly his reputation. In the eyes of his colleagues he has failed them in the destruction of Wolf kind. He lifted his head and looked at the smashed picture of his father. He took it in hand and spoke. "I promise you father. The Starnik will pay, I will make them watch as we kill every last one of their retched kind. We will come back stronger, and for blood. I will coat the worlds surface with the blood of Wolves and when their gone then the Starnik. Scott has been the little shit since school; I should have killed him there and then when I had the chance. I swear on your grave father, he will pay, with his life, and his friends."

The world was once a simple place. Humans lived peacefully in their towns only fearing each other, and Wolves lived in the forest where they belong, fearing nothing but one thing, the Humans. Wolves fear that they can't step outside their dens without being shot or stepping into a poachers trap. But the humans fear just as much. Wolves and Humans tended to keep their distance from one ones that live on the outskirts of the forests inhabited by them worry when the next pack will accidentally walk into town and attack. They were just as fearful as the other, of the other.

3000 years ago the world was just the same, the Dire wolves of legend were at war with the Humans for the right as the Apex Predator, the top species of the planet. However, a single wolf and Human came together knowing their differences, but understanding they shared the same goals of peace. They were granted by the gods abilities to help them with their goal for global peace, they called themselves, the Starnik. They tried for years and believed they were getting somewhere. But it was not to be, for as long as they tried both species continued to brawl and wage war on one another. Both Dire Wolves and Humans had enough of these fools and tried to separate them, but before they did, they both foretold of two more in the distant future that would continue what they could not, and succeed in what they failed to do. Together they chose a life apart and were banished to the ends of the earth to spend a life apart. They died of old age never seeing each other again, and only being reunited once more in the afterlife. Still the war waged on between the mammals. Evidently, the humans won and drove the last of the wolves into the mountains, and it was said every last one was massacred, leaving only their smaller and weaker descendants to pick up where they left off.

3000 years later in a small city of Kalispell, Montana, a young man lives, Scott grew up in care having a hard life, but his three best friends Tony, Dean and Skye helped him through it. One day, towards the end of their last remaining year of high school, they decided to go on a trip into the forest mountains in the distance of the town. On day four of the trip, Scott went out on his own into the depths of the forest and came across a park ranger who had just shot a wolf. This wolf was still alive, but only just, with the ranger baring his weapon down on the wolf's head Scott jumped before the gun taking the bullet. That day he died, to everyone else that not good, but to him it was the start of his new destiny. For when he died he learnt from the wolf he tried to save that he completed a ritual created by the Starnik to give him the powers of the human Starnik. The wolf was named Sarah and with her guidance told him to seek out her daughter Rosie, who witnessed the entire ordeal.

Shortly after, Scott was resurrected and immediately went in search for Rosie who he found in her home. The two learnt to trust one another and soon learnt of their new found abilities, Scott and his power of telekinesis, telepathy, incredible stamina and accuracy and the language of Wolf Speak. And Rosie with her healing touch, wind manipulation and telepathy as well as both of them having the abnormality of their eyes changing colour whenever their emotions are high or when they use their powers. Scott much to his depression left his friends thinking he was dead, but it was something he had to do. Of course they mourned him for a few months but they moved on eventually.

Rosie and Scott got on like a house on fire, the two now the best of friends. In two years they learnt to control their power and used it for good. They were the ones the Original Starnik foretold of. They met a wolf pack and offered them, protection and shelter. They were guided by their Spirit Guide and Rosie's mother Sarah to a magical cave far away, where the Starnik story was carved into the walls; this was one of the places the Legendary Dire Wolves lived. One night shortly after meeting the pack, Sarah gave them both a gift, Scott the gift of Lycanthropy which put him in the most unimaginable pain, and Rosie the power to produce a powerful shockwave. Months after that Scott ended up meeting his friends again after being chased by the Valley pack which they came to call them. After revealing himself to them, they welcomed him back with opened arms and their friendship all the better. Rosie and Scott told them of their abilities and told them of what they were to use them for, they accepted them and life was getting better, but that too was to be short lived. One day shortly after Scott's friends left, they found the Valley pack completely wiped out lying in a pool of their own blood, every last one of them. Shortly after they were captured by the descendants of those Humans who fought the wolves all those years ago. They called themselves the Ditori and continue to do what their ancestors failed to do, which was wipe out the entire Dire wolf race and their miniature cousins. After capturing the Starnik they forced them to do their bidding and killed a group of wolves against their will by injecting them with a mind control drug.

Scott soon found out that his parents work for them, but as assassins killing all those who tried to leave, the Ditori couldn't let anyone go and tell anyone of what they do. Scott also found out that his mother and father abandoned him after his mother became a supernatural with the power of premonition, she foresaw him and Rosie and wanted him to be far away from them, therefore giving him up to life in care. Rosie was reunited with her long lost father who in a matter of minutes she wanted to kill, for he was the Ditori's tracker, he was responsible for their capture, her mothers death and many lives of wolves.

Scott's parents helped the two to escape and together they ran into Scott's former home of Kalispell. They were chased for hours when Rosie was hit by the speeding bullet of a gun. Scott went on a destructive rampage through the city, killing anyone who got in his way and all those responsible for the death of his companion. Shortly after Rosie awakened and ran for her friend who she found in the centre of the city, after the two were reunited once more and Scott overwhelmed that she wasn't dead, they were instantly surrounded by the Ditori's forces.

Like the Starnik before them they made a choice, to die now together, or live the remainder of their lives apart. They chose the second option but vowed to meet again. The two uttered the Starnik's incantation and were transported in a ball of fire to the opposite ends of the earth, Rosie to Jasper Park, America and Scott to London, England. Scott obtained a job after a week of living on the streets as a mind reader; he planned to make enough money to live a little in the London suburbs before tracking down his long lost partner.

Meanwhile Rosie was found and offered shelter by a wolf called Shadow. Months later the two fell in love and nine weeks after that, Rosie gave birth to two beautiful pups, a girl named Lupa, and a boy called Dakota. Like their mother they inherited an ability of her, Lupa and her protective shield, and Dakota with his teleportation, as well as both of them having the same eye changing phenomena. Life was great for the family.

Two years after they separated, Scott caught wind of Rosie's location with the help of his spirit guide, found her the next day. But the Ditori were right on his tail. Scott, Rosie, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota all ran for their lives and once again evaded capture driving away. That night Sarah congratulated the two and offered them one more gift each, she agreed with the original Starnik in the afterlife to share their power with them, the transition was immensely painful but the aftermath was incredible. Their powers had drastically increased but not only that, the veins in their eyes were left with a permanent pulsating green glow. Scott's telekinesis had rocketed sky high, able to lifted heavier objects and his Lycanthropy quicker and painless. Rosie was now immortal; she could heal those two minutes after death, her shockwave capable of levelling buildings and her wind manipulation now reaching tornado standards.

The next day they had a run in with a nearby village and after using their abilities in public resulted in them being chased out and pursued by strange government vehicles. A talk with them proved them to be harmless men wishing to help; John was one of them and was the lead agent of the place called SRC, short for Supernatural Research Facility. He offered them safety and shelter from the outside world which they accepted. They lived at the SRC for a long period of nearly four months and in that time they met some amazing people. Michael who was a fire bender, Melissa a water bender, Glenn a powerful telepath, a pack of werewolves, a group of empaths and given the chance to meet the president.

About a week of living at the SRC was amazing but that too was to be short lived for the Ditori caught wind of where they were and mounted an assault shooting Scott with a dose of the mind control drug. That night was the start of the end of Scott's mental life. That night he had no control of his actions and took the lives of over a dozen people including the life of Rosie's mate Shadow. That night they all buried him beside his mother and father in their former home and the next day they attended the funeral of Kate, the head Alpha of the werewolf pack who was shot by the Ditori.

Three months passed and everyone had moved on from the incident, but in that time Rosie and Scott started to develop feelings towards one another. The two went to see the northern lights which ended in a near fatal accident resulting in them hospitalised. Their minds were plagued with dreams of the two being together doing things that grossed them out.

They were forced to attend a press conference in the hospital and shared their knowledge of who they are, what they can do, and what they are going to do. They told everyone of the world of the prophecy and that they will fulfil it. When they left, they told one another of these dreams and admitted they loved each other, but two people weren't happy enough. The spirit of Shadow and Sarah took control their bodies temporarily to get them to kiss outside of their dreams, Shadow wanted his mate to move on and the perfect person in his eyes was Scott in his wolf form. Rosie killed herself that night just to seek those answers from him and after awakening discussed it with Scott who suggested they wait for the Starnik prophecy to die down until they became mates.

But how could it work? A human and a wolf? Sarah appeared to them again and answered that. She said the next time they kissed she will reverse the Lycanthropy so Scott can live his life as a wolf with her and be happy. The next day, Scott's parents contacted him and told them of a supply convoy containing weapons and ammo which with the help of Lupa, Dakota, Melissa, Michael and Glenn they stopped and destroyed. Nearly a week later Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota saved a wolf pack from annihilation by the Ditori. The Alpha introduced herself as Lexi and after a hostile start agreed to assist them in attending another press meeting to be held in the next few days.

When that day came the four managed to get ten of Lexi's pack including a family and a young pup and a human family with a child as well as the press, their three friends Mel, Michael and Glenn as well as Scott's old friends from Kalispell, Tony, Dean and Skye attended. Lexi and Tony became the best of friends that day and haven't been separated since. That day they got the two young families together and show kindness and love to the other child proving to the press and the world wolves want peace just as much as humans.

Two days after they hosted a party inviting the entire of Lexi's pack and any human nearby to attend and an overall of eighty turned up. On that wonderful night many things happened, Wolves and humans interacted together, Michael, Glenn and Melissa were given the knowledge of Wolf Speak, the language all wolves speak in but the best was Scott and Rosie declared their love for one another before Lupa and Dakota who were happy to call him their dad, they accepted him as part of the family with open paws and the two kissed transforming Scott into his new Wolf body permanently and allowing him to turn back at will.

My name is Lupa . The proud daughter of Shadow and Rosie , sister to Dakota and step-daughter to Scott. This is the story of how the prophecy we are destined to fulfil came to be, and how it ended with us.

My brother and I are hiding in the destruction of the small town outside the SRC, guns blazing either side of us, SRC soldiers firing at the Ditori hell bent on killing us for what we did. We were so stupid, we didn't think on that day, and now, we and everyone else is paying to price. Dakota was crouching beside me behind a flaming car, a long bloody gash running down from his left ear to his shoulder, and another running along his chest. "We need to get out of here!" He screams over the ear splitting bullets. I saw the pure fear in his eyes, they were the same as mine, there was no getting out of this. Because of us, all our friends and family are going to die.

"What's the point, everyone's dead. We're all going to die!" I yelled back. He looked at me with unhopeful eyes, his tears mixing with the blood running down his face. This moment made me reflected on the last year before this all happened, when things were right, but most importantly, when everyone was alive.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Three wolves are running in a village, it's the dead of night and a full moon at that. These two she-wolves and wolf are friends that were howling to the moon just enjoying each company when they were interrupted by a group of five humans. They chased them for minutes until the wolves ran into a dead end alley. The male cursed as they came skidding to a stop and turned to run back but was faced with a blockage of the five men who slowly started walking towards them. "Please no hurt." A she-wolf cried. Many of these towns' people learnt some Wolf Speak and were able to pick up on simplest of words.

"Well then you need to shut up! Not everyone wants to hear that racket you lot make three times a week." One man said.

"You have a forest to do that in but you choose to do it here at 9:30 at night!" Another yelled.

"We're sorry." The male said as he ushered the she-wolves behind him for protection.

"Sorry won't cut it. We keep telling you to shut up but you still do it." One said.

"Hurt me, no them." The male said pointing to the shaking she-wolves.

"Nope, you all do it so you all need to learn." One said as they continued to close the gap.

"What's going on here?" A voiced asked from behind. The five men whirled around to see the silhouette of a man; they couldn't make out his face due to the poor amount of light.

"None of your business." One man said as he pointed towards the stranger.

"What do you plan to do with these wolves?" He asked again.

"They were howling right outside our homes, we keep telling them to do it elsewhere but they refuse to." One man said.

"Well then let me deal with them." The stranger said stepping forward.

"Who do you think you are?" A man demanded. The stranger stood still and looked at them. Then where his eyes are located they changed into a bright, fluorescent, pulsating green. Each of the men knew how much trouble they were in now. Then three more wolves stepped around the corner of the alley, all of them with the same eye colour as the stranger. Then the man threw his hand out to the men and watched as they all flew a few feet in the air and were slammed to the left against the brick wall with force.

"You three go, now." The stranger ordered pointing to the wolves who didn't hesitate and ran out and followed one of the wolves who came with him. The man and the last two remaining wolves walked up to the five men who looked to be stuck to the wall.

"You know the rules and you nearly broke them."

"We're sorry." One man pleaded.

"You're lucky we got here just in time before you did. If we were too late then you may not still be here." One of the wolves snarled.

"Please we won't do it again." Another man pleaded.

"We will talk with the wolves and they won't bother you again. If we find any of you doing it again, you can say goodbye to your sorry ass, got it?" The other wolf said. All the men nodded their heads and after the strangers eyes returned to their normal colour, the five men dropped and fell, and then quickly scrambled away out of the alley receiving snarls and growls from the wolves as they passed. The three then walked out of the alley and into the lit street; finally we can now see who they are, even though it's mostly likely a little obvious. Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota were in a town this night monitoring the latest of their projects. Since we last saw them, they have now integrated three packs into towns, including this one. First Lexi's pack, then her family's in Yellowstone national park, followed by this one. Lexi, her pack and the village they are welcome in have all learnt the language of Wolf Speak. Tony and Lexi were the first to learn it and with the help of the Starnik, started doing classes, now nearly everyone in this village can understand every word they say. It's all about opening your mind to their words and picking up on it. Just like learning a normal language like French, humans could only understand the basics at first, but after opening their minds to more complex words they can understand them like they do with other humans. Wolves can only understand what the humans say the moment they opened their minds to the language, if not they can't, it was a wonderful thing.

Scott, Rosie and Dakota all walked back to Lupa who had brought the three terrified wolves down the road away from the area. They were perfectly fine, just a little shaken up. Lupa explained to them that it's not a good idea to howl in the town at night as many humans fall asleep at this time. They perfectly understood and promised to not do it again and with that they left to wonder around the town, quieter this time. As this town was the latest project of theirs, they could only understand the basics of what wolves where saying. Scott and Rosie held a Wolf Speak class here every three days for two weeks, just so they could understand to most of it, after that it was easy to learn the rest by yourself, just keep opening your mind to new words of the language.

Speaking of Rosie and Scott, they had finally mated and become married. In the animal kingdom, to signify as mates, you are to mate with the one you love to seal the deal, hence why your partner is referred to as a mate. The day after Rosie came out of heat the two did the deed, but because she wasn't in heat, she wouldn't become pregnant. Just because she wasn't in heat, doesn't mean they couldn't have fun. They were finally married, and the problem of different species wasn't a problem after Sarah reversed the Lycanthropy, they were in love, and nothing could take that away from them. Lupa and Dakota took him in as family straight away and were so happy to have him as a step father. When it came to the night of the full moon and he turned forcibly, he and Rosie were careful to remember that they were different species once again and could not kiss, flirt or anything like that. Even if they were alone the furthest they'd go would be a kiss on the cheek as doing anything beyond that such as a kiss on the lips would not only be disgusting in their eyes but even more so in the worlds. But the morning after when he was wolf again the two would go at it like there was no tomorrow, they wanted to feel each others love once again, even though it was only for one night, they missed not being able to kiss.

Now the children of the Starnik, Lupa and Dakota. Even though it had only been four months, they had grown into splendid young adults. Both excepting responsibility more then ever, they did before but now they were expected to behave as such. They had started and gone through the changes a young wolf and she-wolf go through during this time. Dakota started noticing his body inside and out changing, his voice deeper, his body leaner and more muscular, and his sexuality coming through. Many adolescent she-wolves he came across found themselves very attracted to the handsome wolf. But he knew better then not to give into their flirts and seductive techniques. Lupa had already gone through her first season, and made it out with her virginity still in tact, unlike her mother who conceived the two on her first. She had made it out of two more, with her second just ended, still without mating. Like her mother had warned her, the ones after her first were far worse. Once she found herself eyeing up her own brother, even taking attentive steps towards him, wanting nothing but to be close to him. She managed to overcome this and left him be. She always made flirty comments to him as a joke, even when she wasn't in heat, which he knew it was and returned with his own. They got along so well, finding they were able to talk about their body changes to one another. They saw it as a way to help each other, about each other. They were both going through the changes to becoming an adult wolf and she-wolf and were discovering this about each other they never knew would happen. Obviously feeling awkward about it, they still in privacy talked to each other about what was happening to them, wondering if the other was experiencing the same. The only thing that was the same was the increased and sudden attraction to the opposite sex, wanting to explore what the other was all about. It was their mother and late biological father who explained to them when they were old enough what mating, heat and sexual attraction was, but that they would never truly understand it until they experienced it for themselves. Now was that time they would, and are.

Scott had to learn to get used to his new body, he knew how to walk of course but there were many things he didn't know about, senses he never knew about or how to access. Rosie, Dakota and Lupa had to teach him how to be a wolf. That included how to access and control his new heightened senses, how to feel others, like how to tell when someone's lying or a threat, but most importantly how to see. Wolves see in nature's vision, something Scott never learnt. Nature vision lets you see the world how it truly is. The way the others explained it to him is that humans see constantly see through a camera, stopping the true reality around them from seeing its true colours, shapes and detail. They had to teach him to open his mind and heart to the world and accept it for how it truly is. When he learnt to do so, it scared him at first that what he was seeing before was not the real thing; everything looked brighter and stood out more. After a few days he became used to it and understood that it was now a part of his new life.

Now about their powers. They had not changed or grew for they were already at their peak. Only Lupa was the one who was able to expand her psychic gift. The day she found out she was half dead; she accidentally opened and looked into a portal to the world of the dead causing her to become more like her identical grandmother in another way. Sarah didn't want Lupa to know how to open a portal until she was of older age, she didn't want her meddling with the other side. Lupa summoned her a few days after and asked to be taught how to open, close and walk into the other side. Sarah told her that would be impossible for her to walk through seeing as she was still part alive, but that gave Lupa an idea. What if she could use her half dead side to step though, that way she would be dead, a kind of Astral projection, which allows the mind to wonder freely away from the body, but in this case it was Lupa's half dead spirit. She mastered the art of Astral Projection with the help of her grandmother and started stepping through portals she conjures. Together they walked the landscapes of the afterlife, Sarah telling her what is what and how things work. Every wolf had the wings growing from their shoulder blades, even she did, but considering she's dead it made sense, even her grand mother did. Whenever she opened a new portal or just Astralled out her body would collapse and appear lifeless, whilst her mind wonders freely around the other side.

There was one thing the family did receive shortly after the first integration. It wasn't a power, ability or gift, more like a sense. They could be lying around or walking peacefully just enjoying the day when an odd feeling would fill their heads followed by a slight ringing. It didn't hurt in anyway; it was something similar to when you get a gut feeling about something. Sarah came and put their minds at rest after relaying a message from the original Starnik saying that it was the sense they would get when a wolf or human was in trouble with the other somewhere in the world. That's how this night they were able to sense the three wolves being chased. Dakota can lock onto this sense via a small signal it gives off supplying him with the location and jump to wherever it is bringing the others with him. It was an amazing thing and a good way to keep taps on the packs they befriended. They found the greater the chances of someone getting injured, the louder and more intense the ringing would be.

The group of wolves had also been supplied with a dream by their Spirit Guide. It was of a place similar to where Rosie and Scott learnt the story and history of the Original Starnik in that giant magical dome in the snowy mountains. Lupa and Dakota of course had no idea what the dream meant or what it was they were shown, whereas Scott and Rosie had an idea. Once again they were guided by Sarah who refused to let them jump there to the place; she wanted them to prove they could find it and just pointed them in the right direction. It was located in the forest of Idaho, National Park, America in a little cave on the side of a cliff. Like the first, it was untouched by human hands or animal paws, after walking down a long stone corridor into the centre of the mountain they reached a large 40ft in diameter and the same in height stone dome with a hole in the top illuminating the dome and the strange symbols carved in the walls which when they approached started to glow, feeling the presence of Starnik blood.

But unlike the first, it had chambers running out of it, some after a short trip down corridors but others just under an arch leading to another dome of a smaller size. Sarah came to them once more and explained there are only seven of these places scattered around the world, unknown and untouched to the humans. They were created by the Dire Wolves 3000 years ago to remember the Starnik and there own personal history, a kind of temple. All together there were five rooms. The large main dome in the centre, then starting from the left was a corridor which led to a small room which Sarah explained the Sharman of the wolves slept in. Next was just an arch around 6ft high and 4ft wide and led into a smaller dome which was called the sanctum. It was abundant with plants and grass but the most amazing thing was the waterfall towards the back of the dome. It was around twenty feet high as it came tumbling down into a small pool of water with flat stone around it that formed a small stream running across the floor and out a small hole off the mountain. The entire floor was solid flat stone but as it neared the waterfall it started turning into dirt. Grass and plants started to grow as it neared the water until it hit the stone on the waters edge. A large hole in the top showing the sky and letting light fill the room, vines hanging down from the gap. This was where the Sharman would meditate to gather messages from Spirit Guides and supposedly the gods themselves.

The third room was a sacrificial chamber, a small thing with a stone table stood in the middle. The fourth was a small healing room for obvious reasons. And finally the fifth was a kind of sleeping room; it had small compartments within sectioning out what looked like cubicles for sleeping in. To the four this entire place was amazing; such astounding architecture for creatures with four paws was better then what some humans in the past have made. Since discovering this new place, the family chose to live here as a kind of wilderness manor, they loved it so much they instantly called out their rooms and settled in nicely.

The SRC was completely different without them. They visited often only out of appreciation for helping them with everything, offering them a home, people to help, but most importantly starting the prophecy. Scott and Rosie stood down from their positions as Alpha and Beta of the werewolf pack and handed them over to Lara and whoever she chose as Beta. They were still welcome as part of the pack and continued to participate in activities they do every now and then. John was more then happy to see them, he was the one who first found them near Jasper Park over a year ago and would remember that day for the rest of his days.

Michael, Melissa and Glenn proved very useful to the Starnik. They were used to help monitor the streets and forests helping anyone or anything. Their abilities helped them further giving them an advantage in support and convincing anyone to back down or obey them. Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota really did consider them the Starnik. Think about it, the prophecy said "they'd be given the powers to manipulate their surroundings" and seeing as Melissa and Michael can control two of the four base elements, and Glenn the mind, it made perfect sense. But then there were also those who they called the human Starnik, Tony, Dean and Skye. Although they didn't possess any supernatural abilities, they proved to be just as useful. Tony along with Lexi ran Wolf Speak classes on the first town they integrated every few days. Many attended and were eager to learn. Skye helped with publicity, as she was a reporter, she was able to send any messages they wanted out into the newspaper and advertisements. She was hired by half a dozen news articles because she had close connections with the Starnik and they wanted as much info she had, but she only shared what she knew the others wouldn't mind. Dean started running a fan site for the Starnik gaining online attention. By doing the same as Skye, he was only sharing what they wanted shared.

Now onto the one thing we missed out, The Ditori. Since their last run in with them after saving Lexi's pack, Sam vowed to hunt the Starnik down and stain the SRC's walls with their blood. The Ditori knew they found their supply route and diverted to a new one. But seeing as the Starnik have two inside people that supplied them with all the information they needed, they stopped and destroyed the convoy before it reached its destination, much to Sam's frustration. His colleagues were now seriously beginning to doubt him as their leader; they had no funds, no weapons and haven't killed a wolf since before they last saw the Ditori. Sam was running out of options and ways of getting supplies through, until they obtain them they can't do anything but wait. It takes five months for each supply to come through, it can't come sooner as the ammunition needs to be gathered before packaged and sent over seas. The last was four months ago and was more heavily guarded, but that still was not enough and was thwarted by the ass Sam knew from school and his mutts. Nothing he seemed to do was enough to stop him. Maybe there was a way, some way of keeping it out of their reach. The idea hit him like being hit by a truck, it was fool proof! There was no way of them reaching it and this time, they were going to get it. It will work, and the moment they get them they're going to kill the closest wolf pack.

**Here it is guys, the first of many of Demons of the Starnik. Like I said in the Authors Note there are more chapters and more words in each, on average, around 6000 words per chapter, maybe even more. Life seems to be going good for the family right? But the Ditori have had four months to plan out how to get around the Starnik and retrieve their weaponry. Do you think it'll work? Or will it be thwarted by the Starnik again? Lets hope so. The next chapter will be up later today so enjoy the third of four Starnik Stories. Just so you guys know, Children of the Starnik (the one i'm still doing), I've reach chapter twenty five, and i'm no where near done yet. I planned to have finished it by now, but more ideas keep coming to me! Anyway, until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Your Demons

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 2: Meeting Your Demons

**Scott's P.O.V**

_I'm running, that's all I know. I'm running down that long road from the SRC, the place I called home. My fur pulled back by the passing air, like it was trying to stop me. The sky was gloomy, it wasn't dark, but there was the sense of evil in the air, something demonic was at work. Dark clouds fly above stopping the light shining onto the road, only shining through as beams of gods light every now and then. Why am I running, it's not like a dream as I'm still in control of my actions, I can feel it. Just passed the trees either side of me are men and women firing constantly at one another, I was in a war zone. The sounds of guns cracking and the explosions of projectiles going off on all sides, screams and yells fill my ears just as much. I swerve to the left and narrowly dodge something exploding before me. I'm thrown into the side of a tree and fall to the ground. Something tells me to keep running but when I place a paw down my side immediately begins to burn with pain. A look shows a giant deep gash, blood falling out like a waterfall. I didn't think you felt pain in a dream. I try to ignore the pain and continue my sprint to the town, something driving me to continue._

_My sprinting continues until I reach the town, there I come sliding to a stop and what I see is madness. Guns blazing on all sides of the town, another war zone. More explosions going off all around, buildings with holes, some reduced to nothing. Men, women and children running about in panic, families trying not to get in the way, trying to secure their children's safety. Another explosion goes off right in front of me, sending me soaring dozens of feet back. When I land I firstly check my body, another gash above my cheek, and a long one running down my side joining with the first. I trying to stand but fall straight back down with a broken right fore leg. I scream in blood torture, pain coursing its way though my body like racing cars. Tears start welling in my eyes as the pain increases. I lift my head up to look at the destruction and in the middle of the town stands a dark wolf, slap bang in the middle of no mans land. "What the hell is he doing?" I thought. Using my last remaining legs, I drag myself across the town; I'm far too weak to walk and my broken leg only adding to the pain. I needed to get him out of here. The thirty foot crawl was unbearable, but eventually I did. I lay before the dark wolf and look up at him with pleading eyes, his eyes bore a crimson red, and not just the iris's, but his whole eye seemed to glow the colour. I reach out my paw to him for help; he smiles and takes my paw in his. Thinking I'm now in safe paws, he then slams it against the floor with a low growl. He lifts his paw once again and slams it in the centre of my leg breaking it. I howl in agony as my other forepaw now broken gets pulled back towards me away from the evil wolf. I look back up to him, my ears flattened against my head in fear. He steps right to my face, his red, demonic eyes glaring down evilly at me. "Please." I pleaded one last time. He grew a dark smile before everything seemed to go deathly silent._

"_YOU KILLED ME!" And then his jaws wrapped themselves around my throat as the sounds of war returned. He jerked his head ripping out my throat. I place my paw where it once was, and slowly let death over come me, but not before whispering in a deep, raspy voice. "This is just the start."_

I sit up with a scream and hit my head on the rock above. That silenced the scream and replaced it a cry of pain, but also with a thud. I fell five feet off the ledge I was relaxing on and landed with another bump onto the stone bellow. I groaned and slowly flipped over from my back to my stomach with seethed teeth. I placed a paw on my head feeling a slight bump and knew there'd be a bruise. I was in the sleeping chamber; I decided to take an afternoon nap in one of the smaller sleeping sections, sadly it was in one with a really low roof and high up. I groaned as I sat up checking over my body in remembering the crazy dream. I was perfectly unscathed, not a scratch. Well, apart from the bump on my head. "That was one crazy dream." I chuckled to myself. I reach out my forepaws and arch my back down stretching my sleepy muscles; I then kick my back leg out stretching the other way, a quiet crack of my back audibly heard. I sigh in relief from the snap and walk out into the main dome.

This place was perfect to call home; it was big, beautiful and just overall amazing. We were a happy little family. I walk out into the middle of the main dome; Dakota came jogging out of sanctum with a happy smile. "Hey, sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. Where's your mom and Lupa?" I asked back.

"They're in the sanctum. I'm going out to catch lunch, squirrel ok?" He said as he stepped towards the entrance.

"Sure, want a hand?"

"Naa I'm good, I could use some alone time."

"Ok, be careful." I replied.

"Always." He yelled as he made his way down the corridor. Dakota was really happy to have me as a step dad, and I was glad. I padded my way across the dome and into the sanctum where Rosie and Lupa were sat talking beside the pond.

"How are my girls?" I asked as I approached. They both turned with happy smiles.

"We're good, sleep ok?" Rosie replied. I gave her a quick kiss before sitting beside her. I loved Rosie with all my heart, which was kind of weird if you think about it. I've known her for a long time now, and all that time I've been a human. We were best friends to top it off, and now we're lovers, mates after we made our vows and mated. But now, I'm a wolf, not a human, nothing can stop us from being together. We're in love, end of story.

"Yeah, I had a funny dream though." I replied.

"What about?" Lupa asked intrigued.

"Nothing interesting, just a little crazy."

"That's ok then. Did Dakota go out?" Rosie asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, he wanted to get some lunch on his own." I said.

"Good, we're hungry." Lupa giggled. Then as if on cue Rosie belly growled. She turned her head away in embarrassment as I chuckled and lowered my head to her belly.

"Ohh, are you hungry in there?" I cooed. I could hear Lupa giggling away the other side of me. "Dakota's getting food so you'll just have to wait a minute." I added and patted her belly.

"What was that for?" She asked as I sat back up.

"Nothing really, I thought it would be funny." I said motioning back to Lupa.

"It was pretty good." She replied with a giggle.

"Anyway." Rosie said trying to change the subject from her growling stomach. "What shall we do today?"

"Well I might go see grandma for a little while whilst Dakota's out." Lupa said.

"Ok, just be careful." Rosie replied. Lupa smiled before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she flopped out lifeless. She would Astral out often wanting to get more lessons from her grandmother in the afterlife. "That still creeps me out." Rosie said with a shudder.

"Me too." I replied.

"You know, we're technically alone now." She said as she stood up and started circling me.

"We are aren't we." I said playing hard to get. She then started running her tail around my body.

"How long do you say we have?" She whispered seductively.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes." I replied standing up and standing in front of her.

"Oh darn, not long enough." She said pretending to look sad.

"Who said we need to do "that" to have fun." I said as inched closer to her.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked with a sly smile again. I pulled her into a kiss, letting myself go. We closed our eyes and savoured this moment. When I opened them twenty seconds later, she was on her back with her forepaws around my neck keeping me down on her, not that I wanted to pull away. I closed them again as she started getting more into it. Suddenly she pushed back quickly much to my surprise and put me on my back. She lowered her chest onto mine and leant in for another kiss which I accepted. I could feel her heart beating from her, feeling like it was about to explode from her breast. After a few moments like this she pulled away. "I hate full moons you know."

"So do I, because I can't do this." I said quickly kissing her lips. She giggled as a response. For the next few minutes I lay with her over me staring into the others eyes getting completely lost. Her amber eyes were just incredible, some would say that colour was boring, but to me they weren't, but with the green glowing veins running around them added to their beauty.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Just your eyes." I replied.

"What about them." She asked again wanting to know.

"They're just amazing. I couldn't wish for a wife with a more beautiful pair." I said.

"You're just saying that." She said looking away smiling.

"I'm not." I said moving her face to look back at me. "I love you for your personality, your eyes and body are just a perk to me." I replied truthfully.

"You're too sweet to me." She said.

"Nothing to sweet for you." I replied. I looked around her and just admired her body. Her curves, her fur, her slenderness.

"Now what are you looking at?"

"Just your body. Am I not aloud to?" I ask.

"No that's fine, see anything you like?" She giggled. I looked down her body again and my eyes were instantly transfixed to her hips.

"Maybe one or two things." I chuckled back.

"Men. You all want the same." She giggled again.

"Just you alone are all I want."

"Really? Well if that's true then you'll need to do a lot more to get this." She said as she swayed her tail around my inner thigh.

"Well I never had to do anything before." I said back with a smile.

"Well get used to it." She whispered before giving me a quick kiss and stepping off me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked rolling into my front.

"That's why." She said, and just then a muffled voice yelled from the main room.

"Mom, Scott, Lupa, lunch is here."

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Mothers intuition." She replied and after a quick flick on my nose with her tail walked out to her son with me in hot pursuit. Dakota had caught three squirrels and a badger. "Where did you find that?" Rosie asked.

"Not far from here, I didn't think they did around here." He said proud of his catch.

"Well, well done." I said proud of my step son.

"I caught it for you two, I'll have one of the squirrels and leave the others for Lupa." He said as he nudged the badger towards us. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's Astraling." I answered. "I'll just leave it by her side and she can eat when she's up." I said as I grabbed two of the squirrels and took them into the sanctum leaving them by her lifeless body and walking back out to join the others. Rosie and I tucked into the plump badger eating bones and all whilst Dakota devoured his squirrel in a few seconds, whilst Rosie and I took a few minutes. After that there was nothing left, no blood, fur, nothing to show anything was eaten.

"Just what I needed." Rosie sighed. I smiled and licked her cheek, a giggle escaping her lips as I did. Suddenly my head was hit with a feeling and a ringing filled my ears. I looked around at the others who were experiencing the same; this was the signal that we are needed by someone. They seemed to get more intense each time or when the situation is more life threatening to the people in trouble.

"Time for work." I said standing up.

"Dakota you wait here and tell Lupa where we're going." Rosie said joining me.

"Are you sure?" He asked checking.

"We're fine." Rosie replied. With that he gave a nod and jumped us to the problem, and it was more serious then we thought. We were in some forest standing behind a fallen tree. We peeked over it to see five hunters hiding behind trees and crouching under bushes. I looked a little higher to see a small pack of six wolves just on the other side in a kind of grassy plain. "Can't we have one day as normal wolves?" Rosie groaned.

"Seems not." I replied. We both jumped on top of the tree and watched the hunters. "Hold on, it's not hunting season. That makes these guys poachers." I whispered.

"Knock them out, and then we'll find the police." Rosie whispered back. I nodded and refocused back on the poachers. I whistled gaining their attention. The moment they saw us, they immediately cocked, pumped and readied their weapons whilst pointing them in our direction. Then without warning they all opened fire, all firing a single shot which I Apexed, catching the spread of the shotguns, the piercing rounds of the rifles and the bullet of the pistol. They all gasped and started running for their lives, fully aware of whom we are. We looked back to the wolves seeing them scarper, at least they were ok. "Come on!" Rosie yelled. I dropped the bullets and gave pursuit with Rosie of the hunters. It didn't take long to catch them up. First we went for the closest, Rosie jumped on his back causing him to fall and hit his head on a log placing him unconscious. I went for the next and in one massive jump; I turned mid air, that green light engulfed me, turning me human for a split second whilst I punched him square in the face rending him too unconscious, and then sticking the landing back in wolf form. The light didn't fade throughout that movement and only faded when I landed. The next three were down and out in the next few seconds. Some ended up with a few cuts and gazes, all of them will end up with bruises, but they'd all be fine. Shortly after, we brought all their bodies together and scented out the nearest ranger station and after turning human and pointing them in the right direction they arrested the five and turned them into the cops.

After that, Rosie and I walked through the forest side by side just enjoying each others company.

"Now this is nice." She said randomly.

"What is?" I asked.

"Walking through the forest with my husband. No kids, no Starnik worries, just us." She said as she leant against me whilst continuing to walk.

"You're right, this is." I replied licking her cheek. The moment was so perfect that I shoved her causing her to fall.

"What was tha…" She said before she came into a surprise kiss from me. She started moaning a little as she started to get more into it, as did I.

"Any reason?" She asked whilst kissing.

"Nope." I replied as I continued to kiss her. We were like this for a quite a while. I opened my eyes and pulled back looking down at her. Then she looked to her left, I followed her gaze and saw a small den in a mound of earth. The scent around us didn't indicate that it was used.

"What do you say to some fun?" She asked as she ran her paw back and forth across my chest.

"You know I'd never say no to that." I replied giving her another kiss. She slithered out from under me and started walking to the den, she kept waving her tail under my chin trying to be seductive, and it was working. My eyes were transfixed with her hips and lower. I couldn't help but noticed a strange smell emitting her, i couldn't place me paw on what it was, but i like it, so i didn't ask about it. I followed her into the den, excited for the time to come.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Grandma and I were padding through the heavenly place all wolves go when they pass. Grandma taught me the art of Astral Projection so I could do this. She told me that it wasn't just me who could do this, anyone could learn to, even non-supernatural beings. I could see why they say dying is so peaceful, everything here was so calm, full of serenity, so… white. This place was located in a mountain range; a thin layer of snow covered the floor. Four small pointed hills formed to make a kind of square bowl, snow joined in between each peak to from walls, in the middle many wolves would meet, and only one entrance was in between two of the mountains leading to somewhere else in the range. All of the spirits here had the wings in their shoulders, each matching their fur colour and blending in nicely making it look perfectly natural. Seeing as I was using my dead side to do this, that counted me as a spirit therefore providing me with my own set of pure white wings, the same as grandma.

"I love coming here." I said as we stepped into the bowl.

"So do I." Grandma replied. "It helps to get away from the living world."

"I can see why. Everyone looks so happy." I said looking around. Everyone was laughing and smiling, not one of them looked unhappy.

"They are. Can you see why I ask you not to summon any of them for personal gain? Here they don't have to worry about anything in the living world; they are free from having to see anyone that would cause them grief." I looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean? Surely they would rather see their families?"

"They do, and they are constantly. They are forever watching over anyone they wish to. But being able to communicate with them again would break their hearts and send them mad." She said calmly.

"I understand, and I already know that." I said. "Can I just ask?"

"Sure dear." She said.

"Is dad here? I don't want to see him but I want to know if he's here." I said a little saddened. I wanted to know where he was. Was he somewhere else in the range, or was he right beside me?

"He's beside you sweetheart, he always has been, as well as Dakota. He's constantly watching over you, him and your mother." She answered. I looked to my left and waved a paw where she gestured to; I could help but feel a warm presence right beside me. I could bring him through and talk but my heart couldn't take seeing him again. I placed my paw back on the ground and asked again.

"What does he think of mom and Scott?"

"He wanted them to be together. I helped him bring them together and create that spark of love the two had been trying to extinguish for so long." She answered again.

"He wanted that?" I asked checking I heard right.

"He suggested it." She said.

"What does he do now?" I asked again.

"The gods have given him a purpose to fulfil. He took at as a way of fulfilling the life he missed out on." She replied.

"Really, what is it?" I asked happy that he was.

"I can't tell you. And to be truly honest, I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while now." She said being completely truthful.

"That's kind of odd." I said.

"Indeed. Every time I try to find him, he seems to slip away."

"You try to find him?"

"Of course, what kind of mother-in-law would I be if I didn't keep tabs on my son-in-law?" She giggled.

"Fair point." I giggled back. "As long as he's happy." I added as a tear started to form in my eye. She reached over to me and wiped it away saying.

"Why don't you head back? You've been here a little while."

"Ok, it was good seeing you again." I replied as I started walking away.

"You two, be safe." I gave a nod before looking back ahead of me. I conjured up a portal and stepped through back home. I closed the portal as I stepped through and looked down at my body. This was so weird, seeing my body like this. I giggled to myself before merging my spirit with my body bringing myself back into the living world.

I shoot my eyes open and flutter them to clear them. As I do my stomach growls demanding food. That's when I look down to my right to see two big juicy squirrels that Dakota must have left for me. I didn't hesitate in shuffling closer and ripping onto the squirrels flesh eating bones and all. When I was done Dakota came walking in.

"Hey you're up. Everything ok?" He asked as he padded towards me.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for lunch." I said.

"No problem." He said with a smile and sat opposite me. I had an itch right behind my right ear so as I scratched it I asked.

"Where are mom and Scott?"

"There was a problem and they went to deal with it and I stayed behind to tell you when you wake up." He said.

"That was sweet of you." I said placing my paw back down.

"That's what brothers are for. I'm going for a walk, wanna join me?" He asked as he sat up.

"Sure, I could do with one." I said as I followed close behind. We walked down the corridor and out into the forest meeting with its cool breeze. I scented the afternoon air, taking in the scents of the forest, its plants, its prey, oh how I loved being a wolf. Side by side we trod our way through the trees, talking about random things and just enjoying having some sibling time. We walked for just over an hour until we reached a stream. "Can we take a break, I need a bath." I asked.

"Sure, I could use one as well." Dakota replied. We both waded our way into the river, it was only as deep us our upper leg so it was deep enough. We both started scrubbing away at our way at our fur trying to get any loose fur and dirt out; the water was cold but bearable. I couldn't help but feel awkward around him; it didn't feel right to be bathing with my brother only mere feet away. He must have picked up on the fact something was up and asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not, what is it?" He insisted.

"Well, does this feel weird to you?"

"What?"

"Doing this." I said pointing to the river around us.

"Taking a bath?" He asked confused.

"Not that, but with me?" I said.

"Not really. I mean this isn't the first time now is it. And after all…" He said as he waved he tail towards me splashing me with some of the rivers cold water. "It's only a bath." He chuckled.

"Was a bath." I added. He tilted his head a little with a puzzled face before I splashed him with a little water. He laughed before this "bath" turned into a water fight. We frolicked around in the stream splashing and pushing each other around. "Are we ever going to stop acting like pups?" He asked.

"I hope not, I never want to be old." I replied as I splashed him once again. We continued until it started to get more serious. I went to tackle him but was only met with a mouthful of water after he jumped out the way and reappeared behind me laughing uncontrollably. "Two can play at that game." I smiled and with that I Astraled out leaving my body behind to collapse in the river. As my spirit wasn't inside it I couldn't die. I walked around him as he frantically searched for me, he could try but he wouldn't as it was my spirit and not my body doing this.

"Now that's not fair!" He called out. "Get your Astral butt back in your body." I just giggled, if he could use his powers why can't I? I mustered as much energy as I could and interacted with the water splashing him in the side with a small amount. He whirled around to face me but by then I was right behind him and like a ghost I shoved him in the water. That's when I returned to my body and gasped for air lifting my head above the water and coughing up that which started to flow into my lungs. When I was done I started laughing in hysterics at what I had done. "That really wasn't fair." He said as he shook his head dry.

"Well you did it, so why can't I." I replied.

"You know you'll have to teach me how to do that." He said.

"What, just so you can sneak up behind me too? Fat chance." I replied. He started laughing to. After we settled down we continued our bath and started the journey home. As we walked inside the cliff and into the main room, I remembered about mom and Scott. "Think Scott and Mom are done?"

"I don't know, it might be a good idea to bring them back though." He said. He flashed his eyes and seconds later mom and Scott appeared but with a large amount of water, enough to fill a bath with. The two lay after landing. "Why are you wet?" Dakota asked. Mom looked over to Scott with frantic eyes as if thinking for an answer.

"We got a little messy after we were done so we took a bath." Scott said as they sat up and shook dry. I looked at them looking for a sign that they were lying. I knew they were, it was written all over their face, but I decided that if they didn't want us to know then that was fine.

"Whatever you say." I said whilst I rolled my eyes.

"What? we were, don't believe us?" Mom said.

"No I don't." I replied.

"Anyway, I'm going out to catch dinner." Scott said as he started walking towards the exit.

"Want a paw?" Dakota asked.

"No thanks buddy, I could use some alone time." He said as he continued down the corridor. I looked back at mom who was watching all too keenly as he walked away.

"Ok start talking." I said.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Man that was close; we were nearly busted back there. Rosie and I had a wonderful time alone back there and it was a good thing they left us longer then we had to. We had just finished when we walked to a nearby river and the shortly after we stepped in Dakota brought us back. Three minutes earlier and we could have been caught in a bad situation and possibly scared them for life. We decided to take a bath afterwards as we reeked of the smell of mating and we didn't want the others smelling it, they would feel so awkward around us for so long knowing what we get up to.

Now I'm out catching dinner, that part wasn't a lie. We knew of a near by caribou herd that resided in a grassy plan not too far from the temple, I'd catch something and howl for the others when it was down.

I walked my way to the edge of the plains and peered around a tree at the unsuspecting herd. Large boulders were dotted around the plain giving me perfect cover as well as the long grass. My tongue instinctively licked my lips, drooling for the taste of blood. I took a deep breath before stepping around the trees and using the grass to sneak further. I jumped behind one rock before leaping behind another closing in and unobserved. I was slowly reducing the distance when a voice started to fill my head, it sounded like Rosie and all she whispered was my name, but not like she was calling me, but like she was evilly whispering my name. _"Scott."_

"_Not right now, I'm nearly done."_ I said back trying to concentrate on the herd. I was mere metres away from a vulnerable elder. It turned its head whilst grazing to reveal its neck, giving me the perfect opportunity. But just as I leapt into the air Rosie whispered my name once more weakening my concentration. I went flying straight into the side of the caribou as a result falling to the ground alerting every last one of the herd of thirty. I jumped to my paws just as the beast rammed its antlers where I previously was, the tables had turned and now I was the prey trying to escape with my life. I rolled out the way and ran across the plain with the one I tried to take down chasing me off until I was in the trees. I continued running until I was deep within the trees, out there the caribou had the advantage of open ground, in here the wolves did and they never dared coming in. I slowly came to a stop panting like crazy and adrenaline pumping its way through my veins. "Well looks like no dinner tonight." I said to myself. The herd will have moved on knowing I was in the area and won't be back until tomorrow. I slammed my paw into the ground in frustration and growl to myself.

"_Scott."_ Rosie's voice once again whispered.

"If this is some hunting test then thanks to you I failed!" I yelled out. I waited for a response but was only met with my echo. I knew she was here. "You were never one for hiding now come one out!" Suddenly a flash of black quickly appeared and disappeared behind a bush and did the same again behind another on my right. Then again but on my left, unless she had acquired the power of super speed then there was more then one. "Lupa, Dakota, she's got you in on this to? I chuckled. I still got nothing back. The flashes kept appearing and vanishing just as quickly all around me. If this was a prank to scare me then let me tell you, it was working. I could feel the fear build up. In one last attempt to seek out who it was I asked out. "Sarah?" She would do this often when she was around, but like to other attempts I got nothing back.

Then the thing completely vanished. The area around me seemed to grow darker and the atmosphere more gloomy to the point where I found it hard to see twenty feet anywhere around me. It was like a mist of the mind, stopping me from seeing, I could see, but then I couldn't. "What ever mind tricks you guys are playing its working." I said with fear now evident in my voice.

My movements were frozen to the spot and I wanted to get out of this place. I took a deep breath and started taking steps in the direction I thought the temple was, but after the first step, a low growl filled the air. I spun around and perked my ears to hear it coming from behind me. Why is it they always have to come from behind? I started taking small, shaky steps towards a bush it seemed to emit from. I stared at the bush with green eyes of pure fear, if you could get it like water then you could fill a river with the amount I had filling me. I stopped when I was a few yards away and looked into the bush. "Hello?" I asked sounding like a terrified pup. Then two red eyes opened, I yelled and scrambled away. That's when my movements really were frozen, I was petrified to the point my paws were paralyzed. I watched as the black figure slowly started taking steps out of the bush, baring teeth, hackles raised and loudly growling. As it approached I started flattening myself to the ground out of pure terror. Now it was stood over me, darkness swirled all around the creature and its demonic eyes bore down on me. I was shaking and whimpering as it glared evilly down at me. Then it all went silent and he screamed in a deep strained voice.

"YOU KILELD ME!" I covered my eyes with my paws unable to look at the monster and started crying. Never since I left the care home had I cried out of fear. I remained in this position for what felt like days, he's voice continuing to scream for what seemed like hours.

Then it came to an end. I waited a moment before removing one paw and seeing he was no longer in front of me. I removed the other and looked around, still with tears running down my face. I shakily arose to my feet, gulping and looking around frantically for the dark wolf. The forest was back to its original brightness, the birds singing and the breeze running through my fur. I still had tears streaking down my cheeks as I tried to calm myself down. I needed to get out of here. I turned around only to come face to face with it again. I fell to the ground and covered my eyes again waiting for the scream to fill my ears again. "What are you doing?" It asked. I removed my paws and looked up to see it was Dakota; I only reacted as I saw his black fur before his white chest. I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood back up. I whirled back around at the bush the dark wolf appeared from. "Was that all a dream?" I whisper to myself.

"Are you ok? Dakota asked again. I was snapped out of my trance and back into reality. I couldn't let him see me in this state so I wiped away the tear marks and spoke. "Yeah I'm fine."

"What were you doing?" He asked again.

"Trying to catch dinner, what else?" I replied turning to face him putting on a brave smile.

"I know that but what took you so long, mom was getting worried?"

"I missed." I replied. He looked at me in shock.

"You… miss? You'd be the last person I'd expect to miss their target."

"Hey, I only get my powers in human form." I reminded him.

"Still, it's not like a wolf to miss."

"Well I've only been a wolf for four months so I've had a lot to learn." I said walking towards him.

"You really don't look alright you know." He said sounding worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He then chuckled. To be truly honest I think I might have. I had no idea who that thing was or what for that matter.

"Just a little shaken up, it chased me down." I said lying.

"Well don't worry; none of us are hungry enough to eat a caribou so we can get some fish from the sanctum." He said.

"Good idea." I replied and with that Dakota held out his paw ready to take us home. Before I did I looked back to the bush were the thing came from, nothing was there but I couldn't help it. I touched Dakota's paw but just before we jumped I heard the demonic voice of the dark wolf speak in my head. _"This won't be the last time."_

**_What the hell was that?! Some demonic dark wolf is after Scott, and this won't be the last time he sees him. Life looks to be going swimmingly well for the family, at the moment. But with the arrival of this demon pursuing Scott, will that effect anything? Only time will tell. Until next time._**

**_The FalconWolf_**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Sanity

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 3: Dark Sanity

**Scott's P.O.V**

After today's hunting failure, Dakota and I walk back to the temple, I hanging my head in shame for tonight we'd have no food. Dakota did put a small smile on my face after reminding me of the small fish population in the pond in the sanctum. There must to be some sort of tunnel under the water allowing the fish in, they were a good size to, plenty of meat. So we may not go hungry, but I'm pretty sure I'm going mad. That dark wolf that appeared to me, what the hell was that? I could help but remember that I had a nightmare of him last night, but that's all it was, a nightmare, what happened earlier was only my imagination getting the better of me. Plus the adrenaline running through my veins after nearly become a new feature for a caribou's antlers just added to that. I had nothing to worry about.

Dakota and I arrived back in the main dome in little time; Rosie saw me and squeezed the life out of me in a hug with a concerned face. "Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded.

"I missed the caribou and took a while to get my breath back." I said as I pulled away from her and kissing her nose. "I don't know why you're so worried; I was only gone for twenty minutes." I chuckled at their over reaction. They all looked at me with confused expressions.

"You've been gone nearly an hour!" Lupa explained as she stepped closer.

"What?" I asked back. How could I have been away for an hour? It only felt like twenty minutes.

"You've been gone for nearly an hour." Rosie repeated.

"How hard did that caribou hit you?" Dakota mocked.

"Hey, he didn't hit me, I hit him." I snapped back.

"Well either way, you're safe and that's all that matters." Rosie said with a quick kiss.

"Of course." I replied.

"At least say you took it down?" Lupa asked.

"Sadly not, sorry guys." I said a little in shame.

"It's ok; we have an endless supply of fish." Rosie smiled. I returned the smile with my own and a quick kiss before we all walked into the sanctum for a spot of fishing. It was good the subject was changed; I really didn't want to tell them about an encounter with something from a dream, they'd think I've gone mad. Dakota and Lupa jogged away ahead of us whilst Rosie padded by my side, and while she did she whispered. "I told them."

"About what?" I asked curious.

"What we did today, just before they brought us back." She said blushing a little.

"Why did you tell them that?" I said a little loud and embarrassed above all.

"Lupa didn't believe what we told them and forced me. Anyway, it's not like they don't know, we had to, to get married as well as the vows remember." She replied. I thought for a moment, it was no secret that they knew we do that, and that we had in the past. Every couple does, even they will in the future if they find mates.

"You're right. How did they take it?" I asked.

"They're ok, like I said, they all ready knew." She replied with a lick on my cheek. We continued to walk into the sanctum and sat around the pond. I glanced over to Dakota who smiled and winked knowing full well what we did this morning.

We created a technique for fishing; just sticking your head under didn't work as they just swim away. We all sat around the pond keeping an equal distance. We'd then lower our heads to the waters surface, brushing our chins against it and freeze, not moving a muscle. We then waited for the fish to start coming closer. The stupid things think we're statues and start swimming closer and into our jaws of death. Sometimes we'd have to wait a few minutes, sometimes fifteen, it depends how brave they felt. This time however only took four minutes, when we all had a fish before us, we'd stick our tail a little in the air, signalling to the others that we were ready; we couldn't strike until we all were. First Rosie went up, then Lupa, short followed by me and Dakota seconds later. I then slowly flicked my tail up and down as a counted down, after three we'd all lunge forwards and grab the unsuspecting fish. One, two three! We all lunged forwards, dunking our heads under, I snapped my jaws and caught my target, this was something I never missed at. I pulled my head up out the water keeping a tight grip on the fish. I clenched my jaws and crushed the fish's head killing it in an instant. The others raised their heads seconds later, all with a dead fish in their mouths. We all dug right in and ripped apart the fish, and like the squirrels ate every morsel, meat, bones and brains. We all liked fish.

After that we all turned in early, it was around 8:20pm by now and hopefully we'd have a Starnik duty free night. We all walked to the sleeping chambers. Rosie and I curled up beside one another in our large hole whilst Lupa and Dakota slept in theirs; they still liked to sleep together. After quietly chatting to ourselves for a few minutes, we fell asleep. Thankfully we did have a duty free night, but sadly I had another nightmare.

_Once again I'm standing in the middle of the town, gunfire all around me, screams of fright, pain and orders flying about the air above the guns. Buildings destroyed, bodies scattered around, blood, guts and bones mixed in puddles of the crimson liquid. Suddenly I'm thrown into the air by an explosion beside me; I'm sent soaring dozens of yards before I hit the ground. A check of my body reveals like the last dream a giant gash running down my side, blood pouring out like a seemingly never ending river. I yell out as the pain courses its way around my body. I needed to put that to one side if I'm to survive. I rise to my feet and look around once again to see what's truly transpiring around me. I look to my right to see Glenn fist fighting with five others, cornering him. I didn't waste any time and ran over to him and jumping onto the first solider and ripping out his throat. Together, we dispatched the remaining four with ease. Afterwards I looked back up to Glenn; he had a long scratch on his cheek with a small amount of blood leaking out, his shirt was stained with big splodge of blood showing he had been stabbed, but not enough to show he was to badly hurt. "What's going on here?!" I yell._

"_Are you kidding? They… Watch out!" Suddenly he kicked me square in the side like a football a few yards away, at the same time a shot was fired. When I jumped up again he was lying dead, a pool of blood forming underneath him. I run to his aid and place a paw over his mouth only to find he's not breathing. I yelled out for help but it went unanswered. Rosie was no where to be seen, and neither were Dakota and Lupa. I look back one last time to my lost friend with tears streaking down my face, I place a paw over his eyes and run them down his face shutting them._

"_Rest in peace." I whisper with closed eyes. I shoot them open seconds later to an evil cackle behind me. I whirl around and begin defensively snarling, but that quickly turned into a fearful whimper when I came face to face with the dark, red eyed wolf. I turned tail and bolted away, no way was I going to let him near me again, even if this was a dream._

_I ran through the town centre glancing back frequently to see if he was chasing me which thankfully he wasn't. But when I look ahead again, he was right there and I run into his chest. I bounced off him like one of Lupa's shields with him not budging a bit. I fall and jump to my paws and get ready to run again but he places his paws on my back stopping me from moving. I reach back as far as I could and start clawing away at his leg, but every time I do it's like they pass straight through him, I can feel him but when I do I can't gripped anything. I stop that idea and start on squirming around to try and escape him. I failed at that to and receive more demonic laughs from the monster on me. "Please!" I cry as I stop my wriggling. He didn't answer and only stand on me. I start taking deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm myself. "This is just a dream." I mutter to myself over and over again. I then open my eyes and bravely yell up to him. "You're just my imagination!" Once more he starts laughing out loud to himself. He then leans down and whispers in my ear._

_"You really think so?"_

"_I know so!" I yelled._

"_I'M NOT YOUR IMAGINATION!" He bellowed and then bit deep into my shoulder. I screeched in pain as his fangs bit deeper into my flesh. He then pulled out and whispered once again. "A little souvenir, for my murderer." And then bit once again into the wound. As I screamed again I woke up._

I sat up gasping and heavily panting, tears falling from my eyes. I looked around to see Rosie still by my side asleep.

"I knew it was a dream." I pant to myself. I silently chuckle to myself and lay back down to fall asleep. But when I do a sudden rush of pain makes me wince. I look down to my shoulder where it came from and nearly scream at what it was. I had a bite mark with a large amount of dark red blood flowing out. I place a paw over my mouth to muffle the scream. I sat staring at the wound for several minutes trying to figure out how I acquired such a wound in my sleep, but the only way I could think of was the dream I had, or was it a dream. Still in shock I carefully got up to my paws and creep to the sanctum, there I can wash away the blood and clean the wound in the pond. I walk out of mine and Rosie's bedroom and look over to Lupa and Dakota as I passed; they were both still stretched out beside one another fast asleep. I smile as I walked past and limp my way through the main room and into the Sanctum.

I walk up to the pond with a small amount of pain in my shoulder. There I lay down by the waters edge and using my paw start scooping it up and wiping away the flow of liquid. I didn't want to wake up Rosie just for this, she was so peaceful where she was so I couldn't disturb her, I wouldn't. Anyway, it was only a bite. As I continue wiping away the blood and cleansing the wound, two large puncture wounds and four smaller ones either side of them. The two large ones were obviously canines and the smaller ones are the teeth further back. Is this still a dream? How can I get bitten in a dream and then wake up with the same bite? That's just not possible.

I continued to wipe away the blood, my fur now clean, but the wound still bleeding. I needed to find something to cover it so I start limping my way to the healing room. When we first came here and looked around the place, we found some old, but still usable leaves that were used to cover wounds back then. Although they were thousands of years old, they were tough things; they had to be in order to stay attached to the Dire Wolves whilst they went about their daily business.

In arrived in the healing room and walked over to the corner where bowls, leaves of different sizes, thin but strong vines to hold them in place, and ancient herbs lay ready to use. This was probably the first time they've been used since this place was last occupied. I found the giant leaves in seconds; they were the size of a small plate. I grabbed one leaf, one vine and then limped back to the sanctum. There I washed off the blood that flowed through again and quickly placed the leaf over the wound which thankfully was the right size. I then wrapped the vine over the leaf, over my shoulder, across my chest and under my armpit which was harder then you think with no thumbs, so I failed every time, so to make it easier I turned. The wound was still there when I did to my surprise; I thought if I turned to another body then the wound would stay with the other. I removed the shirt I was wearing and then wrapped the vine around to hold the leaf in place. It took but a few minutes and after I was done I rocked and swung my arm in various ways to make sure it was secure. I didn't want Rosie seeing this, not until it stopped bleeding, then I could remove them and get rid of them without her knowing, my fur would cover the bite whilst it healed, until then I had to bear though the pain.

I looked up through the gap above the waterfall to see the sun was just coming up so it had to be just after 7:00am. I wasn't really tired and I didn't want to go back to sleep. How could that have happened? How can something in a dream happen and still remain in reality. Unless it wasn't a dream. But it was, I was fell asleep and woke up in the same place. I remembered what the dark wolf said. "This is not your imagination." Of course it was, it was a nightmare. But then there was the previous one where he said. "This was just the start." I needed some help.

"Sarah!" I call out. I needed some advice from my spirit guide. "Sarah!" I call out a little louder, my voice echoing around the room.

"Morning Scott." A voice beside me said. I look to my right to see the physical form of Sarah.

"Good morning, sorry I had to call you." I said looking back to the waterfall.

"It's perfectly fine, what are gui… What happened to your shoulder?" She gasped. I looked back to it realising I didn't put my shirt back on.

"You didn't know?" I asked whilst putting it back on a little surprised that she never knew.

"No I didn't." She said just as surprised. "How did you get it? It looks like a bite." I thought for a moment, not sure whether or not to tell her. How did she know it was a bite? Then again, she was my Spirit Guide; she's here to help me.

"I'm talking to you as my Spirit Guide ok, not my mother-in-law." I said. She gave an understanding nod and listened. "I've been having nightmares, only two so far of a dark wolf. Every time it's been in the town outside the SRC and it's a complete war zone, guns shooting, people fighting, and bodies everywhere. The last one I had Glenn died." I said, she was fully aware of who Glenn was, she knew everything we knew. "And in every dream it's the same wolf that comes and every time something happens. Last night he came to me again in a dream and bit my shoulder, when I woke up I was still bleeding." I finished. She continued to stare at me, as if thinking of something.

"What did this wolf look like?" She asked.

"Completely black with red eyes." I replied. "Why?"

"Just taking down details." She said.

"So you don't know anything about this." I said pointing to my shoulder.

"No I don't, my methods may be extreme as you know but I'd never do something like this." She said.

"I didn't think so." I then remember something else.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's just something he said."

"What was that?" She asked again.

"Well he keeps saying that I killed him. I can't have, I have no idea who he is?" I replied.

"Ok, let me take this back to the others and see what they know." She said as she stood up.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. She then began to fade away when I said. "Don't tell Rosie of any of this."

"I won't." She said just as she vanished. I was so thankful to have an amazing Spirit Guide. I sat by the waterfall for the remainder of the morning. During that time, I was staring at my hands, making a fist, making circles, just feeling my human form again. I enjoyed being human, but I needed to put that old life behind me. I'm no longer human, but a wolf with the ability to turn into one. I was prepared to spend my life like this and I had to stand by it. But now was not the time, I needed to keep this wound a secret which means staying like this for a day. I'll make up something if she asks.

"Why are you human?" A voice asks. I spin around and see Rosie standing right behind me with a tilted head. Now would be a good time for an excuse brain!

"I'm just playing with my powers; it's been a little while." I replied trying not to give away any sign that I was lying. She stared at me puzzled before she smiled and walked up to me.

"I believe you." She said at licked my cheek. I smiled at her warmly and wrapped an arm around her as she leant against me. "Sleep ok?" She sighed.

"Yeah it was ok. I just woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep." I replied. "You?"

"Amazing." She said enthusiastically.

"That's good?" I replied.

"Are you going to ask why?" She asked.

"Ok, why?"

"I had a dream we had pups of our own. Not Dakota and Lupa, but ours." She said happily. I looked down at her and smiled.

"That sounds great. I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said as I stroked her side.

"Would you like to have pups some day?" She asked straight away. Her question caught me by surprise, but I thought for a moment before answering.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I'd be a good enough dad." I replied looking down.

"There it is." She said.

"There's what?" I asked.

"Shadow said the exact same thing before I got pregnant and look how that turned out, he was amazing. Look how you treat Dakota and Lupa, like you are their father. Whenever someone says that they don't think they'd be good enough they turn out to be the exact opposite." She said whilst lifting my head back up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She replied. "So what do you think?"

"I'd love to." I said happily. "When do you think we should?"

"Soon." She said immediately.

"Why so soon?" I chuckled.

"I just want to have your pups as soon as possible." She giggled back.

"A little excited are we?"

"Oh defiantly." She said. Then I remembered two problems.

"What about Dakota and Lupa? They should get a say in this."

"They'll understand, I'm sure they'd love the idea." She said. Then another thought came to mind.

"Hold on, don't you need to be in heat first?" She looked at me with a grin. She then stood up and waved her tail in a way it blew air straight at my face before she sat back down. That gust carried with it the all too familiar scent of a she-wolf's heat. My eye's fluttered a little as the intoxicating scent forcibly went up my nostrils and into my mind. I snapped out of my trance and looked back to her who was brushing her tail under my chin.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked trying to be seductive.

"Now?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head. I was about to turn again and follow her when I remembered my shoulder. If I did she'd find out and I'd be left with the task of explaining it and my dream.

"Now's not the best time." I said sadly. Her attempts at being sexy stopped as she sat back down and looked at me disappointed.

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"No it's not that, trust me I want to. It's just…"

"Just what?" She asked again.

"I just think we should leave it a few days, just until we get this new pack settled in. That way if things kick off in anyway they'd be safe." She just looked at me before a smile grew slightly.

"I understand, that might be best."

"I'm glad you do, I'm sure you can wait." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I can, but you owe me big time." She giggled. I laughed with her as we sat talking until a few minutes later the kids woke up. First Lupa came walking in and seconds later followed by Dakota looking like a zombie of sleep. Lupa gracefully sat beside her mother whilst Dakota stumbled his way over and slumped beside me with a yawn.

Half the morning we sat around talking. When it came to 11:45am we decided to go and pay our first project a visit, the first village in integrated with wolves. After Dakota was fully awake he jumped us there and we appeared in the middle of the town, and like normal it was a happy place.

This village was the one we convinced Lexi and her pack to meet and eventually come in. Last I heard she now lives here in an apartment with Tony, kind of like flat mates, and her pack still live in the forest but are welcomed by the towns people with open arms. The Wolf Speak lessons they started went down a blast. Everyone and I mean everyone now speaks the language, it was such an easy thing to learn, just open your minds to its words and you can understand them in English. Even children were being taught in schools I heard! They are capable of understanding every word they say.

The village was busy with people going about their daily business and wolves doing the same and just enjoying the day. Before humans would walk along the other side of the street if a wolf was heading towards them, now they will pass happily and greet them a good day, it was an amazing sight. Like I do when I turn, I had my bow and arrows strapped and clipped ready to use. We started walking around the village, gaining attention as we did; people and wolves yelled their hellos from across the street, happy that we made this possible for them.

We continued our walk until we came across Tony and Lexi's place. We walked up ton the door and knocked, their flat was on the ground level. Shortly after the door opened, I looked ahead expecting to see Tony, but after looking down it was the white she-wolf Lexi who opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in." She said as she stepped inside. "Tony, we have visitors!" She yelled as we did.

"Who is it? If it's your boyfriend again tell him he can get the fur out the couch this time! I still haven't got it all out!" Tony yelled back from around the corner.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lupa gasped. Lexi smiled and replied. As we walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, I met him a few weeks ago. He's really sweet."

"Tell me everything." Lupa giggled. We walked into their living room and found he wasn't here. The living room was pretty good, it was a good size, it had a couch along the back wall and one chair on the other side. Pictures and paintings around the walls, a fire place with a sheep skin rug beside it. The kitchen was to the left of the door which where I presumed Tony was.

"It's not one of mine, it's one of yours!" She yelled back as she jumped up on the chair. He then leant around the corner and smiled when he saw us.

"Hey guys, long time no speak. Where have you been all this time?"

"Just around." Rosie replied.

"That's cool, make yourself comfortable." He replied again. Rosie, Lupa and I jumped up on the couch and like he said made ourselves comfortable, whilst Dakota lay on the rug. Lupa and Lexi both started some girl talk about Lexi's new boyfriend as Tony then came in and sat on the arm of the chair beside Lexi. "I heard about the latest town, nice work."

"Thanks, just adding another to the list." I replied.

"That's three now right?" Lexi asked.

"Yep." Lupa said proudly. "How are the classes coming along here?"

"Great, but not so much now. Everyone speaks it here so we haven't run any classes for a week now." Lexi answered.

"Well why don't you stay in the new town for a while, we've only done a few lessons there and we don't really have time." I said. They looked at each other and then back at us.

"They'd be great, we'd love to." Tony said happily.

"Great! I know of a cheap but good hotel there that you can stay at for a few weeks. I'll set everything up for you and let you know when."

"We can't wait." Lexi said sounding excited.

"Anyway how are things here?" Rosie asked.

"Things are great! The humans are treating us like we belong; we can't thank you guys enough for what you did for us." Lexi replied.

"You're welcome." Lupa said.

"This may be off topic, but are you two still together?" Tony asked.

"Yeah we are." I said a little confused.

"Then why are you like that, surely you'd be in wolf form." He said pointing to my body.

"I just thought I should be like this whilst we're here." I said back. Thankfully I came up with an idea quickly.

"Fair enough." He said.

"_Liar."_ I voice said in my head I recognised as Rosie. I looked down to her to see she was scowling at me. I knew she'd ask me about this when we get home. We continued to talk and share stories for a few more hours until we thought we outstayed our welcome. We bid our farewells and then left. We continued walking around for another hour just checking up on everyone. This town was entirely happy with its new residents.

After seeing enough, Dakota jumped us all home. "Are you going to turn back?" Rosie asked straight away.

"In a minute." I replied.

"Why not now?" She asked again, this time sounding a little irritated.

"All in good time." I said kneeling down to kiss her forehead. I started heading towards the entrance but was once again stopped by her.

"Where are you going?

"To catch an early dinner, and make up for not kissing you today." I replied as I spun around.

"Fine, don't take so long this time." She said.

"And try not to get yourself killed!" Dakota yelled from the healing room. I sighed and walked down the corridor, I knew Rosie would still be watching so as I was halfway down I turned, the flash of light would be enough to show her I did. When I landed on four paws however, I nearly cried out in pain as I placed pressure on my bad shoulder. I limped my way out and into the forest. When I was far enough away, I removed the leaf and vine; the wound had now scabbed over and stopped bleeding, un-noticeable under the fur. I quick scent of it showed there to be a slight tangy smell of blood, once again only noticeable when up close. I left them where they were and continued on for the grass plains. The caribou will be back by now, the stupid things only run for a while and return to the scene of the crime a day later, they don't seem to understand that we'll just keep coming back.

I arrived at the edge of the plains, the caribou right where I last found them. Like last time I used the cover of the patches of long grass and boulders for cover and slowly closed the gap on the stupid herbivores. Inch by inch, step by step I moved closer, unobserved. My eye's narrowed focusing in on my target. Now I'm only twenty metres away. On my target I can see claw marks on its side, it's the same elder I went after yesterday, time for a second attempt. Now I'm ready, I keep my body slunk down, legs coiled ready to spring and jaw loss ready to strangle, all I needed now was the opportunity. I waited patiently for it to tilt its head or turn the other way. That moment came a few seconds later when it turned to the left revealing its jugular and a thick artery. I took it without a seconds thought. I launched myself at the elder still unknown to my presence and only alerted when I made contact with its neck. I closed my eyes to savour this victorious moment. I clenched my jaws tightly around its windpipe cutting off its air supply, and the momentum I gathered forced it on its side. Keeping my eyes shut I pushed down on its shoulder stopping it from getting up and avoiding its kicking feet and sharp antlers. I stayed in my position for several long seconds until the struggling came to a steady stop. Its body convulsed and then lay still.

I removed my jaws and without opening my eyes I lifted my head and let out a proud and victorious howl, alerting the others I caught dinner. I could feel the blood trickle down my muzzle and my neck. I kept it up for a good ten seconds before lowering my head and finally opening my eyes to look down at my kill. But what I was not what I expected. I reeled back with a cry of fear as I looked down at the corpse before me. It wasn't a caribou, it was Dakota! He had a giant bite to his throat, blood pouring out like a fast flowing river into a puddle underneath him. I fell to my stomach at the sight and loudly started crying to myself.

"Dakota! Dakota please no! Oh god please no Dakota. Please don't do this to me!" I pleaded as I wept away by his corpse. "ROSIE! ROSIE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed both with my voice and mind in hoping she heard. I didn't take my eyes off the bleeding corpse of my step son. How could I? I just killed my own son! I looked up to the sky and yelled. "I know you're up there and I know you're listening you son of a bitch! Give him back to me, please give him back! It's not his time! Please! Prove to me you exist, prove your worth!" I knew I wouldn't get a response but right now I was going to try anything. I looked back down at him, tears falling like a waterfall down my face. Then his lips moved. I moved closer and then they did again. "Dakota? Dakota stay with me!" I said frantically. "Your mom will be here soon!" I pleaded. He was trying to say something but he couldn't get it out. "What is it?" I asked in between sobs.

"Y y y ki mmeee." Was all he could say.

"What?" I asked and placed my ear to his mouth.

"YOU KILLED ME!" He screamed. I jumped back in freight and cried out even more. Was he the dark wolf I've been seeing all this time? He started loudly sobbing and in between them he'd scream the same words. I couldn't look but when I turned around I came face to face with the dark wolf, baring down on me with its demonic red eyes and snarling white fangs. I knew this was his doing but I wasn't going to stay again. I spun around and jumped over Dakota's screaming body, only to come skidding to a stop when the dark wolf appeared before me in a flash of black. I turned back around and he was still standing where he was before, how can he be in two places at once? I ran to the left but ran into him again, now there were three of them, all walking slowly towards me. I crept back, whining and crying to myself, Dakota still yelling and screaming that I killed him. Slowly the dark wolves bore down on me, baring fangs and snarling. One leapt forward scratching my check, the force made me spin around and receive another from the wolf behind to my neck, catching an artery with it. That hit sent me into the dirt, crying and wailing to myself in pain, both emotionally and physically. I lay on my side with my paws over my eyes, unable to watch anymore.

"Just kill me!" I scream. I just wanted death to come, I had killed my son, and now I had three dark wolves trying to drive me mad, it's all I wanted. Blood poured from the wounds, more coming from my neck. Slowly I felt my life slipping away along with my vision and strength; my paws dropped from my face and slumped to the ground. I could make out the form of the dark wolf standing in front of me with its head right by my ear as it whispered.

"Not yet, first you must turn it off." Then everything went dark, and Dakota's screamed muffled over, as death over took me, or so I thought.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"And what does that one say?" Scott had been out catching dinner, and has been for nearly fifteen minutes so I was expecting his wonderful howl to tell us he caught something any moment now. He's been acting real strange lately, first he refuses to tell me about his dream the other night and today he spends as a human. I'll admit I'm a little disappointed in him, when we fell in love his Lycanthropy was reversed so we can be together, and today he returns to his old body and I can't show my love to him that way. I really don't know what's wrong with him, maybe a midlife crisis perhaps?

Lupa and I were in the main dome, she was asking questions on the strange symbols on the walls that glowed green every time one of us neared. What does it say?" Lupa and Dakota couldn't understand the ancient symbols like Scott and I could, could only speculate that it was because it was the ordinary wolf blood inside them that made them unable to read it, so I was her translator.

"That is the Starnik's incantation; the originals came up with it so if they needed to separate for some means they could. Think of it as a kind of teleport spell. It was the same one Scott and I used to separate just before I met your father. To them it was a load of strange symbols and it was the same to me, but for some reason it was like I could understand what they said, like in my mind they were written in Wolf Speak, but my eyes saw symbols.

"How does it go?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh your not getting rid of me that easily." I replied bopping her nose and giggling.

"Damn." She muttered to herself. She looked back up to the giant symbols and placed a paw on one of them. They instantly stared to glow at the touch of her paw containing Starnik blood. "It really pretty." She said as she removed her paw.

"Tell me about it." I said sitting down.

"Are there other places like this?"

"I know of one other, Scott and I went there once years ago but it wasn't as big as this. It only had the main dome like here and none of the other rooms." I answered. Now I was starting to get concerned about Scott, he's been too long, what if he's hurt himself?

"Mom are you ok?" Lupa asked sensing something was wrong.

"I'm just getting worried about Scott, he's been a while and he should have howled by now." I replied.

"I'm sure he's fine." She said as she placed a paw on my shoulder.

"I know." I said trying to smile. "I'm just being the paranoid mate."

"You don't need to be, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"He's only been a wolf for four months and he's had a lot to learn. What makes you so sure he knows he can?" I said as worry was staring to get the better of me again.

"He can, I know he can. He took care of you remember all those years ago." She said trying to brighten my spirits.

"You're right; I need to trust him a little more." I reply a little happier. Just then we heard the faint sound of a howl which I all too recognised as Scott, much to my comfort.

"Sounds like we're eating Caribou tonight." Dakota said as he came trotting out of the healing room. We listened to his howl letting us know where he was. But something was different, it wasn't a summoning howl, but an emergency howl, something was wrong. His howl told us everything we needed to get us there.

"Come on, something must be wrong." Lupa said as she grabbed her brother's paw. I held it also and within seconds we were standing on the edge of the grass plain. The caribou herd were no where to be seen, but the smell of it's blood lingered in the air. We couldn't see Scott or anything living thing for that matter. Suddenly we heard his voice, it sounded close.

"ROSIE! ROSIE PLEASE HELP!" He screamed at the top of his voice. We started running to where his voice came from and as we did we could here him mutter somewhere in the grass. "I know you're up there and I know you're listening you son of a bitch. Give him back to me, please give him back! It's not his time! Please! Prove to me you exist, prove your worth!" He yelled right at the end. We came sliding to a stop out of the grass to see him lying beside the carcass of a caribou, it was dead and no-one else was around so what was the problem. He was crying like I've never seen him do before, like one of us had died.

Then he jumped back, as if something was wrong with the caribou, his wailing continuing to increase. We all slowly walked over to him as I asked in a calm tone. "Scott what is it?" He then spun around and quickly stepped back crying out in fear. His eyes were that of pure terror, his cheeks stained with wet streaks of tears. He slowly started walking backwards not taking his eyes off me, was I scaring him? I started walking closer to him still asking what was wrong. Then he turned around jumping over the caribou like he was running from something. Dakota jumped and reappeared right in front of him who then came skidding to a stop, his whimpering increased. He looked back at me quickly and then back to Dakota. He then bolted to the left to run, but Dakota cut off his path by conjuring Lupa to block him. He then stumbled to a stop and looked up at her like a pup was about to get a beating. Lupa placed a paw on his cheek and asked again what was scaring him to try and get a response, but that resulted in him violently spinning around as if she hit him and towards me. I caught him in my paws, one of which landed on his neck, after that he fell into the dirt continuing to whine, cry and shake.

"Mom what's wrong with him?" Dakota asked frightful that he had gone mad.

"I don't know." I said as tears started falling from my eyes at the sight of my mate like this. We all slowly started walking closer to his convulsing body, when we reached him I placed a paw on his side, he was freezing cold. I stood over him to give him as much of my body heat as possible. I would have lain beside him to get closer, but I didn't want to get hurt by him or catch some disease he had causing him to be like this. I bent over to his ear and whispered as my tears fell onto his face and mingled with his. "Please Scott, Please come back to me." I then looked up to the kids who were on the verge of tears themselves. "Get us home, now!"

**Scott's going crazy. Who is this Dark Wolf that's haunting Scott, and why is he so persistent that he killed him? Is it a lost spirit that's just confused? Or has Scott got his own personal demons? I want to thank you guys from reviewing the last chapter and keep on reading, the next chapter will be up later today. It will be short, but that is because this morning i thought it would be a good idea and build up the tension if i did it in two parts. What will happen to Scott?**

**On a personal note. OH MY GOD, MASSIVE BRAIN STORM! The fourth story of the Starnik stories i have two ideas. I have the feeling that can make it even longer, even though i'm up to chapter 26 on it already! Maybe nearing fifty chapters. OR, i can see if i can turn it into a fifth story. What are your views? Once again, thanks for reviewing and keep them coming. Until next time :)**

**The FalcomWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 Realizations Part 1

Demons of the Starnik

**This chapter is a short one, this is because i'm evil and don't look now, but right at the end i found the perfect place for the most horrid cliffhanger, so i decided to cut the the chapter in half, hence why it is so short. So please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Realizations Part 1

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Scott has us all worried, he is in such a bad way, and none of us know what's wrong with him. Mom is worried the most; she tried to heal him in hope of getting him to wake up, but came to no success, for he wasn't hurt in any way or was suffering from some disease it turned out. She hasn't left his side since it happened, which was three days ago now. She's barely eaten, and has refused to move away from him, she's only eaten a small hare and only left to go to the bathroom and then she'd be straight back again.

Lupa and I couldn't stand to see her like this; her ribs were just about visible under her skin. We tried to get her to eat, but she just ignored us, she doesn't speak anymore. The strangest part is the fact she's been throwing up constantly since yesterday. How could she if she hasn't been eating? It's not like she could have eaten anything bad. We only presumed it was her body systems shutting down or her stomach fluids were building up, demanding food, for it was nothing but liquids that she vomited.

Problems had occurred during the time with wolves and humans. As the Starnik, it was technically mom's and Scott's responsibility to deal with it, but she still refused to leave his side, even with the ringing in her ears. Lupa and I had to deal with them, and seeing as we sensed it too, we dealt with around 7 different cases throughout three days and most were in the newest town we integrated.

Scott continues to mutter strange inaudible words, no-one can make out what it is his saying. He whines, whimpers, cries and once every few hours screams for a few seconds then goes silent. He's been quiet now for the past few hours so we're all taking this as a good sign. Grandma came shortly after we got home, mom was went ballistic thinking it was her doing, grandma pleaded her innocents and saying she had no part in this, she seemed just as worried for him as we all were.

She told us that he had been having dreams of some dark wolf and that a few nights ago it hurt him in a dream and when he woke up he was bleeding. Mom was furious again when she heard this, Lupa and I a little as well, why hadn't he or her told us this, we should have known, we could have helped. Grandma didn't know why this was happening, she had argued with the gods and other guides, taking Lupa with her at one point to help argue her case, they both came back with no knew information. We are now getting desperate, and growing more fearful by the day, would he ever wake up, and would mom find a way to die by starvation.

**Scott's P.O.V**

"Hello? Rosie? Lupa, Dakota! Am I dead?" Everything around me is black, like a room without any light; I can't see my own paw in front of my face. My voice echoes in this strange place. I would start walking but I fear what I may run into or off of. I can hear muffled but audible voices I recognise as Rosie and Sarah arguing.

"What have you done to him?!" I hear Rosie snarl.

"I haven't done anything, this is not my doing!" Sarah pleads in her defence. "He called me this morning and told me he's been having these strange dreams, one of which he was hurt in and woke up bleeding, look." I then hear three separate gasps; the other two I suspected were Lupa and Dakota.

"Ok I need to wake up." I start slapping myself in an attempt to wake up, no success, and then clawing at my face, still nothing.

"Mom what's happening to him?" Rosie cried.

"Rosie I'm fine! I can hear you!" I yell. But she doesn't hear me.

"I don't know. Lupa you and I are going to find out." I then hear a thud which I guessed was Lupa Astraling out, followed by silence. After a few minutes of standing in total darkness I hear a whisper.

"Please Scott, please be alright. I need you to be alright. I can't do this on my own."

"Rosie I can hear you! I will never leave you!" I scream. Then things really do go silent. I lie down and wait, for what I don't know, there's nothing else I can do. I lie for what seems like hours when I notice light starts to fill the room. It wasn't my eyes adjusting; there was light streaming in from somewhere. After a minute I can see a swirling, black, thick mist going all around me, leaving me in a lightly lit clearing. It wasn't bright but, it was light enough. "What's going on?" I say aloud.

"I brought you here." A voice says. I jump to my feet and start looking around. I can't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I yell. "Show yourself!"

"You know who I am." It replies. My mind immediately goes straight to the dark wolf.

"What do you want this time?! Here to hurt me again!" I shout. I feel a sudden burst of courage. I needed to face this monster of my dreams; I was going to stand against it.

"Not this time young one." It says in its deep raspy voice. I was surprised to hear that, he's hurt me in all my dreams so why not know?

"Then why not show yourself?" I ask.

"Because you will fear me, like you have every time."

"Try me!" I challenged. Then there was a strange gust of wind that lasted a mere few seconds followed by his voice.

"You wanted me, you got me." I look to my right to see the large, jet black furred and red eyed wolf. I turned to face his and stared straight back into his eyes showing I was not afraid. Neither of us moved nor spoke in this tense time, just glared at one another.

"So what are you? Demon, ghost, poltergeist, Nightmare? I've met them all." I asked. He smiled, revealing his perfectly white teeth, something that made him seem not all that evil.

"All in due time." He rasped.

"Why am I here?"

"So we could talk without any hostilities." He said sitting down on his haunches.

"We could have just done that before!" I snarled back.

"I truly am sorry for that young one, but it was the only way I could get your attention, whilst being what I am." It said.

"Fine, but what's with all this "young one" stuff, i'm not exactly young anymore?"

"That's your name to me, I could call you by Scott, but that's just boring." How could this be the creature from my dreams? He wasn't like this before. First he plagues me with nightmares, then he kills me in one and haunts me in reality. Now he's being all Mr. nice guy.

"What's with all the dreams?" I demand.

"There is no need to fear, for I will not harm you, not here and now anyway. They are a warning, for what you have to decide. The sole reason I did what I did was to show you how real I was. If I may?" He said whilst hold out his paw. I stepped back away from his dark paw, but after considering what he said, I could sense he was speaking the truth. I cautiously walked up to him and stood a few yards away, he then placed his paw over mine and something happened that I did not expect. The bite on my shoulder healed over, like with Rosie, it stung whilst it did, but a lot more. I seethed my teeth and groaned at the stinging; thankfully it was over in 20 seconds. It wasn't as quick as Rosie, but it did the job.

"Thanks, I guess." I said as I took a step back and rotating my shoulder just to feel how little it hurt now, none at all. "What are you?" I ask again, this time not as hostile. He stood up and started walking backwards into the mist.

"A spirit."

"What kind?"

"One trying to make a difference."

"Who are you?"

"The one who haunts your dreams." He said as he completely vanished into the mist. The last thing I saw were the two red glowing dots representing his eyes which as he blinked disappeared. "Return to your mate." His voice whispered. "But in the next month, you will turn it off." Suddenly the lights went out, and everything went silent. I tried to shout back what he meant, but I could speak. I then collapsed and something inside me was saying I was returning to reality.

I take a deep breath as I flutter my eyes, adjusting them to the bright light that filled my eyes. I quietly groan to myself as I slowly sit up, I look to my right to see my darling mate curled up tightly into a ball, her cheeks damp by the amount she had been crying I could only speculate. I arise to my feet after stumbling a little, the blood rushing into them after lying down for a few hours. I arch my back and let out a yawn. I look down to Rosie to see she was now crying in her sleep, I wanted to wake her up and tell her I was ok, but I couldn't. I bent down to her head and whispered. "I'm ok Rosie, I will never leave, and I love you so much." Followed by a lick on the corner of her mouth. Her crying stopped and was replaced with a smile.

"I love you too." She murmured. I smiled myself before turning around. Lupa and Dakota were asleep beside one another just outside our chamber, waiting for some news I presumed, I bent down to each of them and licked each of their heads before walking out into the main dome; I continued and sat before the waterfall in the sanctum. I looked into the ever falling water and could just about make out my reflection. I stared into it but what I saw was not my reflection, but the dark wolf. He sat staring back at me with a smile. I had no idea what he was doing to me, or why, but I knew he was doing it for a good reason. But that still didn't stop me from hating him, as much as I did, I knew he wasn't evil, the sole reason I loathed him was for what he did to me, my family and my friends. I smiled at the apparition as it did back before fading away and revealing my own reflection. I waved at it just to be sure and thankfully it did back.

I looked up through the gap in the roof to see the sun at its peak, meaning it was noon. I then stared down into the water at the abundance of fish that swam around, the sun light reflecting off their scales were very pretty to watch. I continued to watch as they peaceful swam around without a care in the world, but that was disturbed when I heard a sniffle behind me. I turned my head to see Rosie, Lupa and Dakota all stood side by side, Rosie in tears again, and Lupa and Dakota on the verge of it. I smiled as I padded up to the three and wrapped my paws around them, I felt they all did the same and Rosie buried her face into my chest crying her heart out whilst Dakota and Lupa silently cried to themselves. I nudged Rosie face up with my nose and deeply kissed her which she accepted and returned with her own. I then pulled away and spoke "I'm ok guys." I whispered. "I think I should tell you what happened." I added as I pulled away. They all stared at me with films of tears streaking down their faces. I motioned for them to follow me to the waters edge which they did and we all sat down, Rosie right by my side, and Dakota and Lupa before me.

"The past three days..."

"SIX." Lupa said interrupting me. "You've been out for three days." She giggled lightly. I smiled at her so she knew I was ok with what she said; I didn't want her thinking she found it funny that I was out like that. "Fine. Before I went down, I've been having nightmares, all caused by a dark wolf."

"Mom told us about that, and what it did to you." Rosie said.

"It's been telling and showing me things, horrible things. The first dream was a battle near the SRC, the second was the same but Glenn died. Three days ago when I was hunting, I took down the caribou, but when I looked down at it I saw you Dakota." I said pointing at him. "I thought I killed you, but then you stared screaming that I did, when I turned around the dark wolf was there, so I ran, but there he was again, so I tried to run around him but then he appeared again. The third one scratched me on the cheek and another slit my throat. Then he laid over me and whispered more horrible things, saying he was going to come back." I paused for a second and Rosie took that as an opportunity to say what really transpired. How it was them that appeared before me and thee dark multiple versions of the dark wolf was really them and Rosie whispering in my ear wanting me to come back. I couldn't believe it was really them. I then continued. "When I was out I spoke with him, he's not an evil demon like I thought, but a Spirit. I don't know why he's doing this, but he keeps saying I need to "turn it off", and that I know who he is." They all looked at me in shock when I said "turn it off".

"But you're not going to." Rosie snapped.

"You know what he means?" I asked.

"All wolves have what humans call "humanity", their emotions and feelings. Wolves have that but call it "expression", by turning it off you give yourself into it. Many wolves who do are the evil ones, the rapists, murderers, pup-nappers; they are the ones who turn it off. By doing it you turn off your feelings and everything that makes you good, you become a heartless monster." Dakota said.

"We suspected Terry did when you found him, he was pure evil and felt nothing for wolf kind, and turned us over to the Ditori. That's a clear example of what it can do just by flicking a switch." Lupa added.

"Why would someone want to do that?" I asked perplexed. Who would want to be an evil abomination like that?

"Because they have nothing to be good for, possibly because they've never been good for anything so they feel they have to be bad. Some like Terry had it turned off shortly after birth and knew nothing but expression." Rosie said. "Please say you won't." I looked at her in shock, does she really think I would want to be a heartless monstrosity.

"Of course I won't, I could never do that to you, or anyone." I said as I kissed her lips and held her paw.

"Good." She said as she pulled away. I looked into her eyes with a smile, but doing that I could see something was wrong, they didn't have that glint in them like they usually did, her face was pale and I could see her ribs.

"Honey are you feeling ok?" I asked as I placed a paw on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She quietly said.

"Mom don't lie." Lupa snapped back.

"She has barely eaten or been out since it happened." Dakota added.

"What? Why?" I asked worried for her health.

"I was too worried to leave your side. I even nearly killed mom thinking she had something to do with this." She said in shame.

"Well good luck with that." I chuckled. "How about we get you something to eat?" I asked lifting her head back up. She weakly smiled and nodded. Dakota jumped to the archway looking back at us.

"No way are you going hunting for a while." He said as he ran out.

"Grandma wanted to know when you were awake so I'll go find her." Lupa said as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head and slumped to the ground, leaving Rosie and I on our own. I looked back into her eyes and leant in to kiss her, she did to, but then she reeled back and ran to the small stream running out the pond, into the wall and off the mountain. She came sliding to a stop and started gagging and vomiting liquids, nothing solid as she had not eaten anything in days. I ran to her side and started rubbing her back in comfort. She kept at it for a few minutes before she lifted her head back up and wiped off her muzzle.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Honey are you ok?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me and a smile grew on her face. It was then I realised she had a glow around her, not that of Sarah sometimes, but of a proud person. It wasn't something you'd see, but it was a nice thing to look at.

"Better then ok." She said. I was confused as to why. She had just emptied the content of her stomach and she said she was fine.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Scott…" She said and left a silence at the end and looked at me with her eyes brimming with hope. "I'm pregnant."

**Omg! Rosie's Pregnant! Now Scott never expected that. I guess that day they mated she must have just come into heat and the two never really noticed it. How evil am i? I'm going to leave it at this today, i told you there'd be the most horrid cliffhanger. They talked about having pups, but is Scott ready for it, it's a big commitment after all. So now we know some more things about this Demon that haunts Scott, he doesn't really mean him any harm, he's a spirit trying to make a difference, but what does all this mean, and who is he? I know.**

**Just a little something else. Did you know, that if you type in "Starnik" into the internet, it comes up with Jeans? I found it so funny. Try it and see what happens to you, let me know, i'd love to find out of anyone else gets anything different. See you soon guys.**

**The FalconWolf**


	5. Chapter 4 Realizations Part 2

Chapter 4: Realizations part 2

**Scott's P.O.V-Two days later**

"I think you should tell them."

"No way, there not just mine, I did this to you so we should both tell them." Rosie and I were talking to ourselves in our sleeping chamber. We needed to tell Lupa and Dakota she was pregnant. I still couldn't believe it. It still sends shivers down my spine every time I here the word. I was ecstatic when she told me; I could not believe she was pregnant with my pups. I was a little confused as to how she did, the last time we mated was a day before she came into heat, we could only guess that she came into heat whilst it happened and seeing as it did happen, her heat lowered and came up again the next day, giving the impression she did then. I would protect these pups with my life.

It was really weird to say these were my pups, the fact they were pups was the reason. I have been human for twenty two years, and got used to the fact that one day I would have a human child, not a wolf's. Either way, I couldn't believe I was going to be a father, not a step father, but a blood one. Seeing as she only became pregnant a few days ago she wasn't showing it yet, only the vomiting which seems to have stopped yesterday. I was sure to fill her with as much food as she could digest; she was no longer eating for herself, but for the life growing inside her. She had now put back on all the weight she lost whilst I was in the coma and was back to full health, much to my relief, not just for her, but to my unborn pups and step children.

But like I said before, my step children still needed to know. Rosie and I didn't know how to break the news to them, they were sat in the sanctum talking and thinking we were taking a nap so we needed to keep our voice down. Which was a little hard when you just find out your wife is pregnant and you're debating with her on how to tell them.

I hadn't had anymore dreams or visions of the Dark Wolf, I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but I took it as good, as now I could prioritize everything. "How about we just go in there now and tell them?" I suggested.

"No, that would just be weird; we need to think this through." She snapped back.

"Last time we tried to think something like this through we waited three days. This needs to be done today before anything happens." I said back.

"But how?" She asked.

"Like this." I said as I bolted out of out our chamber and into the main dome.

"Don't!" I heard her yell. I chuckled to myself and continued to run. I ran across the main dome and could see the kids sitting by the pond talking. Rosie was right on my tail; she had a reason to run fast as was gaining on me quickly. Just as I made it through the archway she launched herself on my back and tackled me to the ground. I slid on my chest as she stood on my back.

"What are you doing?" Lupa asked giggling at the site.

"You're mom's p…" I started to say but Rosie slammed her paw over my muzzle stopping me from talking.

"You're what?" Dakota asked.

"Nothing honey, he's just trying to pull a horrid prank on you." Rosie growled. I squirmed to get out from her grip and speak but came to no success. I may be stronger then her, but the way she had me down stopped me from getting my legs under myself to push her off. So I changed tactic. I rolled over; as a result taking her with me and releasing her grip I stood over her with my paws wither side of her shoulders.

"She's…" I started saying again but she clasped her paws around my muzzle once again sealing it shut.

"Mom if you say it's a prank then why are you trying to stop him?" Dakota laughed along with Lupa.

"Because it's not a good thing to say." I jumped back resulting in her paws slipping off my muzzle. I then jumped away from her and before she could stop me I shouted.

"Your mom's pregnant." Then she tackled me again and stood on my back. We both look over to the two who had now stopped laughing and had serious faces on.

"Mom is this true?" Lupa asked as she stood up. Rosie looked down at me and I smiled sheepishly. She sighed as she stepped off me letting me up.

"It's true; you're going to have a little brother or sister." She smiled. Lupa squealed in happiness and launched herself at her and wrapped her tightly in her paws while giggling. Dakota jumped before me and hugged me tightly as well.

"Mom that's great!" Lupa squealed again.

"I'm glad you think so honey." Rosie replied returning the hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Dakota whispered in my ear.

"Thanks buddy." I replied. "We just want you to be happy."

"Of course we are." Lupa said as she released her mother and threw herself at me and swapped with Dakota who walked around to Rosie. "I'm so happy!" She said.

"Thank you both." I said.

"How far are you?" Dakota asked.

"Just over a week." Rosie replied.

"So that's why you were puking all week." Lupa said as she let me go. Rosie nodded. "We thought it was a little strange seeing as you never ate anything." She then padded up to her mother and bent down to her side and cooed in a baby voice. "Hello little baby, I can't wait to see you!" Everyone started laughing, we were all so happy. Then Lupa gasped with a huge smile as she sat back up. "Does this mean it'll have powers like us?" Every ones eye's lit up, we never thought about that.

"I guess. You two are half wolf and inherited them, but she'll be full Starnik, so I bet it will." I said as I walked over to Rosie and nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"I love you to." She said as she licked my cheek. "I can't believe it, Scott i'm pregnant." She added as she looked down and rubbed her belly.

"Neither canoI." I said as I placed my paw over hers. Just then there was ringing in our ears.

"This it so not over." Lupa said as we formed a circle.

"Defiantly not." Rosie added.

"We need to have a girls night, me, you Lexi, Melissa, Lara and Skye."

"Oh defiantly" Rosie replied as we all touched paws in the middle.

"And us a guys night. Me, you, Glenn, Michael, Tony, Dean and the pack." Dakota said as his eyes started to light up.

"Hell yes." I replied. I looked over at Rosie whose eyes were starting to light up also, getting ready for what was going to happen. Lupa's were already pulsating so I knew mine were to. I shared one quick kiss with Rosie before we were engulfed in green and after a quick boom we arrived, in a warehouse.

There were boxes of all shapes and sizes stacked on top of one another and on shelves. "Where are we?" I rhetorically ask. This place reminded me of that scene from Indiana Jones and that giant warehouse at the start. We looked around and saw boxes and corridors leading to other parts of the place.

"Dakota where is this place?" Lupa asked.

"I don't know, this was where the signal was coming from." He replied in his defence. Just then there was a faint and echoed bark from the other side of the warehouse. "Come on." He added as we all took off down the path we were on towards the other side. We stopped and listened for a moment to hear human voices yelling and cheering for some reason. We continued our sprint and came to a sliding stop and peeked around a box corner. A large group of around thirty men sat and stood on stands around what I could see was a clearing.

"What's this?" Rosie asked.

"I have no idea." I said as we continued to watch. We couldn't see nor hear what they were cheering for. "I'll go have a look." I said as I stepped around the corner, I then felt some jaws clamp my scruff and pull me back.

"You're a wolf; they'll just chase you away." Dakota said. I looked up and down my down realising I was still in my normal form, so I turned and knelt back down to keep concealed behind these boxes. "Your eyes are still glowing." He said pointing to my eyes. I couldn't go in there like this as it will just give me away. I peaked back around the corner and instantly saw a pair of sun glasses underneath a man's chair. I then removed my bow and arrows, seeing as they always remain on me when I turn, and placed them at the wolves' feet.

"Stay here." I said as I stepped around the corner and quickly grabbed the glass and covering my eyes. I acted like I was here all along, which worked, so I climbed some boxes to get a better view of the small arena. Some men were sat on the boxes edge, cheering and waving there arms about, enjoying what was happening. I reached the top, which was around 10feet high and stood up behind the man and what I saw disgusted me. It was a dog fight. Two dogs brawled one another, clawing, snapping and snarling furiously at one another, drawing blood. As much as I wanted to look away and get out of here, we were brought here for a reason, but what that was I didn't know. We sensed a wolf was in danger here, but there wasn't one to be seen, so I forced myself not to gag and watch this sick game.

I brushed my mind against the others and told them of the situation, they were just as disgusted as I when I told them, all of which wanted to jump out and rip everyone here apart. I was snapped out of my mental connection when the man in front of me asked.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" I said as I look down at him.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

"My name's…" I was about to say my name when I remembered that we were known globally, so I lied. "The name's Matt." That was the first thing that came to mind.

"You're not a cop are you?" He asked sounding worried.

"God no." I replied.

"Then how did you find this place?"

"A friend told me. What's the next fight?" I asked.

"The champion and challenger." He said with a smile. I forced an excited smile and asked.

"Who's the champion?"

"A wolf, he's survived 16 fights." I wanted to rip this guy apart, how could someone enjoy such a horrible game.

"Great." I said faking to be excited. Just then the two fighting dogs were separated and taken away. Then someone jumped over the railings and yelled.

"Now that was one good fight, but now it's time for today's main event." Everyone started clapping and cheering. "He's survived 16 fights and is the raining champion, his challenger, the Doberman!" He yelled and pointed to the side, a man with a chained Doberman walked into the arena, Scars covered the dogs face and teeth were missing. "Now meet the champion!" He bellowed and pointed to the other side. Two men walked in carrying a cage with a brown furred wolf with a white underbelly. Scars covered his body and fresh wounds on his sides. If anything, he looked scared rather then vicious, he didn't want to fight, but he had no choice I nearly cried seeing the site.

"_Guys get ready."_ I said into the other's minds. I then reached into the wolfs mind and said. "_Look up."_ The wolf looked around him and then up to me. I waved a hand at him and removed my glass, revealing my green, glowing eyes which he could just about make out. _"We're here to help you, don't worry about the dog, just stay to the sides."_ I could make out a small nod as he turned his attention back to the dog before him as I placed the glasses back on. Then the man yelled again.

"Like all the main events this is a fight to the death! Is everyone ready?!" Everyone started cheering and whooping for the amazing fight to start. "Release the champion!" He said as he stepped back towards the sides. One of the men opened the cage door and then jumped over the fence; the wolf did as I said cautiously walked out and to the side of the fence. "Release the Doberman!" He yelled as he jumped over the fence to safety. The man hold the Doberman removed the chain and ran away as not to be attacked by it.

Watching this made me sick to the bone, these people were so evil, they weren't human. Then something inside me clicked, like a switch inside me flicked itself off. I felt raw power surge through me; I couldn't describe how I felt. I focused my attention on the Doberman who started baring its teeth at the wolf who was trying to keep his distance. Something instinctual was telling me what to do, I focused everything on the dogs mind, I then watched as it started whining and whimpering in pain, scratching at its head to try and stop the pain.

I then snapped out of my trance and looked back down in the arena, the dog bolted away and down a lane somewhere. I had no idea what that was, so I brushed it to one side form now. I watched as who I guessed by now was the referee stood on a box and yelled to the booing crowd. "I truly am sorry for that folks; I now you came for blood, but don't worry you will get it!" Just then a large man wielding a crowbar walked in through where the dog ran out and stood in the centre glaring at the fearfully shivering wolf.

I didn't hesitate to see what was happening, I took a running jump and threw myself off the boxes, thanks to the Parkour Michael and I had been doing, I was able to pull it off, I jumped the large gap and rolled to stop my legs from breaking on impact. I then stood up and motioned for the wolf to stay still. Everyone went silent for the first time as I yelled.

"Party's over gentleman!" The referee then stepped over the railings and asked.

"Are you a cop?"

"Far worse." I said as I removed my glass, showing my eyes, they all gasped knowing who I was. _"Now!"_ I said into the others mind. Seconds later Dakota, Lupa and Rosie appeared beside me all snarling at the crowd. Everyone then started laughing.

"Well lads, it looks like we have a new fight on our hands." The ref said. Rosie then jumped on him and snarled in his face.

"Fat chance." And then clawed at his face, leaving four deep and jagged cuts, bleeding heavily. She jumped off him just as the crowbar wielding maniac lashed out at her with it, it missed her side and our unborn pups by centimetres. I ran at the man and punch him in the face, but I added some Apex to it, as a result he went soaring back over the railings and into the crowd. That's when they all started yelling and running for their lives. I turned back to look at the wolf to see he was no longer there, but choking the life out of the ref with his jaws clamped around his throat. I ran and Apexed him off, but was too late, he was dead. We could have let Rosie bring him back, but I doubt she would have, and I didn't really want her too either. By now everyone had run for their lives, and it was completely silent.

"Thank you." The wolf said. "For saving me."

"You welcome." I said as I turned back in my wolf form. He looked at me confused.

"Aren't you the Starnik?"

"We are." Rosie said as she, Lupa and Dakota approached. "It's a long story."

"Fair enough. I can't thank you all enough. You saved me." He said again. Rosie walked up to him and hugged him. He went wide eyed for a few seconds, but didn't hug her back. I watched carefully to be sure he didn't try anything with her other then a hug, I totally wasn't jealous. He didn't do anything, not even return the hug, I guess because he was surprised to not only meet and be saved, but be hugged by the Starnik.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as she pulled away.

"A few months."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Joe"

"Where do you live?" Dakota asked.

"Idaho, National Forest."

"Really, that's where we live." Lupa said with a smile.

"I live there with my pack and family, to the eastern side of the park." He replied smiling.

"You should bring them by our place. We live in a cave on the eastern side of the mountain, head that way and we'll leave a scent rail for you to follow." I said.

"I'd love to; I can't wait for you to meet my family."

"You have a family?" Lupa gasped.

"Yep, a mate and daughter." He said proudly.

"Well, I think it's time you go see them." Rosie said as she stepped back.

"Thank you all so much. I'll be sure to get the pack to find you." He said as tears of joy started to run down his face.

"See you soon." Dakota said as he waved his paw and he vanished back to his home.

"I'm so happy for him." Lupa said as we started to form a circle.

"Me too." I said.

"By the way, when I said the pup talk wasn't over, I was being serious." Lupa said.

"Fine by me." Rosie said as we all touched paws and jumped home. The girls instantly went into the sanctum leaving Dakota and I in the main dome.

We decided to start going round and inviting people to our little parties tonight. First we jumped to Tony and Lexi's place and told them of what was happening. They both could attend so we said that we'd pick them up tonight and bring them home, but we never said what the occasion was. We were only there for a few minutes before we went to Skye's apartment back in Kalispell, once again we told her of the plan and when we'd come for her. Next was Dean, seeing as we weren't far away we walked across town. Dakota wasn't afraid of any of the people as he could always take us home or out the way if need be. A few people I recognised from high school but were now afraid of me and walked to the other side of the street, some random people recognised me from the incident that happened here a few years ago and walked away. Most on the other hand walked passed without a care in the world. It was a short walk of about twenty minutes before we arrived. After explaining everything to him we the went to the SRC and informed Michael, Glenn, Melissa and the pack who were ecstatic about finally coming over to see our place, but were confused as to what the occasion was.

We left each person like that, perplexed as to why we summoned them for random guys and girls' night out, but all happily accepted out invitation. Dakota and I then went home excited for the day to come.

**Scott and Rosie are living the dream, becoming parents once more. Scott's dream girl and soul-mate has been under his nose for years, now they're in love, have two grown children as well as expecting more. How many do you think she'll have 1, 2, 4, 5, who knows? I do, hehehe. No cliffhanger today, so no need to seem annoyed by them. So a girl's and guy's night, sounds like they're going to have fun. Hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**Oh my god people, massive brainwave alert! I have decided, that children of the Starnik is going to be longer, possibly over forty chapters. I was going to end it around thirty, but i could'n't decide whether or not to make a fifth story, or adjust it into the forth. That is what i have decided, to make an even longer one. Until next time people.**

**The FalconWolf**


	6. Chapter 5 It Wasn't Meant To Be

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 5: It Wasn't Meant To Be

**Scott's P.O.V**

Ten minutes before Dakota would bring the girls round for their night in, and the guys for out night out, like all women are like before a party, Lupa and Rosie were in the sanctum preparing for tonight. Right now they were washing, so Dakota and I gave them some privacy, we could hear the two giggling away from in the main dome, what about we weren't sure, probably about the pups. I still couldn't believe I was going to be a dad; Dakota and Lupa were both so happy and couldn't wait to meet their younger sibling or siblings. No matter how old those two got they'd still be Rosie's pups, even though in human years they are now eighteen.

The girls went frantic when we arrived home after inviting everyone; they ran about cleaning rooms, dusting, tidying up the healing room which had been used for the first time in three thousand twice this week, and various other things. Of course Dakota and I were roped into helping, I couldn't see what the fuss was about, and they were only going to be in the sanctum, so why did the entire place need cleaning? Using our tails to dust away cobwebs, and dirt into the stream and out the sanctum, we were all dirty. Dakota and I jumped in the water before the girls and were out in a few minutes. They on the other had had been in there now for fifteen minutes, being sure to get every peck of dirt out. I was sure the other girls coming round were doing the same, picking out nice dresses and such. The guys however probably like us had a quick shower and grabbed some casual clothes.

We knew one of the main subjects on every girls mind would be Rosie's pregnancy after she told them. Then when we all return, I'd get swamped with congratulations and how I'm dad material from Skye.

Right now Dakota and I are still in the main dome, just talking about what this night may hold, the girls were still chatting away in the water of the sanctum. Tonight would be the first time anyone other then us will have come to our temple, it wasn't a bad thing, as it would be good for them to see how not only were Wolves amazing architects, plus there's the stories on the walls. There wasn't just the Starnik one that glowed, but others about the lives of the Dire Wolves that lived here. Some about battles they faced, others about leader's lives, and some about the gods. We all wanted to know who they were; Lupa had been the closest to them, but never saw them. She said that the one she saw was stood before a bright light, making it impossible to figure out who or what it look like, she could just make out a silhouette of a dot.

Finally the girls stepped out the archway and towards us, their fur glistening in the light that streamed straight down onto them from above. Me and Dakota had trouble keeping our jaws from dropping, but failed each time, much to their amusement. I arose to my paws and walked over to my loving mate and affectionately nuzzled her neck. "Down boy." She giggled.

"I can't help it, you just so beautiful." I said as I pulled back and licked her cheek on the way. "You look good yourself." I said looking over to Lupa. She blushed a little and looked away.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Well we're not done yet." Rosie said as she started walking into the sleeping chamber, with Lupa in hot pursuit.

"Oh of course not." Dakota teased. They didn't grace his joke with an answer and jogged into the chambers to finish getting ready. They'd brushed their fur, then put a flower of kind behind their ear, Rosie in her left and Lupa her right, never the other. They always did the same when they wanted to look fancy. Not that it didn't work, because they both looked drop dead gorgeous.

Sure enough, they both come padding out side by side looking exactly how I predicted, how was I sure that I didn't inherit my mothers supernatural gift of premonition? Of course I didn't, but it would be cool if I had, then I could tell what my pups are going to look like. I was brought back out of my thoughts when Rosie kissed me on the lips, I was a little taken back but returned it when I figured out what was happening. After a few seconds of an amazing moment, she pulled away with a smile. I turned to look at Dakota and said. "Whenever you're ready." He gave a quick nod and a few seconds after his eyes flashed green, one by one every girl we invited appeared. First Lexi, then Skye, then Lara and finally Melissa, all appeared three seconds of each other. They staggered around a little, as they hadn't got used to jumping, all clasping their heads and whining.

"Oh man." Mel groaned as she nearly fell to her knees.

"Couldn't you warn us or something?" Lexi said as she gained her balance along with the others shortly after.

"Sadly it doesn't work that way." Lupa giggled. I padded my way beside Dakota who was preparing himself to jump us to the SRC for our guys' night out.

"Well you lovely ladies have fun, don't break anything." I joked. Rosie blew me a kiss just before we were surrounded by green and teleported to one of our former homes. We arrived in the canteen, it was empty due to the time being 8:55pm, dinner was over and most people were out and about or in their rooms. When we arrived, the pack, Glenn and Michael were already sat around a table laughing away, all wearing something casual. They've never really spoken to one another since John brought us here, so it was nice to see. Michael was in full control over is fire-bending and hadn't set anything ablaze due to being angry in over two months.

They hadn't noticed us yet so whilst we were here, Dakota conjured Tony and Dean who appeared after a flash, and like the girls started groaning and wishing we could have warned them. This caught everyone's attention who spun around, with Michael yelling from across the room. "Finally, what kept you?"

"We're only 10 minutes late, have some patience." I yelled back.

"Can you stop shouting?" Tony groaned as he and Dean followed us over to the others. We all sat on a chair, including Dakota and I after Glenn pulled two out for us.

"So how are the others?" Zach one of the werewolves asked.

"Rosie and Lupa? They're good, Rosie more then ever." I said with a smile.

"_Why's that?"_ Glenn asked, curious.

"She's pregnant!" Dakota exclaimed. They all looked at me, all with faces of happiness. Michael put an arm around me and said.

"Congratulations bro."

"I knew you were dad material!" Dean exclaimed happily as he did as well.

"Thanks guys." I said as I wrapped a paw around either of them.

"As happy as I am for you guys, and believe me I am, it sounds a little weird that you going to be the father of pups." Tony said. Everyone looked at him confused at to what he meant. Apart from Dakota and I who knew exactly what he was saying. "I've known you nearly my whole life and thought you'd meet a human girl, and have human kids.

"I thought the same to, but I guess the right girl for me was right under my nose." I replied.

"This must be so weird for you." Ian said looking at Dakota.

"A little." He chuckled. We continued talking about Rosie's pregnancy amongst other things. But then came the time to start our guys' night out, we left the canteen and started walking down to the town. One of the pack Gary, asked why Dakota didn't just jump us to town, to save us the long walk; he said that it made him feel normal. He was half normal wolf after all and wanted to feel like he was and not have to jump everywhere all the time. He completely understood, he wasn't fussed about walking, as he, me and the pack loved to, it was the wolf inside us that wanted to keep moving.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

The boys had just left to have fun of their own, leaving Lupa and me to deal with the whining girls who hadn't jumped before. We waited for a few minutes for them to recover before showing them around. But before all that Lexi was the first to ask a question. "What are all these symbols on the walls?"

"They tell the stories of the Dire Wolves that lived here. The large ones are the story of the Original Starnik, how they lived, how they tried to bring peace and how they died." I answered.

"How did they die?" Mel asked then.

"They spent their lives apart, like Scott and I did a while ago. But they never found each other again and both died of old age."

"That's really sad." She added.

"Tell me about it." I replied. The small group followed Lupa and I into the first room, the sleeping chamber. Not that interesting, but they found it was. "How could Wolves carve out holes in walls and sleep in them?" Was on everyone's mind. Next we all walked across the main dome and into the shaman's sacrificial chamber, once again, not that interesting so we were only in there for a few seconds, just a quick glance around. Next was a little more interesting, the healing room. We all walked in and looked around, everyone interested in the corner with all the healing products. They were fascinated in the strange leaves, herbs and mixtures that were 3000 years old, and were still usable. But we saved the best until last, the Sanctum.

Before we entered they were curious as to what the sound of running water was doing in here. When they found out they gasped at the site. "This place was the prettiest they've ever seen" I quote what they said. Lupa, I and the boys reacted this way when we first saw it. We may be used to it, but we still found it a beautiful place to come to. They all spread themselves out and looked around at the magical and peaceful place. "This was where the shaman would come and pray to the gods and guides in hope of receiving a message to deliver." Lupa's voice echoed.

"How can something like this exist?" Lara gasped.

"We really have no idea." I said as I sat by the waters edge. "But its amazing isn't it."

"It is." Mel gasped as they all walked over and sat by the water. Being Melissa, she placed her hand in the water, just feeling it. She was one with the water and by touching it, would feel total peace and harmony. Skye, Lara, Lexi and Lupa all sat along the waters edge as well as our girls night officially started. And Lara kicked it off by asking.

"Are you feeling ok?" I looked at her puzzled.

"I feel fine. Why?"

"I can sense something different about you, something I didn't last time I saw you." She replied and titling her head trying to suss it out. I looked over at Lupa who was smiling, knowing where this was about to go.

"Well ladies." I started and leaving a small pause. "I'm pregnant!" I shouted happily. Everyone screamed in glee and like all excited girls started squealing and clapping their hands and wrapping their arms and paws around me all at once.

"That's great!" Lexi squealed.

"Congratulations!" Mel giggled.

"Thank you!" I laughed back. After all three girls released me from their grip, Skye asked.

"Scott's?"

"Well who else!" I giggled. "The handsome wolf next door?"

"There's a wolf next door?" Lupa asked joking.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" She added.

"Tell us everything!" Mel demanded.

"What do you mean everything?" I asked genuinely confused.

"We mean everything." Skye said. I thought for a moment before realising what they were asking for. I was a little embarrassed to talk about it but we were all girls so why should I feel bad.

"Well, it happened just over a week ago and I found out four day's ago."

"What was it like?" Lara asked. I went wide eyed at the question; my daughter was sat right beside me.

"Well, err… It was great, fun." I said blushing a little. "Loving, and when he…"

"Ok mom, you can stop right there." Lupa snapped quickly and covering her ears. I must have got lost a little in the moment.

"How did you find out?" Mel asked as she laid on her front, keeping her hand in the water.

"Morning sickness. Nasty thing."

"Well we can't complain." Skye said causing everyone to laugh. "I'm so going to have to congratulate Scott later. I've known him nearly all my life and it's amazing to hear he's growing up." She added with a tear filling her left eye.

"Oh he still acts like a pup." Lupa giggled.

"How long until there born?" Lexi asked.

"About eight more weeks. I won't get a bump until the second."

"What do you hope it'll be?" Mel asked, throwing yet another question at me.

"I want a girl. But I could be wrong and there could be up to five of them." I replied. "Giving birth to Lupa and Dakota was painful as hell so I hope I have no more then two."

"That was going to be my next question." She said.

"Well like I said, it hurt like a bitch. I can't describe something more painful." I then thought for a moment and remembered when we got out powers enhanced by the original Starnik. "Well, maybe not. I do remember something but I won't bore you with that story. But long story short, it hurts a lot. But it's all worth it." I finished as I nuzzled my daughter affectionately. Awes and sniffles escaped the mouths of the girls as I showed my affection to my daughter. "You do know just because there's going to be a new pup, doesn't mean Scott and I don't love you and Dakota as much." I said as I pulled away.

"I know. We both know you'll spend time with it a lot at first. We understand." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you do."

**Dakota's P.O.V**

We had been out for the past two hours now. First we went on a long run through town. Well, when I say run, I mean race. The werewolves were saying they were faster then a wolf and two free runners, so we all challenged them. Well all had an advantage the others didn't. The pack had agility and speed on their side, as well as knowing where they were going, I had the biggest advantage of speed but wasn't as certain as which would be the right way. Glenn read every ones minds and knew which way everyone was planning on going, as a result he could plot a quicker route and cut everyone off. Michael and Scott had the advantage of Parkour; they could take to the rooftops and any other means to get through the town as the crow files. The only two who were at the disadvantage were Tony and Dean. Being humans, they possessed no enhanced speed or gifts to assist them.

We started in the town centre, and Scott turned to prepare himself, the finish was on the other side of the town at the base of the hiking trail up the mountain, approximately one mile away. We asked someone who happened to pass by at the same time to do a count down for us, which he did and then we all took off.

I immediately took off down a road straight ahead, the pack to one on my left and Glenn to the right. Michael and Scott bolted to the right instantly and started climbing a building and were on the roof in seconds and the last I saw of them was when they leapt to another roof and away.

I refocused my attention before me just in time to weave around a drunk, who slurred something about a drunk driver, which I thought was a little funny. I peeked into an alleyway that appeared to my left to see the pack on the other side running towards me, I was ahead of them and that's all that matters, as long as someone beats them. I didn't really know where I was going so I was running purely on instinct and the faint scent of wilderness.

I skidded around a corner and into an alley just as something above caught my eye. I didn't need to look to know it was Michael and Scott leaping from roof to roof. I rounded another corner and brushed against the side of a young couple, I apologised whist on the move and continued running. The pack were no where to be seen, so that was good, I could only guess they were far behind. My instinctual guesses were leading me in the right direction, the scent of fur trees and dirt was getting stronger. If my nose was telling me correctly it should be just around the next corner.

I rounded the last turn to see the base of the trail, Michael and Scott just got there as I turned the corner. Glenn appeared from a road to my left with Tony and Dean shortly behind, I guessed they followed him, and we all reached the finish line together. We all sat and lay around panting, Scott turned back to normal and both our tongues were lolling out limply. We lay and sat round for about twenty seconds before the pack emerged from the same road Glenn did, all with gutted faces that we had beaten them badly.

We lay around panting, and hyperventilating. Even the werewolves and we genuine wolves were gasping for air; wolves were supposed to be fit and capable of running for miles? That was only one! When we started to get our breath back, we started laughing.

"How were you all so fast?" Tom asked. We all told him how we did it. I out of speed, Michael and Scott as the crow flies and Glenn knew what routes we'd take and figured out a quicker one.

"That's not fair." Ian protested when he heard of Glenn's trick.

"_Well you had speed, Dakota had the same, and Michael and Scott had free running. I'm no good at any so I used my own way."_ He chuckled. We all started joking about afterwards, laughing, telling jokes and daring each other to do some pretty random things.

After another two hours longer of just doing what guys do, it was starting to get late. We started to make our way back towards the town centre and then onwards to the SRC. We arrived in the town, Scott and I started to drop back a little and let the others walk ahead. Just then I came to a sudden stop, I looked down to the ground but not to look for something, it was a feeling, not the feeling someone was in trouble, as if something was very wrong. I looked over to my left at Scott and he was doing the same, looking at the ground, eyes darting about in his sockets. "Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah, the first thing that comes to mind is the girls." He said, worry showing clearly in his voice. The same thing came to me too.

"Think we should go back?" I asked again, concern being just as clear in my voice. He gave a nod before looking back at the others who were stood a few yards away, oblivious to what we were feeling.

"Hey guys, we're going to call it a night." He yelled at them.

"Oh so soon?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." He replied.

"Ok, we should do this more often." Michael said as he walked over to us. "And once again bro, congratulations." He whispered as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Thanks bro, when it's born, I'll be sure to make you its uncle." He said with a smile.

"I'd like that." Michael said as he stood up and walked back over to the others.

"_Goodnight!"_ Glenn yelled as he, Michael and the pack walked back to their home and Tony and Dean stayed behind needing a lift. This time they were ready and covered their ears as not to be affected by my jumping side effects. He gave me a confirming nod and with that, I jumped us all to our homes. Dean to his, Tony to his and Lexi's and Scott and I to our temple.

But when we arrived, the atmosphere was gloomy. The main dome was filled with an emotional darkness. It was dark but with a little light coming from above, and the sanctum with it's mysterious light that appeared under the water, flooding that room with light and a little in this room. It was deathly quiet, we expected to hear the girls talking and giggling away in the sanctum, but it was empty and silent. "Where are they?" I ask. Nobody answered. The only voice I heard was my own echoing around and back to me.

"Hello!" Scott shouted to try and get some attention. We heard a shuffling coming from the sleeping chamber and shortly after Skye stepped out, tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at us.

"Scott I think you should come in here." She sniffled.

"Why what wrong?" He asked as we started walking towards her, his voice shaky. That feeling we got early and Skye's sadness proved something has happened.

"It's Rosie." She sobbed.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

We had finally turned the subject over from me to other things. As happy as I was to talk about me being pregnant and the girls saying how "he'd make the perfect father", it just gets a little boring after a while. Now we we're playing a human game which I've never see before, Skye suggested it and Lara and Mel knew of it, they called it spin the bottle. What they did was, Skye ran to the healing room and grabbed one of the long, thin, pointy rocks and the idea would be to spin it and whoever it points at has to answer a question truthfully, asked by one of the others. On one occasion Lexi said that when it landed on me next time she had the perfect question. Then as if fate would have it, it pointed to me, but I wasn't having any of that. I blew the stone causing the rock to spin again. I received irritated glares from Lexi as I giggled and watched as it landed on Lupa, i escaped without any other fuss, no-one seemed to mind.

"So Lupa, seen any hot guys?" Mel asked. She wasn't afraid to answer any of the questions thrown at her, even with me sat beside her.

"There was one, but I found out he has a mate, so I won't try."

"Oh that sucks." Mel said sympathetically.

"What was his name?" Lexi asked. Lupa stared tapping her nose and replied giggling.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Lexi pulled a disappointed face as Mel span the rock again. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach, enough to make me gasp, as a result gaining every ones attention, who looked at me with confused and concerned face.

"Are you ok honey?" Skye asked. The pain slowly went away until I was fine.

"Yeah I'm ok, must be a stomach cramp." I said as I sat up to see if that solved the problem. They all brushed it aside and continued to watch the bottle spin. But it was a mere few seconds later before a sharper pain panged in my stomach, not only making me gasp but cry out a little. "I think I'll just get some air." I said as I got up and started walking out, leaving all the girls with worried and confused expressions. The pain steadily went away again just as I made it outside the temple entrance.

I sat down by the entrance of the cave and started taking in the nights, cool air. "What's wrong pup? Not comfortable in there?" I asked my belly. After a few minutes I didn't feel any more stomach cramps come on so I went to turn back inside, but the sudden movement was so regrettable. For I clutched my stomach and cried out loudly, my voice echoed down the corridor. This one hurt so much, and it was lasting longer. My legs gave way to the sheer pain and I collapsed to my side, placing both paws in my stomach. The tears didn't bother to form, as they instantly fell from the pain I was in. It wasn't long until all the girls came running out the cave and saw me on the floor. Lupa was instantly by my side.

"Mom, what wrong?!" She asked.

"Something's wrong with the pups!" I cried. I knew there was, this wouldn't happen otherwise. I looked into my daughters eyes in hope she would tell me otherwise and that everything would be fine. But what she did and said next nearly made my scream in emotional pain. She started sniffing around in the air and slowly made her way behind me. I could see her look down towards my rear and gasp.

"Mom you bleeding!" I quickly bent over ignoring the pain and witnessed a small trickle of blood escape my womanhood, leak down my rear and on the floor to form a small puddle. I screamed out in tears as I turned back around and covered my face with my paws. Everyone cooing and placing a hand or paw on me to try and calm me down. The pain started to subside, but the tears continued to fall.

Lexi was the one who suggested we go inside, so with the assist of Lexi and Lupa either side of me, we walked back inside and into the sleeping chamber, and still with their help lay me down.

"I need Scott!" I wept over and over again. I never stopped the rivers of water that flowed down my face. Hold on, I can heal anything! In a desperate attempt, I placed a paw on my belly and watched and it started to glow, but nothing happened, apart from the pain slowly starting to return the longer I tried. I seethed my way through it. I wasn't going to let my pup die! Everyone was trying to convince me to stop. After three minutes of ever increasing pain, I finally listened to my pleading daughter who was begging me to stop. I was met with her watery hazel eyes; they were all I needed to see to tell me it wasn't going to work. I removed my paw and placed it back on the ground and looking down at it, I was in a state of shock. I could hear, sense and feel everything around me, but I couldn't move.

How could this have happened? I haven't been stressed, I haven't been hit. This wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen?! Then I heard Scott's voice call out. I still couldn't move, even though I needed to see him. I was paralyzed. I sensed Skye get up and leave, the others stayed being to try and offer their condolences and sympathies to try and comfort me.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Words cannot describe how I felt when I heard my pups may be dead before they even lived. They are like stones in my heart. "Where is she?!" I demanded as I started to well up. Skye pointed to the sleeping chamber and I didn't hesitate in running the few metres through the doorway and saw the crowd of girls stood, knelt and sat around mine and Rosie's chamber. I couldn't yet see her as she was in the hole with the girls outside it. I didn't stop running and barged my way through them, I didn't care that they were my friends, no-one was going to get in-between me and my mate. Melissa and Lexi stumbled and stepped away when I ran through them and that's when I saw her.

She lay staring down slightly, not blinking, and with a crying Lupa by her side. She looked up at me and sniffled. "She won't speak."

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked the girls. None answered but turned around and left, leaving Rosie, I and the kids. I lay down beside my mate and slid my paw under hers and looked into her eyes that still didn't move.

"Rosie? Honey can you look at me?" I whispered. She still didn't move, so I took my spare paw and turned her head to look at me. Her amber eyes locking with mine, but they still didn't blink as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "Rosie it's ok, can you talk?" She stared at me a few seconds longer before she took a raspy and shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry." She said before she wailed and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my paws around her and cooed her.

"It's not your fault, its no-ones."

"I need mom!" She wailed again. I looked over to Lupa and nodded at her to do as she wished. This was something she needed to talk about with Sarah. Lupa muttered her little incantation and within seconds Sarah's voice filled our ears as she appeared right beside me.

"I'm right here sweetheart." I pulled back as Rosie shuffled around and sobbed into her mother's neck. Lupa then walked around them and embraced me in a hug. I felt another set of paws wrap around me from behind so I knew it was Dakota because he whispered. "I sent the girls home." All three of us wept away with each other, as Rosie did with her mother.

After a few moments like this, a gust of wind blew coming from nowhere straight though me and as instinct took over, I opened my eyes and looked to the doorway of the sleeping chambers to see a dark figure of a man stood for a split second before turning and running away. I squirmed out of my step-kids grip and bolted after the intruder, after telling them to stay here. I rounded the corner to see he was running towards the sanctum. He was wearing a long black coat and had blonde hair. "_Did he have something to do with this?" _I thought. That thought infuriated me; this son of a bitch did this! I launched myself into the air, turned and stuck the landing on two feet. Milliseconds after, I Apexed the unknown intruder and pinned him to the ground. That's when I jumped on him and flipped him over and stared into the eyes of my unborn pup's murderer, and I wasn't expecting this.

It was a man looking to be in his early fifty's, but his hair had no signs of grey, but his face had the odd wrinkle here and there. "Who are you?!" I spat. The man smiled before he turned into smoke from under me and vanished. I jumped to my feet just as the same smoke reappeared in front of me and formed into the man again, who just stood there. "I said who are you?!" I demanded again.

"I am called by many things. Sprit Hunter, The Devil's Crow. They are just a few." She said as he started to circle me. "But most call me The Angel of Death." His voice was that of an Englishmen. I heard of that name in many stories. "I met someone who almost told you about me." He smiled. I thought what they hell is this ass talking about. I thought back for a split second, and it was like my mind took me to where I wanted to go._ I was sent back 4 ½ months ago, during the party of Lexi's pack. Rosie and I were talking with Sarah and the apparition of Rosie's former mate Shadow. He whispered in my ear at one point after I asked him. "The gods must be made at her."_

_"It's not them who's mad, but the angel…" But he was silenced by Sarah before he could finish. That's who he was on about; it was The Angel of Death he was trying to say._

"Why did you kill my children?!" I demanded as I focused back on him and attempted to tackle him. But I passed through smoke and face planted the floor. I rolled over and looked back up at him.

"I did not kill your children Starnik. You have nothing to fear."

"Then how come in the same day she miscarriages you turn up!" I bellow.

"I am neither good nor evil. My name confuses a lot of people. I do not kill, but collect the souls of those that have already died." He said trying to get me to see reason.

"But why did you have to come and get them. You could have let them live first!" I yell as I lash out at him but once again pass through smoke.

"It is not up to me who dies at what time. I merely just collect the souls of those who are at the top of my list. In this case, it was your unborn pups." He said as started walking around me again. "The names change every time, depending on their, or others actions. I watched as your pups names slowly started to rise and reach the top. There is nothing I could have done, but wait for there time to come. I waited for three days in hoping that someone who has had a chance at life would take their place. But now they are passed over, and are under the care of the Spirits there." I looked at him sceptically, but I knew he was telling the truth. As much as I hated this man for taking away my children, it's wasn't actually him who killed them. But I did have to thank him for helping them move on.

But that was another strange thing, how could they move on? They would have been no bigger then a pea. They couldn't talk, walk, hear nor see. I would have asked but he would have told me that "I wouldn't be aloud to know until my time comes". "May I please offer you my condolences?" He said with a little bow. "I truly am sorry for your loss. I must go now; I have a new soul to collect." He finished as he started to turn smoky again.

"Just one question?" I asked. His physical figure returned and he looked at me puzzled. "Have any of us every been at the top of your list?" He answered me instantly.

"Once, yes. When you and your mate were in the Valley of Montana three years ago, when your friends died. The ones you called the Valley Pack were murdered. Had you not gone hunting that day, you would have died instead of them. I was with you that day, but as you went hunting, your names were replaced by the pack." He answered. Wow, was all I could think. Rosie and I have been on the top of deaths list! I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

"Ok, thank you." I said. All my hostilities towards the man had now gone. But there was still something in the bottom of my heart that still hated him. He was responsible for collecting their souls, but not for their deaths. He gave one last bow, a way of saying sorry, before his body formed into smoke which then quickly vanished. Now I was left alone.

I whirled back around, remembering all about my mate and step-kids who I left. I ran back to the Sleeping chamber to see they were all huddled together asleep. Dry tear lines ran down their faces. Sarah was laid behind them with Rosie's head on her side, singing a peaceful song to help them sleep. I stood looking down at my mate. The fur around her rear had welded together from the blood. We needed to get her sorted; we needed to get the dead pups out. She could get sick, and I mean really sick if they remained inside her.

What perplexed me was how she was unable to heal them. I could only guess it was because they were inside her, and she needed direct contact for it to work. I continued to stare down at her. I was devastated that my pups were dead, but the mother has the biggest connection their pups then anyone; I could never understand how she feels.

Sarah continued to sing her song; her eyes looked up at me as she did. A sympathetic smile crept onto her face which I returned of my own. She finished her song shortly after and slithered out from under her daughter and over to me. She wrapped her forepaws around me, as did I to her. A tear leaked its way out of my eye. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." I whispered back.

"Do you have any idea how this could have happened?" She asked as she pulled away.

"No." I simply answered.

"I know you spoke to him." She was referring The Angel of Death. I didn't want to think about him, I was too concerned about my wife.

"How is she?"

"She'll be ok." She sighed as she turned to look at her. "But something will have to be done about it. She could get really sick if they stay in her."

"I know. I was thinking of taking her to a vet I know of. They should be able to help her."

"Good idea." She said with a smile. "Man I'm going to be in so much trouble." I looked at her confused.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm only supposed to come as your Spirit Guide, not as Rosie's mother. Which I have done twice know. I had to slip out without them knowing."

"Well maybe you should head back before they find out. We're ok here." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'll get Lupa to call you if we need to." I said as I pulled her into another hug and closed my eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." She whispered back. When I opened them again, I was hugging thin air. She had gone and left us be. I placed my paws back on the ground; hoping no-one found out that she left for motherly duties. I walked around to where she previously and lay beside Rosie. She shuffled in her sleep in a way she was stretched out along my chest and stomach. I smiled at her manoeuvre and laid my forepaw over her to keep her close. I placed it over her upper belly where our dead pups lay. I whispered and sniffled. "I'm sorry guys." I then inhaled and parted my jaws, to inhale Rosie's sweet scent. That's all I needed to tip me over the edge and fall asleep, beside my loving mate and children, both born and unborn.

**Oh no! It wasn't meant to be. Is the Angel of Death responsible, and did he lie about not being guilty for killing them? What could have happened to Rosie for this to happen? Not even i know. Let's hope she'll be ok. Has this put her and Scott off of having pups, if they try again, will this happen again? They are in for a tough few days for this to clear up. Until tomorrow folks. :(**

**The FalconWolf**


	7. Chapter 6 How Could This Have Happened

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 6: How Could This Have Happened?

**Scott's P.O.V**

It's been three days since Rosie's miscarriage. She seems to be taking it ok. Of course she's still devastated that our pups never had the chance to live outside the womb. The morning after it happened, we all woke up early so we could take her to a vet we knew of in the first town we integrated. We had been there a few times, but only so Rosie could heal some of the animals there out of the goodness of her pure heart. We arrived at around 7:30am, so we were the first customers of the day. We explained the problem and one of the vets took her into an exam room to have what needed to be done, done. Dakota, Lupa and I were still upset and were very silent whilst we waited. It was thirty five minutes later when she came walking back down the corridor with a long face and fresh tear lines running down her face. I padded up to my mate and embraced her in a comforting hug, and shared a kiss. We knew this wasn't the end of the world; we could always try again when she next came into heat. But I doubt that would happen, for I was worried this may happen again. We returned home shortly after the vets gave their condolences.

Rosie stalked away to the sleeping chamber, wanting some alone time. Lupa was about to follow her, but I stopped her, telling her that she'd need to be alone for a while. They asked me if I was ok, I answered I was, but that still didn't stop me from worrying for Rosie's mental state.

We have all been very silent for the past few days; Rosie still confined herself to either the sanctum or our chamber. Today she was in the sanctum, playing with the water. Lupa, Dakota and I stood in the archway looking at her with gaunt, hollow eyes. "We need to do something." Lupa whispered breaking the silence.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I don't now." She replied sharply. "She's your mate!"

"And you're her kids." I said.

"And yours." Dakota added. They both looked at me; I knew it was going to have to be me who will have to do something. I sighed and started walking towards her. "Don't do what you did last time." Dakota said. I thought about what he meant. He was referring to when I tried to force her to snap out of it, via breaking into her mind. Things have changed now; I was never going to do that again. She was my mate, I love her, and I could never do that to anyone. After everything she's been through lately, that's the least she deserves.

As I neared her, my paw steps tapped and filled her ears, which perked up and spun around. "Don't you dare." She mumbled without looking at me.

"I wasn't going to." I chuckled as I sat looking down beside her. "Honey are you ok?"

"What do you think?" She sighed, continuing to look at the water, whilst swirling her paw in it.

"Rosie, it's not the end of the world…"

"Don't you care?!" She snarled, interrupting and looking up at me. I looked at her in shock. Did she really think that I didn't care about the death of my pups?

"Of course I do." I replied calmly. "I never wanted this to happen." I said as I placed a paw on her cheek. "They may not have been born. But the minute you told me, I loved those pups. You are their mother and have the biggest bond with them. Please don't say I didn't care, because I did." I finished as I tear leaked out of my eye. It hurt to think that she thought I didn't care about my dead pups.

"I know you did." She said as she sat up and wrapped her paws around me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as she pulled away and kissed me. I returned the kiss and pushed into her, with passion, and hunger which she returned with just as much. After a short make out session, we both pulled away and looked into each other eyes.

"You know we can always try again." I reminded.

"I know." She smiled. "Next time it will work. And I won't rest until I am, so prepare yourself big boy." She giggled for the first time in three days.

"You know I can't say no to you." I chuckled and kissed her nose. "But maybe we should wait a little bit, just so we can be more prepared and sure we want this."

"Ok, that's a good idea." She smiled. I looked at her for a moment when a thought came to mind.

"Did we ever go on a date?"

"No, I don't believe we have." She replied tilting her head. "Why?" I smiled.

"Well in that case..." I said as I stood up. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Her eyes lit up as well as her body getting up as well.

"I would love to." She said with a lick on the cheek.

"And I know the perfect place."

"Where do you have in mind?" I was about to answer, but then as if fate would have it, our ears were filled with that irritating ringing that signalled that someone somewhere was in trouble. "You'll have to find out later." I smiled. "Think of it as a surprise."

"I can't wait." She replied as we shared a quick kiss. "Dakota, Lupa! Time to go to work!"

"We can hear!" Lupa's echoed voice replied as the two then came running through the archway and stopped before us.

"You ok now mom?" Dakota asked.

"I'm fine." She replied with a heart warming smile. "Now come on!" She added.

Without anymore thoughts, he jumped us to wherever he felt to signal come from, which when we landed was a forest, a place we haven't seen before. We looked around to find the source of the problem, when a cough from behind was heard. We all spun around to see a woman baring a pistol to a wolf's head. I didn't wait another second and jumped on the woman who didn't have time to react and pinned her to the ground. Dakota conjured the gun out of her hand to his paws and the girls ran to the wolf. I growled in the woman's face, but stopped when I saw who it was. "Mom?" She brushed her long blond hair that had fallen over her face away and looked up at me.

"Scott?" She asked confused. "Scott is that you?" I stepped off her with a smile.

"Yeah it's me." I then remembered the wolf she was pointing the gun at. "Why were you about to shoot her?" I asked pointing to the brown she-wolf who seemed to be perfectly fine.

"I wasn't going to." She answered as she stood up. "I needed to talk to you and you wouldn't answer your phone and you didn't write anything, so this was the only other way." I looked at the wolf who nodded assaying everything was true. "Thanks for that." Mom said to her.

"You're welcome." The she-wolf replied and left to go about her business leaving me, mom, Rosie, Dakota and Lupa.

"Who was that?" Dakota asked.

"Someone passing by who was happy to help."

"Something tells me you've been having Wolf Speak classes." I chuckled.

"A few, yes. So has your father." She giggled.

"Speak of the devil where is he?" I asked confused, usually they went everywhere together.

"Just coming!" A voice in the distance yelled. A few seconds later he came running over a hill in the forest. "Sorry, I couldn't find you."

"No worries." I replied.

"Why were you trying to look for us so badly?" Lupa asked getting back on subject.

"Didn't you get any of my letters?" Mom asked. I shook my head as a response. She groaned and hit a tree beside her with such force. I see she has some temper issues.

"What is it?" Dakota asked.

"We sent you a letter with the latest Ditori weapon shipment plan." Dad started. My eyes widened, hoping he wasn't going to say what I thought. "We told you to strike yesterday and that if you miss they'd be rearmed by midday today!"

"How could this have happened?!" Rosie gasped.

"We don't live at the SRC anymore so we didn't get the letters." Dakota answered. Mom turned back around to face us, after taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, we can still stop this."

"How?" I asked. We didn't to know if there was anyway to stop them.

"They won't arrive until around 12:00pm today. That leaves us twenty minutes." She said.

"We can tell you where it will pass, but you won't like where it is?" Dad added.

"Where?" Rosie asked quickly.

"The best place will be just outside their HQ." Dad answered. I immediately snapped back.

"Fine, but I'm going, no-one else." I wasn't going to put my family in danger.

"That's not going to happen." Dakota said stepping forward.

"You're stuck with us." Lupa added. Rosie then stepped to my side.

"Till death do us part my dear." And with a lick on the cheek. I was beat; I wasn't going to persuade them otherwise. With a sigh I admitted defeat.

"Fine."

"Well quick, we don't have much time." Dad said whilst clapping his hands. Rosie reached into his mind and searched for an image of the building and after she found one that was some distance away, she shared it with Dakota who without hesitation jumped us all there. When we re-appeared, mom and dad both groaned and stumbled around whilst clasping their heads. Dakota quickly apologised as we took in our surroundings. We looked down the road to our left to see a building which we guessed was the Ditori's HQ only two hundred feet away, and to the right was a road with a truck, accompanied by two cars, far down the road. Two fields either side of us, we were in open ground out here so we needed to get this done quickly. All six of us lined up along the road and watched as it sped towards us. The two cars increased their speed and slammed on the gas to ram us, pulling away from the steady speed of the truck.

"After you sweetheart." Rosie said with a smile. I returned her smiled and turned jumping up onto two feet. I then extended both my hands towards the two cars who were now only eighty metres away. I looked down to Lupa and said.

"When you're ready Lupa." She looked at me a little surprised that I wanted her to do something but she nodded and turned her attention back to the speeding vehicles. I kept my hands out in front as they neared.

"That's close enough guys." Dad said sounding a little worried that we were allowing them to get the close. It wasn't until they were two metres away, when Lupa threw up one of her green, rippling shields that stopped the cars in their tracks and the debris from impaling us. The backs of the vehicles rose up before slamming back into the ground again. That's when I finished them off and Lupa lowered her shield. I clenched my hands into a fist and watched as the two vehicles were crushed under my power, crushing anyone inside. I then Apexed the hunks of metal and threw them to the sides of the road as if they were softballs. We all stepped over the debris and were left with the truck that continued to steadily drive towards us. The cars sped away leaving a 200metre gap between them and the truck.

Suddenly mom ran directly towards the truck with all her speed. I was about to run after her when dad stopped me. "Just watch this." Was all he said with a chuckle. I may not be close to my parents, but I did love them. They had helped us, and earned my trust and love again. I returned my attention to mom who continued to race towards the truck, which then increased its speed. When it was mere metres from spreading her brains and organs across the ground, she slid on her back, sliding under the wheels of the truck. Then from what it looked like from here, she threw something at the wheels. She made it to the other side unscathed and then pressed a small tube in her hand. The next thing I know is the trucks front axels blew up! Two small explosions causing the eight ton death machine to grind itself along the road and slid to a stop. I saw the driver pull out a gun from inside the cabin, but before I could react, a separate gun from next to me fired into the man's chest.

"Nice shot." I said to dad who blew away the smoke on his gun, like some cowboy. Mom then stepped around the back of the truck with a smile.

"Come on! Before they see the smoke!" She yelled. She had a good point, it wouldn't be long before they came running down the road. We all took off running to the back of the truck. Mom was already trying to pry the door open, but to no success, so dad and I worked together in yanking it open and sliding the doors open. But what we saw confused me beyond belief and enraged me further. The truck was empty!

"What the hell is this?!" I yell confused at the sight of the empty truck. How could this be? Why would they send a supply convoy, with armed men, and have it be empty?

Unless it was a decoy. Yes, that's what it was. I stepped away from the truck and growled to myself in frustration. How were we supposed to know when it really came, a few days ago, in a week, not even my parents knew. We missed our only opportunity to stop them from killing another pack. Now they are rearmed, and capable of pulling it off. I started pacing back and forth saying how stupid I am. How could this have happened? "Scott we're so sorry." Mom said. I took a deep breath and replied.

"It's not your fault." I said as I stepped around the side of the trailer. Everyone followed, Rosie, Dakota and Lupa just as infuriated, and mom and dad feeling it was their fault. I turned back as I lay down by the trailer and covered my face with my paws. I felt a paw on my back and a voice that said.

"Don't worry about it honey."

"Don't worry about it?" I spat like poison. "Thanks to us, they now have weapons to go and kill more of us. Thanks to us, we now can't do anything about it." I added as I leant against the trucks trailer.

"Scott we really didn't know." Dad said.

"Sam was keeping his cards close to his chest this time. Only telling those who he trusted. I guess only he knew of the genuine route." Mom added.

"It wasn't your fault." I repeated. "We weren't good enough. I wasn't good enough." I said. Rage built up in my stomach and spread to my head, taking over my body. "We weren't quick enough!" I bellowed and kicked the trailer, but adding my entire Apex to it, resulting in the eight ton vehicle sliding and rolling across the road and into the field. It made noises just as loud as the explosions earlier. I turned back in my normal body and hit the ground with such a force we all heard it crack. Clearly it broke my paw, but the pain was too miniscule to be felt through the anger I was in.

Dakota was the one who tried to snap me out of this enraged trance. He jumped on me and held me to the ground. "Scott stop this!" He barked. "This is no-ones fault, not mine, not mom or Lupa's, not your parents, no-ones." I looked into his eyes, he was fearing for my sake, that I'd hurt myself further. I looked over at Rosie who was watching with Lupa, trying not to get in the way. Dakota could see that I had come back to my senses and stepped off. But before he walked away I pulled him to me and whispered.

"Thank you." He returned the hug and stalked to his sister and was replaced with Rosie. She nuzzled my neck affectionately whilst she delicately placed a paw on my broken one. We all heard the bones crack into place, mom gagged at one point, but I was too far gone into an intimate touch to feel any pain that was surely was in my paw. I looked deep into her green eyes as she did into mine. This stare said everything we wanted to say, how much we loved each other, how sorry I was, how she felt. I didn't care mom and dad was watching and still didn't know about us, or the fact she was pregnant at one point. I looked down at her paw to see she was already done, but she kept her paw there. I looked back into her now amber eyes, the ones I fell in love with and we both shared a smile.

"I don't know what's going on here, but we need to move before we get caught." Dad's voice said. Without anyone moving, Dakota jumped us all back to the forest in which we started off in.

"Shall we head home?" I ask quietly. Rosie just nodded as she stood up and turned to our children, flicking my nose with her tail. I was about to follow when Mom called.

"Scott can we just have a word please?" I looked over to them, then back at my family to see Rosie nod in approval saying I should. I followed as mom and dad led me out of earshot before she added. "What's going on between you and Rosie?"

"We're married." I answered simply. I wasn't afraid for anyone to know. We are in love; no-one can deny us that. They both went wide-eyed and shared a look before focusing back down on me.

"Well err… Congratulations I guess." Dad said.

"You don't sound happy." I said.

"We are. It's just… Just a little weird, to know our son is married to a wolf. After he's been human most of his life." Mom explained. "But to be honest..." She added as she sat on her knees. "We did expect it." I looked at them confused.

"How?"

"I had a premonition a few months ago of you two, showing you were "mates" as you say." I never thought of that.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"When I was last writing to you, I touched the pen and I saw it." She giggled.

"So you're ok with it?" I asked checking. To be quite frank, if they weren't, I couldn't care.

"Of course we are." Dad said as he knelt down on one knee and wrapped his arms around me. His human strength squeezed the air out of me, which left me gasping when he finally let go.

"You're our son. We may have missed out on watching you grow up, but we do love you." Mom said with a smile and pulled me into a hug. But when she did, her grip tightened and she loudly gasped. I thought I, or something hurt her, so I instantly tried to squirm out of her, but dad stopped me.

"Don't!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worried she was hurt.

"She's having a premonition." At that moment she gasped again and instantly let go and stared blankly at me, as if trying to piece things together. "What did you see?" Dad asked. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"Death." She then looked at me as a tear leaked down her face. "There were explosions, guns firing, blood and bodies everywhere, buildings on fire." Where had I heard and seen this before? Of course! It sounds like she saw what was in my nightmares. But that's not possible; they're just in my head. Aren't they? "Scott, the future can still change, don't be afraid." She finished as she wiped away that tear.

"I've had dreams about something that sounds like that. How can you see the same thing?" I ask.

"Because it's the future." She snapped. "Battle's wage around you, death follows on swift wings and comes to those you see." What does she mean by see? Is she trying to tell me all those I see from now on are going to die? No, don't be ridiculous.

"Take her warnings son, but remember you can still change the future. It's up to you how you shape it." Dad added as he helped mom to her feet. She was a little shaky at first but was soon capable of standing on her own two feet.

"Scott I don't like to think this way, but if what I saw come true, I want you to call us." Dad said.

"We will not outlive our son." Mom added.

"I will." What they were saying was true; no parent should have to outlive their children. But then if what she saw was to happen, I didn't want them to get involved. This was obviously my own personal affair and mine alone, and I wasn't going to let those I loved get in the way of it. I jumped up on mom's shoulders and placed my head on her chest as a kind of wolf hug. Her arms pulled me close and rubbed my back as she kissed my head.

"Be careful." She whispered. I then used her and shuffled over to dad and did the same. My parents had missed out on nearly all my life, I've only seen them five times in my life, but a family bond can never be severed.

"Watch yourself buddy." Dad said as he rubbed my head.

"I will." I smiled. "Thank you for trying." I added as I jumped off him and started walking back. "Keep writing to the SRC, we'll check for mail every week." I yelled back. Dad did a little salute and both of them continued walking back to wherever it is they came from. I'll admit, I have one cool mom. The way she pulled off the rather impressive manoeuvre with the truck. I can see why she's such a good assassin.

I padded my way back to my family, thinking over what just happened. Mom foresaw what I had been dreaming, so does that mean I've been dreaming of a possible future for me. So Glenn's death could be possible! I would have to think everything through as for that future not to occur.

I returned to the others, Rosie asked what that was all about, so I just told her it was just them curious about us being mates. I didn't want her to know of what mom foresaw and panic over it. Especially if we were going to try again to have pups, stress would surly lead to another miscarriage. After a little discussion, and telling Rosie that mom and dad were happy about us, Dakota took us home. But when we arrived, I remembered about mine and Rosie's date. I asked if she was still on for it, and after everything we've been through, she felt like she needed it. Now it was nearing 6:00pm, and with the help of Dakota, we jumped to the location I wished to take Rosie, set a couple of things down and return before anyone of the girls noticed.

Like every other time, Rosie was getting ready, washing in the sanctum, and then grooming her fur. I hopped in the water when she was done, washed a little and jumped out to shake dry which was enough for me. I then waited out in the main dome for a few minutes before she came walking out looking as beautiful as ever. Her fur brushed back, and a white lily resting above her right ear. "Well hey beautiful." I said with a lick in the cheek.

"Well you're not looking to bad yourself handsome. Finally decided to take a bath before we go out?" She teased.

"Ha ha." I replied sarcastically. "Ready when you are." I said looking over to Dakota.

"Sure you two are going to be alright?" Rosie asked.

"We will." Lupa replied. The next thing I know, we're in the exact place I hoped to be, the cliff edge back in the Valley.

"Why are we here?" Rosie asked as I stepped towards the cliff.

"I just feel this place was special. We learnt to use our powers here, but most importantly, our howls matched. This was the place where our love was shown, but we just didn't notice it." She padded happily up to me and licked my nose.

"I couldn't think of a better place." She looked around me and saw what Dakota and I came earlier for. "What's all this?" Earlier, Dakota conjured, a plate of stacked bacon, Rosie's favourite, a picnic blanket, and two bowls of water.

"Just a little something your son cook up for us."

I'll be sure to thank OUR son." She giggled and putting empathies on the "our".

"How could I forget." I said as I leant into kiss her. She sat back and wrapped her paws around my neck, as I lowered her to the ground and stood over her, all without breaking the kiss. We remained like this for a few minutes before I pulled away looking deep into her eyes. "How about some dinner?" I ask without moving.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked back. I looked across to the left and she followed my gaze and gasped happily when her eyes lay upon it. "Bacon!" She yelled.

"Your favourite."

"I love you so much!" she said kissing me one last time before I let her up and we started on dinner. It was perfect, a tasty meal, a wonderful view, the sunset and my beautiful wife before me. How could things get any better?

We finished twenty minutes later, savouring every bite. That's when Rosie spoke. "You know. There is a way this could get better." She said as she walked around and sat right in front of me.

"How's that?" I asked truthfully, how could this night get any better? She shuffled so her side was facing me, her eyes looking up and down my body and her tail running itself up and down my chest and rather low down my stomach. I knew where she was going with this. "Are you sure you want to? It's a little soon isn't it?" I asked again.

"Oh I'm sure." She said as he leant in to kiss me. I caught her in it and pushed against her, slowly building the intensity between us.

"Rosie wait." I said pulling back away for a moment. " Don't you think this is a little soon? I mean, we lost our pups only three days ago, shouldn't we wait a little while?"

"I'm not in heat, pregancy cancles it out, I won't get pregnant." I looked her in the eyes, wondering whether or not this was right. She placed her paw on my cheek. "Scott I want to do this, I want this." I couldn't deny her. She laid on her side and smiled up at me, I couldn't help but go down with her and kiss her deeply, a moan escaping her. I left her tail start brushing against the inside of my thigh. This night defiantly just got better.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Dakota and I were having some fun of our own whilst mom and Scott are out on their date. So far even caught our own dinner, which consisted of another badger which Dakota found not so far away and two small fish I skilfully caught, I was the better fisher-wolf out of us, even if I say so myself. After eating we played a sluggish game of tag in the forest. Running after eating was a big mistake and nearly ended up with both of us bringing back up our dinners.

During our little rest, we sky gazed whilst there was a little light left, seeing what clouds looked like what. Moments like this to other people and their siblings would probably be weird, but not to us. We were happy to be weird around each other, and act this way. Apart from mom and Scott, we were all we had. We never really went anywhere to talk to friends or just go out. We were a close knit family, and liked to spend as much time as possible with each other.

After a rest, it was staring to get dark, so we sluggishly walked back to the temple and into the sanctum. That mysterious source of light from under the waters surface filled the room with plenty of light. We were still so full and feared that running would make us puke. We slumped to the ground and just started talking. I loved my brother to bits; he was always there for me when I needed him most, as are mom and Scott. But Dakota was always the one who I'd go to first. Both of us lay on our stomachs, each with a paw in the water. But for a good reason. He put his in the water when we first got here. Knowing him, he'd splash me at some point when I least expected it, so I copied his action and did the same, just so I could counter him if need be. He may not plan that at all, and just wants to feel the water run through the fur on the bottom of our pads. It was a nice feeling so maybe that's what he had planned. Or so I thought.

I turned my back for a split second, and in that moment, I was splashed with huge amount of water. I gasped at its cold touch and whirled around to see my dear brother trying to act all innocent. "Well two can play at that game." I said as I waved my paw in the water and hitting him with a large amount of it. Unlike our last water fight, he didn't jump out the way, but instead stayed put and continued splashing as did I.

We lay throwing water and laughing away, playing like little pups. Although we are now fully grown wolves, we still liked to act young, who'd want to grow up?! Come to think of it, if mom becomes pregnant again, Dakota and I would be old to be its parents! How weird is that?! "Ok, ok mercy!" I giggled. Dakota did one last splash before getting up and shaking dry. But I had an ace to play.

Whilst he shook dry, his eyes closed, giving me the chance I needed. I Astraled out, leaving my body lifeless and limp, and padded around behind him. Annoyingly, as I approached him, he finished sooner than expected and started frantically looking around for me after seeing my soulless body.

"Get your Astral butt back in your body!" He chuckled. I sat right behind him; he was oblivious to my invisible, ghostly presence. But something told me he had something in mind. He waved his paw and I could see the corner of his eye light up green. I took this as my opportunity to shove him in the water before whatever he had planned could work. But that's when he spun around and laughed. "Ha. Ha! Busted!" I placed my paws back on the ground and looked at him confused.

"You can see me?" He reached out his paw and poked me in the chest.

"Yep. Not so invisible now hey." He chuckled.

"What did you do?" I asked. I wanted to know what he did, how did he make me appear before him. I looked around him to see my body still there, this was all so confusing.

"Err, hello? Conjurer. I can make anything appear physically before me."

"That still doesn't say how you made a ghost physical." I said.

"I just focused on you. Now you're a living ghost." He said as he poked me again. "And now that you're here." He said as he suddenly pushed me into the water. I could feel all of this, as though this was my physical body. I swam up to the surface and coughed up the water I inhaled. I looked at him to see he was rolling around laughing. That's when I Astraled back into my body, and after I was back, I jumped to my paws and shoved him in the water. He still thought I was swimming with the fishes and didn't expect it.

When he resurfaced, he scrambled to the waters edge, hacking up water and gasping for the sweet air. Now it was my turn to role around in hysterics as he shook himself dry. "That's not fair!" He yelled in-between gasps.

"And making me not invisible is?" I giggled.

"But Astraling out is?" He complained again. He had me there.

"Fine, but we're practising that again." I said, and with that I Astraled out again. Dakota finished shaking dry and saw my body again. He didn't want to risk going in again and made me appear physically beside my body where I stood. He prodded me and said that he could still feel me. "This is so cool!" I exclaim.

"You so have to teach me how to do that!" He chuckled

"Why? It's just like jumping, except I can't go far and I'm invisible. I'd much prefer to be able to jump." I said. I was being truthful, it was like jumping, I just couldn't reappear very far and I'm invisible.

"That's true." He replied. "Sucks to be you then."

"That's not true." I turned and looked at my body. "We could have a lot of fun with this."

**Scott's P.O.V**

This night really did just get better. Not only did we have the perfect date, we also had a little fun afterwards. We didn't have to do "that" to enjoy this night; I was having the best, romantic time. It was Rosie who wanted to do it, but I was more then happy to oblige. We somehow managed to turn a mere fifteen minute mating session, into over an hour, neither of us had felt so alive. We had finished our little fun session about ten minutes ago, and lay on our sides facing one another. She had fallen asleep, completely exhausted. Both our fur was a mess, I felt sorry for her because she spent a while getting ready and now it was all ruffled and sweaty, just as mine was.

I lay watching and admiring her beauty, in a non creepy way, I loved to watch her sleep. She was smiling in her sleep now, satisfied with how this night turned out. Not only because of what we did, but because of the romantic dinner with a view. I carefully pulled my paw which she was resting her neck on out from under her, kissed her head and whispered. "I love you." I then arched my back and stretched my aching muscles, much to my sweet relief. I smiled one last time looking down at my sweet, loving mate before walking over to the cliff edge.

I looked over the Valley of my former home. I missed this view. The moon was almost full, in two nights and the night after then I'd turn human forcibly. This also happened to be the place that Sarah first gave me the gift to be what I am now, and the chance to fall in love with the girl I've known for five years.

All the memories came flooding back to me, my heart started beating like a drum, telling me to sing. I flowed with that feeling and sung my heart's desire out.

"**Anything sung by Scott will be in this font,**_ Anything sung by Rosie will be in this font, __**and anything in both fonts is sung together.**_)

**Turn down the light,**

**Turn up the radio,**

**There's a fire in your eyes,**

**And it's keeping me warm.**

**Hold on to me, like it was yesterday,**

**When we both felt our spirits collide.**

I paused for a moment, but just as I was about to start singing again, another voice continued. I closed my eyes to let her amazing voice fill me. This song flowed from her heart as well as mine. Rosie's voice was the most amazing thing to here.

_I remember the moment, being struck down by lightning,_

_Since the first time I saw your face, and you smiled,_

_Come and lay down with me,_

_Fill the space that's between us,_

_Feel the magic that keeps love alive._

We then sung together, our voices mingling and intertwining as one howl.

_**This time, can be like the first time,**_

_**Close your eyes and soon we'll be there,**_

_**No man, could ever guess what your feeling,**_

_**Turn a spark to a flame,**_

_**Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start, all over again.**_

**Just like the first time that you touched my skin,**

_**All over again,**_

**I tasted heaven, take me there again,**

_**All over again.**_

_**Your smile,**_

_**Your touch,**_

_**Your taste,**_

_**It turns me on and on and on,**_

_**That I keep falling in love with you,**_

_**All over again.**_

_Come and step through the stars,_

_Take a right through the universe,_

_As long as we're here, let's take this whole thing in._

**What I'm trying to say,**

**Is that you are so beautiful,**

**Let me say it, all over again.**

_**Cos this time can be like the first time,**_

_**Close your eyes, but soon you'll be there,**_

_**No man can ever guess what you're feeling,**_

_**Turn a spark to a flame,**_

_**Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again.**_

**Just like the first time that you touched my skin,**

_**All over again,**_

**I tasted heaven take me there again,**

_**All over again**_

_**Your smile,**_

_**Your touch,**_

_**Your taste,**_

_**It turns me on and on and on,**_

_**That I fall in love with you,**_

_**I keep falling in love with you,**_

_**All over again.**_

_All lover again,_

**All over again.**

Our song came to an end. Both of us looked into each others eyes. Then at the same time, we both turned our heads out to look across the Valley of our former home, the moon shining its light through the land and the skies. Rosie rested her head on my shoulder and then I did on her. "Thank you Scott. For such a wonderful night." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I replied as I intertwined our tails. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She replied as she nuzzled my neck. She stayed like this for a quite some time. As tired as we are, we demanded that our bodies stay awake so we could stay in this happy moment, and our bodies touch like this, all night long. But eventually, all good times come to an end, for tiredness slowly started to take its toll. Inch by inch we found we were steadily getting lower to the ground, until we lay across one another. Rosie laid her head on my hip whilst I did on hers.

Life really was taking a turn for the better. The nightmares had stopped, the dark wolf was just my imagination, and Rosie and I were going to try again for pups when she next came into heat in the next few months. But I was wrong about the dreams, for they returned this night...

**Life seemed to be dull at the beginning, Rosie's miscarriage and missing the Ditori's weapon shipment, but spending time with the girl you love can make that all the better. Have you even met someone that can cheer you up and make things better just by being around you? Everyone should have someone like that, you don't have to love them. If you read my profile, that girl who inspired me to do this was the one for me who made me happy if i had a crap day, even though i never heard her voice or saw her, it made all the difference to talk to her. Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was a biggy afterall. See you next time folks.**

**The FalconWolf**


	8. Chapter 7 Welcome

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 7: Welcome

**Scott's P.O.V**

_The only thing on my mind is to run. Everything around me is on fire, the red, yellow and orange flames leapt from tree to tree and bush to bush. Birds screeched and cawed up above, they looked like flaming Phoenix's, they were burning and flames instead of feathers. I have no idea where I am, that was until I come to the steps of a building. I recognise it as the SRC. I prepare to sprint inside, but become frozen when I here several ear piercing screams come from within the forest. "HELP US!" Many voices scream and screech. I look back into the smoke and flame; I couldn't leave anyone in there, so I turn tail and bolt into the smoke._

_Breathing was nearly impossible, visibility was poor, I was coughing and desperately trying to fill my lungs with oxygen, but there wasn't any in this air. I followed the screams until my laid eyes upon the sources. Six people came running out of a wall of smoke, on fire! I ran to their aid, but what could I do? I'd only catch fire myself. These people were running, rolling and hitting themselves in desperate attempts to put out the flames that burnt away at their skin. One of them looked at me and screeched. "HELP ME!" I recognised that voice, it was Lara! This was the pack! First Glenn, now the pack! She continued to scream as did Tom, Ian, Gary, Tom and Zach. I wanted to run to them, but my paws were stuck to the ground, my movements' solid, and head locked, I was being forced to watch this._

_They all continued to run around, until slowly and one by one they started to fall, their skin burnt away and cries of pain becoming silent. Lara was the last one to fall. The flames engulfing her body seemed to put itself out, revealing her burnt, mutilated, zombie like body. She looked up at me and reached out her hand. I did the same, finding my movements' were now unrestricted. I was about to hold her hand in her last dying moments. I couldn't hold the tears back, there was no point. But as I was millimetres from holding her in her remaining seconds she swiped out at me and somehow scratching the top of my paw and screeched. "YOU KILLED ME!" I reeled back, and chocked on the words she threw at me. I knew this was a nightmare, but it felt so really._

"_I didn't kill you!" I wailed and clutched my bleeding paw. She didn't say anything but those three words I never liked to hear since these nightmares started. I closed my eyes, and threw my head back and let out a pain yell. "STOP!"_

_Then everything went silent. I opened them again to see I was still in the forest, but it was no longer on fire, everything looked how it should be. My cheeks were still watering from witnessing my friend's death, my fur smelled like smoke. I looked ahead of me to see the red eyed; Dark Wolf sat a few wolf lengths away, with that evil grin of his on. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I yell at him. I wasn't afraid of him anymore; he could do whatever he wanted to me, these were only nightmares._

"_These are not nightmares young one, they are warnings." He growled. I couldn't believe it; he was in my head again!_

"_For what!" I spat, hostilities starting to grow._

"_For what may come to pass." He replied and stood up, but not moving. "You remember what your mother said." He growled again. "She foresaw what could happen in your future, she warned you of a possible outcome."_

"_But why are you doing this? Why do you care?!" I snarl. If he was trying to tell me something, why couldn't he come like Sarah does and calmly warn me? Not show me things, and my friend's death._

"_I thought you'd figure it out by now." He rasped, sounding a little calmer. "I am your demon guide. Like your Spirit Guide, I guide you, but I help you overcome your fears and obstacles. I do not choose who my charge is, but I can see why they paired me with you." What they hell was this dog talking about?_

"_Who are you?"_

"_The one who haunts your dreams."_

"_You've already told me this!" I spat. "What's your name?"_

"_I can't tell you yet." He answered and starting taking steps towards me._

"_Fine." I said. "Then tell me this. What with all this "you killed me" stuff. I haven't killed any of my friends, let alone you. I don't even know who you are!" He stopped in his track a few metres away._

"_Ahh but you do know me, and that's the thing." Suddenly he pounced on me; the large wolf stood on my chest and breathed down on me. His breath smelt of death and evil. "YOU DID KILL ME!"_

"_NO I DIDN'T!" I screamed back. Suddenly there was a loud rumble; we both looked to our left to the ground beside us open, a large deep crevasse opened up. Orange light glowed from within. I looked back up at the deranged black wolf and took this as a chance to maybe get rid of him once and for all. I rolled and pushed him in the air, he flew off me, over and into the crevasse, but not before he grabbed hold of the edge, dangling by his paws. I stood up and stalked over to the wolf. "You say I killed you, well I'm about to." I placed a paw over one of his and glared straight into his eyes. He smiled, why was he smiling? I then watched as his body changed, it grew a little smaller in size, and his fur and eyes changed colour. When he finished, he was an exact replica of Rosie._

"_Scott, stop this!" She screamed. "Help me!" I laughed in her face, does he really think making me think he was my mate was going to stop me. I placed my other paw over her other and bent down to her ear._

"_Nice try." I whispered, right before I scooped up her paws and watched as she fell into the crevasse, her screams echoed as she fell._

I was woken up to a loud scream; I shake my head and open my eyes to see I'm looking over the cliff edge. When my eye's focus I see Rosie plummeting the one hundred metres below. "No!" I yelled and fall to my chest. I turned just so I could use my powers and catch her before she was out of range. Thankfully by the time I reached my hand out, she was still in Apex range and I was able to catch her. I know she wouldn't have died, but what kind of a mate would I be if I didn't try and save my immortal mate. I steadily brought her back up and over the edge. When her paws touched solid ground again, I turned back and pulled her into a tight hug. "What were you doing?" I whimper into her neck. She then pushed me off her and scowled at me.

"Why did you throw me off?!" She yelled back furiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly but a little upset that she thinks I threw her off a cliff.

"You threw me over the edge!"

"Why would I do that?" She then took me through everything that happened. She was woken up to me squirming around and whimpering in my sleep. So she stood over me in an attempt to wake me up, but that's when I pushed her off me and over the cliff. But instead of helping her back over, I pushed her paws off the ledge and she fell.

"Don't you love me anymore?" She asked sounding serious.

"Rosie." I whispered as I pulled her into another hug. This time she didn't pull back and wrapped her paws around me. "Of course I love you. I would never do anything like that to you."

"But you did." She sniffled upset and confused.

"I was having another nightmare. I didn't do it on purpose." I whispered back. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"They're back?" She asked making sure she heard right. I nodded in confirmation.

"I don't want to talk about it though. I'll be fine." I said with a smile. She returned it with one of her own amazing ones and a deep kiss, which I didn't expect, but returned it nether the less. After a few seconds, I reopened my eyes to see she was on her back with her forepaws wrapped around my neck. "Why is it you're always on your back when I open my eyes?" I chuckled.

"I like to feel your weight on me." She replied and leant in to kiss me again. Now it was my turn to pull away, but she spoke first. "Scott, last night was amazing, I can't thank you enough."

"Well it was our first date, so it had to be special." I replied and licked her nose.

"Well it was. VERY special." She said with a wink.

"It was wasn't it? I don't know many people who mate after their first date." I chuckled and a giggle escaping her lips.

"Well, we have been married for nearly five months, so I would say it was fine." She said and started running her paw up and down my chest in swerved lines and keeping the other one on my neck. "How much longer have we got?"

"I asked Dakota to bring us home at 8:00am, so I'd say half an hour." I replied.

"Well, in that case." She started and rolled over putting me on the bottom and her on the top and pushing down on me with a deep kiss. "Ready for round two?" She giggled.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

"So you know what to do?" I asked.

"Yep. Are you sure this is thing to do?" Dakota asked getting cold feet.

"It'll be fine; they'll see it's a joke." Dakota and I were up early this morning, we needed to be so we could bring mom and Scott home, but first we wanted to play a little joke on them. We had about five minutes before it was time to get them. I hoped they had a fun time last night, mom needed it, especially after everything she's been through, and Scott, he was furious about the convoy yesterday. The next few months are going to be tense; we'd have to move out as soon as we sensed there was a problem. "Oh I can't take it anymore, let's just go now." I said excited. My dear brother sighed before stepping up to me and placing a paw on mine.

"Fine, you know what to do?" I nodded excitedly and with that, he took us to where they had their date.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Well round two was fun, but not as good as last night, for it only lasted a few minutes, we didn't want the kids to catch us in the middle of the act. They nearly have on occasions when I was with Shadow. We fell asleep again shortly after, thankfully we were outside so the smell of sex was blown away with the wind and didn't stay on us.

I was awoken by a female voice yelling. I lift my head up to see the blurred but recognisable forms of my children, Lupa and Dakota stood by the cliffs edge. But they were arguing, like I've never seen them before. Mainly because they never have, this wasn't like them. Scott was woken up by the yelling as well, so we both sat up and I asked. "What's going on here?"

"Now see what you've done, you've woken them up!" Lupa bellowed.

"My fault? You started it, and are shouting louder then me!" Dakota spat. Scott and I ran up to the two, splitting them apart.

"What's gotten into you two?" I demand.

"This bitch wouldn't let me sleep all night. Astraling out and poking me every hour!" Dakota bellowed. I was applaud by his language so I thwacked him with a little bit of force around the head with my tail.

"That's enough young man; I never want to hear anything like that again!" I snarl at him.

"I was poking you because you were snoring all night! How else was I supposed to sleep you prick!" Lupa yelled as she tried to push her way past.

"You could have gone somewhere else!" Dakota countered as he tried to push past Scott. That's when things really did get hostile, for the next thing I know, there was a flash of green and I was a few metres away from them with Scott by my side. I guessed Dakota jumped us away. But what he did next was completely unpredictable. He jumped behind his sister and shoved her over the edge of the cliff! I screamed out for her and ran to the edge with Scott. He turned and reached out for her, but she had just gone out of range. We both called out for her as she screamed the entire way down. Scott pulled me away from the edge and into his chest so I didn't watch. That's when the screaming stopped. But we didn't hear and thud. I pushed him away and looked over the edge but couldn't see her body anywhere.

I heard Dakota laughing hysterically, so I turned to look at him. How could my son do this! He killed his own sister, and found it funny! But where was her body. Next thing that happened was there was a flash of green again and we were back home, Dakota still laughing. "Oh your faces!" He said in-between breaths as he settled down. I looked at Scott who was just as bewildered as me. That's when we heard another giggle. We turned our heads to see Lupa jogging out of the archway of the Sanctum, a large smile on her face. I ran into her and hugged her tightly, as did Scott.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I pulled away, with a tear of joy that she was fine leaked out of my eye. That's when she took a few steps back and vanished. Scott and I gasped.

"She can turn invisible!" Scott gasped.

"Not invisible no!" Lupa's voice echoed as she came jogging back out of the sanctum again. "It's Astral Projecting. Watch this!" She said before she collapsed to the ground. I then looked over to Dakota whose eye's lit up and moments later Lupa reappeared beside him, a large smile on her face, her body still laying there, but a copy of herself stood beside it.

"How did you do that?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Well last night, I Astraled out to push him in the water." Lupa started.

"But because I'm a conjurer, I can make anything physically appear before me. I just focused on her and voila!" Dakota finished.

"It was a projection of me that went over the cliff." Lupa added. "My body was here the whole time." I couldn't believe it, neither could Scott.

"You two are very clever!" Scott announced proudly. They both shared a proud look before I spoke.

"But are in so much trouble!" Their happy smiles turned upside down. "Do you know how I felt to watch my own son push his sister off a cliff? It's not a good thing to watch." I added as I wrapped a paw around either of them.

"We're sorry; we thought it would be funny." Lupa apologised sincerely.

"It was afterwards." I admitted. "But I never want to here that kind of language from either of you again." I added whilst pulling away.

"We know, and we won't. We just wanted it to look realistic." Dakota chuckled.

"Well you got us." Scott said as he stepped forward. The two proudly high-fived each other and laughed along with Scott and I shortly after.

**Scott's P.O.V**

That morning, we used our amazing fishing technique to catch us some breakfast. But whilst we waited for everyone to raise a tail, I couldn't help but watch Rosie. She was just so beautiful, her curves, her eyes, her personality, everything I wanted in a girl.

When we eventually all caught a large fish and devoured everything, instantly when we finished, our ears were ringing like mad, more then ever, so much we all seethed and gasped a little. "What was that?" Lupa groaned.

"I don't know, Dakota just get us there, quick!" After a boom, the ringing stopped, it wouldn't until we arrived or the problem stopped by itself. We all breathed in sweet relief and rubbed our ears. We took in our surroundings, but realised something, we are only a few miles away from our home, still in Idaho. This was the closest problem there's ever been to home. We were on the other side of the grass plains a few miles from the temple, we never came this far out due to there being a vertical cliff of two hundred feet that was perilous for anyone to walk across. When we first discovered this place, we could see there was a thin ledge running along the side of the cliff, just wide enough to walk across. But on the floor bellow laid skeletons of wolves, caribou, humans, and other animals that dared to cross this perilous path.

"I can't see anything." Rosie said.

"Or smell anything." Lupa added. This wasn't right, we couldn't smell, see or hear anything that indicated there was something wrong with anything. But that's when we were proved wrong, for we all heard a scream and ran over to the top of the cliff. Looking down, we could see nearly fifty wolves all stupidly walking across the path a few dozen feet below. When we saw the source of the scream, we noticed it was a she-wolf shouting below, a further look saw it to be a younger wolf on an even thinner ledge that just happened to be crumbling away under it's weight.

"Mom help!" She wailed in fear. All the wolves were stuck on this ledge, blocked by the fearful mother of her pup's life.

"Any ideas?" Dakota asked fearing just as much. Just then one of the pup's hind legs slipped over the edge, he had mere seconds. I took a few steps back away from the cliff and turned. That's when I put all my faith in Dakota, for I took a running jump and launched myself off the cliff.

"Dakota catch me!" I yelled as I plummeted. I quickly gained speed as I did; the pup couldn't hold on any longer and slipped. But I reached her just as she did. I flew past the ledge and grabbed her, holding her tight to my chest. That's when green light engulfed me and I landed with a light thud back on the cliff above, the she-pup still on my chest. She quickly scrambled off me when she saw the scary human so Dakota came to her aid and tried to calm her down. Then we heard more yells from the ledge below. We listened out for the worried mother and her cries.

"Kerry! Kerry can you hear me!" She wailed to the rocky depths bellow. Rosie ran over to the edge and shouted back.

"She's fine; you need to get off that ledge!"

There were a few mummers and sighs of relief but they did as they were told and carefully walked long the treacherous path. We all walked down and around to where the path led to, I turned on the way just to seem less of a threat. But the pup knew otherwise, she was shaking in fear of me, and stuck close to Dakota's leg. She must have been taught that humans were bad, evil monsters that killed wolves, much like how most wolves are raised.

When we reached the paths ending, all fifty wolves were murmuring and rambling about "how that was too dangerous" and "what happened to the pup?" When we stepped down, all the wolves smiled and the mother and a brown furred wolf who I presumed was the father came barging through the crowd, as the pup ran past before sharing an evil look at me and slamming into her parents chests. The family had a little cry, and the others started sceptically at us, all thinking who the hell are we? It was the father who broke the silence and went wide eyed when he did.

"You!" He gasped. Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I glanced at each other before giving him confused looks. His face grew a smile before he answered. "It's me, Joe! You saved me a few days ago!" We all studied him, his body covered in scars that proved it was.

"Hey, I see you found your family." Lupa said happily.

"Only because of you." He replied.

"Joe who are these people? You said the Starnik rescued you." His mate said confused as she sat up. That's when the pup spoke up.

"He's a monster!" She cried and pointed at me. Her mother looked down at her before glaring evilly at me, the rest of the pack following suit.

"Honey he's not human, he's a wolf as you can see." She reassured her daughter but continued to glare at me. I had obviously done something to frighten her daughter, much to her disapproval.

"But I saw him; he caught me and took me up the cliff!" She protested.

"What does she mean?" Her mother asked.

"Honey don't be like that. These are the Starnik, they rescued me." Joe calmly said trying to calm her down.

"Oh really?" A loud voice yelled from in the crowd. The family whirled around and immediately flattened their ears and walked back at the sight of the grey and white furred she-wolf, who we presumed, was the Alpha. She looked down at the father and snarled. "You brought us all this way, making us believe in a pup's story. And say these four wolves are the Starnik!"

"But they are?" He protested.

"We are!" I added, standing up for Joe. The Alpha spun her head around and growled.

"Stop making me look like a fool!" That's when Dakota jumped and snarled back in her face.

"But you are being a fool!" Everyone gasped and the Alpha flattened her body to the ground. I turned and flashed my eyes down at her.

"You think we're just a story." I started. I looked over to Joe and his family, winking at him.

"You're so wrong." Rosie finished as her and Lupa glared down with their pulsating eyes at her. She crawled back away before standing up again, keeping her ears flattened against her head.

"Are you ok?" Rosie asked Joe.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"I told you he was a monster!" The pup yelled.

"He's not a monster honey." He said. "They're my rescuers."

"They saved you?" She asked. He nodded at her.

"I see you convinced them." Rosie said breaking the awkward silence that started to build.

"It wasn't easy, and they all thought I was mad. But I did." He said as he turned to look at the pack and shared a smug smile.

"Well would you like to come to our home?" She asked.

"We'd love to." His mate replied. Now that hostilities had cleared up and wolves have been saved, we started on our way back. The Alpha followed just behind us, keeping her head down and ears flattened, whilst Joe, his mate and daughter walked by our sides after I turned back.

"What is her problem?" Lupa asked referring to the Alpha.

"Jade? She's a little temperamental, and it doesn't help by the fact she's in heat. She's a little touchy right now, but she's not usually this bad." Joe answered.

"We know the feeling." Rosie and Lupa both said in unison. We continued to walk for the next two hours until we came across the temple entrance. They we a little hesitant at first, thinking we were leading them into a trap. But Joe and his family followed after us, showing that there was nothing to be afraid of. After all fifty wolves entered the main dome, we told them to make themselves at home, this place was big enough to fit us all perfectly. They all instantly started walking around after Rosie told them the dos and don'ts and what rooms are where and for what purpose.

After everyone had a look around, and Dakota, Lupa, Rosie and I explained what things were or said, the four of us headed into the Sanctum. Some of the pack were all ready there, Including their Alpha, Jade, who lay in silence on her own, by the waterfall looking into the water.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Everyone was having a good time, apart from Jade. I felt sorry for the girl, being in heat can raise your anger bar, and being an Alpha doesn't help the fact. I muttered to Scott that I wanted to talk with her, which after he nuzzled me affectionately I walked up to her. She blankly stared into the water, unaware that I approached. I sat down beside her and nudged her shoulder. She snapped out of her daydream and flattened her ears again when she saw me. "Don't be afraid." Was all I could say to comfort her.

"You must think I'm a right bitch." She said in shame of her actions earlier on.

"Not really. I know what heat can do. I feel sorry for you if anything." I replied. She looked up at me in surprise. "I'm Rosie by the way." I introduced and held a paw out for her. She sat up and shook it.

"Jade."

"I know. Joe told me." I replied.

"He must hate me so much." She said looking away in shame again.

"We spoke with him earlier, he understands."

"I never used like this." She said randomly. "I lost my mate a few months ago to humans, I convinced Joe's young pup that all humans are evil." She was now starting to tear up. "We used to have such fun together. I used to be fun, loving, kind. But that was all taken away from me when I lost him." She then wailed. I pulled her to me and let her cry into my shoulder.

"It's ok, if it helps, I know someone who can help." I whispered.

"How, how can anyone help? Unless they can bring back the dead!"

"My daughter can." I answered. She pulled her head back and looked up at me, shocked at what I said. I reached my mind out for Lupa and called her over. Which a few minutes later she did.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I was just explaining what some of the symbols on the walls meant to a group of the pack. I couldn't read them, but mom and Scott told Dakota and me numerous times what they said so we just repeated it. That's when I felt something brush against my mind. Mom's voice filled it asking I come to the sanctum, which I did after I quickly finished the story and excused myself. I found her next to the waterfall with Jade in her arms carrying her eyes out. "What's up?" I asked as I approached.

"I need you to do something for her." She said.

"What's that?" I asked again.

"`I need you to bring her mate back. She needs to talk with him." Mom replied. I was a little confused as to way. But after seeing the state Jade was in, I needed to help her. I nodded and said that I would, and with that mom released her and came to my side. Jade shuffled so she was sat in front of me.

"What's his name?" I asked calmly.

"Richard." She sniffled.

"You won't be able to see or hear him. But I will tell you what he's saying." I said.

"How do I know you can really do this?" She asked.

"You don't." I replied, and with that I closed my eyes and started. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." When I opened them again, I watched as she gasped at the sight of my eyes changing. "Don't worry, he's coming." I said. I focused all my energy on her mate, until he finally came through. He was sat right beside her smiling. His form looked 100% physical, like he was really here. But I knew otherwise. "He's sitting next to you." She turned her head and looked at the spot I pointed to.

"What's he saying?" She asked. I looked at the ghost who answered.

"I love you so much, and haven't left your side since."

"He says he loves you and never left your side since he died." I repeated. She took a shaky breath as the tears started to fall. He reached his hand over her face as if to wipe them away. "Close your eyes. Feel him." I said calmly. She did as I said and breathed slowly. Richard then ran his paw down her cheek affectionately, to her she may feel like a cold blow in her face, which I guess she did because she reached her paw over her check where his paw rest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. Don't cry." He whispered back. I relayed the massage on to her, her tears drying up as she became used to her mate being around again. "Tell her I'm waiting for her."

"He says he's waiting for you when your time comes." I repeated.

"I can't wait." She replied. The two smiled, looking directly into the others eyes, but she didn't know that. He then leant towards her and licked her cheek. After that he faded away, leaving to return to heavenly peace.

"He's gone now." I said. She wiped her nose on her paw and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered

"Your welcome." I whispered back. "Remember what he said, he will never leave your side."

"I know he won't." She said as she pulled back. "He never did before."

"Clingy was he?" I giggled trying to lighten the mood, which worked because she did too.

"A little. But that's why I loved him so much." She replied.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Jade seems to have brightened up much more now. I shuffled closer to my daughter and licked her cheek. "Well done." I whispered.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Thank you both." Jade added.

"Just doing our job." Lupa said.

"If you don't mind me asking." She started, gaining Lupa's and my curiosity. "How is this possible? I thought it was just a pup's tale." We all giggled slightly before I answered.

"Well Scott is the human Starnik as you saw." I started.

"Then who are you?" She asked pointing to Lupa.

"I'm her daughter." She replied.

"I was with a wolf a little while ago and birthed two pups, both of which inherited their own abilities. They are half Starnik, and half ordinary wolf." I added.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He passed away a little while ago." Lupa said a little saddened. Jade felt she hit a bad subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. We're used to his passing." Lupa replied.

"Anyway..." I said changing the subject. "Scott was given the gift of Lycanthropy, that's why he's a wolf. We fell in love five months ago, and my mother and Spirit Guide reversed it so we could be together."

"That's sweet. How did you two meet?" She asked as she got comfy.

"Shortly after my mom died. He tried to save her and I saw the whole thing. That's how we started to prophecy. He came looking for me and when he did we lived together. Then we were forced to leave each other, I won't bore you with that story. We were apart for two years and in that time I met Lupa and Dakota's father, Shadow. Then Scott found me again and we lived in another place. After Shadow passed we fell in love and lived out here."

"That's amazing." Jade gasped.

"I know." I replied.

"This may sound awkward, but do you ever plan on having kids?" I felt a pang in my heart when she spoke of it. A tear filled my eye as I spoke.

"We did try once before, but I miscarried five days ago."

"I'm so sorry." She said as she pulled me into a hug. "I didn't mean to"

"It's ok, you weren't to know." I replied. "Besides, we're going to try again when I next come into heat."

"Shouldn't you be now?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Not after I miscarried. But I will be next time."

"Well good on you. And sorry for hitting another bad subject." She apologised once again.

"It's ok, thank you." I smiled.

We sat around talking for the next few minutes, before an idea came to mind. "How would you guys like to hear a story?"

"We'd love to." Jade replied as her tail wagged and her eyes lit up.

"Gather your pack and tell them to get comfy in the main room." I said as I walked away to find Scott and Dakota. I found them both talking with a small group of the pack, so I pulled them away and told them of our idea. After a few minutes more, everyone had gathered in the main dome, all sat, or laid down waiting to hear what we had to say. Eleven pups all sat along the front to get a better view, with their parents and Jade. Dakota, Lupa, Scott and I all walked around the crowd to the front. I was the first to start on the story, so I approached the wall, as I did the giant symbols glowed their magical green, exciting the pack further.

"I'd like to share the story of the Original Starnik. The ones one tried before, but failed." I started reading what the symbols said, but added my own knowledge to it. "Three thousand years ago, our ancestors the Dire Wolves, were at war with the Humans ancestors the Ditori. They battled for decades for the right as the Apex predator, the top species of the planet, neither came to any kind of agreement. But there were two who did. A single she-wolf and a single male human came together, neither wanting the war to continue. The gods saw this and congratulated the two, seeing that two different species could come together wanting the same thing. They wanted them to go out and fulfil their wishes of bringing the two mammals together. But to assist them, they were granted sets of abilities. The wolf the power to heal all those caught in the conflict, and to manipulate the air around her. The human, the ability to move and control objects with his mind, and incredible accuracy and precision. Finally, both were given the gift to communicate using mental power. The two set out to fulfil their purpose, calling themselves "The Starnik", first revealing their new found abilities to their own sides. At first they coward away in fear of the all powerful beings." I finished. Then Scott stepped up and continued by my side.

"Many years passed, neither coming to any success. More battles arose, taking many casualties and lives with them from both sides. Neither Dire wolf nor Human could see how they could live in peace and refused to listen to the Starnik. That's when they decided they'd had enough. The Starnik were on the run from their own species, and that day finally came when they were cornered by their kin. In their final moments, they foretold a prophecy they received by the gods of two more after them who would receive their powers and continue what they failed to do. But in order for that to happen, they needed to prove themselves by completing a ritual. The Human must willingly give his life for a wolf, and a wolf needs to witness another willingly sacrifice herself for it. Of course neither Human nor Dire Wolf at that time would ever dare give their own life for something they hated.

They laughed in the Starnik's faces and for the first time worked together in separating the deranged abominations of human and wolf. They were separated, but not by force, for that night they recited an incantation derived from the gods themselves to send them to the opposite ends of the earth if the need for it ever arose. They recited it and that's exactly what happened, the human sent five thousand miles away and the wolf to the north of America. For the rest of their lives they never saw or heard from the other again. They lived out their lives on their own and died of old age, only being reunited once more in the afterlife. The Humans and Wolves didn't pity them in anyway and continued to wage war on each other. Obviously the humans won, and drove the wolves back into the mountains, there they were slaughtered, none left alive. The Human's reigned victorious, and left a species extinct. " Scott finished. That was the end of the story, but surprisingly Lupa stepped forward and continued it.

"Three thousand years later, a boy named Scott was out walking on his own, when he came across a hunter. He watched from behind a tree as he bore his gun down on his latest prey, a young she-wolf who went by the name of Sarah. She had already been fatally wounded by the hunter, and was about be given the finishing blow. Seeing this, the boy threw himself before the gun, taking the bullet for his own, both human and wolf died that day." Lupa was telling mine and Scott's story. We both shared a smile before sitting back and listened to her. I rest my head on Scott's shoulder and intertwined our tails. "The two met in heaven, ready to move on, but for the human, his time was not now, and not on this day. Sarah told him of the Starnik's prophecy and that his time was yet to come. She told him of her daughter Rosie, who witnessed their murder. They had performed the Starnik's ritual. Scott gave his life in an attempt to save Sarah, and her daughter witnessed her mother's death, when she sacrificed herself to protect her. Scott was resurrected that day and ordered by his dead friend to find her daughter, and persuade her to see reason. He found her, and together uncovered the truth, that they had been given these newfound abilities the ones before them possessed. He left his friends thinking he was dead, all to start a new life with his partner.

They lived together for two years, and in that time they learnt a great deal and met new friends and reunited with old ones. Rosie's mother was given the opportunity to become their Spirit Guide, and visited them often, helping them in their hour of need. Also her long lost father returned seeking retribution and closure, after leaving Sarah when discovering her pregnancy with Rosie. He got what he came for and left without another word. They met and offered shelter to a pack which they named the Valley pack who considered them a part of their close knit family. Scott was reunited with friends from his past, and Sarah granted them both a gift. Rosie revived a new power, one allowing her to produce a powerful shockwave, blasting her enemies away. Scott received the gift of Lycanthropy, to turn into one of us when the moon was full. As painful as it was, he was forced to turn on the two nights, but soon found out he could willingly, but with the same painful outcome.

It was soon after, Rosie's mother and Guide came to them in dreams, warning them of some kind of danger, what of they knew not. It wasn't long after, when the Valley pack were murdered, all twenty five, and the two were drugged and taken from their home of wilderness, and into the gates of hell. When their slumber ended they discovered they had been captured by the descendants of the Ditori who fought our ancestors three thousand years ago. Rosie discovered her father was a traitor to our species. He was taken from his family shortly after birth and raised to track down our kind and direct them to us for them to slaughter. He never loved her, or her mother, Sarah was just a whore in his eyes. They planned to use them to complete what they say was to be, the mass wipe out of wolf kind! By Force, they took the lives of seven wolves, and the next day they escaped, thanks to the help of Scott's parents, who had been working for them, but disagreed with their beliefs. They ran to the city, but became trapped. Guns surrounded them on all sides, with no way out. That fateful night they were once again forced to do something neither wanted to do. They recited the Starnik's incantation and were transported to the opposite ends of the earth, but not before Scott vowed to find her again." Dakota then stepped in to resume the story. Scott and I were nearly in tears, hearing our memories being told by our children. They had listened and were saying it as if they had lived it themselves. Throughout that part, many of the pack were gasping, or crying, hearing what we had been through.

"They had lost their abilities from the distance they had between them, so now they had the chance to live out normal lives. That was the idea of the incantation, to give them the life they should have had. He was taken across the seas in a ball of fire, to another land, and she was taken a few hundred to another state. Both unconscious for a few hours, until they awoke from their slumbers. Scott, found he was in another country, soon he found a job and it was two years later, when his Sprit Guide Sarah came to him, telling him of Rosie's location and what had happened to her.

Rosie awoke in a den after wolf had found her that night. His name was Shadow, my father. Soon they became friends, but Rosie felt more then that, for she felt he was the sweetest, caring and most loving wolf he'd ever seen. They fell in love, and many months later, she gave birth to two pups, me and Lupa, my sister. Mom never told us of her past, other then she had a friend called Scott, who we presumed was another wolf, and the story of the Starnik that all pups are told. But we got more then we bargained for. On our eighth month of life, we soon found out we were no ordinary wolves." He then changed his eyes to add more effect to the story. "We discovered our eyes had changed, we feared we caught a disease of some kind and were convinced we were going to die. But it was mom who explained what the cause was. She explained who and what she was, who Scott was and what they were destined to do. She helped us in discovering our abilities, my power of teleportation and Lupa and her impregnable shield. What Rosie had done was pass on her Starnik genes onto us, something the prophecy never foretold.

One day Rosie felt different, her skin had become that of a younger wolf, old scars and wounds had healed, and her powers had returned. That's when we found that Scott had returned, he kept his promise and the Starnik were reunited. But the Ditori were hot on their heels. All of us were chased were chased, nearly costing my father his life. That night, it was my grandmother that came to mom and Scott once more and offered them another gift. The Original Starnik in the afterlife agreed to share their power with them, increasing their own drastically. It was a painful process, more then giving birth or turning into a wolf they say. The next day we were all found by a man, claiming he knew who we were and that he wanted to help. We decided to go with him to his facility, there we met new friends, and some we called family but most importantly, a place to call home. They discovered the true strengths of their abilities. Rosie became immortal, her healing capable of bring those back two minutes after death, her wind manipulation capable of creating tornadoes, and finally her shockwave, said to be able to level buildings. Scott was said to have the power to lift six trucks with ease, his Lycanthropy quicker and painless and is accuracy sharper. But the Ditori weren't having any of this new happiness." I looked over at Scott who was now looking down to the ground in shame. "They once again forcibly controlled and manipulated Scott into killing dozens of men and woman working in this place we called home. Including my father. When he came back to his senses, it was too late. We buried him that night, and everyone went into mourning.

Many months later, everyone had moved on from the incident and my father's death. In that time my sister and I received a set of gifts, I became a conjurer, the ability to make anything physically appear before me. And my grandmother Sarah placed a part of her in Lupa, giving her the power to summon the dead, resulting in her become half deceased, with a heart rate less then five beats per minute, a core temperature of a corpse and a respiratory rate barely noticeable.

Soon something unpredictable happened. Rosie and Scott both started to develop feelings for one another. When Scott was as a wolf, those went shy high, but never when he was human. It during a full moon that many things were discovered, they admitted their feelings for one another, but Rosie felt she was questioning her loyalty to Shadow. Suddenly they kissed; instinct had taken over, making them show their love. What they felt was true, but Rosie denied her feelings. In an attempt to get answers she killed herself, her increased power resulted in her gaining immortality. She met with my father for a brief moment, discovering it was he and my grandmother who controlled them to do it. He wanted her to move on and saw that Scott was the ideal person in his eyes.

It was then only a few weeks they chose to accept the fact they were in love, they told Lupa and me, and was happy to have Scott as part of out family. His Guide Sarah reversed his Lycanthropy, allowing him to live with the love of his life, with no awkward complications. We are happy to call him dad." He said, flashing a smile in Scott's direction.

"We started on what they were destined to do, with our help. Lupa and I felt we inherited these gifts to assist them. We integrated a human town with a pack we met, first a small gathering, then a party, now they live in peace in the town. Wolves are free to walk in and out, communicate, and participate in the communities activities. With the help of some friends, we taught the town our language, they are able to understand every word we say.

In that time, we've done the same with two other packs and towns. Every one of them happy to share their towns with our kind, and wolves happy to see humans walking in the forests. Everyone is happy with their new lives, and we still continue to do the same now." He finished. That was the end of the story, many of the wolves started crying, others on the verge of it.

"That really happened?" One of the pups asked curiously. I was sure that question was on every ones mind at this time.

"Yes it is." I answer. "Can you see why we are devoted to helping our kind and the Humans to living in peace?" Murmurs were shared at the rhetorical question. "When you return home tomorrow, I want you to travel in your own time, to the south of the park. There you will find a town; it is the last of one of three in America that we integrated. We won't you to go there and mingle with the humans. You will find they can understand the basics of what we say, but are happy to have you there."

**So Scott and Rosie are going to try again, great for them. Maybe there will be a other character popping up soon, imagine the life that pup will have, as ****a descendant of the Starnik, do you think she'll have her own ability? What do you think it will be? I know, because I've already written that part. Hehehe**

**Here's some news you might find exciting, this story is twenty Five chapters long i think, Children of the Starnik on the other hand, let's just say i am currently at this moment in time typing up chapter twenty nine and i can't see it finishing for a long while yet. I am still debating in whether or not to end it where i originally planned or to some how and skillfully twist it around a little to make it longer. I've had one opinion, but that's not enough to make me think otherwise. If i'm to make a fifth story, Children of the Starnik will finish around chapter 32, but if i continue it straight away, then it may go up to reach nearly fifty. Please, i beg of you, if you are reading this story and aren't reviewing, please do and let me know what you think i should do, i really am asking for your help on this.**

**On another note, i have made a deal with another author on here last night. He goes by "Lonlywithbadenglish2", he says he has terrible writing skills and bad English, but let's prove him wrong. Read his stories guys, they're worth it. Until Next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	9. Chapter 8 I Won't Do It!

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 8: I Won't Do It!

**Scott's P.O.V**

Everyone slept peacefully that night, apart from me; for I remained awake until the early hours of the morning. I didn't have a nightmare thank the gods, and I didn't really want to go psycho on some random wolf in the middle of the night. Every one of the pack, including Rosie, Dakota, Lupa and I slept in our normal chambers; there was enough room for all. That just proves the vast size and capacity of the sleeping chamber; it was one long room with several holes in the walls, capable of fitting two or three in each. Obviously they had to be big enough to fit wolves the size of humans in those days.

I was a little surprised I hadn't had a nightmare, not that I wanted one. It's just that he started coming back yesterday night, but then I killed him in the dream, so does that mean I actually did, and I was free from him? If I was that was great. But I didn't know that, I stayed awake most of the night, only finally giving into sleep in the early hours of the morning. But usually like me, I was the last to go down, and the first to wake up. I awoke in the normal routine. Gently manoeuvre myself out from under or beside Rosie, stretch everything off, bending down kissing her cheek or head whilst whispering how much I love her, before finally walking out into the main dome to start off my day.

Most of the pack I found to be still asleep in their holes, around seven I came to find admiring the symbols on the walls.

"Good morning." I greeted. They all replied with all their own, smiling happily. Joe, his mate and daughter were three of the seven awake. The daughter still thought of me as a monster, like she had been brought up believing, and the fact that her father was taken and tortured by them did help the fact. "Did you sleep ok?" I asked calmly to her. She took a few steps back and tired to hide behind her father's leg to our amusement.

"It's ok honey." Joe cooed softly. "He's my friend like I told you."

"But he's a monster. I saw him." She protested quietly.

"He's a different monster, one that helps wolves and looks after them. That's why he helped me." He said trying to defend me. I took a few steps back, just so she felt safe to come out. That's when I asked.

"Do you want to see something cool?" She peeked around Joe's leg and gave a nervous nod. So I took a few more steps away, just as not to scare her for what I was about to do. Now I was four wolf lengths away. As slowly as possible, I turned, her eyes lit up as well as her parents and the few wolves around that noticed it. I focused more on slowing the process down rather then their own reactions. First the light engulfed me, and my eyes changed. The red and white orbs slowly started swirling around me, up and down my body. I had never tried this before and let me tell you, it was hard! I couldn't hold it like this any longer, and let the change happen. In the space of three seconds, my body grew and changed shape. I jumped up on two feet as the process continued. Skin and clothing replaced fur, and my tail faded away. My ears shrunk and moved to the sides of my head. I will admit, it did sting a little, but I guessed that was due to trying to how slow the process went.

When it was done, I took in a deep breath to get through the stinging which lasted a mere few seconds. I then reopened my eyes and looked down at the jaw dropped wolves, astounded at the magical sight. "We're not the only ones in the world like this. We have friends who have abilities of their own, given to them at birth. They are called supernaturals, and Rosie, Lupa Dakota and I are classed as one." I then looked down at the young she-pup who was still amazed, jaw hanging agape. "I'm not a monster. But there are those out there that are." I then walked up to the wall of the dome and pointed to a symbol of the story that described the Ditori. The giant symbol glowed at my touch. "This part of the story talks about the monsters, the ones we told you of last night. The ones who took me and my mate away and killed our friends, and made me kill others. They are the monsters; I'm not and never will be." The young pup took a few steps out of her father's legs and stood in-between us.

"I'm sorry for calling you a monster." She said looking down in shame and shuffling her paws. I smiled at her, not many would have the courage to do that. I gently Apexed the pup, much to her surprise, and brought her over to me. I caught her in my arms and held her, like a parent cradling their child.

"It's ok. I know why you'd think I was." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked sounding a little embarrassed."

"Sure." I replied, happy she started to trust me.

"Can you do that again?" She giggled. I smiled at her before saying.

"What this?" And then dropped her, but I Apexed her instantly so she didn't move. It was like the gravity had been turned off. I then moved her away from me a bit whilst she started laughing away.

"Mom, dad look I'm flying." She giggled away flapping her paws about. Every wolf in the room starting laughing away at the young pup. I sat against the wall, the glowing symbols continuing to glow as my back rested on them. I then felt some weight placed on my shoulder. Rosie had woken up and found herself comfortable on my shoulder, so I draped an arm around her, just to feel her better.

"Sleep ok?"

"Not as good, some guy next to us was snoring." She giggled lightly. "How about you?"

"I didn't sleep until late."

"I thought you were asleep before me." She said lifting her head and looking at me confused.

"I wasn't, I didn't want to risk having another nightmare and hurting someone." I replied looking into her eyes.

"I understand. Just be sure to get an early night tonight." She suggested.

"Don't worry I will." I said as I kissed the top of her head. She placed her head back upon my shoulder with a sigh as we looked back at the laughing pup, levitating thirteen feet high. I carefully brought her back down and settled her before her parents just as what seemed to be the entire pack walking out of the sleeping chamber, finally awaking from their slumbers. Joe's daughter, who I still never knew the name of, ran to the other young pups and boasted about her flying experience. The rabbles and conversations of the pack must have arisen Lupa and Dakota from their sleep also, for they brought up the rear, both looking like sleep zombies once more. They stumbled over to us and just let their backsides fall to the ground before opening their jaws wide and letting out a long yawn.

"Morning sleepy heads." Rosie said. They both just mumbled in return, words slurred, obviously they hadn't had much sleep either. Unlike the pack who seemed to be fully rested and active. Rosie announced whilst I turned back that they are free to leave and hunt breakfast. Most of them including the Alpha Jade, who led the way out of the corridor and into the forest and heading for the plains. The dozen who stayed weren't hungry. All the pups were left behind whilst the adults hunted, they feared for their safety in this unknown territory and would bring something back for them, but they were keen to see what we could truly do.

They all gathered round for what we did. I went first, and after turning did what I did to Joe's young pup and Apexed them all in the air, keeping them airborne for a few minutes before setting them down and turning back. Next up went Rosie who manipulated the wind in a way to bring it down from the outside and into the dome, swirling it around the entire room. Dirt and leaves were taken with it; it looked like a grey rain cloud that had formed around us. Our fur blew in many directions before she relaxed her mind and let everything return to how it was. I found it beautiful to watch her; it was a truly amazing gift to posses, even if it was practically for show, and not so much for offensive. Thirdly went Lupa who actually didn't have to do something for show. Rosie's demonstration had weakened a decent sized rock on the roof, causing it to crack and fall. But Lupa was prepared, and cast a shield over us all protecting us from any harm. The rock hit and was reduced to pieces of sand, unable to harm us now. Lastly it was Dakota's turn. He conjured a few bloody slabs of meat, and throwing a piece each to the hungry pups, who then devoured them.

Each and every pup and adult were very entertained by or little performance, and after the pups ate went off to have their own little conversations. Rosie, Lupa and Dakota engaged in their own leaving me on my lonesome. I turned and walked into the sanctum and sat before the waterfall. I closed my eyes and parted my jaws to inhale the scent of the water, which all humans thought never had. It was a sweet smell, and mentally smelt of wilderness. I reopened my eyes and looked into the reflective waterfall, but not seeing my reflection, but of the Dark Wolf, who smiled.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. His reflection nodded, and his voice answered as though he was truly before me.

"Yes Scott, I can."

"Why do you keep telling me to turn it off?" I ask. I wanted to know this. If he was supposed to be a guide of some sorts, then why would he want me to turn it off and give into this "expression".

"Because it will free you and give you great power." He simply replied. I stood up and looked at him with an unfriendly smile. His actions mirrored mine, signifying he was within me.

"I will never turn it off."

"Then I will never go." He rasped with a returning smile. I was prepared to live with this demon of mine until the day I die. I would never turn it off. "But I would like to say." He added.

"And that is?" I asked intrigued.

"Expression does indeed bring out the evil inside a wolf, but only to those who submit to it."

"What are you saying?" I asked again wanting to hear more.

"Your mate's father submitted to it, hence the reason he became what he was. I can teach you to turn it off, but remain the way you are. You can submit to expression, but with training, you can remain pure of heart. Only a few have succeeded in doing so, but it is possible." He replied. Was this guy serious? Does he really think I would still want that, or risk it?!

"Even if I were to do it, what would I get out of it? Apart from feeling a little different and the chance of becoming the most evil thing on earth." I spat the last part.

"Your powers Starnik, they would be increased further. If you remember when you rescued that wolf, something happened to the dog." I remembered that day; the dog was about to jump at Joe but something happened. It started scratching at its head as if something was inside it or something. "That was you." The Dark Wolf said, bringing me back out of my thoughts. "I did that, taking control of you and allowing you to know how the power feels. Don't lie to me and say it didn't feel good." He chuckled evilly. I glared at the creature of my dreams before thinking back_. "I will admit it did feel good, that power to surge through me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I did. I mean, think of the possibilities. Hold on! Why am I thinking like this? Am I seriously considering of doing this?! I never want to be a murderer, or a rapist or worse! I never want to be the monstrosity I became during the SRC incident, even if there is a way to stop it. I wasn't going to risk it. I felt sick to my core that I even considered it. I wasn't going to do it. I promised Rosie, our kids and myself that I wasn't. I couldn't believe I even thought that way."_ I walked over to the edge of the water; the Dark Wolf copied my movements. I looked over and into the water, seeing once again not me, but him. I lowered my head to the waters surface, as his neared as well. That's when I bore my teeth at him, the single movement he didn't copy. I then spat at his reflection, although it would not touch him, it helped a little to relive some anger.

"Rot in hell." I snarled as I hit the water and whirled around, walking away from the water. But that's when I came face to face with him, in a physical form. Like anyone else would, I gasped and cried out a little in fear. But quickly settled as all fear was replaced by courage to stand up to him.

"Do you not understand what I'm trying to do?!" He rasped loudly. "I'm trying to make you more powerful then ever before! To help you in completing what you are destined to do!"

"I will not turn it off!" I screamed back. He snarled furiously and lashed out for my face. But I was quicker and ducked beneath his feral attack, and countered it with a sharp punch to the chest before tackling him to the ground. There I stood on him, baring my teeth, hackles raised and eye's changed threateningly. Changing my eyes was the only thing I could do in my normal body. But that's when he tried another of his mind tricks. His body smoked, similar to the Angel of Death, but not as much. When it blew away, I was staring into the ice blue eyes of Rosie's former mate, Shadow.

"Please Scott, please don't kill me again!" The black and white wolf pleaded. I knew this was a mind trick, so I raised my paw ready to finish off the real monster. But then I noticed something. He was heavily bleeding from his chest, crimson blood leaked from the wound, down his chest and onto the floor. That's when it hit me, as much as I knew this was a trick, I couldn't do it. It really made me think I was about to take away the life of Shadow once again. I sighed as I let my paw fall limply and I stepped off him. I looked away from him, expecting the next time I turned to look at him he'd be back as his demonic self. But no, when I turned he was still the Shadow I killed, blood endlessly dripping from his chest. "Ahh, so I've found what really makes you crack." He cackled. I couldn't look; I wasn't going to look at one of my victims. He took full advantage of this. "Look at me Scott; look at your last victim. Look at what you did to him!" He said as he took steady steps towards me and pointing at his wound, where one of my arrows pierced him. He was still talking as the Dark Wolf, not as Shadow. But that didn't stop me thinking of the fact I did it. "You stole my life, and then my mate and children. Is there anything more you can take from me?!" He screamed. I couldn't help but notice how he said that last sentence.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed as it all finally hit home and brushed it to one side.

"Turn it off Scott." He said calmly as he came to me ear. "Turn off your emotions, and you won't have to feel any of this pain." Those last words are what brought me back to my senses. I looked into his ice blue eyes and growled.

"No, I won't. I won't do it! You can show me these visions, and kill me in my dreams. But I shall never turn it off." Hold on, that was it! Those nightmares I've been having, they must happen if I turn it off. I am changing my future by not giving into expression. If I chose otherwise the war would happen, Glenn and the pack would die, all because of me. "Do what you wish to my mind, and my body." I said as I turned to face the archway. "But I will never turn it off." And then I walked away. I was in the archway when I turned to see he was no longer there, the blood that had fallen vanished. I gave a final grunt before exiting the sanctum and rejoining the others.

**Time Skip 12 Hours**

The time was now 8:30pm. Much to my disappointment, I was forced to turn half an hour ago. Like always, Rosie was just as annoyed as I, for we couldn't show our love to each other on these two nights of the full moon. Why couldn't Sarah have just made me a wolf and turn whenever I wished, instead of having to be forced to do it was well.

I hadn't seen the Dark Wolf anymore that day, which is defiantly a good thing. Did he really think I would turn off my emotions and risk becoming a heartless monstrosity? As tempting as he may have been, I wasn't going to give in. I had no reason to want to become like that, even if he could help me from becoming evil, I have no reason to want to run the risk. The biggest temptation was when he said how it would increase my powers. A week ago when we rescued Joe, and he gave me a sample of it, I won't deny the fact that it did feel good, and something I wouldn't mind experiencing again. But I couldn't do that to my family. If Rosie and I were to try again to get her pregnant, I didn't want to be emotionless at the time and Rosie to think that. But I had made my decision; I wasn't going to do it, not now and not ever!

This last night, the pack stayed again, I got on much better with Joe's daughter who I finally was graced with knowing her name which was Sophie, and wonderful name at that. Rosie, Dakota, Lupa and I all hit the hay early that night, neither gaining no more then a few hours the night prior. All four of us decided to sleep together in one chamber. Mine and Rosie's were the biggest out of the rest for some reason so we all squeezed in nicely, even with me being twice the size I usually am, keeping each other warm.

**Time Skip 18 Hours**

**Rosie's P.O.V**

The pack had left this morning; it was a two day trek back to wherever they had come from and wanted to get moving as soon as possible. Jade had promised to do as I asked which was to go to the town in the south. Since they left, we set about Starnik business, checking on towns and friends. First we went to the last town we integrated, checking on how things have been and so forth. Things had been going well, but seeing as we hadn't had the time to host any Wolf Speak classes, and there were many in this town that hadn't had the opportunity to learn. So we started making arrangements for Tony and Lexi to travel here, stay at a hotel which Scott paid for happily for three weeks, run classes and monitor things for a while before they head home. After that we headed to their place and were once again greeted with happy smiles. They shared their condolences about my miscarriage, which was nice of them. Then we got down to business, Scott explained that we had arranged everything for them to run their classes in the last town, which they were more then happy to do. Lexi was going to bring her boyfriend with her which I'm sure would be fine, it would be good for him to get out of a town he knew was safe and to another. We also told them of the arrival of Jade's pack in the few weeks they had to be there and to look out for them and take it easy with them. A pack had already made themselves comfortable in that town, and two packs coming together can be bad.

Next we went over to the SRC, and instantly ran into Michael. After sharing hellos and how are you's, we got straight down to business. We asked that he, Melissa and Glenn monitor Lexi and Tony's Wolf Speak classes and the arrival of Jade's pack. Conflicts between packs can be fatal and nasty, and that's the last thing we wanted. Like with Tony and Lexi, he was happy to help and was sure the others wouldn't mind. Things were starting to come together nicely and life seemed to be brightening up. A storm cloud that had circled above us for two weeks now had just moved on. I was going to be pregnant again before the end of this year, and give birth to beautiful pups. Nothing was going to stop us from having the life we dream of.

**Scott's P.O.V**

_These dreams are staring to confuse me; I thought it was about a possible future, all to do with the SRC. But this time Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and myself are padding through a forest, why I don't know, where I don't know, but we keep walking. Like Rosie usually is when we walk, she was practically leaning against my side, continuously playing with my tail with her own. I felt happy, in all the dreams I've had in a while, this was the best by far, no sign of death, war, a Dark Wolf or anything indicating his presence. This was a dream, not a nightmare._

_We continue to walk for a while, being silent and just enjoying some family time when for some strange reason we run into my old friend, Dean. "Finally, what took you so long?" He asked. For some reason it's like I already know what to say. I was going to ask what he was doing here, but instead I say._

"_Sorry, we were a little held up." What's wrong with me, I can't control my actions or my voice._

"_It's ok. They're the reason." He said pointing over a river. We all follow his gaze to see a small group of six wolves, on the other side having a drink._

"_Great, why don't you come with us?" I asked against my will again. He nodded and followed us as we walked over to the river and started talking with the wolves. But for some reason, I could not understand what we were saying. Everything was muffled, words inaudible, even mine. Instinct turns my head around to see a hunter aiming directly at Dean, before I can react, he fires and the bullet impales my friend. Then more are shot, going into each of the other the wolves including Rosie Lupa and Dakota. I yelled a pain scream and run to my beloved mate, but instead of moving forwards, I move back, creating distance between us. The more I try to get to her, the more I travel away, until I finally wake up._

Not only are these dreams confusing me, their annoying me now too. I sit up again and stretch, my normal morning routine, before walking out of our chamber. I notice Dakota isn't beside his sister so I figured he was awake, which I soon found to be correct when he was sat admiring the symbols on the walls. I started walking to him trying to think back to my dream. But it was one of those you have, but forget a few minutes later. He must have sensed my presence because he spoke aloud. "I've been thinking." He started. "If the Original Starnik have their story written here, then why don't we have our own?"

"Because no-one would write them." I answer as I sit beside him.

"We could." He said. "Look at the wall over there." He added pointing to the blank wall behind us. "Why do you think they left that wall bare, and only used this one?"

"Maybe because they died before they had the chance to fill it." I replied.

"Well we can use it to write our own. How you and mom met, had your adventures, were taken, left, reunited again, us being born. Everything." He said trying to convince me.

"As good as that sounds, there is one small problem." I said. He tilted his head confused. "Can you write in ancient Dire Wolf?" I chuckled.

"Ahh." He said looking away. "I never thought of that." He added saddened that his idea wouldn't work. I felt sorry for my step-son and placed a paw over his shoulder.

"It was a good idea, and I think we should. But we'd need a Dire Wolf for that and as you know they don't exist anymore." His face then brightened up, as if he had some sort of epiphany.

"You and mom can read it, so you can write it."

"It doesn't work that way. There's a difference to reading then writing." I replied. Once again he looked down in sadness and embarrassment of mentioning a stupid idea. "Hey don't worry about it; we don't need to write it down for others to know." I said rubbing his back comfortingly. He looked up again at me, my eyes meeting with his. "Your right." He said smiling. Suddenly we both seethed and gasped at that painful ringing filled our ears. I nearly scratched his back when it hit unexpectedly. Above the ringing, we could hear the girls from the other room yelp from the surprise. I didn't need to say anything both Dakota took us all where we needed to go, and boy were we all relived to get here. I instantly stumbled over to the girls who groaned themselves to their feet. Rosie slipped on her paw into my open ones, catching her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said standing back up. "Why can't it be quieter?"

"I was happily asleep." Lupa added joining the conversation.

"Well why don't we get this over with so we can?" I suggested. We all moved out quickly, so we get deal with this and go back to sleep. Rosie walked by my side the entire journey, grazing her side against mine. I loved it when she wanted to be close, to feel her body against mine in this way was just perfect. It was a short walk until we surprisingly came across an old buddy of mine.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, we got held up. What's wrong?" I replied. Why was this starting to sound familiar?

"It's ok, they're the problem." He said pointing to his right. All four of us followed his arm to see six wolves a dozen metres away on the other side of a river, glaring at him threateningly with guard hairs on end.

"Ok, come on with us." I said as we started walking towards them. "What are you doing here? I asked.

"I recently moved into the town nearby, and I thought it may be a good one for you to establish wolves to. So I came out here to find some and here they are." He said as we approached the other side of the fast running water. Straight away, the wolves snarled at the human and the strange wolves in their territory.

"Calm down, everything's ok." Rosie softly started.

"Who are you?" One demanded.

"We are the Starnik." I replied as in unison we flashed our eyes receiving the normal gasps and jaw dropped expressions we usually got when we revealed ourselves.

"Who's he?" Another asked referring to Dean, sounding a little calmer.

"He's one of my friends, and I've known him for a long time. He's as harmless as a fly." I said nudging his leg and receiving a smile from him.

"What's the problem here?" Rosie asked.

"He was about to cross into our home." One said angered.

"I didn't mean to." Dean said in his defence. "I was just going for a walk." Of course Dean went to Wolf Speak classes, and it was a good thing too, for if he hadn't, he may not still be here.

"It's a good thing you can understand us." One said.

"Or we may have ripped you apart if you crossed this river." Another giggled.

"Like I said, I'm sorry." He apologised again. Just then, something behind me snapped, like a twig giving way under something's weight. I didn't turn, just looked out the corner of my eye to see a hunter. Suddenly my whole dream came flooding back to me. Dean was about to be shot!

"GET DOWN!" I bellow just as a shot was fired.

**Dun dun dun! Does Dean get shot, or does someone else. Maybe no-one will. Scott dreams and visions are warnings from this mysterious Dark Wolf, a future that may happen. Scott believes that it's a future shaped around if he turns it on, but is he right? Thanks guys for reviewing, this chapter wasn't my best i'll give you that, when i typed this a while ago i was having a off moment. I found it hard to focus on anything, even this. See you next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	10. Chapter 9 Nothing We Can Do

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 9: Nothing We Can Do

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Scott Screamed at the top of his lungs to get down, just as the sound of a single shot was fired. All of us including the six wolves just on the other side of the stream collapse and cover there heads. As soon as the ringing of the ear piercing bullet stopped, I bellowed for the wolves to jump over and get close to us. They did in an instant just as several more people came walking out of bushes and from behind trees. Lupa didn't need asking and cast a domed shield over us to stop any further attack. We were safe, but that was more then could be safe for one of us. I looked over in Scott's direction to see him desperately scratching and hitting the green shield as if trying to get out. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!" I yell at him.

"Lupa put the shield down!" He bellowed. What was wrong with him? I looked around to see the reason why he was trying to get out. Dean had fallen away, out of Lupa's Shield, a bullet wound in his stomach. He was alive, rolling around and bleeding heavily.

"Yeah come on Lupa." A voice said. We all spun around to see the Ditori leader stood just on the other side with a smile. "Why don't you let it down?" I snarled in his face threateningly, he didn't even flinch. He knew we were safe in here and he was out there. I looked back to Scott to see him continue his attempt to try and get out and help his dying friend. That's when Sam noticed he was not inside with us and walked over to him. He then did something neither of us expected, he ripped off a sleeve from his shirt and placed it over the wound, stopping it from bleeding before he said.

"Don't worry, I didn't puncture any organs. You'll be fine." Dean looked up at him, obviously Sam had no idea who he was, otherwise he would have killed him there and then.

"Stay away from me you ass." Dean splattered. "Don't you remember me?"

"But of course I do." Sam replied with a friendly smile. "We went to school together, did we not?"

"We did." Dean spat. "But I never liked you." Sam thought for a moment before answering calmly.

"That's it, I remember you know. I picked on you."

"Then why are you helping me?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Because you're Human, we kill Wolves, not Humans. We are of the same kin are we not?"

"You're a monster!" He spat. "I will never be like you." Sam removed his hand and Dean replaced it, holding down the sleeve to slow the blood flow. Sam patted him on the shoulder before saying.

"I tried." With a chuckle. "Now where were we?" He added turning back to us.

"You're such a liar Sam." Scott said. "What have you done to him?"

"Now what makes you think I'm lying? Like I said, I missed any internal organs, he'll be fine." We all scowled evilly at him, we all knew he was lying about something.

"Tell us!" Scott yelled as he pointlessly lashed out the shield. Everyone around started laughing at his ferocity. He then looked back to Dakota, tears of fear for his friend starting to form. "Dakota, jump him in!"

"I can't. My powers don't work in one of Lupa's shields." He replied.

"NO!" Scott screamed as he started once again battering the shield, much the Ditori's amusement. Dean was only a few yards away and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Fine. If it really helps I'll tell you." Sam said, gaining all our attention. "Dean, I'm afraid you are going to die." Sam said. Scott froze for a second before he screamed and continued pointlessly battering the shield and try to dig underneath it. I tried to stop him before he broke his paw or worse. But he pushed me away and carried on. Sam reached into his pockets and pulled something out. After Scott saw what it was he stopped and gasped at the object as well as Me. "Do you remember this?" He said shaking a small vile of blue liquid.

"It's the mind control drug isn't it?" Lupa said.

"No it's not. Sadly we don't have much of that left, so we left it at HQ." He said as he knelt down to Scott's face. "We knew we'd run into you again, so we came up with an ingenious solution to our little problem. This is the reversal drug to take away your powers, but on developing this batch, we discovered it's also a weak and always fatal poison. We took this as an opportunity. We now coat our bullets in the drug, and next time we kill and the bullet doesn't do the job, the poison will. Sadly, your friend now has that running through his system." Scott immediately yelled back at him.

"Please give him the antidote, you can have me, just don't let him die!" Everyone of us looked at him in horror and surprise, both Wolves and Ditori. He was really willing to give his life to save his friend

"Sadly there isn't an antidote. The poison is just as effective on Wolves as it is humans. But regrettably like I said, it's a slow acting poison, so if you can get out of this one, you can get him to a hospital and they can possibly find some way of reversing its effects. I'd say he has around a month left to live, so plenty of time; it won't kick in until his last week of life. But first you need to come out of there." He finished as he started tapping the shield. Once again, Scott pleaded again.

"I'll come out and take him to the hospital, then you can have me."

"Scott no!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let him do that. He looked into my eyes with his own watering ones. Such pain filled them, such agonizing pain.

"I can't let him die!" He wailed as I pulled in to me and let him cry into my chest.

"Scott we'll think of a way out of this." I whispered. I looked past him to see Sam faking to gag, his comrades agreeing and laughing with him.

"There is no other way." He sniffled.

"Yes there is." Lupa whispered. All of us looked in her direction, puzzled. No-one could see a way out of this, but she could. She turned to look at Dakota and nodded; he obviously knew what was going on and returned with his own. What were these children of mine up to? Suddenly Lupa collapsed, becoming lifeless. One of the wolves inside with us placed a paw on her neck before gasping.

"She dead!" I had a rough idea what was going on and played along with it. I looked back at Sam, who was watching at the strange site.

"You killed her!" I faked a cry.

"Really, we can kill just by standing here?" He laughed. I noticed the shield was still up, indicating wherever her ghostly apparition was; she was still able to focus on this. I crawled to her side with Scott as we both faked to cry with Dakota. That's when he whispered.

"Get ready to grab him." Scott nodded as we continued our cry. That's when we all heard a loud whistle followed by a teasing yell.

"OVER HERE!" The Ditori and we whirled around to see Lupa and her green eyes standing with a smile. Suddenly, all 17 guns opened fire on her, but as soon as they did as vanished. When the firing stopped once again she yelled. "Nearly." She had reappeared to the right, and once again they all fired at her, but not before she vanished again. Finally she reappeared once more back where she had been previously. "Now that was close." She mocked. Like the previous times, they all opened fire on her, she continued to play this trick, projecting out and reappearing somewhere different. Whilst all their backs were turned, she dropped the shield, giving us our opportunity. Scott dove out and laid over Dean protectively, who wrapped an arm around Scott. We all ran over to them just as Lupa suddenly screamed out and fell to the ground dead. They killed her projection. Dakota dragged her body over just as she came too. The Ditori whirled around to see us all together awake and alive.

"NO!" Sam screamed before Dakota waved his paw and took us away from, this place.

We arrived back home. Dakota straight away stumbled to the ground a few metres away clutching his head and groaning from the weight he had jumped. Lupa was by his side in seconds, the wolves spoke amongst themselves checking that they were all present and ok, but it was Scott's screams that made me focus.

"Rosie!" He was still by Dean's side, putting pressure on the wound. I ran to the two of them as Scott was muttering. "You're going to be fine. Stay with me buddy, stay with me, you can do this. "Rosie hurry!"

"I'm right here." I said as I came skidding to a stop beside them. I pulled off the cloth covering the wound and started on healing him, but something was wrong.

"Rosie come on!" Scott pleaded.

"I am! It's not working!" It really wasn't. My eye's had changed, I was focusing on the memory with the most potent emotions, the light under my paw shined, but nothing was happening. Blood continued to flow from the small wound. Sam had lied; he had punctured some organ or an artery for this amount of blood to be flowing. "We're going to have to do this the old fashion way." I said removing my paw. "Lupa, I need you to get some things from the healing room. Now!"

"Dakota get these guys out of here!" Scott yelled without taking his eyes off his friend. The wolves all quickly said their thanks before they vanished somewhere safe, to where I don't know. Lupa came running back with several large leaves and two vines. Scott turned so it was be easier to apply them.

"I'm fine." Dean persisted. Obviously he wasn't, he was just trying to make us feel better.

"Dean I'm sorry but you need to sit up." Scott sniffled as he wiped away a tear but smudged some blood on his face. He nodded and prepared himself. Scott then as gently as he could walked behind him and lifted him up, before dragging him to the wall of the dome; here he could apply the bandage better. He wiped off as much blood as he could with the sleeve Sam gave him before quickly covering the wound with one of the large leaves. Dean winced at the pressure that was applied. "I'm sorry." Scott apologised sincerely. He lifted Dean's hand and told him to keep pressure on it. He did so whilst Scott tied both vines together and wrapped them over the leaf and around his waist, stopping it from bleeding, mostly. A small trickle of blood leaked down his waist and onto his lap. "Dakota get us to a hospital! Scott demanded as he pulled Dean up to his feet, with a groan.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Any just be quick!" Scott yelled, frightening us all. The next second, we were in some hospital waiting room, Dakota could take it anymore as he hadn't fully recovered from the last heavy load and collapsed to the ground whining loudly. We landed with a big thud, the after effects of him jumping when he wasn't ready. The ground around us was indented, and cracked, like a meteor landed here. I crawled to my feet and over to my son to try and help him though the pain in any way possible with Lupa. "Somebody help me please!" Scott bellowed. It wasn't long before several doctors and nurses came flooding through the doors, hearing the loud bang. They froze for a moment, but when they saw Dean and the blood, the all ran to them and immediately started looking him over.

"What happened?" One asked.

"He's been shot and poisoned." Scott wailed. The doctor then started shouting orders whilst a nurse started muttering to Scott trying to calm him down and ask what happened.

It was only mere minutes later; they had dean on a bed with wheels and pushed him down the corridor. Dakota had come around, but was complaining of a headache, I didn't blame him. Out of everything that had been happening, Scott had taken his concentration off turning and had turned back. We all followed, Lupa and me letting Dakota lean on us in case he keeled over again. Scott was too worried for his friend to see what was unfolding behind him and walked right behind the several doctors, nurses and others all talking at the same time whilst pushing the bed down the corridor.

It was then we came to a set of double doors, Dean was pushed to the other side but we were all stopped from entering. The doctors obviously knew who we are and demanded us that we go no further. Of course being Scott, he refused and tried to barge his way passed. But it was Dean's cries telling him he was going to be fine that brought him to his senses. He stopped his futile attempts and sat staring at the doors when they shut. I walked behind him, after making sure Lupa had Dakota. "Scott he'll be fine." I whispered. He turned around, tears streaked down his face, as well as blood that matted his black fur.

"B b but he's been p poisoned!" He choked. I pulled in to me once more as he completely broke down.

"They'll find a way." I cooed as I rubbed his back. "He has a long time."

"But how do we know he wasn't lying again, what if he doesn't." He cried again into my shoulder.

"You saw how he was, as much as he may have hated him; he wasn't going to kill a human being." I replied calmly. He didn't say anything back; he just wailed and cried into my shoulder. I understood his pain, I had lost those I held dear to me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I lost more then one; I lost my mate, my mother, our pups. Even the kids knew how much pain he was experiencing. Dean was also my friend, but Scott had known him nearly all his life. Dean was the one to help him through the rough patches during life in the care home, as were Tony and Skye. They all thought of themselves as Scott put it, "The Four Musketeers" and not the three. Of course I had no idea what that was, but I guessed that there should never be three. His little crying session was ended when the double doors opened, and a man came walking out. Scott spun around and immediately asked.

"Please tell me he's going to be ok?" The doctor like all people was surprised to hear a wolf talk, but he was used to that fact that the Starnik were trying to make this happen.

"He'll be fine; he's going into surgery now and should be awake by tomorrow morning." Scott took a breath he had been holding for a while now, refusing to take it until he heard any news. "But..." The doctor continued. He held his breath again, not wanting it to be bad new. "You said he had been poisoned." Scott nodded in confirmation. "Well, we did find something in his blood, what it is we don't know. It's no snake venom, bite, or an infection. It's a chemical, and I'm afraid we can't seem to match it up to any of our antidotes."

"But you can still help him right?" Scott asked with a shaky breath. The doctor sighed as he knelt down to his level.

"I don't know, if we can't find a match for what the chemical is, then we can't create an antibody to fight it. I'm afraid you may need to consider the worst." Scott's eyes changed from that of sadness to that of rage. He jumped up onto his hind legs whilst growling and turning. The doctor arose with him, but then Scott grabbed the top of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"That's not good enough!" He snarled in his face. "Do you know who we are? If so you know what I can do, and what I could do to you, if you don't do something."

"Scott stop!" I yelled as I jumped up on him and looked into his eyes. He looked down at me with his own threateningly green pulsating ones. "This is not his fault; if they can't do anything now, then we'll have to wait."

"I can promise you we will do everything we can to help your friend. But until then there's nothing we can do apart from remove the bullet." The doctor added. He turned back to look at him before noticing what he was doing. He released him from his grip and spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry." The doctor smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to apologise, I understand. You must be great friends." He sniffled slightly before replying.

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, like I said, the more we can find our about this poison, the more likely we can find a cure." The doctor said. Then Scott's face tensed, like he just thought of something that he didn't like.

"Why don't you extract the poison from him and run a test on it?"

"Because it's already contaminated with his blood, it wouldn't be recognised as anything." The doctor replied.

"What if you got a pure sample?" Scott asked again. Then it hit me; if we were to acquire a pure sample of the drug, then they could run it to find a cure. But that would mean going to the Ditori's HQ.

"Don't you even think about it!" I shout at him, disappointed he would even think that.

"What other choice do we have?!" He yelled back.

"We can wait, and if nothing comes up then we can think of another way. We are not going there!" I order.

"Who do you think you are, my mom?" He yelled at me.

"I'm your mate, I lost one to them and I'm not losing another!" I argue back. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the doctor took this as a moment to slip away and not get caught in the conflict again. "I love you Scott, but I will not let you do this!" An audience had started to build; people peeked out from their offices and down the corridor at the argument. I even sensed a security guard looking on, ready to jump in. But I doubt he would, seeing he knew who we were, who didn't!

"He is my friend; I will not let him die. If you want to stop me then you'll have to kill me." He said in a quieter voice, but spat it like poison. "I love you too, but I will not stand by and watch my friend slowly die." I sensed the pain running through his body, he was experiencing what I felt in the early stages when I watched mom slowly die before me. I took a few steps closer to him and jumped on him, placing my fore paws on his shoulders.

"We will find a way." I said calmly. "But please, for me, and Dakota and Lupa, don't do this." Tears started to fall from my eyes; I was saddened to think he would ever do this. But I understood. If there was a chance to save Shadow or mom I would've taken it. I pulled his hand and placed it on my stomach with my paw over his hand. "Do it for our children." I sniffled. His eyes widened in shock. I had a batch sickness yesterday morning, whilst Scott was in the sanctum. I felt it coming and managed to get outside and vomit before anyone noticed. That night on our date, we mated. We never planned for it to happen; it was just one of those moments. The heat I was still obviously still in came over too strong. I added up all the dates and timings, it all came to the same conclusion.

"You're pregnant?" Scott asked as another streak of tear mingled with his previous ones, whilst looking from my face to my belly. Both tears of pain and joy mixed together.

"Yes." I simply replied. His confused face turned into a smile. I knew I had him now. Words could not explain the emotions running through him right now.

"Fine." He replied. "I won't do it. But I'm not doing for anyone but you and the pups." He said. He turned into the wolf that made me this way which soon as he did I kissed deeply and I felt he return it. He pulled away and wrapped his paws around me resting our heads on the shoulder of the other. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I understand. You're just scared for your friend." I replied as I pulled away and looked into is now sea blue eyes. He then looked down to my belly and then back up to my face.

"We're going to have pups." He said as though the realization hit. Lupa and Dakota finally decided to join in the conversation and stepped forwards wrapping their paws around the two of us. All four of us engaging in a family embrace.

"Congratulations, again." Lupa giggled.

"Thank you honey." I said as I nuzzled my daughter affectionately. "I just hope this time goes better."

"We all do." Dakota added. After a few moments we all pulled away. Both Dakota and Lupa watched Scott, obviously still a little shaken up from his little outburst.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that." He said looking to the ground in shame of his actions. Lupa pulled him into a hug and whispered.

"It's ok; we're just as worried as you."

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Dakota added.

"Shall we go home?" I asked as Lupa pulled back.

"I want to stay here and wait for him to wake up." Scott replied as he wiped away his damp cheeks.

"Do you want us to go?" Dakota asked.

"No please stay." He snapped back. "I'll need someone to stop me again if I blow up on someone like that again." He chuckled slightly. We then all walked out back to the waiting room. Many people keeping their distance from us after our little argument earlier. Scott and I had never argued that that before, ever. Apart from back in the Valley, after Terry left. But in our relationship, we've never blown up like that at each other. It wasn't like us. But it was a heat of the moment thing; it wasn't because we didn't love each other or something like that. We loved each other very much. And after I told him of my unexpected pregnancy, that brought him back to the reality that him going off, risking death and leaving me to raise up to a possible five pups, plus Lupa and Dakota, would not be fair. He couldn't do that to me.

The waiting room was destroyed, far more then we first thought. There was the indentation in the ground from the impact of us landing, but the floors and walls were cracked, steel chairs bent and ripped off the walls. "Was that me?" Dakota chuckled.

"How about we find another place, before we get in trouble." Scott suggested. We walked the full length of the hospital to another waiting room on the other side. There we all curled up closely to one another, Scott was the last to fall asleep, still worrying for Dean's life.

**Scott's P.O.V**

"_Leave me alone!" I scream at the monster of my dreams. Once again, I find myself in another one of my controlled dreams, with the Dark Wolf. "I don't understand why you can't read my lips. I...Will...Never...Turn...It...Off!"_

"_But you will" replied the red eyed abomination._

"_This conversation is over." I say and turn around to walk wherever this darkness leads to. But he once again appears before me in a puff of smoke._

"_I decide when this conversation is over!" He snarled. "I control your dreams, and luckily for me you're in one now."_

"_Do what you want. I don't care." I say as I turn around again to walk into the darkness._

"_Even kill your unborn pups?" I froze in my tracks. "I have to power to do that; you wouldn't want that happening now would we." He cackled._

"_Leave them out of this. My first pups didn't survive their first week, and now you threaten to take away my second. What kind of a sick bastard are you?!" I bellow at him._

"_The person you killed." He replies as he morphs his body and voice again into that of Shadow. "I know this form scares you the most." He added with Shadows voice._

"_You're right, it does." I admitted. "But nothing you can say, do or turn into will convince me to give into expression." I say and continue walking._

"_Even if it could save your friend?" I froze in my tracks once more; for once he actually said something that made me think. No! This as another of his tricks, just to get me to turn my emotions off._

"_You really think I'm that stupid?" I asked as I turned around to face him. "Say all you want, I'm not giving in." I then took my own claws and slit my throat; I died in an instant, but awakened in the real world._

I woke up to a nudging. When I looked down to where I felt it, it was Rosie trying to get out from under me, I must have rolled onto her chest in the night. But she was trying desperately. "What's wrong?" I asked as I shuffled off her. She bolted away to the nearest bin and threw up her stomach. Whilst she was there, she woke up Lupa and Dakota, who were still half asleep wondering what was happening. I walked up to her side whilst she threw up and rubbed her back whilst she got it over and done with. I don't know why, but I pressed a paw to my throat just to see if anything was there, thankfully there wasn't, not a drop of blood after all I bled during the dream. After a few minutes she pulled her head out of the bin and wiped off her muzzle, her paw shaking like crazy.

"Sorry you had to see that." She apologised.

"Not to worry, it's not like I haven't seen it before." I replied. "How much longer will you be doing that for?"

"Just until week two." She said. Suddenly she whirled back around and threw up once more. I looked over to Lupa and Dakota who were now fully aware of everything going on around them, and watching worried for her.

"She's fine." I said.

"You did this to me!" Her voice echoed from within the bin before vomiting one last time.

"Done?" I asked. She pulled her head back up and wiped off her muzzle once more.

"Done." I smiled at patted her on the back gently as not to set her off again. She returned the thoughtful gesture with one of her trademark smiles and leant in for a kiss. I pushed her away, much to her confusion.

"Maybe you could wash your mouth out first." I smiled sheepishly.

"Fair enough." She replied. We sat where we were, just looking at each other, when she said those words I loved to hear. "Scott I'm pregnant."

"I know!" I chuckled in happiness and embraced her in a hug. "This time, nothing will go wrong."

We then walked back to the kids and talked for a little while. Then I remembered the reason why we were here. I walked up to the receptionist and asked for any news on Dean. Amazingly he was ok! He was taken to surgery straight away, and after he was moved to a private room to recovery. She directed us to where he was and we left instantly. I wanted to see my friend, and I was happy to wait longer for him to wake up, if he already wasn't.

It was a five minute walk up an elevator and down several corridors before we came to the room he was supposedly in. I didn't want to see my friend in this way, but I needed to now from his lips that he was fine. Maybe this whole poison thing was a joke, just a way to make us think negatively. But I knew that to not be true. The doctors confirmed something unknown in his blood stream.

I took a shaky breath before jumping up on the door, pulling the handling down and walking in. He was laid on a bed, still asleep, a heart rate monitor beeping away beside him. We all walked in, Dakota being the last so he shut the door to give us some privacy. I jumped up on the bed with him and looked down at him. "He'll be ok." Rosie said from down bellow.

"I hope so." I replied. I licked his hand before whispering in his ear. "I'm right here buddy, don't keep me waiting." I then jumped off the bed and onto a chair in the corner of the room. Dakota fell back to sleep, Lupa Astraled out to find out if he really was going to ok, and Rosie was trying her best to comfort me and think positively. It wasn't until two hours later that Lupa returned with no news and he finally spoke.

"Hey guys." He rasped. I looked over to him and launched myself out of the chair, turning whilst in mid air and walked to his bed side on two feet.

"Hey, god you had us worried." I said relived he seemed to be fine and hugged him gently.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He coughed.

"I should go and tell them you're awake." I said as I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and said.

"Don't, tell them later. I need to talk to you first."

"Sure, anything." I replied as I pulled the chair over to his bedside to talk.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"You'll be fine, everything's taken care of. You'll be out of here in a week I'd say."

"They dealt with the drug?" He asked surprised. It killed me to have to say this, but I felt he needed to know.

"Not that." I said looking at my hands, I couldn't look at him and say this. "They can't find anything for a cure or anything close." I said as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"So what does that mean?" He asked straight up. I looked into his eyes for a brief second before looking back down at my hands. "Tell me." He added.

"If they can't find anything by the end of the month then you could…" I couldn't finish before I chocked on the first sob.

"Can Rosie heal it?" He asked. That's when she hopped up on the bed and sat by his side.

"It wouldn't work. We think it's because it's the one that stopped our powers from working, so they won't work if it's in your blood." She then started to well up. "I'm so sorry." He pulled her down to him and whispered. "It's ok, if there's nothing you can do then who am I to argue." He then released her so she sat back up.

"There is a way." I said.

"Scott we've been over this." Rosie said a little angered.

"We can go to them and get a sample of it, and then the doctors here can make an antidote for it." He looked at me in disappointment.

"No, I won't let you. I won't let you risk your life for me." He said. "Listen, I still have a month left, even if they don't come up with anything, I will be happy to go."

"NO!" I yelled. "It's not your time, I won't let you go."

"Do Skye and Tony know?" He asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject." I said.

"Hey it's me in hospital; I'll decide what we talk about." He argued. I gave in to him, if that's what he wanted then I should answer.

"Not yet, I was going to tell them myself today."

"Can't Dakota bring them here?" He asked. "I'd like to tell them myself if that's ok?"

"Sure." I replied. I nodded to Dakota who was more then happy to conjure them. A few seconds later they both appeared, unaware that we wanted them. They saw me and instantly Skye asked.

"What now?" Then she gasped at the state of Dean. They both ran to the other side of the bed, Skye took Dean's hand in hers as she started to well up. "What happened?"

"I was shot." He said chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Tony asked. "This isn't good."

"It's just good to see you guys again. It's been a while since we've all been together." Dean replied.

"Are you going to be ok?" Skye asked, keeping hold of his hand.

"I'll be fine." He looked up to me to see me scowling. That's when he sighed and told them the truth. "I've been poisoned." Both Tony and Skye gasped, Skye on the verge of a complete breakdown. "The bullet was coated in a drug that is also a slow acting poison."

"But the hospital must have a cure right?" Tony asked.

"They don't" I answered. "But they are running every possible anti venom and chemical to stop it."

"I have until the end of the month if they don't come up with anything." Skye couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But what if you're not?" Skye sobbed.

"Then I'm happy to go." He said as he removed his hand from hers and stroked the side of her face. He then used his other hand and took mine in it and asked Tony and Skye to hold onto his other. "Look at us, the four musketeers back together." We all chuckled lightly. Even on deaths doors he could still make us laugh. Death… That's it! The Angel of Death will come for whoever's at the top of his list; Dean either is now or will be towards the end of the month. What if I could do something to keep his name at the bottom of his list? Wait, what am I thinking?! To do that I'd have to kill someone, I couldn't do that. How could I think like that?! Why do I keep thinking like this? It's like a dark side of me keeps getting out.

"Scott are you ok?" A voice said that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said looking at everyone who eyed me curiously.

"Can't Rosie heal you?" Tony asked. Once again it was Rosie who explained why she couldn't.

"The bullet that shot him was coated in the stuff that takes our powers away. Now it's in his blood stream it won't work. I've already tried."

"Sam did this?" Skye gasped. I nodded in confirmation.

"Guy's don't worry about it. I feel fine at the moment, just a bit soar. Let's not talk about it." Dean said trying to change the subject once more.

"How long are you going to in here for?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. But if it's any longer then a week, I'm so out of here. If I'm dying then I not going in here." He said as he sat up to get more comfy.

"I'll go find a doctor and tell them your up." I said as I walked around the bed and grabbed the nearest doctor. A few minutes later, the one I threatened last night came walking in, a clipboard in his hand and a nurse by his side.

"Well good morning." The doctor said jolly. "How are you feeling?" He asked as the nurse walked around the bed and started pressing buttons on the heart rate monitor.

"Not too bad, just a bit soar." He said pointing to his stomach.

"That'll be the painkiller wearing off, I'll be sure to send some in, in a few minutes.

"How long will I be here for?" Dean asked.

"Shouldn't be any longer then five days. But we may keep you longer if we can't find a cure for you." He said as he wrote something down. He then looked at Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I.

"It was a good thing you used that leaf, he could have bled out other wise."

"It was nothing." Rosie replied.

"I am curious." He said again. "If I'm correct that leaf is from a tree that has been extinct for thousands of years. Where did you find it?" I looked down at the wolves who all had shocked faces on, unable to think of something.

"We just found it." I replied. "Maybe you got it confused."

We all took a step back so they could do what they needed. They checked his pupils for some strange reason, his blood pressure and changed the bandage. We all got to see the stitched up hole in his stomach, everyone but Dean thought it was gross, he thought it was cool and would leave a good looking scar. After fifteen minutes of checks and questions, they left. But returned a few minutes later to give him his painkiller.

"Well this sucks." He said slapping his hands on the bed. He was going to be here for five more days, and possibly longer and he was already bored.

"You're screwed then." Tony said.

"In more ways then one." Dean added. Everyone laughed lightly again at the little joke. Even though it was more then a joke, for he could really die if what Sam said was true. "Well what I said was true, if I'm here more then five day's I'm out of here." He said truthfully.

"You should stay here." Rosie said worried for his health.

"I'll be fine." He retaliated.

"Fine." Rosie said again. "But you're staying with us so we can keep an eye on you."

"Fine by me, I haven't seen your place yet." He said.

"It's amazing, you'll love it." Skye said.

"You're all welcome." I announced.

"Awesome!" Tony exclaimed happily.

**So Scott's dream did come true, Dean did get shot. But will the doctors find out an antidote before a month runs out? Scott is devastated, Dean was killed by the people after him, not Dean. He's brought him into their own affairs, it wasn't his fault, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Let hope for the best. I saw i had a new review from someone else, finally, more then two people reviewing. but a question still stands. Will he repeat his reviews like The Dark Shadow which i find rather amusing or will they both say something else. Keep reading and you'll find out. Until next time peoples. :)**


	11. Chapter 10 Sacrifices

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 10: Sacrifices

**Scott's P.O.V**

It has been twenty four days since Dean was Shot and poisoned. He did what he said he'd do, which was leave the hospital after signing a release and given a tube of painkillers for the pain. He wasn't going to lay there for over a week. Nothing had come up in terms of a cure, much to every ones sadness. At first we thought there wasn't a poison at all, and that the doctors found something else in his blood. But as each day past, he slowly became weaker. His muscles becoming weaker, his words gibberish, and is sanity slipping away. The poison was truly starting to take effect, and proved that it really was inside him. The day he was released from hospital, against the doctor's orders, Rosie and I brought him home. There Dakota brought his mattress and accessories from his home to be more comfy whilst he slept, as well as some home comforts to help him through this time.

The day after, we invited Skye and Tony to stay; Dean wanted the four of us to be together when his time comes. He really was willing to let this happen, he refused us to help him in any way, and tried to remain independent. On the same day, he spent conducting a list of all those he wanted to see or things he wanted to see and do. He felt he needed to clear things up with a few people before his time came. But there were also things he wanted to see and do. Things like go to England and ride the London eye, or something else like have an off road driving experience. They were two of the many things he wanted to see.

But most importantly, he had planned out where he wanted to die, and how he wanted it done. None of us wanted to hear this part, but he insisted that we listen and carry it out. Out of all the places in the world, he wanted to go in the sanctum, with all of us there. He specifically wanted Lupa to take him over, which she said she'd be honoured to do.

The first week, we spent going around and locating his old friends to clear the air with them and explain he was dying. But most importantly, he had to explain it to his family. When that day came, the early stages of the poison were starting to take effect. His skin was of a paler complexion, and his movement stiffer, as his muscles started to tense up. He only wanted me and him to go in, that was the worst talk I had ever had the experience of doing. His parents knew all about Rosie and me, they even remember me from before all that happen, and were grateful that we involved Dean in our plans. But when he actually told them, they couldn't take it, refusing to believe their son was dying. When they heard it was done by one of MY enemies, his dad went ballistic, saying how it was my fault. He even did what I did to that doctor, he grabbed my shirt and pinned me to the wall. He even tried to punch me in the face, but I profed his hand as it was mere centimetres from my face. Rosie and Dakota did come, but remained outside, oblivious to the conflict resuming inside. It was Dean who pulled him away, having enough strength to do so and make him see that it wasn't my fault.

But that's how I saw it, it was my fault. I should never have brought anyone into this whole Starnik thing. It was me and Rosie mentioned in the prophecy, not us, three Supernaturals and Humans. Lupa and Dakota were born, unto the prophecy and given their abilities whether they wanted to or not, and they felt it was their purpose to help. Which was understandable, but the last thing I wanted was for my friends to get hurt like this and die.

He explained that there was nothing that could be done, and that he wanted them by his side when it was time. Of course they said they would, and we welcomed them to stay in the temple to spend the last month with their son.

The second week was the one we planned to take him out to have those experiences he wanted. Before he lost all his strength, we took him on that off road driving experience he wanted to go on all his life. It was done and paid for, and never have I seen him have more fun then before. He had the greatest time of his life. Many days past before we took him on his next experience, to see the northern lights. We took him with his parents to the same lake Rosie and I went to earlier this year, the same place we fell through the ice, and kissed. But that was for survival, I had not had feelings for Rosie back then, other then just friendship. But the worst part was that I was Human when I did it, it would be a day I shall remember all my life, but for all the wrong reasons. We all left him and his parents for a few hours that night, to watch the awesome light display. Once again, describing it as one of the best days of his life.

After that was a day trip to Australia, one of the countries other then England he wanted to go to. Rosie, Dakota, Lupa and I found it the least pleasurable, due to the heat. They could remove a coat and wear shorts; we were stuck with a fur coat! I could have turned, but I didn't want my family to think I was cheating. Sadly, we could only last for a few hours before dehydration and heat stroke started wearing us down. And after excusing ourselves and apologising, Dakota brought us home. The first thing we did was jump into the sanctum water, cooling off our bodies and lapping up the refreshing water. Wolves weren't made for the outbacks of Australia. It was during the early hours of the morning when we brought them back, for time zones are a giant pain in the arse. Once again describing it as one of the best days of his life thus far.

In present time, today we planned to take him to London. We were sure to time things perfectly so we could spend a whole day in England. It was coming to the winter seasons now, so temperatures were reasonable. The Starnik were known world wide, but seeing wolves walking around the streets of London were a very strange thing to see. We arrived at 9:05am local time, in the centre of London Park. It was empty; apart form the roads, which like every other city were full of traffic, exhaust fumes and the sounds of car horns. "And this is the second last place on my list." Dean said. By this point, the poison was taking nearly full effect, his sanity becoming that of a person who's lost everything. He did have most of it left, but every now and then he'd start babbling gibberish. His muscles fatigued quickly, unable to walk for more then an hour before unable to continue. His eye sight becoming vivid. Rosie tried her best to heal them, but the drug still flowed through him, making it impossible to do.

We started walking around at first, just having a good look around London, all nine of us. That's Me, Rosie, Lupa, Dakota, Skye, Tony, Dean and his parents. You could include one more though.

Rosie was still pregnant, much to our happiness, delight and relief. She had not miscarried after the first week, like we all hoped she wouldn't. She was ecstatic the morning after her first week. Now she was two and a half weeks. The morning sickness had stopped, much to her relief, but was replaced with small mood swings and berry cravings. But the best part of all was seeing her bump. When I first noticed it a few days ago, I nearly fainted, but had Tony catch me before I blacked out. I couldn't believe there was life inside her, life that we created. The size of the bump at this stage to her matched that of Lupa and Dakota when they were till in the womb, indicating the presence of only one or two. As much as she wanted to have as many pups as possible, she said she couldn't manage more then two. Giving birth was the second most painful thing she ever went through. She was convinced she looked fat, but I always reminded her of the fact she was carrying our pups, not fat.

Back to the day out, We started walking down some high street in the centre of London, Rosie close by my side, I could feel the small, barely noticeable bump pressing against my side. The people of London were not used to seeing a wolf, let alone four walking down the road, and instantly after seeing us moved to the other side of the road or dove into a shop to wait for us to pass. If this happened to a person, they'd be offended, but not us, we had gotten used to this, in every town we had been to and countries they had always reacted this way. We found it amusing.

We went where ever Dean wanted to go; he was doing very well to still be on his feet after the forty five minutes we had been walking. "I always wanted to come here." He said randomly.

"I lived here for two years; it gets boring after a while." I reply.

"It wouldn't for me." Just then, two police cars came driving passed at high speeds, blues and tunes blaring. The wolves stepped closer to the buildings, in fear of the loud high speed cars they hadn't seen before. After they passed, I couldn't help but get a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What was that?" Lupa exclaimed.

"Police, something must be going down up the road." Tony replied.

"Anyone want to check it out?" Skye asked excitedly. Dean was the one who started walking; wanting to see what was happening. We all followed, but as we did, several more people started walking up the road, heading to the same place, but keeping away from us. We walked for about five more minutes until we found the source of the commotion. A large group of people gathered around a store, police making a barrier of seventy feet between them and the store. We still had no clear sight of what was actually going on, so Dakota and I jumped to a hotel balcony opposite the store, managing to do so unnoticed. We noticed armed teams, hiding behind cars aiming at the store. A man stood a dozen feet for it yelling inaudible words from this distance. Gathering the pieces, and putting bits of the evidence together, we concluded this was some sort of a robbery, hostage taking thing. We jumped down and back to the others, still without someone, somehow noticing it.

"It's a hold up; there are hostages and armed guys." Dakota said.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Dean's mother asked.

"It's not really any of our business." I replied. Rosie looked at me in shock.

"We need to do something." I sighed.

"Fine, but you're staying here." I ordered.

"I am so watching this." Dean said as we made our way to the front of the crowd. Everyone moved out the way when they felt us wolves brush against their legs. When we made it to the front, we were stopped once again by a wooden barrier, and policemen who only noticed the humans and not us, due to being under eye level.

"Stay back!" One ordered.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked.

"Four guys, eight hostages and a load of guns." The policeman answered.

"_Make a scene."_ I said into my friends mind. I looked up to Dean just as he turned to Tony.

"Sorry." And he punched him in the stomach. The two tackled each other to the ground, faking to fight. Lupa, Dakota and I took this as our chance. We crawled under the barrier, and walked towards the building. I turned when we were halfway, many people gasping and screaming at the sight of us. Tony and Dean stopped their distraction, Tony making sure Dean was fine which he was. The man who we saw standing a few feet away spun around to see us approaching and walked up to us.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can help." Lupa said, surprising the guy.

"You're those wolves from America, the Sharnak?"

"Starnik." I chuckled.

"Thank god you're here; we could really use your help." The negotiator said relieved.

"Tell us." Dakota asked.

"We've got four armed guys inside and eight hostages. It was just a robbery, but we got here before they could run."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's all we know." He replied.

"Ok, stay back." I said as we started taking steps towards the door. The negotiator walked back to his guys to explain what was happening. We decided to keep some distance from the door, twelve feet should be ok. We circled around until we could see directly into the store; through the windows we could see the four criminals, but not the hostages. Then a voice yelled from within.

"Who are you?!"

"Someone who's trying to show his friend a good time!" I yelled back. A head then peaked around the door frame, but was covered with a balaclava, concealing his identity.

"We want the same things we told the other guy!"

"Which is?" I asked.

"A car and safe passage out of the city!"

"I'm no negotiator, so I can't help you with that!"

"Then who are you?!"

"If you let me closer I can tell you!" I said. He went silent for a little while but yelled back.

"Fine, but your dogs stay there!" Both Lupa and Dakota growled quietly, they didn't like being called dogs.

"Get ready." I whispered as I slowly walked closer, keeping my hands in the air. I managed to get to the door way, but the masked man stopped me from entering.

"Now who are you?!" I didn't answer but instead started me memorising everything about the room. How many people, their guns, the layout, everything. Most importantly, where everyone one was. The hostages I guessed were in a room further back. One criminal was stood at the back of the store, another behind the checkout, one more by the window and the last was the one in front of me. I was forced to answer when he pulled a gun to my head.

"My name's Scott."

"Well Scott, it looks like you're our new hostage." He cackledand grabbed my arm. That's when I put my plan into action. I sent Dakota a mental image of the criminal's guns. Which I hoped he received for if he did not react I'd have my brains scattered everywhere. He went to yank me inside, but I locked my legs in place and place my hand over his and looking into his eyes

"That's not going to happen." He then stepped back and pulled the trigger of the gun, but all it did was click. He pulled it several times but to no success. The other men behind him fired their pistols, but the same thing happened, just clicks. After examining their weapons, they discovered the magazines were empty, not one with a single bullet. The man before me looked up and into my eyes, that's when he gasped at the sight of mine changing. "Your mine." I said with a smile. "Now!" I yelled, as both Lupa and Dakota appeared in the room. Dakota jumped for the man furthest away, whilst Lupa went for the one behind the till. I grabbed the man in front of me by the back of his shirt and threw him out the door, adding prof to the throw, sending him soaring out and into the middle of the cleared out area. The last remaining person had time to reload his weapon, but before he could even raise it, I profed him out the window, and into the street. Dakota and Lupa were stood on their targets, snarling viciously in their faces. Both men bleeding heavily from their hands, I presumed the wolves bit them in order for them to release the guns. That's when in an instant the store was flooded with yells, orders and armed units. Dakota and Lupa disappeared right before my eyes, and when I turned around, they were both stood with happy smiles in the middle of the cleared street, a small pile of bullets on the floor before them. I stepped out and turned, as I walked towards my step children. "Good job." I said as we all high pawed each other and made our way back to the others.

People were cheering and clapping at the heroic efforts. I will admit, I did feel good about myself. But I didn't want to be some hero, I never wanted to. I saw out the corner of my eye a news crew fighting its way through the crowd to speak to us. Dakota saw as well.

"Time to get a move on." We jumped over the barrier and after quickly kissing Rosie once more, we ushered everyone to move out, and avoid the news crew. But that was easier said then done. Not only were we followed by them, but many of the people who witnessed. Dean saw this as something funny and yelled.

"Run!" We all took off running down the street, Dean able to keep up the speed miraculously. We were pursued by many people for over a hundred metres, before we rounded a corner and bolted down an alleyway before anyone noticed. We clung to the walls, as we watched the crowd run by. When they were gone, we all broke out laughing and it as once again Dean who broke the silence. "That was amazing!"

"Not so loud!" Lupa shushed. He was laughing in hysterics, as did everyone else, but not to the amount he was. We could only guess it was because he was enjoying his last few remaining days, and wanted them to be good. But he had laughed to hard, and was shortly bending over and coughing away violently. His mother and father were by his side in seconds, patting and rubbing his back to help him get it out.

"Just breathe." His dad said.

"I'm ok." He said pushing them away, whilst he took deep ragged breaths. All our laughter instantly subsided concerned for our sick friend. He hacked away for a few moments more before it finally subsided.

"Want to go home?" Rosie asked.

"No." He snapped back. "I'm not done yet." He said as he started to walk back out into the street. We all followed, but were starting to worry. He was acting strange, another wave of a lack of sanity hitting again. His mom and Skye guided him along the path whilst he stumbled around singing baa baa black sheep. His mom and dad were struggling to watch him like this, and repeatedly asked him to reconsider about going home. But in between gaps of low sanity he yelled no, and he wanted to keep moving. We walked around like this all day, into the early hours of the night, it was dark now. It was when we arrived at the sole reason we came here did his strength, vision and sanity return. He took a few deep breaths as his balance and senses returned. "Finally." He sighed. We all walked over the Thames and sat him on a bench just in front of the eye. Skye and his parents went inside to buy tickets, whilst we remained outside.

"How are you feeling?" Lupa asked.

"I've been better." He said just as another coughing fit hit him. He bent over and hacked away; Tony and I rubbed his back reassuring he was fine. When he was done, he spat at the ground, but it was not saliva, but blood. We all looked at it with wide eyes, the single red splodge on the concrete. It was a few seconds later that his parents and Skye returned. I knew he wouldn't want them to see it, so as I stood up I placed my foot over it, concealing it.

"We're good to go." His mom said excited. Tony and I helped him up, but he chose to walk independently to the cue. Thankfully, it wasn't that long; I as a thought as a famous tourist attraction that the cues would be horribly long. We only cued until the next cart came down, and all nine of us hopped on, wolves and all. They did have a no dog's policy but we managed to slip on before anyone noticed. They did just as we left the platform, but by then it was too late.

"Hey guys" Dean yelled. Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I spun around to be greeted by a flash. We were all partially blinded by the camera. "Sorry I wanted a photo."

"It's ok!" Lupa said rubbing her eyes. "Just warn us next time."

"Right you four, group photo." Dean's mom said taking the camera off him. She was referring to Dean, Tony, Skye and me. We were all more then happy to pose. I turned quickly, illuminating the cart. We stood at the end of the cart, with city, its lights and colourful buildings supplying us with an amazing background. We did a simple pose, all of us in a line with our arms over one another. His mom took the photo, but it wasn't over yet. When I turned back, he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Now for the young couple." He said taking the camera off his mom.

"Oh really?" I chuckled.

"What's wrong honey?" Rosie said stepping forward. "Think I look prettier then you?" She smiled. Everyone started laughing at her little joke.

"But you are, that's the thing." I replied as I licked her cheek, at the same time the flash of the camera went off. Luckily I had my eyes closed so I wasn't blinded this time. When I opened them, dean was sheepishly smiling behind the camera. "Now the family." Lupa and Dakota both got in with us, Lupa by my side and Dakota beside his mother. "What a wonderful little bunch." He said as he flashed us again. He took several photos with different combinations of people. He said he wanted to get them developed tonight and look through them before we sleep, why we didn't know, It was only 6:45pm so there was bound to be a photo shop open somewhere. We all had a laugh, enjoying this night in a foreign country. Rosie took me to the side and said.

"That was really brave, what you did today." With a lick on the cheek. "I'm very proud of all of you.

"And I'm proud of you." I replied, confusion lighting up her face. "To put up with that." I said pointing to our unborn pups. She giggled slightly and said.

"It's all worth it in the end." But then she sighed and looked to the ground as if upset about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, lifting her head back up, locking our gazes.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong." She said starting to well up.

"Nothing will, I promise you."

"But what if something does." She said as emotions started to get the better of her.

"How about this." I started. "We'll go to the vet soon, there you can have a scan and they'll be able to tell you how it looks. Sound good?" Her face lit up more.

"I never thought of that, sounds good to me." But she then looked back to Dean as he started having another coughing fit. "But what about him?"

"He'll be fine for a few minutes, that's all it will take." I replied.

"Are you sure? I thought you'd want to be around him more at this time."

"It'll only be for a few minutes, and then we'd be right back." I said, trying to convince her he'd be fine.

"Ok, I trust you know what you're doing." She said as she leant in to kiss me. I did to, but as we were millimetres from it, it came to an abrupt stop by a flash of light, which after we could see again was Dean taking another shot of the happy couple.

"Too early." Lupa said.

"Damn." Dean said annoyed.

"What is with you trying to catch us kissing?" Rosie giggled.

"I just want to remember this, when my best friend met the girl he dreamed of." Dean replied. We continued taking and having fun on our decent. We walked out and back towards the bridge, but on the way we asked a passer by for guidance to a photo developer. He said the nearest one was on the other side of town, Dean couldn't walk that far so I slipped into the mans mind and found a mental picture of the shop, which I then share with Dakota and he jumped us all there in two groups as to not strain himself again. Seeing as it was nearing closing time for the shop, it was empty so the developer had noting but time. He prepared them and had them ready in ten minutes. We all thanked him as he handed over the film and envelope of photos, and we left with a very happy Dean. But as soon as we left the door, he had a more violent coughing fit, and this time coughed up a small clot of blood, for his parents to see. They decided that today was enough and that we should head home, but being Dean he didn't want to. To be quite frank he didn't have much of a choice, he had one last look up the London High Street before Dakota brought us all back to the temple in two groups again.

Here in local time was now around mid day. We were all shattered, spending a whole day in another country, but then coming back to another to find you still have half a day left. Dean's parents took him into the sleeping chamber to have a much needed nap, to be honest we all did, we needed it. We slept for a couple of hours that day, but we were all woken up by a bloodcurdling scream. I bolted out of mine and Rosie's chamber and next door to see Dean rolling around and screaming whilst clutching his stomach in pain. "Dean what's wrong?" I ask over the screaming as I approached him. He then stopped, but when he looked up at me, he screamed once again and shuffled back to the back of the chamber as if he'd seen a monster.

"Help!" He yelled whilst looking at me. Everyone had awoken to his screaming and witnessed him acting in this strange way.

"What's wrong with him?" His mom asked in tears.

"Get away, it's a wolf!" He bellowed as he kicked out at me. It was when Rosie, Lupa and Dakota came into his field of vision he went ballistic. "Oh shit!" He cried out. He had no idea who we were.

"Dean what's my name?" Skye asked as she stepped into his chamber.

"Skye get back!" He yelled. He obviously knew everyone else, but seeing a wolf before him tricked his mind into forgetting who we were. She crawled to the back with him; he clung onto her for protection.

"Dean these are your friends. You know Scott; he was your friend when you were a kid." Skye cooed calmly. He looked up at her before back at me. Then it was like he snapped out of a trance. He went a little wobbly and fluttered his eyes before looking back at me.

"Scott I'm so sorry." He cried. I walked into the chamber as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, that wasn't you." I whispered.

"He's ok." Skye whispered as she crawled back out, much reliving his parents. But he wasn't ok; the poison was now really taking effect, hallucinations and memory loss taking its toll.

**Four hours later**

In the four hours that had passed, Dean had three more fits of unbearable pain course through his body. He even begged that we kill him there and then, he'd rather death come to him them have to experience this. We all sympathised him. We were all thinking the same thing in the last hour, none said it, but we all knew he had until the end of the day.

Dean was sleeping off his giant bursts of energy with his parents, everyone else was in the sanctum, just being silent, no-one wanted to talk at this point in time. The hours long silence was broken by the sounds of multiple footsteps approaching. Everyone turned around to see Dean walking with his parents to the waters edge. He slumped to the ground, all of us watching him trying to put on a brave face. "Are you ok?" Rosie asked.

"I'm fine, sorry about all that." He replied.

"It's ok." Tony said rubbing his back.

"There was one more place I wanted to go." He breathed heavily.

"Where was that honey?" His mom asked.

"Our cabin back in Montana." He replied sadly. His mom and dad told us how much he loved going up there on holidays, especially when I left the three thinking I was dead, he had more of a reason to up there. His breathing then started to go ragged, his head spinning as he started to lean to the side in Lupa's direction. None of us caught him in time, but Lupa stayed put, letting his head land on her side. It hurt her a little, but she'd rather let her feel it then him.

"Sorry." He said as he tried to push himself off, but he was too week to do so.

"It's ok, don't move." She whispered. He smiled up at her before letting his limbs go floppy. I then had an idea; there was a way we could take him there. Not via Dakota, he was unable to move, but another. I shuffled over to him and took his hand in my paws. He looked at me confused.

"Let your mind go blank." I said as I ran a paw down his face, closing his eyes. He took a deep, but ragged breath as he did so. I closed my eyes so I could focus. I turned and reached out my mind for everyone's in this room, all eight of them, linking us all together. I then pictured the cabin, and before we knew it, we were there. We all stood outside the cabin, the trees behind us, the long driveway to the left and the cabin right in front of us.

"Is this a dream?" Dean asked in awe. We all looked at him, he looked perfectly healthy, no sign of any illness or poison.

"You wanted to come here, so I did." I replied. This is my dream, I was controlling it, so if I wanted Dean to feel perfectly fine then I could, and if I wanted something to happen then it would. We all stood still whilst Dean walked towards the cabin, but when he tried to open it, it wouldn't.

"It's locked." I then padded up to him, he knelt down to my level, I took a shaky breath and whispered.

"I brought you here because this was the last place you wanted to go t. Do remember what we learnt in science once, what the last organ of the body was to shut down?" He nodded, her remembered. "It's the brain, i sensed something on you, and i know my family did when you fell. I brought you here because your about to..." I couldn't finish, he knew he didn't have long. It killed me to say this, but I felt like this was a good way for him to go.

"I'm dead?" He asked quietly showing now fear.

"You're still here because your brain is yet to shut down, you lost your consciousness just after I closed your eyes." I sniffled. "It's locked because you're still alive, it will open when you're ready." He then quickly pulled me to him and squeezed me tightly, more then before as he now had all his strength back.

"Thank you. I couldn't think of a better way." He whispered. "Is Lupa still going to do it?" I nodded as I wiped away a tear from my cheek. He then stood back up and walked back to the others by my side. First he went up to Skye, but instead of hugging her or saying something, he kissed her! She went wide eyed at the sudden move, but her eyes slowly closed themselves to let the moment happen. He then pulled away and whispered whilst hugging her. "I always had a thing for you." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek one last time. Next in line was Tony, the two hugged and exchanged words and thoughts before he did the same to Rosie, Lupa and Dakota. He took longer when he came to Lupa, probably just confirming everything. He left his parents until last, embracing them both in a tight, warm hug. He told neither of them why he was doing this, but they all got the message. We were all in tears, this was the moment he had waited nearly a month for, and he was willing to welcome it with open arms. He once again walked up to me and whispered. "I'm still routing for you. Good luck." Before he rubbed my head with a smile and stood in-between us and the cabin. That's when a bright light appeared from behind the door, whatever it was; we knew that he was now dead. The only reason he was still here was because his brain still had to shut down. "Keep up the good times." He said with a smile.

Then we were pulled of the dream, and back into the real world. I didn't do it; maybe it was because now he was in limbo between life and death, so we couldn't enter. Or maybe he's brain had finally stopped working. We all instantly looked at him still resting his head on Lupa, with a happy smile on his face. I placed a paw on his beck checking for a heart beat, I felt nothing. I nodded my head to Lupa and then the others, everyone breaking down in an instant. Lupa then blacked out, taking him to where he needed to go.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Dean had finally let go of the world of the living, and now it was time to move onto the other world. I Astraled out using my half dead spirit and back to that place his soul was left. When I arrived he was still stood there, waiting for me to keep my promise. "So you did come." He chuckled.

"Of course I did, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't keep a promise." I replied with a giggle.

"Fair enough." He said. But then his face took a more serous tone. "Are they all ok?"

"They're fine, upset certainly, but they'll all be ok." I replied as I stepped up to him.

"I'll always be watching over them." He smiled.

"They know, and I'll always make sure they remember." I said. Then came to the matters at hand, he turned around to look back at the door of the cabin.

"I always thought it would be a tunnel with a bright light."

"Not always, it depends on where they are. Some see a tunnel, some a door, I've even spoken to some who say they went in a van." I giggled the last part.

"Really, well if that's the way they want to go." He chuckled. Slowly he started taking small steps towards the door, but after the first two he then froze.

"Scared?" I asked.

"A little." He said not taking his eye of the door. I looked in the direction of the door. Then it opened, much to my surprise. A man stepped out, wearing a long black coat and a head full of long blonde hair. I knew him all too well.

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"I'm the Angel of Death." He replied. "I've come to take you over." He said holding his hand out for him. The Angel has some sort of hypnotic effect on spirits and souls, luring them towards him. Dean came under that effect, but I grabbed his trouser leg and shook him out it.

"I'm taking him over." I growled.

"I'm afraid that's not your choice, it's my job to collect his soul and that's what I'm going to do." He said a little angered.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen." I snarled. He was surprised to see my ferocity, no-one had ever stood up to a powerful Spirit like he.

"I admire you, daughter of the Starnik. You show such devotion. I trust you know what to do with this soul." He said.

"He's no soul!" I growled. I sensed Dean looked down at me, why would he think of him as other then a soul, for that was what he was I guessed he was thinking. To me he wasn't a soul. "He's a friend, not something to collect and move. I will take him over, I know the rules."

"Very well, but if he does not venture over, there will be a price to pay." He said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked confused at the whole ordeal.

"Just an Angel, nothing to worry about." I replied. "Now let's get this over with before he comes back." I said as we slowly started walking to the porch of the cabin.

"I really don't want to do this." He said starting to get cold feet and froze when his foot touched the first step.

"Who do you love? Who do you love that's passed on?" I asked.

"My grandpa, I was really close to him." He replied. Our attention was focused when the door was opened again, but this time we could see the inside of the cabin, and an old aged man stood just behind the doorway. "Grandpa?" He exclaimed in awe.

"Dean you brave, brave man. Not many have the spunk to do what you are willing to do." The old man said with a smile.

"I missed you grandpa." Dean smiled.

"And I you. But I see your time had come." He said. Dean chuckled and looked up and down his body.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Well come on over son, you'll love it over here." He said holding out his hand. Dean smiled and was now full of confidence. He climbed the last few steps and took his grandfathers hand, stepping through the doorway. Now he was in everlasting peace. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"I know, it was just scary." Dean said.

"It was for me too, but I had my family to help me over." He smiled. Dean then turned to me with a happy smile.

"Thank you; I couldn't have done this without you." He said as he was about to step out the doorway.

"Stop!" I yelled, Dean freezing in his tracks just before he walked out and his grandfather pulling him back in seeing what was wrong as well. "You can't come out now, you've crossed over. I'm sorry but there's no turning back." His grandpa pulled him back to safety.

"I'm going to have to teach you a few things." He cackled.

"You will, sorry Lupa."

"It's ok, just don't try it again or I will have hell on my paws." I giggled. "Now go, I will be back some day to see you." I said motioning him to go with his grandfather.

"I'd like that. See you around." He said as he looked at his smiling grandfather and the door shut. Many people would know think this place was haunted. The only reason this was his way in was because he had emotional attachments to the cabin, many memories were held here. I was glad to see he was happy to move on, but now I had to go back and deliver the news to everyone.

I sat up with a gasp, my spirit being breathed back into my body. When my vision returned, I still had the now soulless body of Dean on my side, his parents sobbing into each others shoulders just behind him. When they heard me come back, his mom instantly asked.

"Is he ok?" I nodded.

"He's with his grandfather." Her eyes widened, as if to say how did I know that.

"He loved his grandpa with all his heart." His dad sniffled.

"He's very happy, and said he'll always be with you." His dad bent over and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I looked over to mom who had a smile on her face, unlike the others.

"Good job." She said as she affectionately nuzzled my neck.

"He's happy now, that's all that matters." I said as she pulled away. Then I realized there was not only one less of us now, but two. "Where's Scott?"

**Scott's P.O.V**

Dean is dead! I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the Sanctum, out the temple and into the forest. I just ran and ran and ran, tears falling down my face. I needed to blow off some steam. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I bellow as I slam into a tree, just to feel physical pain rather then the emotional type. I pick myself up and start punching the tree, my paws cracking, but I wanted to see blood, my blood. I started scratching away at the rough bark, the both off my paw pads ripping open small cuts and bleeding, just what I wanted to see. I push away from the tree and punch one just behind me and doing the same. My paws now hurting, and bleeding heavily. I cry out in a bloodcurdling cry before I collapse to the ground, sobbing to myself. But that only lasted a few minutes, for the pain started to subside, I wanted to feel a physical pain again. So I jump up on two feet as I turn and punch the tree with all my might, adding my entire Apex to it. The tree splintered as I repeated to punch its hard surface, soon one of us was going to give, and it was the tree that did.

After one last scream and a bone breaking punch, the thick tree snapped in half, shortly followed by loud creaking and groaning as the tree tilted and plummeted to the ground with a force of an earthquake striking. I then run to the fallen tree and once again start repeatedly hitting it again whilst wailing. I just wanted this pain to go, if only I could stop it! I stop my futile attempts at breaking my hands when a thought came to me. Wait, there is a way, I could turn it off, free all my body of emotions, then I wouldn't feel this pain. This deep heart breaking pain, it could all go away with literally a flick of a switch. But I couldn't, I won't, I can't do that to Rosie, Lupa, Dakota, or my unborn pups. What if something happened, what if I murdered them in their sleep, or did something disgusting and I'd regret. But then again, if I turned it off and gave into expression, I won't have to care if I did. No, no, no, no, no! I'm not thinking straight. Even if I didn't give a rat's arse if I did something, I would not put myself in a way that could risk that. But what did the Dark Wolf say, he could teach me to control it, to turn it off, but keep my humanity. Although it was something not many wolves had succeeded in, it can be done. That was it; I was going to do it! When I looked back at my hand still as a fist on the tree, I saw it was a paw; I had obviously turned back whilst deep in thought. I had decided I will do it; I was going to turn it off.

"WOLF!" I bellow as I run deeper into the heart of the forest. I needed to find him, how to, I don't know, but he obviously knew how to do this, he could help me. What was I thinking; I really was going to do this, after I numerously told him that I never would. But I just wanted this pain to stop; I wanted it to go away and never come back, and he could help me with it. "Where are you?!" I cry out as I run. My paws burnt with pain as I ran, but I didn't care, I ignored it, just so I could run faster and further. "Please, I want to turn it off!" I yell. Then I trip and slide to a stop on my chest. That's' when I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down, wailing into the dirt, slamming my paw into it. "Please, I just want it to stop." I sob.

"So you finally came to your senses." A raspy voice said. I look up to see the very wolf I wanted to see. His crimson red eyes bore down on me, his pearly white teeth grinning. "I am sorry about your friend." He said sincerely. "If you had turned it off earlier, you would have had the power to not only save him, but to have destroyed his murderers once and for all."

"I'm sorry." I sniffled into my bloody paw. "I can't take it, I just want it to go away, please help me." He padded up to my emotional body, with an all too happy smile.

"Why of course, what are guides for." He rasped. He then bent down and helped me up to my bleeding paws, which he noticed. He did what he did before when I was hurt, he placed both his fore paws over mine and I watched as they healed after that tremendous stinging that ran through them. "I will take you through it." He said as he pulled his paws off. I wiped away the ever lasting flow of tears that had run down my face before eagerly listening to how this pain would stop. I was sniffling and cry quietly throughout the whole thing. "I cannot turn it off for you." He started. "It's all down to you. I will show you how to turn off your emotions. But after that, you will have to frequently use the ones that are the most powerful; otherwise you will become how you called me, "a heartless monster." He chuckled. "You wish for this pain to leave, pain is an emotion, you can turn that off, but you shall never feel any other pain other then physical, until you decide to turn it back on."

"I un understand." I sniffled. "I j j just want it t to g go." I then choked. He placed a paw on my shoulder and said in a calm, but still evil voice.

"Settle down Scott, this will all be over soon. Close your eyes." I did as he said; I took a deep but ragged breath and then closed my eyes. "Picture your friend; watch him get shot all over again." I didn't want to do it, but if it was a way for get rid of the pain. I pictured that moment he went down and there was nothing I could do about it. "Now that pack you met in the Valley, remember the pain you felt of their passing, there was nothing you could do about that either." This really was starting to send me over the edge, I was crying immensely by this point, remembering all those I had lost dear to me, and the pain of both experiences. "Now of your mate's former mate Shadow. How you killed him, his blood on your paws, that blood can never be washed away." All this pain coming to me at once was unbearable, every time he mentioned a name of someone that caused me pain I screamed. He left a long pause as all that pain built up inside me, I hadn't realized it, but I was on the floor again, paws covering my eyes. "Now picture a switch, the switch is on." I thought of exactly that, a switch with the flick up, indicating it was on. "That switch represents your pain, flick it off, and it will all go away." This was the point of no return. Did I really want to do this? Did I really not want to feel any pain? Who am I kidding, I never wanted to feel this, my friend died because of me, I roped him into my business, something I shouldn't have done. Why am I even thinking this? I want this to happen.

"Turn it off." The Dark Wolf whispered. I didn't hesitate; I flicked that switch, turning it off.

Then it was like everything went silent, although I could hear the wind around me, and the trees rustling in the night's sky, I felt nothing. The pain had gone! "Think of your friend." The Dark Wolf said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I did, I felt nothing, I couldn't care that he was gone, I didn't even miss him. I stood up, looking at my body.

"I feel..."

"Alive?" He rasped. "Free?"

"Yeah." I smiled happily. That pain disappeared as quickly as flicking a switch, which obviously I had done. I turned to thank my guide, but he was gone, he had done what he came to do. I had time to reflect on everything. I thought back to every memory that held pain of some sort, I felt nothing. I still had my other emotions, I was happy, I was joyful, u was upset, but it was pain that brought the tears. _"We will need to work on that."_ The Dark Wolf's voice said filling my head. _"If you don't wish to lose them, come back here tomorrow morning."_ As much as I wanted to lose this emotion, I didn't want to lose anything else.

**Oh my god, he actually did it! Scott has actually done the very thing he told this "guide" of his that he wasn't going to do it. Not only that, he swore to his family and on the life of his pups that he wouldn't, now he's gone and done it. But can he succeed in doing what very few have done? To turn off one emotion, but keep on the rest. The visions he's been having and the premonition his mother had of his future he thinks what happens if he turns it on, so does this mean that it's going to come true. Does he become a heartless monster and causes this great war. Does he lead one side and is fighting against his friends, therefore causing their deaths? Am i going to stop asking these rhetorical questions? For his chapter, yes i am.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, it's exciting to see two new people reading and reviewing now, that brings it up to four people reviewing, yay and thank you peoplez! On another note, don't say that you don't like certain part of the story, when you haven't even finished reading it, feel free to do that on the last chapter when you do a review on the whole thing, but not on each individual chapter, that's how you piss on someones parade. I asked for strengths and weaknesses on the chapter, tell me what you like and hate on the final chapter. Don't say if you hate sad endings to stories there is another story coming out after this, if this does end sad, (which i won't say if it does) then you will have to read the next one to see how things get better or worse depending how this one ends. I don't do pointless deaths, everything happens for a reason. But anyway, thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming guys. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	12. Chapter 11 You!

Demons of the Starnik

**Sorry it wasn't up this morning, i was working on chapter 31 of Children of the Starnik, and it was a big chapter. But here it is guys, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: You?!

_Run, run, run, run and more running. Once again I find myself in another of my nightmares, and once again find myself running. This time I'm inside the SRC in the canteen, many people are here, lying down on tables or the floor bleeding heavily from wounds from the battle waging outside the front door. I walked across the room to see many people I once knew either dead or dying. Rosie wasn't around to heal them; I've never seen any of my family in one of these nightmares before. Screams of pain and cries of loss filled my ears from the room around me. Blood stained the floor and people trying to help the wounded. I come to one corpse that made my heart pang upon looking at it. Out of all those who had died, John was one of them. John was the one who found us nearly a year ago and brought us here. If he hadn't, we would have never started on the prophecy. He could have just decided to stay here and not follow orders, but he was always one to obey._

_But now he was dead. But why didn't I care? Oh yeah that's right, I switch off my pain emotion, I cared that he was dead, but I didn't feel anything towards it. I didn't cry, not even mourn, I felt no pain when I looked upon my friends body. "Stop it!"_

"Just stop it!" I yell.

"But you need to experience sadness, that's an important emotion." It was the day after Dean's death and I switched of my pain. I couldn't stand to feel it, now I felt nothing towards my childhood friend's death. I had done as the Dark wolf requested and came back here first thing the next morning. But when I went home that night, I felt so much better.

**Flashback to last night**

I ran back to the temple, happy that I was no longer experiencing that heart crushing pain I did before. The others and especially Rosie could never find out about this, so I'd have to put on a little act for the next week or so, make it look like I was mourning. I may not feel pain, but I do feel sadness, I felt sad towards Dean's passing, but it was pain that caused the tears. I felt alive now, free, like nothing could stop me from doing as I wished. But not in the bad way, I just felt less restricted in life. I felt like I had just been in a cage all my life, and for the first time I was free to run in a vast, open forest, with it all for myself.

I came to the entrance of the temple, but first I let myself settle down a little and come up with some excuses. After a few moments, I took a deep breath and walked inside. As entered the centre of the main room, Rosie was just exiting the sanctum with damp cheeks and blood shot eyes. Before she saw me, I felt mine to feel they were still from all the immense crying I had done before, so I guessed my eyes were still the same. Just as I placed my paw back down, it tapped on the stone floor, causing her to look up and come face to face with me, startling her. "You scared me." She gasped.

"Sorry." I said putting on a pained voice. She pulled me delicately to her and embraced me in a hug.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I faked a sniffle, but not all of it was fake, I still had my sadness, and that was enough to make it realistic.

"I'm ok; I just needed to get away." I whispered back. "Is he still in there?"

"Dakota took him and his parent's home, they need to arrange a funeral and tell family." She replied as I pulled back, but keeping her in my arms. "What were you doing out there?" I suddenly felt the same stinging sensation in my paws after the Dark wolf healed me. I didn't look and tried not to react as his voice filled my head.

"_To make it look real."_ I guessed he had returned my wounds, I felt that physical pain I tried to swap with emotional one.

"I got angry." I said holding up my paw. I hadn't really noticed how badly I ruined them; the bottoms of them were cut up so badly. Rosie gasped at the site and instantly set to work healing them, in a way much less painful to the Dark Wolfs.

"Why did you do that?" She asked disappointed.

"I couldn't take it anymore; I just needed to feel something else." I replied glumly. "Are Skye and Tony still here?"

"They're in the sanctum, I said they can stay another night. I thought you'd like it."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you." I said as she moved onto the other paw.

"How did you do this?"

"I scratched and punched a tree." I chuckled lightly, not too much for that would seem weird, especially after losing a close friend.

"Well by the looks of things, you came off worse." She giggled lightly also.

"Not really, you should see the tree." She then finished her work, what would I do without her? The amount of times one of us has been hurt and she's had to heal us, it's a good thing she could or else we'd be covered in scars. I wonder, if the pups ever acquire powers of their own, will they get their own like Lupa and Dakota? Or will they share one of ours? I'd love it if they did, then it really it would show that it had half my blood or had half Rosie's.

**Back to present time**

"Can't we just take a break?" I groaned. I was up early this morning, way before the light came up over the mountain, just so I could slither away from Rosie and out un-noticed. I ran to where I saw him last night and there he sat, waiting for me. We had been going over for the last two hours each emotion I wanted to keep, which was everything. I didn't want to become a heartless monster so I was working on experiencing every emotion, happiness, joy, sadness, concern, hate, anger, some of the many things I had to experience in order to not give in to expression.

"Do you want to kill you mate? Do you want to kill you unborn pups? Do you want to rape the next she-wolf you see? If not then get up!" The dark wolf growled. I was exhausted, not only due to the lack of sleep last night, but by the early start to the day and this emotional training. I arise tiredly with a groan to my paws, ready for what he had planned next. "Anger, you need to get angry."

"I'm already angry, because I want to sleep!" I yell honestly mad at him. But this obviously wasn't enough for him. He lunged forward at me, and caught my shoulder with his razor blade like claws. They became stuck as they lodged themselves in my shoulder blade. I screamed out in pain and started clawing away at his leg. But it was like hitting custard, hard on impact, but then liquid as my paw passed through him and his leg left unscathed. I stopped my futile attempts at getting him to let go and just placed a paw on his leg, looking with tears of pain into his crimson red eyes.

"I'm trying to help you from killing your mate; I will not stand by and watch as you do all because I tried to help you." He snarled.

"I would never kill her!" I scream back.

"But you will." He replied as he pulled his claws out. I groaned as he did so, and looked at the four claw holes oozing out a steady flow of blood. "If you choose to ignore me." He added. "You are angry now are you not?"

"I was angry the moment I came." I growled.

"Good." He rasped with a nod. "Now return to her, she will wake up soon. But be back here tonight." He said as his quickly faded away. Something about this "guide" of mine was making me think. Why was he being so protective over Rosie? First he threatens to kill our unborn pups, and then he doesn't want me to kill her. Maybe he was being truthful, he couldn't see me kill someone because I did as he wanted and turned it off. But something was telling me otherwise, I just didn't know what.

Anyway, I needed to start heading back, if what he said was correct then Rosie would be waking up shortly. I needed to get back before anyone notices I'm gone. I run back to the temple, but come sliding to a stop when I feel a stinging feeling emitting from my shoulder where his claws dug into me. The wounds healed over, I was defiantly thankful I knew another healer other then Rosie. They healed over in a matter of seconds just as I walked into the main dome. I continued walking into the sleeping chamber and smile as I pass Lupa and Dakota's chamber, seeing them stretched out lying back to back on their sides. I walk on and into mine and Rosie's, Tony and Skye slept in separate ones a little further down. I curl up around her back, spooning with her. I admired the small bump she had growing inside her, I nuzzled it affectionately, unable to contain my excitement for when they were finally born. If there were two, there could only be one, it was too early to tell. But soon Rosie and I planned to go to the vet and have an ultrasound scan to see how many there really were, and to see if they were healthy. That last part is what Rosie really wanted to know, she just wanted to know if they were ok, neither of us wanted a repeat of last time.

I rested my head down beside hers after kissing her cheek. As I closed my eyes, I felt her stirring in her sleep; I guessed she was waking up. I was too tired to do anything and fell asleep seconds later.

What felt like as soon as my eyes closed I opened them again, this time to see more light in here, meaning it was late morning. Rosie was no longer by my side, so I guessed she was up and about. I tiredly arose to my paws and arched my back stretching off achy muscles before I walked out to join my family and friends. They were all spread out around the temple. Tony and Dakota were in the main room just talking, and the girls in the Sanctum I guessed talking also. I approached Dakota and Tony, the tapping of my claws on the stone beneath me echoing across the room and into their ears.

"Morning." Tony said quietly, obviously still saddened.

"Good morning." I replied. He was taking it hard, as were they all. Why couldn't humans turn it off? If they could, they could see how wonderful it is, how you never had to feel the pain of losing a friend. "You ok?"

"Yeah, how are you holding up?"

"Better then I thought." I replied, being truthful, but not showing it that much. "How are the girls?"

"Their ok, Skye not so much." Dakota said.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned.

"Well he said he had feelings for her, well she kind of did too." Dean said.

"I knew they did, it was easy to tell." I said with a smile.

"Same. I just thought they'd get together before we all died of old age." Tony chuckled lightly.

"They would have made a good couple." Dakota added.

"They would've." I said. "Any news on the funeral?"

"Didn't mom tell you last night?" Dakota asked. I shook my head. "In four days back in Montana. His parents want him to be close to home." Tony informed.

"Sounds good." I said as I got up. "I'm going to see the girls."

"We'll come with." Tony said as the two followed me into the sanctum, where my mate and step-daughter cradling a sobbing Skye sat. She was weeping into Lupa's chest fur, with Rosie rubbing her back. She looked over in our direction when she heard us approaching; giving a nod saying she was fine, just upset. Skye heard and pulled away from Lupa and sniffled whilst wiping her eye.

"Oh hey." She sniffled. "Sorry about all that." She said pointing to the wet patch of tears on Lupa's chest.

"Don't worry about it." She replied.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked as he sat down by her side.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"We were just saying how you two would have made a good couple." I said sitting down with Dakota next to me.

"You knew?" She asked embarrassed.

"It wasn't hard to sense that there was something between you two." Tony chuckled.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked again, this time with a little chuckle of her own. We all answered yes, everyone for the first time since yesterday laughing for a few seconds. She then looked around at everyone in complete embarrassment, but then her gaze set upon Rosie. "Have you put on weight?" She asked. Rosie looked down at her belly, then we realised something.

"Didn't we tell you?" I asked, Both Tony and Skye shook their heads and tilted them to the side intrigued by what we hadn't told them.

"I'm pregnant." Rosie said happily.

"Again?" Skye gasped.

"Yeah." Rosie replied with a smile.

"Oh honey congratulations." Skye said pulling her into a hug.

"You sly dog." Tony said as he pulled me into one.

"I thought you had to wait until you came into heat again." Skye wondered. Rosie blushed slightly at the awkward question about her girly things but answered nether the less.

"Well, I was still in heat, kind of, after I was pregnant the first time, I guess my hormones were all over the place, so after it happened I could still conceive."

"Well like I said, congratulations." She said rubbing her back.

"Thank you."

"And you." She said looking over at me. She then crawled around everyone and hugged me tightly. "I never got a chance to do this before." I wrapped my paws around her, embracing the friendly hug. That was another thing I didn't feel any pain over anymore, losing my first pups. The pain felt to losing them was gone, but the sadness was still there. She pulled away shortly after I reeled back out of my thoughts with a happy smile.

"Thanks." I replied. As much as I loved those pups, even though they were yet to be born before their time passed, I couldn't feel any pain towards their passing, which was great in one way, but bad in another.

"I hope everything goes ok this time round." Tony added.

"We hope so too." Rosie said. "We were planning to go to a vet soon just to get them scanned."

"Good idea, just making sure they're good and healthy." Skye said. All our minds seemed to have been taken off of Dean, and onto this new subject.

"Honey do you think we can go now?" Rosie asked as she shuffled over to my side. "I just want to know if they're ok." I looked into her pleaded, puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, why not." I replied giving into her cute face that always made me gooey inside. She squealed in excitement, anticipating how many she was carrying and if more importantly they were healthy. "Will you guys be ok?" I asked Tony and Skye.

"We'll be fine." Tony answered.

"Hope everything goes ok." Skye added.

"We might take a nap whilst you're gone." Dakota said after whispering to Lupa.

"What are you talking about?" Rosie asked confused. "You're coming with us." Their faces lit up in excitement.

"Really?" Lupa asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Of course, you do want to see your little brothers or sisters don't you?" I chuckled. Both of their tails were wagging a mile a minute, unable to hold the excitement. Dakota jump to his paws, quickly followed by Lupa, who then both walked around to us. Dakota held his paw out for all of us with an excited smile. Rosie and I found it very amusing to see them this way. We took his paw and within a second, we were where we wanted to be.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

We appeared just in front of the vet door, I had a nervous expression on my face which Scott saw.

"Nervous?" He chuckled.

"A little." I answered without taking my eyes off the door.

"Excited?" Lupa asked.

"More then anything." I said. "How does this thing work?"

"They scan your belly and a picture of inside you comes on a screen. They know what to look out for. They know more then me so they'll explain it better." Scott said as he jumped up at the door and pulled its handle down. We all walked in whilst he held the door open like a gentleman, I kissed him as I passed. He really was a sweet guy; I can't believe I never thought of him as I do now when I first met him. The girl at the front desk looked over and smiled when she saw who had walked in. She knew us all too well.

"Well hey guys, what brings you by?" She asked jolly.

"We were wondering if you were busy today." I asked.

"No not really, it's only me and Sally here, we don't usually work today but we had an emergency. Is something wrong?" Sally was one of the vets who worked here; we were a little confused as to why it wasn't busy in here.

"Well I'd like to have a scan done." She looked at me confused.

"Why's that, I thought you out of all animals would be the last to fall ill." She giggled.

"No I'm not ill, I'm pregnant." I giggled back.

"Well congratulations." She said getting up. "Just want to see if they're ok?"

"Yeah, after last time we don't want to leave anything to chance."

"Well good idea. You're one lucky guy." She said looking down at Scott.

"I know." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Well why don't you guys head into the exam room while I go and fetch Sally, she'll be along in a minute." She said as she walked into the back. Lupa and Dakota made themselves comfy in the waiting room saying they'll be in when we were ready. Scott and I made our way into the exam room and sat in the corner waiting for Sally.

"Now I'm nervous more then anything."

"Don't be." Scott said rubbing my back. "They will be fine." He added as he started stroking my side.

"I just want to hear they'll be ok." I said as nervous started to leak out of me in the form of tears of worry.

"Hey, it's ok. Take deep breaths." Scott said as his paw returned to my back. His touch was so calming and did the trick. But there was something about it that seemed different. Not only that, but him as a whole. I couldn't place my paw on it. He was acting a little strange, but I guessed it was after Dean's passing, he was obviously thinking of something to block it out. We all had our own individual way of copying and whatever he was doing seemed to be working for him, that's all that mattered to me.

It was only three minutes later when Sally came walking in with a smile. "Hey guys, how have you been?" She asked as she walked around the table.

"Good." I replied simply as the nerves returned.

"Shan tells me you want an ultrasound scan?"

"Is that what's it's called? I didn't know that."

"Well there you go, you leant something new." She giggled. She pulled a big machine out of a small room in the other corner of this room. Many buttons and wires were on it, as well as a screen. "When you're ready hop up." She said patting the table. I gave Scott one last kiss before jumping up on the table, I only just cleared it. The small pup inside me was now starting to make life harder. Before I would have had no problem making it up here. She flicked a switch on the scanner thing; it made a whirring noise as she did as well as the screen coming on. She took a long pipe with a flat thing on the end of it and put some sort of gel on the end.

"Will this hurt?" I asked worried.

"Not at all, it's only a camera." She replied. "Can you lie down? Just makes things easier." I nodded as I lied myself down onto my side, exposing my belly. She then squeezed a large splodge of the same gel onto my stomach. I gasped at its cold touch. "Sorry, I should have warned you about that."

"It's fine, just cold and ticklish."

"You really are ticklish love." Scott chuckled. She rubbed the gel into the fur on my belly, covering a large surface of it.

"How far are you in now?"

"Around two and a half weeks." I answered.

"That's good." She said as she then pressed a few buttons on the machine and turned the screen towards her. "Ok, ready?"

"Ready." I answered.

"Ok, here we go." She then placed the flat camera thing on my belly, and like she said it was cold. I gasped again at as she put a little pressure on it.

"Damn your right, it is." I giggled. She moved it around as if trying to look for a certain spot. "Anything yet?" I asked growing impatient. I just wanted to hear how they were.

"Not yet, I just need to find the right spot to find them."

"Can't you just see?" Scott asked. As he was once a human I thought he'd know how one of these things works.

"Well I need to find to right spot to see into your womb. I need to get around all your muscles and organs."

"Fair enough." I said.

"Ahh, found them." She exclaimed. I lift my head up with such speed she almost lost her place. Scott had placed his front paws on the table before I had a chance to blink, wanting to see them as much as I.

"Let us see." I demanded. She chuckled as she reached her spare hand over and turned the monitor, and there it was.

"Can you see it?" She asked. I looked with a massive smile and wide eyes, just as Scott was. We could see the small head and legs of the pup as it was curled up inside me. It was amazing to see, how life reproduced itself in this wonderful way. I looked closer the monitor as my smiling shrunk a little.

"Only one?" She "erred" to herself whilst she moving the camera around for a few seconds before coming back to the first image that made me smile again.

"That's the only one I can see. Were you expecting more?"

"Kind of, it would've been nice to have more, but that's ok." I replied.

"It doesn't matter." Scott said as he licked my cheek. "It's our pup, ours."

"Get the kids." I said excitedly. He kissed my lips one last time before jumping onto the door, pulling the handle door and shouting.

"Guys come and look at this!" It was seconds later I heard multiple taps from the corridor out the door. I didn't take my eyes off the screen until I heard those taps tap on the table beside my head and two gasps gasp.

"What's that?" Lupa asked as Scott jumped up beside her.

"That is your little brother or sister." I giggled. Once again they both gasped, causing me, Scott and Sally to laugh slightly.

"Mom that's amazing." Dakota exclaimed as he licked my cheek.

"Look at what you did." Lupa said playfully shoving Scott. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, it's only a camera."

"A very clever one." Sally added. "Want to see what else it can do?" We all looked at her in disbelief that it could do more. She turned the screen back to her so we couldn't see it and pressed some more buttons. She moved the funny camera in several places above my womb and pressed a single button every now and then. After about five minutes she was done and removed the camera. "Ready?" We were all puzzled as to what she had done, but were eager to see. She spun the screen around and once again we all gasped at what she had done.

It was a 3D picture of the pup! We could see its head, fore legs and chest, nothing below that. I couldn't hold it any longer and let the tears of joy fall. Its eyes were closed, we knew they would be but how amazing would it be if they were open. It was all in a light brown, but you could see its individual fur strands and its tiny claws. The back ground was of a sort of wall which we guessed was my womb.

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed. "You two were like that once." I said nudging my children.

"It's hard to think that." Dakota chuckled. Whilst we were admiring the photo, we hadn't noticed what Sally was doing. I looked over to her to see her pulling a piece of paper out of another machine before walking over to us.

"A little souvenir." She said placing it on the table. It was an actual picture of what was on the monitor.

"Thank you so much." I said admiring the photo.

"You're more then welcome." She giggled at our reactions. She picked up the paper after we all had a good look at it and rolled it up. I then forgot to ask her then main reason we came.

"Did it look ok?"

"It looked fine, nothing wrong at all." She happily answered whilst Dakota took the photo out of her hand in his mouth.

"Thank god." I breathed.

"We don't know what was wrong with your last litter. I'm so sorry that happened."

"We don't know either, its no-ones fault." Scott replied.

"Well if you think something's wrong or you just want to be checked over, you're more then welcome to come by." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said as I jumped off the table.

"You're welcome, bye bye." She waved. We walked back out into the waiting room to be greeted by Shan.

"Did it go ok?" She asked.

"Yep, everything's fine." I replied happily.

"That's great, just be sure to come back if something's wrong." She cautioned.

"We will." I said. "Thank you." I added as Scott opened the door.

"Bye!" She yelled just as the door shut. Just as turned to walk away, I was caught in a surprised hug from my daughter.

"This is amazing!" She squealed in delight. I returned the gesture and nuzzled her affectionately.

"I know, I can't wait for you to meet it."

"I want it to be a girl." She replied.

"No a boy." Dakota voice protested completely muffled from the photo in his mouth. "There needs to be more guys in the temple."

"Why's that?" Lupa asked as a joke.

"So we can pick on you more." He chuckled as he nudged Scott.

"Well we don't get a say in this, no-one does. We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

"How about we head home so we can tell Tony and Skye." Scott suggested.

"That'll cheer her up." Lupa added. With all that said, my amazing son brought us home. The atmosphere seemed to be a little brighter then it were this morning before we left. We heard a laughing from inside the Sanctum, so we all followed that sound to hear Skye and Tony laughing away.

"What's wrong with you two?" Scott asked snickering at the sight.

"Just thinking of all the good times we had with Dean." Tony said.

"It really helps to think of all the positives with him."

"Well that's good." Lupa said. "I'm sure he'd want you to."

"Well you'd know." Skye said. She was referring to her being able to talk with spirits so she could find out if she wished.

"What have you got there?" Tony asked pointing to Dakota. He walked over and handed him the photo. Skye shuffled nearer as to see. When he unrolled it they both had the same reaction as us.

"That's so cute!" Skye squealed.

"Just one?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, bit of a bummer I know, but it's ok." Scott answered.

"That's a shame." He said. "Look at what you made." He said as he flipped it around for us to see. He passed it over to Skye as he jumped up and grabbed Scott and started spinning in circles with him tight in his arms. Both boys laughing away.

"Do you know what it is?" Skye asked.

"No, she couldn't tell. But that's the best part, leaves us time to think of plenty of names." I smiled.

**Scott's P.O.V**

We were having a good time discussing about the pup and the photo. It was a few hours later I heard a growling above the laughter, conversations and the waterfall. It was loud, but no-one else heard it, why was that? I looked into the water after a suspicion came to thought, and that suspicion was correct when I saw the Dark Wolf starring back at me. He did not look happy. I genuinely had no clue what he looked so mad at. I wasn't supposed to see him until later on tonight, so it can't be that. I glared back at him and watched as he turned around and walked into the main dome, all in the reflection of the water. I glanced up through the ceiling to check the time; I couldn't see the sun past the gap so that that meant it was mid-evening. I quickly came up with an excuse to go and see what his problem was. "I just need to go outside."

"You ok honey?" Rosie asked."

"Yeah I'm fine, just need the bathroom."

"I wish I hadn't asked." She said, a small laugh escaping everyone's lips. I chuckled as I walked out the temple.

"The bathroom! That's the best I could come up with!" I said to myself in anger. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I added whilst hitting my head.

"It was pretty funny though." I didn't need to turn to see who was now walking beside me.

"What are you mad at now?" I asked without looking at him.

"I'm not mad, what every made you think that young one?" He rasped.

"Just the way you stared at me back there, it kind of gave that impression." I said still without looking at him. "What did you want then?"

"I came because I wanted to see how you felt." I froze when I heard this. If anything, he was sounding nice, something I never heard him say before.

"Well… I feel fine." I replied sceptical that he was trying some mind game with me.

"No need to fear Scott, I'm not playing any games." That was one of the few times he had ever used my name, what was he up to? I walked around him and stood opposite.

"What are you trying to do? I know you're trying to say something so just say it!" I snarled. He looked at me nervously, this demon was solid on the outside by gooey in the inside. A complete push over. He was trying to tell me something, but he obviously didn't want to.

"I just think you need to know something." He said.

"Which is?" I asked intrigued.

"My name." He answered short and simply. "I had nearly forgotten my name. I was given the opportunity to be like this, but at a price. For as each day past, the more I forgot about my life."

"You lived before?" I asked confused. How had he lived? Well thinking about it, Sarah had lived once before and now she was mine and Rosie's Spirit Guide. So if he was another of mine then whose to say he hadn't.

"I did, and I had the greatest one." He said. He turned his back to me as he continued. "I had a mate and children, but that was all taken away from me. And after I started forgetting who I am, I nearly forgot about them. I was given this new form after I accepted to become what I am, but at the price of forgetting everything." He then spun his head around at looked at me. "When I saw you this morning, it all came back to me, my family, my memories, and my killer." He growled the last part. I thought back to this morning. He was being very protective over Rosie, first he threatened to kill her and our pup a while ago, but today he was concerned I'd kill her if I didn't train with him.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Scott, have you figured out why I say you killed me?" He whispered. I shook my head; those words still sent shivers down my spine when I heard them. I then watched as his body started to smoke and engulf his body. I sat watching the strange but demonic spectacle unfold before me, he didn't take his eyes off me. It was when it started to clear I understood. I reeled back in horror at what I saw, it all made perfect sense now! He said I killed him, he's protective over Rosie, and he knows everything about me. "It's because you did kill me." I looked into the icy blue eyes of Rosie's former mate, Shadow.

"You!" I exclaimed in shock. "It was you this whole time?!" The black and white furred wolf stood up and turned to face me.

"It was." He said looking to the ground in shame.

"I thought we were friends? Why did you do this to me?!" I asked.

"We are, I do like you Scott as a friend, but when the gods gave me this opportunity, I saw it as one to get as close to Rosie as possible. But I haven't got close. I've been wanting to take it all back but it's a one way ticket, I'm stuck like this."

"But you're the nicest guy I've ever known, why would you do this?!" I bellow at him.

"I didn't know my charge would be you!" He growled. He then tried to take a more calm tone. "But don't you see why they paired us? You did kill me; I was the one thing you feared you'd dream of when you slept. So it's quite ironic that they put me with you. My job is to help you overcome fears and obstacles, you do fear me and I know that, I'm inside your head constantly so if you can overcome the fact my blood is on your paws then I know I'm doing the right thing."

"But why make me turn it off?" I asked.

"Because expression can be a gift to people like you. With expression, you can manipulate the minds of those around you through the direct link of telepathy. Remember that dog when you rescued the wolf, you put it in pain because you wanted to, I simply put you in a state of expression for you to witness how it felt. With the correct training you can control what emotions you turn off and leave on. Think of expression as a new power."

"But why are you trying to get me insane?" I asked again.

"I'm not." He chuckled. "It the only way I could get you to listen with what I can do. When I hurt you I lost it a little, you wouldn't believe I was real so I had no choice."

"Did you even know what you would turn into?"

"This isn't about me."

"I want to know! If you're my guide then I have the right to know!" I yell

"No I didn't!" He bellowed losing his temper, his eyes then glowed red like they did in his other form, but his body stayed the same. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into, all I knew was I had the chance to be near Rosie again so I took it. She was my mate as well, so I can still love her!" Hostilities were starting to flare now.

"But you gave us your blessing!" I yell.

"They were just words. I died because of you and all I wanted to see was my mate find someone else. In my eyes you were the best candidate. I loved her and you took me away from that, you took me away from my mate and children; because of you I can't have that anymore! Now she's pregnant with your pup, she's forgotten all about me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"She hasn't forgotten you. She's reminded of you every day when she looks at Lupa and Dakota. You son is nearly the spitting image of you if you hadn't noticed."

"I know that, are you trying to say I don't know what my own son looks like?!"

"If you're trying to get me to feel pain good luck with that."

"I'm not, I'm trying to get you to feel sympathy, and I know you feel it because I'm in…"

"Stay out of my head." I growled interrupting him. His eye's returned to their blue as his temper settled.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to stop you from killing the love of my life, my children and your un-born pup. Right know you're feeling, anger, sympathy, sadness, it's all written on your face." We stood and stared straight into each others eyes, a kind of stare off. We were like this for a while in complete silence, our little outbursts done and over.

"I guess I ought to thank you then." I said breaking the tension and silence.

"What for? I want to hear you say it." He said.

"For many things." I replied. "For letting me be with Rosie, for helping me turn off my pain, and finally letting me know who you really are."

"All were my pleasure. You are my friend Scott, and my charge." I then thought of someone.

"Does Sarah know?"

"No." He snapped back instantly. "She doesn't have to know. She's already hot on my tail." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked back a little amused.

"Well she was always looking out for me after it happened, but after what the gods gave me I couldn't let her know, she'd go insane and I'm sure you know what's she's like."

"Tell me about it. We really shouldn't be talking about this about our mother in law like this." I laughed lightly.

"It's ok, she's not listening, I can sense she's not." He cackled.

"If you don't mind me asking." I asked sheepishly. "Why do you use that form, it's pretty scary you know." I watched as his formed changed into the Dark Wolf, his white chest and legs becoming black alike his back and his eyes turned from their ice blue to their crimson blood red.

"I use this form because it's what I am now, i have to focus to keep that form." His demonic voice rasped. "I am your Shadow Guide, designated to help you overcome your demons and fears. Now can you see why they paired us?"

"Yeah I can. But why did you not come to me in your body, but like this?"

"Because this is my body now, I have to really want it if I want to go back." He looked evil he sounded evil, but he was still the same old Shadow I knew, just a little bigger and demonic.

"So when you changed the other day that was really you?" I asked checking. He nodded in confirmation.

"Now enough of this." He said taking a more serious tone. "Let's get down to business." He then lunged out at me and cut deep into my side, resulting in me screaming out in pain. Training had resumed.

**Congratulations to The Dark Shadow, you were right, it was Shadow! Guess what, you win something. Yep, you win the satisfaction of knowing you got it right, better then the £200 pound prize i was going to use. So yes indeed, it's shadow, did anyone else think it was. Now can you see how Shadow's death wasn't pointless, he plays a key role in this story. None of the deaths other then Kate's in return of the Starnik may have been pointless. But other then that, none of these are pointless, they all happen for a reason. Scott seems to be coping with his training, he hasn't gone and killed anyone yet like Shadow has been telling him he would, is that a good thing? but what about his dreams, they are still happening, they continued to happen even after he turned it off, so does this mean that expression is what starts the war? You decide. Until next time folks. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	13. Chapter 12 Expression

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 12: Expression

**Scott's P.O.V**

Shadow and I had been training everyday, for the last four days. I was still in denial that all this time, this demon that had been plaguing me with nightmares and threats, was really Rosie's former mate Shadow! Shortly after he died, like Sarah, he was given the opportunity to become a guide, but what he didn't know was what kind of a guide that was. He agreed to do it, the way he saw it was that Sarah could come in and out when she wanted, so why couldn't he do that to see Rosie again. But he told me that wasn't how it worked, and that he hasn't been able to get close to her. I sympathised him, he was murdered, and had to watch his lover fall for another wolf and have its kids. The bad news was that lover was me, and I feel in this "training" he demands that I do twice a day, was just a way to take out his anger on me for doing this to him.

As a shadow spirit, he had his methods, Sarah's I thought were bad enough, but I take it all back. One of his methods in order to get me angry or emotional in some way was to attack me. Like he was doing now, all this just to get me to feel rage, confusion and sadness. I was defiantly confused, why did he have to do it this way? This was only one of his "methods" he likes to use. He'd get me to feel my emotions via visions, nightmares making my nightmares a reality and small bursts of insanity. All this just to keep me from becoming a heartless monster. As much as I didn't agree with his methods, I really didn't want to become that, so I guess I had no choice really.

Two days ago, he thought it was time he taught me how to use expression, but on the condition that I train harder and of more high intensity. He said if I wanted to learn how to, I must, in order to counteract the effects of expression. Apparently it can take over your body, a sort of Schizophrenia. Expression is almost an entity of its own, it can think for itself and if not caged with enough locks, it can break free. Those taught in the ways Shadow has been doing to me, can learn to channel it and use its power. But by channelling it, you risk it escaping and turning everything off, and becoming a monster using you as a shell. I didn't want to wind up like Rosie's father terry, he was a classic example of expression taking over, had it not I highly doubt he would've done all the things he did.

None of the others has sussed out what I've been doing every time I've snuck out or excused myself every morning and night. I'm running out of excuses. Four nights ago when I learnt of Shadow being another of my guides, I only said I was going out for the bathroom, but I was gone for over an hour! Rosie and the others were just leaving the temple coming to search for me, when I arrived. I hadn't noticed how long I had been out, so I just told them I wanted to go for a walk to clear my head. Luckily they all understood and after I apologised for worrying them, we went inside, without any of them raising suspicions.

"Get up!" I reel back out of my thoughts after receiving a massive blow to the side. I had cuts all over me, blood matted my fur, and tears ran down my face. I really didn't know why he was doing it this way, but I saw why it was necessary.

"I can't." I sigh, completely drain of energy.

"I knew it. You're weak! You can't harness this, why did I ever think you could!" The red eyed Shadow spat in disappointment. I looked up at him and locking our gaze. What was the point in doing all this if I couldn't get the perks along the way? I needed to find the will get up. I groan as I painfully and slowly rise to my feet. But as I do, I'm greeted by another slash across the face. I'm spun around by the impact and fall to the ground in a heap of tears and cries of pain. "Get up!" He yelled. I once again did as he said. I placed a paw on my bleeding cheek, seeing the blood stain my pads, it wasn't that bad, but enough to sting at the touch. I look back at him to see him raising his paw for another blow, something was telling me to let it happen, I needed to carry on, but I could barely hear that voice over another yelling get out the way! And that's exactly what I did. He swung his paw ready to make contact with my bloody face, but I was more prepared. I ducked under his strike and rolled out the way, I then blindsided him and pinned him to the ground. I snarled in his face and scratched his cheek, just to do that felt amazing. But because of his dark spiritual nature, I didn't draw blood, like the custard affect, it was hard on impact, but gooey as my claws dug into his cheek and left nothing, he actually laughed it off. When he finished his cackling, he kicked me sharply in the stomach, sending me off him and sprawling into the dirt beside him. "So you finally had the guts to try and kill me. Again!"

"Just to get some anger out." I groaned.

"Good." He rasped happily. "Concentrate on that feeling, let it flow through you."

"It's been that way for a while now." I replied as I shakily got up to my bloody paws. But I was now verging on losing consciousness and collapsed, but I had to thank my demonic guide for catching me.

"We're done, have no fear." He whispered. I took a sigh of much needed relief, but I knew the pain was not about to stop. He always healed my wounds after we were done, as not to raise suspicion with the others. That stinging feeling from a single wound was just about bearable, but coming from over fifteen from all over my body was just as bad as receiving them. I try to hold back a scream, and did well to hold it, well most of it anyway. It came out as a loud whimper as I tried, I wouldn't count that as a scream. After a what felt like ten hours rather then ten seconds, every claw, bite and gash was healed over, my fur back to it's original black with not a speck of blood on it. All that energy however had not returned.

"Thanks." I sigh as the stinging subsided.

"You're welcome Scott." He replied, I couldn't help but notice his voice had changed, I look up to him and were met the blue eyes of the wolf I knew and sadly killed, not the demon. I wasn't sure what I'd like to look at, the wolf who I became friends with and then killed, or the demon that has been causing me nothing but pain for over three weeks now. Technically they were the same wolf, just in a different body. He pushed me off him and let me go once I was stable enough to sit up without falling. I was wobbly, but I could manage it. "You ok?" He chuckled at the seemingly drunken site.

"Yeah, just took a lot out of me." I said shaking my head a little to clear it.

"I'll bet, I know what's it's like to lose a lot of blood." He chuckled again. I glared at him, although I may not feel pain, I did feel irritated by the fact that I had killed him and that he constantly reminds me of it.

"Do you really find it funny that I killed you? I know and admit your blood is on my paws. I may not feel pain, but I do feel bad for what I did." I snapped back with as much ferocity as I could in my state. He just continued laughing away.

"I know, that's what I'm trying to do." He settled down after a few more bursts of laughter, all just to get me mad, it was working. "Now, time to work on expression, I think you're ready to try it out." He said taking a more serious voice.

"Really? What makes you so sure?" I asked, excited but unsure whether I really was. If we had miss timed it all, then we'd be leaving the doors open for the monster to make a dash for freedom.

"You tried to strike back at me, which proved you can handle it."

"If we get this wrong, I'm blaming you for the consequences."

"But that's the thing, if we timed it wrong then you won't care about the consequences, everything would be turned off. That's why I am sure you're ready. Or would you rather go a few more days of training to be sure?"

"I'm ready." I snapped back, not wanting to endure another days training.

"Good." He said as his voiced turned my deep and sinister, his eyes went red and his fur changed completely black like mine. "Then follow me, we need a living test subject." He then took off running, I was still a little light headed but I guessed I had to keep up. I tried my best with sticking close to him, my dizziness falling away as I took each stride, I was glad it was, I'd need all my focus if I were to do this. I didn't actually know how this was going to happen; I had no idea how to do it, or what I'd be doing it on.

I jumped over a bush to see him stood waiting impatiently. "What, it's hard to run after being drained of a lot of blood." I snapped at him.

"Well haul ass next time." He grumbled and started walking towards another bush. We were on the edge of the grass plains; I could smell the caribou herd inside so I guessed that was my target. He placed a paw on my chest as he came to a stop, making me do this same. He then slowly pushed his head through the undergrowth as I did, and lone behold the caribou herd was just on the other side a few metres away. "Ready for this?" He breathed. I looked at him and noticed how he was eyeing the prey. His facial expression was like he hadn't eaten in weeks. I guess due to being dead you can't eat and the sight of a wolf's natural prey and was bringing the sensation of how amazing it was to have its blood trickle down your throat.

"I don't know how." I said stating the obvious and pulling back out of the bush with him.

"Ok, then listen carefully and keep your voice down." He started. "Expression is all channelled from our dark sides, but only supernaturals can harness it, and in the wolf population less then one percent of us become supernaturals. It's the same with humans but because there are more of them there are slightly more. You must look inside your self and find that it. When you do then you will know how to use it. As the Starnik, Rosie once told me how your powers are fuelled by your emotions. You must think of what your dark side is feeling. You won't be able to because it has none, but as I dark spirit myself, I can say it will be feeling anger, rage, but most importantly fear. Its fears that it will never be unleashed, but seeing what you want to do, I say its feeling hope that you may mess this up, giving it the opportunity." I gave him a nod in understanding and closed my eyes, trying to search for this for this monster inside me. Whilst I was, Shadow kept talking. "When you find it, don't give in to what it looks like or what it says to you. Feed off it, take its energy away, and don't give in to its pleas. Expression is used through the direct influence of telepathy, projecting one's mind into another to cause them pain, or anything the one using it wants them to feel."

I search through my self, kind of like a soul searching journey, trying to find a part of me inside myself. I looked deep within myself, I don't know how I was doing this, but what I found confused me. I visualized a cage and everything around it was black, with a mysterious light coming down from above, and inside the cage was a pure black wolf with its back to me. The cage was only just large enough for the wolf to stand in, no room for it to walk around, it looked too claustrophobic. I walked up to the cage a tapped on the bars, gaining its attention, it looked and locked eyes with me and that's when I came to a realization. The wolf had the same blue eyes of my mother, but most importantly me. This was me! "Please let me out of here." It pleaded as tears of either joy or sadness streaked down its furry cheeks with the same voice as me. This was what I was searching for, but what was it Shadow said, _"Don't give in to its pleas"_. "Please you have to let me out, I've been in here for years and I can't take it anymore."

"Sorry, but I can't." I replied.

"What do you mean?" It said desperately. "Look all you have to do is unlock that bolt, I can't from here, just slide it and I'll be out of here." He added frantically. I saw the bolt, I noticed it was partially undone. So I placed my paw on it and slid it shut.

"Not going to happen." I said simply.

"Why?"

"I know who you are." Its face then went wide with surprise, but then it took a sigh as if admitting defeat, while leaning against the sides of the cage playing with his claws.

"What gave me away?" It chuckled evilly.

"Nothing, it was convincing, I was just given some advice before coming." I replied sitting down and observing my dark side.

"Really, well who might that be?"

"Just a friend."

"Well maybe I could meet this friend, but technically this would be my friend as well." It cackled. "I know what you're here for, go ahead and take it if you think you can handle it."

"Oh I will, and I'm going to use it for good." I said, something inside my head told me to lash out at him, but before I could think as to why I thought that, I already had. I missed his skin but took some fur. That feeling then said that this was all I needed to channel it; just a part of it was all I needed. I left him unscathed. It's really weird referring to him as "him", because we are the same person.

"You do know I have been out before." He said as I turned my back to walk away.

"When?" I asked. As far as I know I hadn't.

"When you killed our mates former one, our shadow guide. I had the best time of my life, all those people I killed, listening to their screams and cries for help." He cackled cold heartedly. "Back then it was you in is this, not me. All I want is to be free from these bars. How would you like it if you had to live in here for all your life?!"

"I wouldn't." I replied. "But your evil and belong in there, and I will never let you use me." I said as I turned to walk away again.

"Do you know what I'd do if I was free?" He asked, making me stop in my tracks.

"Have you ever thought how Rosie would look if she was a rug, kind of like the ones we had back in the Valley and her head mounted on a wall?" I looked back at him out the corner of my eye. "Or if it was possible for an unborn pup to be cut out and put inside another. I always thought Lupa would make an excellent mother. But you already knew that." I did think Lupa would make an amazing mother, but what this sick version of me was another thing. Cutting out my pup from Rosie and then placing it inside Lupa! Was that even possible? "It would be fun to find out." He chuckled. "Or how about the one we call our brother, Michael. I've always wondered how he tastes; I know human blood isn't all that bad. We tried it remember when we stopped the Ditori supply truck, we ripped open the guys throat." I remember that day well, but it was only because I was a wolf that the taste of blood didn't bother me so much. I didn't like it, it just wasn't so bad.

"Or if Shadow's look alike of a son Dakota, were to suffer the same fate as his poor father." He said in a higher tone. I" enjoyed it when I did kill him, but sadly I didn't have time to rip him in half like I was about to before we were swapped again." He finished, hitting the bars in annoyance that he couldn't finish what he started.

"Well none of that's going to happen." I said still looking at him out the corner of my eye.

"Oh but it can." He countered. "I know you've turned off the pain, that's one down and only a few more to go. All you have to do it turn the rest of it off and you'll be completely like me." I couldn't stand to listen to him anymore.

"Have good time in your little cage of fun." I said as I walked away, this time not stopping to whatever he said to stop me.

"This isn't over Scott, you and I are the same, and it's only a matter of time before you turn the rest of them off!" He shouted just as I opened my eyes again to see the red eyes of my guardian.

I felt like I was gone for nearly five minutes, but knowing Shadow now, he would have shook me awake, so I couldn't have been any longer then a few seconds. I looked down to my paw to see not only was it a hand, and that I must have turned, but several strands of loose fur from the evil me I plucked from him. But after a few seconds off looking, they vanished after a blink, I hadn't dropped them so I had no idea what had happened to them. But I didn't need them; I was already channelling the energy from him. "You turned as soon as you closed your eyes." Shadow said. "And a good thing too, because your powers only work in human form."

"I guess." I said as I sat back on my heels.

"Find what you were looking for?" He asked. He was trying to sound caring and concerned, but with that voice it was hard to think that.

"I did, and he was convincing."

"But you didn't let him out." He asked, nervous of my answer.

"No, and I won't, not after the things he told me."

"Good, now down to business." He said getting back onto the main subject. "Draw out the energy from within him, feel it surge through your body and into your mind. Once it's there, picture throwing it at your target and what you want them to feel." He then stuck his head back through the bush. I did too just as he said. "I want you to kill that caribou using it." He said pointing to a target. "Push it out and into its mind, and watch what it does." I nodded and focused everything on the unsuspecting caribou who knew nothing of its demise coming to it soon. I felt inside myself and built up the energy, it felt great! I moved it up my body and into my head, that's when I linked in with the caribou, this was the first time I had ever brushed against the mind of my prey in any circumstance. I kept that energy building up; until I let it hit its peak. I then threw it along that psychic thread that attached me and the caribou. Suddenly it threw its head back and reared up on two feet, making horrible squealing and grunting noises, indicating it was in pain. It spooked the others so they ran off, leaving it on its own. It was a few seconds later it fell to the ground after one last grunt, dead.

I disconnected the link I had with it and pulled back out of the bush. Shadow was no longer here, he must have gone after knowing he had done his job. I remembered that I'd have to come back for another training session before it gets dark, but it was only 10:20am so I still had plenty of time to get ready.

"Shit! Dean's funeral!" I yell to myself. I bolted off, turning back and then running back to the temple. I couldn't believe I had forgotten it, we were supposed to leave in fifteen minutes and I still needed to take a bath and look decent. I wasn't going to miss the funeral for anything; it would be the last chance I get to say goodbye to my friend.

I arrived at the temple to see Rosie and Lupa making last minutes arrangements to each others fur in the centre of the main dome. When I came panting into the main dome, I gained the girls attention and Rosie's disappointed face. "There you are! Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I ran into a little trouble with some bears, everything's ok." I said kissing her on the cheek as I passed and into the sanctum. "I'm just going to have a quick bath and then I'll be out."

"Dakota should just be finishing, so tell him to hurry up!" She added.

"I will." I just made it into the archway when I heard Rosie mutter.

"Men, always leaving things to the last minute." Followed a girlish giggle I recognised all to well as Lupa's. I jogged to the back of the Sanctum where the water resided with the waterfall, and Dakota just shaking dry.

"Finally, we were just about to come looking for you, again!"

"I got held up by bears." I replied as I took a running jump into the water. I resurfaced and starting on getting every speck of dirt out of my fur. "Your mother says to hurry it up."

"She should be saying it to you." He said as he licked his fur, flattening all the strands sticking out. "Cutting it a little fine aren't you."

"Hey like I said, I was caught up by bears." I snapped back as I started working on my other side.

"Whatever you say." He said as he finished. "You keep on running off, what are you up to?" I went wide eyed for a second, was he starting to get suspicious?

"I'm not. My friend had just died; can't I have some time to clear my head?" I said a little angered. He picked up on that and flattened his ears against his head, and averting his gaze.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered before he walked out. I couldn't believe what I had just said! How could I talk to my step-son like that! I quickly finished up and shook dry, I needed to apologise to Dakota. I ran out of the sanctum to see the girls still fussing over each other and Dakota sat on the other side of the hall, looking up at the symbols but with his ears flat against his head, obviously still upset from my little unexplained outburst. I was about to walk over to him when I felt something dig into my back. A look showed it to be Rosie with a pine cone in her mouth brushing it down.

"Gotta look perfect." She said muffled.

"Thanks honey." I said as I kissed her forehead. She brushed very hair on my body, refusing to let me go in a bad state. I had to stop her so I could apologise to Dakota. Eventually she let me go after she was satisfied I looked decent. That's when I could finally say how sorry I was. I padded up to him, still oblivious to my presence. It was when I was right behind him did my paw steps attract his attention. He whirled around, coming face to face with me. He instantly flattened his ears, averted his eyes and stalked away.

"Dakota please." I said grabbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up in your face like that."

"I understand, I shouldn't have asked why you keep walking off." He sniffled.

"No it's not that, it's just since Dean, I've just been a little edgy. I didn't mean to do that back there. Can you forgive me?" He nodded, so I embraced him in a hug wrapping my forepaws around him as he did me.

"We're family, we always forgive our family." He whispered.

"Thank you." I replied. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about that."

"It's ok." He chuckled as we both let go. "I just needed to keep my trap shut."

"It wasn't you, it was me. I shouldn't do that to my family. Stop blaming yourself, it's my problem that I have to over come."

"Ok." He said with a weak smile.

"Ok." I said with a smile of my own. "Why don't we get going?" He nodded as we walked towards the girls who then started walking towards us.

"What was that little talk about?" Lupa asked.

"Just some family bonding." I replied.

"Yeah, just a good talk." He added.

"What ever you say." Lupa said, not believing a word of it.

"Do you know where to go?" Rosie asked.

"Roughly." Dakota replied.

"Roughly? Last time you said that, we ended up in the middle of lake!" Lupa protested.

"Fine, yes I do." Dakota protested.

"Are you sure, we don't want to have to sort out our fur again." Rosie warned.

"It'll be fine." He said as he held his paw out. I trusted him and was the first to take hold of it. The girls were a little sceptical but did eventually did, and after a boom and a flash of green we arrived in the cemetery. We looked around to see a group of around twenty people all quietly chatting away to the left of us. Some we recognised, there was Tony, Skye, Dean's parents, some old class mates from school and others we didn't recognise. We all approached the mourning group, Tony and Skye were the first to notice and walk up to us. I jumped up onto Tony's chest and hugged him as he did me.

"Big day finally arrived." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it did." I replied.

"Me too. Now he can rest in peace." He said as I jumped off and repeated the process with Skye.

"How have you guys been?" Rosie asked.

"Not bad." Skye answered.

"Good." She said with a weak smile.

"Who are these guys?" I asked pointing to the group of people we didn't know and were eyeing us, wondering what four wolves were doing here.

"Some are old friends from school, some are his family." Tony answered.

"His parents didn't want many people coming, so it was only people they thought should attend." Skye added.

"Seems fair enough." Lupa said joining the conversation.

"Have you been to see him at all?" Skye asked.

"Once, I don't want to frequently remind him of those he left behind." She answered. "He's doing well, still with his grandpa." They both started to tear up, happy that he was happy where he was now.

"That's great." Tony sniffled. Just then, there was an attention seeking cough. We all looked towards the group to see them taking their seats and a vicar standing beside the coffin where Dean's body lay. "Let's get this over and done with." He added as we all walked towards the seats. We all sat along the front, we wolves though sat on the floor in front of Dean's parents, Tony and Skye after giving our condolences to his parents.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a loving son, friend and family." The vicar started. "I knew Dean when he was a boy, he used to come to church every Sunday nice and early to help set up the alter and sound system. And he did a grand job of that." A little chuckle escaped the lips of those around. "He had always been a caring boy, even through to becoming an adult. He always put those around him first before himself. He was loved by all, he never had enemies. Who was to say he wasn't an angel in human form. He couldn't help but offer his services to those who he came across. Never had I seen him commit a sin, and where he rests to this day, he still continues that streak."

Many people in the crowd were in tears or verging on it. "If anyone would like to say a few things in these last few moments, please come forward." The vicar stood out of the way as his parents were the first to arise and approach the coffin. His mom placed a large white lily on it as they both whispered and their tears fell onto the coffin. I was the only one who wasn't crying, it's the pain of losing someone you love that brings the tears, and I only felt sadness and sympathy. I had to force myself to cry by staring into the wind, just to keep up appearances.

His parents said all they wanted and returned to their seats. No one else got up, so I took this as my moment. I wanted to say something to my friend, so that's what I was going to do. I placed my front paws on the coffin, and whispered to the side where his head lay.

"Hey buddy, I'm so sorry you had to go because of me. I shouldn't have pulled you into my affairs. But that's what you wanted; you can't help but want to help. It's in your nature and it always will be. The day you died I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't stand the pain of losing you, and so I turned it off. Now I don't have to feel the pain of never seeing you again. I don't know how you see that in your eyes, but to me it's a good thing. I hope it's good up there, and I can't wait to join you. Goodbye Dean, I'll miss you." I hopped off the coffin and solemnly walked back to Rosie's side who kissed my wet cheek. I looked up at his parents who nodded in thanks for my kind words.

After that a few people decided that they wanted to say a few things to him. Around seven of them including Skye and Tony worked up the courage and held back the tears just to say something one last time to our fallen friend. After ten minutes of saying our final goodbyes, it was the part that tore everyone apart. A man stepped from the back of the crowd and pressed a button beside the coffin, resulting in it slowly descending into the grave as the vicar said some final things. I actually did start to cry, only because the sadness was starting to become overwhelmingly high. Rosie let me rest my head on her shoulder, as she cooed to me in comfort.

Twenty minutes later, I was sat outside the small hall where the funeral party were, overlooking the graveyard. It was like a little hut, glass on all walls around giving us a 360 view of the place and grounds from the inside. My trail of thought was interrupted when a voice spoke. "You seem troubled Scott." I looked up to see it was the vicar.

"How did you know it was me?" I chuckled.

"Oh we all know about you." He chuckled back. "I remember when you and Dean first met; it was in church wasn't it?"

"Yeah you're right. Good times back then."

"You used to come to feel safe from the care home."

"Right again." I chuckled lightly. "Father, I think I may have done something wrong."

"Now what might that be?" He asked intrigued. He was a man of god, whether or not the one he believed in was one of the gods Sarah constantly spoke of, I don't know. I was raised to believe in it, and I still do, whether or not it was a false god.

"Well, I'm not sure whether I made the right decision or not. I'm afraid I can't tell you father, but I just want a way to find out whether I had or not."

"What you seek is a hard thing son. But only you can do that. Look deep within yourself to find the answer and whatever your find is the right thing." If he was referring to looking within myself to find an answer, I wasn't going to. I knew what lay in wait for me to speak with again. I had no intention of speaking with the monster within. But maybe there was another way. In the cartoons, you sometimes see a little devil and an angel sitting on the characters shoulders. All people are a mixture of good and bad, so what if inside me there was not only an evil me, but also and good me.

"I think I know what to do." I said with a happy smile.

"Good. My church is in a small town called Potton in Alaska, come and find me if you want any further help. God bless you my child." He replied happily.

"I will, thank you." Just then our attention was caught by the skidding tires of a van coming around the corner just down the round. The father stayed in the knelt down position as we watched the speeder driving towards us. It skidded to a stop just outside the building with its doors facing us; suddenly the doors shot open and a man with a large gun of some sorts revealed himself ready to fire. I turned and grabbed the vicar and threw him inside.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at us on the ground and then the van. A few screams were heard just as the gun opened fire and everybody dropped on the ground. "LUPA!" I bellowed once more. I had no idea where she was or if she heard me, but she needed to stop this. It was a few seconds later the bullets stop crashing through the building but the shots were still being fired, but sounded muffled. I looked up to see a green wall I knew as Lupa's shield up and blocking each bullet from killing anyone, and entering the building. I looked back down to see the vicar trembling in my arms as I used my body to protect him. "Is everyone ok?!" I asked loudly. People were crying and screaming at the sound of the continuously firing gun. I looked above the heads to see no blood or evidence that anyone was hurt. Rosie, Lupa and Dakota stood up, all their eyes green from fear or Lupa using her power. It was when another screeching of car tires was heard that made my blood run cold. I looked to the other side of the hall to see through the shattered glass another van with a gun ready to fire. "Lupa behind you!" I yell and point in her direction. She spun around and threw up a second shield preventing those bullets from penetrating the hall, once again muffling the sounds. Her face was tensed up from the pressure of trying to concentrate on two separate shields.

"Dome it!" Dakota yelled. I looked through the windows to see the shield form on all sides and dome around the small hall. Her face relaxed some, but still showed she couldn't hold it for long. People were still crying from the ever continuing attack. Tony was the first to stand and came over to me, stepping over everyone.

"The Ditori?"

"I think so, who else would be sick enough to do this at Dean's funeral."

"Sick bastards." He exclaimed. We both looked through the shattered glass and the shield at the still firing guns; they had an unlimited supply of ammo by the looks of things.

"Dakota, can you get everyone out?" I asked across the hall at him.

"Our powers don't work inside her shield remember." Of course they didn't, how could I be so stupid? Rosie was tending to Dean's parents who were completely breaking down. How could someone do this on their son's funeral, it was inhuman.

"Ok we need to think of something." I said looking back out at the gun.

"Scott I can't hold this forever." Lupa yelled.

"I know, I can't think of anything!" I yelled back. Things were getting tense, we had no way out. But there was a way, what if Lupa dropped her shield on one side, giving me time to finish it, and then the other. Yes that could work. But wait, I'm at a funeral, I can't kill someone at a funeral, I won't. I didn't want to kill in the first place, let alone now. I looked back at the others, holding each other tightly as though this were their final moments. It doesn't look like I have much of a choice. I looked back to Lupa and noticed her nose was starting to bleed; a small trickle of blood ran down the end of it and dripped onto the floor. Dakota was by her side in seconds of noticing, trying to help her get through it.

"She can't hold it any longer!" He yelled frantically. I had to do it; I wasn't going to risk everyone's death or my daughters. I looked down to the vicar who was huddled to himself in the corner. I bent down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Good luck my son." He said taking my hand in his. I stood backup and yelled for everyone to get as flat as possible to the ground.

"Lupa, I want you to bring it down on this side, but keep it up the other. Drop it when I say."

"Just hurry!" She screamed in pain.

"Forgive me father." I said looking down to him one last time. "NOW!" She screamed in relief as the shield was brought down on this side and she lay flat on the ground, but keeping up the shield on the other side. I ran out of the hut and Apexing each bullet that fired, seven rounds per second, and I caught each and every one of them. I stood in the doorway catching as many bullets as I could. Some I'll admit did get passed, but they were all aimed at chest height, and the people inside were at knee height and lower. I then started Apexing them back at the same speed, catching, blocking and firing them was harder then I thought. I aimed straight for the guy, and that's exactly where they went. The man was dead after a few seconds of firing. The van sped off back down the road; there must have been another guy in the driving seat. I let him go so I could focus on the last van. "LUPA NOW!" She screamed in relief as she shield fell. I Apexed the hundreds of bullets I had caught, and sent them all straight into the van. Killing not only the shooter, but the driver as well. The bullets that missed went through the vans sides or ricocheted in another direction.

Then it all went silent, nothing save for the slight breeze that blew through. Not a cry, nor scream, just silence. It was the calm after the storm. I looked down at the people who were just raising their heads to see if it was ok. I then looked down at the vicar, still; covering his head, sobbing and muttering some sort of prayer to himself. I turned and pulled his hands away with my paws, looking into his eyes. He stopped his prayer when he realized we were safe. "Father I'm so sorry." I said. I then walked out, leaving everyone behind. I then heard the vicar's voice.

"No leave him, he needs time." Followed by Rosie's retaliation.

"But I need to talk with him."

"No just give him some time, then go." I walked to Dean's grave, staring blankly at it for a few minutes before talking to it.

"Dean, I've made such a terrible mistake, I don't feel any pain to what happened to you, or what I just did. That's not natural, I should have to, and I need to. I was wrong for what I did after you died. I can't even cry about it, that's how wrong this feels, I should be crying. Everyone else is but I'm not. I want to turn it all back on, but I fear what I'll feel. I've blocked out the pain of losing you and what I've just done, and it'll all just come straight back at me. I need guidance, something neither Sarah nor Shadow can deliver. Give me a sign; show me something that tells me what to do. Do I do turn it back on, or do I just keep everything as it is and carry on." Of course nothing happened; I was just talking to a tombstone. But then a voice did speak.

"Don't blame yourself. I actually thought it was Dean answering, so I whirled around with hopeful eyes, but that was changed when I saw Rosie.

"How much did you hear?"

"None of it. The father said to give you some privacy, so I did." She replied as she came to my side. I looked back down at the tombstone whilst she looked directly at me. "Scott don't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

"But it is!" I snapped. "I killed them, on the day we're supposed to be mourning the dead I added to that. We may not mourn them but I still had to do it. And in front of a man of god at that."

"Scott listen to me." She said as she turned my head to look into her beautiful amber eyes. "You may have killed three today, but you saved twenty. You saved our children." She said as she took my paw and placed it on her small bump under her belly. "Both born and unborn. Because of what you did they get to live. How would you feel if you let Lupa die because of the strain and they killed us all? Because of you, few were lost to save the many. If you were me, and I you, I would have done the same and feel the same as you."

"You have no idea how I feel." I sighed. "You have no idea what's running through my head right now."

"You lost your friend, and on the day you were supposed to say goodbye we were attacked. Neither were your fault, it was theirs."

"But losing him was my fault. If I hadn't let him help us, then none of this would have happened. I have put my friends in danger because of our problems; they're our problems, not theirs."

"They wanted to help us, and who were we to deny them. That's exactly why we let them help, because they are our friends." I still felt this was not their problem, but what she was saying was right. They wanted to help, and we let them. What we said can't be taken back, they wanted to help and we said yes. But we gave them roles that put them out of the frontline and yet Dean who was as far away as possible still drifted into no mans land and suffered the consequences. Rosie was right; they were prepared for what may happen, but just didn't expect it to happen. We didn't either.

"You're right, they wanted to help." I said feeling a little better. "But I still can't help but feel it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault." She said as she pulled me hard into her, and wrapping her paws around me. "Stop blaming yourself, everything will be alright if you stop it."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, as I embraced the hug.

"I blamed myself for losing our first pups, but then I stopped and look how things turned out." She answered as she pulled back and placed her paw on her belly. "We are going to have another pup, and this time nothing will go wrong." She said. "If you throw out a negative thought a positive thing will happen."

"You can't be more right, look what happened to us, you stopped blaming yourself, and you got pregnant again. So if I stop blaming myself who knows what could happen?" I said a little happier.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She said as she kissed me. "Let's go back; the vicar wants to talk with you." She was so right! I was thinking negative once about switching it off, I pictured that as a negative, but when I threw it out, I was given the opportunity to harness a new power. I didn't feel any pain towards killing these people, I had to or many more would die. But that still didn't make me forget what The Ditori did. They came barging in on a funeral, if they still had respect for humanity, then at least they'd let us bury our dead. But no, these people didn't care about humanity, they weren't even human themselves. I had to put a stop to this; they were a danger to not only us and wolf kind, but also the humans. And I knew exactly what to do about that.

**So things are going well with Scott and his Expression, it doesn't look like it's getting out anytime soon. But how disgusting is he. Pure evil encased, that's all it is. Not only that, but the Ditori attacked on the day they mourn a loved one, how sick is that. But what does Scott have planned for them, what is he up to? Find out next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	14. Chapter 13 Our Army

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 14: Our Army

**Scott's P.O.V**

What the Ditori did yesterday was the sickest, twisted, repulsive and inhuman thing I had ever seen anyone do. On the one day we try to mourn our lost loved one, they come in and shoot the place up, not only in an attempt to kill us, but endangering the lives of the innocents that were there. They needed to be put to a stop once and for all, and that needed to happen now.

Yesterday after Rosie talked some sense into me, the vicar wanted to speak with me. He wasn't disappointed or angered that I took three lives right before him, and under the presence of his god. He did feel that way, but he said above all, he was grateful, and that he was proud that I was able to do something many could not. Although it was a bad thing, he was still grateful that we saved not only his life, but all the others. He said the same as Rosie; a few were lost to save the many. But he was more astounded as to my reactions. He noticed I wasn't crying as much as the others during the funeral or after it happened. He's known me since I was little; Dean and I met in church and used to help out. But he sensed there was something different about me, he knew all about what Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I can do and what we're trying to do, but he could tell there was something else different about me, he knew something had changed inside me, but what he couldn't tell, or whether it were good or bad. He had obviously sensed that I had turned off my pain, and that was the reason for my reactions back then, but he didn't know that. He once again reminded me of his church up in Alaska, and that I was welcome there at any time to talk, I may have to take him up some day.

Back to today, I wanted blood, as much as I could get from the throats of the Ditori. But I couldn't do this alone, I needed help, but where would I get help from. I needed to go around and ask my friends for it. I know I said I didn't want them getting involved in my affairs, but I needed their help, I needed some supernatural help. This morning I had skipped Shadows training class, skipping one shouldn't be a problem, but I knew he wouldn't be happy. I really couldn't care less what he thought at the moment; there were more important things at paw.

I was making a mental list of all those who I thought I should ask. So far it consisted of Me, Dakota, Lupa, Michael and Glenn. I had thought carefully of who I should ask, each person had a valuable gift that would come of use. I had the offensive power, Michael as well; Lupa could protect us all from the poison bullets and other projectiles. Dakota could get us in and out quickly if need be, and Glenn would be our living map, he can enter all those mind around him and figure out which way was which and where to find Sam, as well as give us warnings of what they had planned. I was still yet to ask any of them, but I had to do it in a way that Rosie would not find out what we were going to do.

I had a very good Reason for not bringing my loving mate, mainly because she was now three weeks pregnant with our pup, and I couldn't risk her getting shot or poisoned. Her small bump was still growing; I couldn't wait until it started to kick, and more importantly, when it was born.

But back to the assault. I had thought through carefully who to ask, and what they had to do; now it was just a matter of asking them. The closest to me and the hardest to convince were my step children; this could go the right way or in a downward spiral. They could say yes, or they could rat me out to Rosie. But that was all a risk I was willing to take, and now was the perfect moment to do so. Rosie was taking a nap, although it had only gone midday, she was already tired, and Lupa and Dakota were once again admiring the symbols on the walls. Now was the best time.

"Guys come here a minute." I said from behind gaining their attention. They both walked towards me with smiles, wondering what I had to say.

"What is it?" Lupa asked as the pair sat side by side before me.

"How do you feel about what they did yesterday and Dean's funeral?" I didn't have to say their name for them to understand what I was on about.

"It was wrong." Dakota growled.

"We wolves have more humanity then them." Lupa added.

"If you were given the chance, would you go and find them?" They both tilted there heads, wondering where I was going with this.

"Yeah, I would." Dakota replied.

"Me too, what they did was wrong and they shouldn't be allowed to get anyway with it." Lupa responded proudly that given the chance she would. "But where are you going with this?" I smiled at them sheepishly, that gave them the answer they wanted.

"We're coming with you." Dakota said standing up.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"But just we three wouldn't stand a chance." Lupa said sounding a little defeated that our army of three wouldn't live to see the front door.

"I've been making a list of people we should ask; next we go find Glenn and Michael." I said getting up and joining them.

"Shouldn't mom know about this?" Lupa said as she arose to her paws.

"Are you serious?" Dakota exclaimed.

"She can't know, not now and not after. She'd not only kill me but you as well." I said. "And I'm not kidding; she'd make a rug out of us." She looked towards the sleeping chamber, thinking of whether she should or not.

"Fine, but she'll wake up when we're gone, so she'll know something's up." I hadn't thought of that, she most likely will and go insane that we left her without knowing where we went. "I know what to do about it."

"What?" I asked.

"In the healing room, there's this stuff that makes you really sleepy if you smell it. We'll just leave some by her and she'll stay asleep the whole time, none the wiser." She replied with a smile.

"And you know this how?" Dakota asked.

"I kind of smelt it, just wondering what it was, and the next thing I know I was on the floor and I missed out on half the day." She giggled.

"That's some powerful stuff." Dakota chuckled.

"Ok, you get working on that, and we'll go and convince the others."

"Got it." She said as she turned tail and walked into the healing room.

"Let's go." I said and before I knew it, we were engulfed in green and we appeared in the canteen of then SRC.

"It would be so much easier if I could just jump to wherever they were." Dakota sighed.

"That would be easier." I chuckled, but then I realised something. "Can't you just conjure them here?"

"I could, but they didn't take well to last time I did that."

"Well this is urgent, so they'll understand."

"Ok, but you're taking the hit if this goes bad." He warned. I was prepared to take it if they weren't too happy. His eyes flashed and a few seconds later, the one I call brother and best friend appeared, groaning lightly. They both had their eyes shut but they didn't need to see who it was to know who did this.

"_Stop doing that!"_ Glenn exclaimed.

"Sorry." Dakota said giving me evils. We let them come to their sense before they sat down and Michael spoke.

"Long time no speak guys, how have you been?"

"Good." I replied.

"How's Rosie after the…" He pointed to his stomach, referring to her miscarriage, obviously not wanting to say it.

"She's fine, she's pregnant again." I smiled.

"_You sly dog."_ Glenn said.

"Congratulations bro." Michael added as he rubbed my head.

"Thanks." I said.

"_We heard about Dean, he was a good guy."_ Glenn said with sympathy in his voice.

"Thanks, the funeral could've been better."

"So what brings you guys here?" He then asked.

"A proposition." Dakota answered.

"And what might that be?" Michael asked again.

"Well after Dean's funeral, The Ditori showed up…"

"_At his funeral?"_ Glenn asked interrupting me and sounding shocked at their actions.

"Yeah, they came for us, but nearly killed everyone else. I had to kill them but that's not enough for me."

"And you're here because?" Michael asked.

"We plan to attack." Dakota answered. "But we can't do it alone." I then continued.

"We want your help. Michael, you and me will be the fire power, Glenn you'll be the warning system, telling us where to go and what they're thinking?"

"_Can't you do that? You're a telepath."_

"I know, but you're the strongest one I know and can go into more then one mind at once, which I can't."

"_Fair enough."_ He chuckled.

"Why are you asking us, can't Rosie just go with you, she's fire power, healer and a telepath?" Michael asked.

"Bro, she's pregnant, I'm not putting her in harms way."

"What about Lupa?"

"She's coming with us." Dakota answered.

"_Well I'm in."_ Glenn said standing up.

"Me too. But what if she finds out, she'll kill you and then us." Michael asked, and for the first time I've seen, scared of Rosie and her temper.

"She won't know." Dakota responded. "Lupa's dealing with her."

"Let's go." Michael and Glenn clasped their ears, this time ready for Dakota, much to our amusement. It would only take a few more jumps before like the rest of us they became immune to its after effects.

We arrived back at the temple; this was the first time they had actually been here, and like all those who came here the reacted like this. "You live here?" Michael gasped.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool right?" Dakota chuckled.

"_When can we move in?"_ Glenn joked in awe at the structure. _"Who made it?"_

"The Dire Wolves did when they were around, but their not and we are." He replied. Just then, Lupa peeked around the sleeping chamber entrance.

"So you got them to come."

"Yeah, is she asleep?"

"Come and see for yourself." She giggled. All four of us made our way through and into the chambers. Lupa was sat outside mine and Rosie's hole where I guessed she was laying, and there she was. She was sound asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of something pleasant I guessed. Michael and Glenn both gasped when they saw her bump.

"Bro, you weren't kidding." Michael whispered.

"And you thought I was?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, I though you'd have to wait a little longer for her to be in… you know." He said.

"So did I." I replied. I looked at her face and saw three oddly shaped leaves right beside her nose, I bent down to smell them but Lupa pulled me back by my scruff hard.

"Don't or do you want to be asleep all day."

_What is that?"_ Glenn asked.

"It makes you sleep, and I thought we should use it on her or she'll wake up while we're gone."

"Good idea." Michael said patting her head.

"Will she be ok?" I asked worried about her health and the effects it may have on the pup.

"I don't see why she shouldn't; they're just a sleep draft."

"I trust you." I said as I licked her cheek. "Shall we?" I said as I pointed back out to the main dome. They all left thinking I was right behind them, but I stayed for a second, just so I could say my goodbyes to my pregnant mate. I bent down to her face, avoiding taking a breath of the sleep draft and licked the corner of her mouth. She smiled again and mumbled.

"I love you." I breathed an amused chuckled as I whispered.

"I love you too." I then looked down to her swollen stomach and walked to it and placed a paw over it, desperately wanting to feel a kick, but I knew it was still too early for that yet. "And I love you too, little one." I cooed as I kissed her belly. "I'll be home soon, so protect mommy." I added as I kissed Rosie one last time before walking back out to join the others.

"What were you doing?" Michael asked. They were all in a circle, waiting for my return.

"Just saying goodbye." I answered.

"Weren't you two good friends before you got together?" He asked again. I thought it was a bit random, but I answered as I approached the group.

"Yeah, we lived together for two years when all this happened."

"_And you never thought about being with her then?"_ Glenn asked.

"Dude, I was human back then, that would just be wrong." I chuckled. I think that's when he realised what a disturbing question he asked. But then again, he didn't know that I was human back then.

"Anyway." Lupa said, wanting the weird subject to end. "Shall we?" She asked as she held out her paw for her brother.

"Let's, ready for this?" I asked as I took hold of her paw and Dakota's.

"Let's do it." Michael replied as he took hold of Dakota's scruff and Glenn Lupa's. We stood in a moment of silence for a minute, just making sure no-one wanted to chicken out at the last possible second, for this was the point of no return. No-one did, and with that, we left.

We landed in the same place we came to over a month ago, where me, Rosie, Lupa, Dakota, Mom and Dad thought the supply truck was coming, but it turned out to be a decoy. The Ditori's HQ was just behind us, around two hundred metres away. We all spun around to face it, not knowing if someone was coming or not. I turned upon impact and removed my bow from my shoulder ready to use. But upon looking at it, I then realized something important, I didn't have my powers. My powers only worked when I was with Rosie, but she was hundreds of miles away, so all I had was my bow and Lycanthropy. So that part about Michael and I being the offensive would now just mainly be Michael.

"That's it?!" He exclaimed.

"That's it." I replied.

"I thought it would be bigger."

"We don't know how far back it goes, and plus there's all these trees in the way so we can't see all of it." I said pointing around. I looked down the road at the giant steel gates, I had no idea how we'd get through them now, not without my telekinesis. But I didn't care, I wanted blood, and I was going to get it, and as much as I could. I started walking down the road; with everyone either side of me. Lupa and Dakota to my left and Michael and Glenn on my right, all of us thinking of ways to get through the gate.

I noticed two towers on either side, both with a single person with a gun on lookout. They would be the first to have their blood spilt. I strung an arrow from my side and took aim to the man on the right. We may have been one hundred metres away, but I was good enough to make the shoot. I pulled it back and after lining it up and angling it correctly, I released. And at the same time Dakota conjured the second and he appeared before us, Glenn dealt with him and snapped his neck. None of this was planned out, we didn't know what to expect. We were going along with it and hoping they din't surprise us in anyway.

The two look-outs were killed at the same time, neither getting the chance to alert anyone. I then realised something I never thought of before as we approached the gate. Mom and Dad might be inside. We'd have to keep an eye out for them. "Any ideas?" Lupa asked. The gates were fifteen feet high and were solid steel, so Dakota couldn't jump us over, and neither of us had any power other then me that could blast them off their hinges. But it was Lupa who seemed to have an idea. I thought she was shot or something, but I soon understood what she had in mind.

She Astraled out, and using her invisible and ghostly form, she past through the gates, I presumed as I can't see her. We waited for a few seconds more, standing flat against the gate as not to be seen, until she came around with a gasp that Dakota silenced with his paw. Glenn brushed against her mind and found a fresh image of the other side, but he said that there were many people, but just beyond the gate was a control centre for the gates that appeared to be empty that Dakota could jump us inside. Lupa confirmed all this as he shared the mental image with Dakota. He studied it carefully and when he thought he had it, he jumped us all there.

As soon as we arrived, we all hit the ground, not expecting who was here or who was outside. We all looked around the room and thankfully no-one was in. It was a small room, with a small control panel beside me with a few buttons. The gate was just outside the window in front of it. Michael and I peeked over the edge of the window to see around four people with guns scattered around the sort of courtyard, two trucks and a car on the other side, so if Dakota for some reason couldn't then we'd have a quick means of escape.

We all looked for a way in, and eventually saw a door on the other side. It looked to have some sort of a swipe card lock on the wall, we needed a key. It was Dakota who happened to see one, hanging out the pocket of one of the armed men and conjured it in here with us. That gave us a way in, but there was the matter of getting across. We could just run out and kill all of them, but that may raise an alarm. Then again, we did come here for blood, so why not. We all lowered ourselves from the window.

"I think there's only one way." I said breaking the news.

"We can do it." Lupa said ready for action.

"Ok after three. One..."

"Three!" Michael yelled as he took off out the door. We all ran after him as he set fire to one individual, Glenn went for one near the gate, the closest one, Dakota and Lupa for the two by the door and I went for the furthest one away by the vehicles. I released an arrow from my finger tips and watched as it flew directly into the chest of the enemy. Not a sound was made, apart from the screams of the man who Michael set ablaze. He screamed aloud for a few seconds before he punched him in the face, rendering in unconscious and to leave the flames to do their job. We stood, waiting for an alarm to go off at any moment, but no, nothing. We had successfully pulled it off, and were still oblivious to the Ditori.

We then ran to the door, and I swiped the card as we hit the walls to make sure no-one was coming. Luckily there wasn't, but we still had to remain cautious. We entered the complex, never before had we dreamed of doing this. But after Dean's murder and his funeral, these inhuman people needed to be stopped. We walked down a long straight corridor, ready to kill anyone we see. But as we turn right, we hit a problem, well, more like five. At the other end of the corridor were five men, all carrying a different weapon. Both my group and there's froze as we stared each other down, who would make the first move. No-one moved or spoke, until I grabbed Lupa and Dakota's scruff and yanked them around the corner, with Michael and Glenn following, just as shots were fired. We hide around the corner waiting for a moment to strike; we had defiantly made our presence known now.

"_What are we going to do?!"_ Glenn shouted. I didn't know, but Michael had a plan of his own, he threw his arm around without looking around the corner, the firing stopped and was replaced by screams. We all rounded the corner to see all five on fire. If we were to deplete their numbers as much as possible, then we needed to get moving before they all had us trapped down here. We jogged down the corridor and jumped over the bodies. But as we did another man came running around the corner behind us, he was about the pull the trigger, but I was quicker. I did a 180° degree jump and shot him in the chest before he could react. The death toll was starting to stack in our favour.

We rounded a second corner and ran down that, we had no idea where we were going, but as long as we ran into someone, that was good enough for me. I was enjoying this moment, shedding blood of those who had done wrong. It may seem a dark thought, but I'm sure the others were enjoying it just as much as I. We ran down several winding corridors, killing or knocking out anyone who dared to stand against us. I started to feel different each time I made a kill, like something inside me was enjoying this, and wanted me to continue, I was more then happy to oblige.

It was when we came to what seemed to be a lab that we stopped and looked around. The walls of the labs going down the corridor were glass, so you could see into each one without having to go through a door. The alarm blaring in the background and red light flashing away. But as I stepped into one lap, it was a single small vial in the corner of the small lab that caught my attention. I walked over to it and picked it up, it contained a blue liquid, and I knew all too well what it was. It was the stuff that took away the Starnik's powers but was a slow but deadly poison to anyone else. If there was one vial here, then surely there must be more somewhere in here. I open a cabinet just in front of my face and pull out everything inside, but it was all files and papers. So I move onto the cupboard underneath it, but still it was only science equipment, test tubes, racks, microscopes and other sciency stuff. "What are you doing?" Dakota's voice asked. I whirled around and showed him the vial; he went wide eyed and took a few steps back away from me, not wanting to be near it.

"I found this in here, so there must be more of it." I said as I returned my efforts to rummaging through another set of draws and throwing everything out.

"But if you find it what are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"I'm not; you're going to get it out of here." I said as I pulled a draw out, but instead of papers or more vials like I hoped it would, a pistol did. I was surprised to find it here, but I gave it to Glenn who was just outside the door with Lupa and Michael keeping watch. "You're going to take them to the middle of the ocean and dump them there."

"Gladly." He said as he started going through some on the other side of the room. Annoyingly we didn't find any of it, but if we found this vial, then there must be more somewhere in the other labs around here. I showed the vial to the others, Lupa had the same nervous reaction as her brother, and I told them to look out for any more. I then gave it to Dakota who conjured it to the Pacific Ocean, anyway from anyone's hands. We searched the remaining five labs, killing a few people who had come to see if we ran down here, which we did but we finished them before they could react. Once again, finding nothing other then the single vial I had Dakota take away. I punched the glass, smashing it in anger and cutting my hand as a result. But I couldn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline and rage coursing its way through my veins like racing cars. But I had to put that to one side for now, more of them were coming.

We all ran out of the lab we were in and stood waiting for them to come around the corridor, but when they did, there were more then we though. Eight of them had rounded it and instantly started shooting. I pushed the others into the lab we had just been in whilst I dove into one next to me. The walls along the corridors may have been thin glass, but the other walls were concrete, proving good cover. The bullets flew past us at a seemingly never ending rate. "Are you ok?" I yelled over to the others. They all nodded and seemed to be fine. It was then all the firing stopped for a quick second; I took this as a moment to at least take out one of them. I stepped around the corner as they were all reloading and foolishly stood in open ground and prepped an arrow. I aimed at the first person I saw, but I rethought when I noticed who I was aiming at. Mom and Dad were with them! I locked gazes with mom, who looked back with shock and scared eyes that we were here. I then noticed Glenn step around the corner and ready to fire, I didn't want him to hit them so I jumped out of my hiding spot and tackled him to the ground, just as the firing resumed.

"_What are you doing?!" _He bellowed as I stepped off.

"My parents are in there!" I yelled back. It was then we heard the firing come to a steady stop, but as it did we all heard multiple loud but short screams and cries. I peeked around the corner to see all but two of the group dead on the floor, and mom and dad stood looking down at them. They had killed them for us.

I ran around the corner as they ran to me, we all caught each other in a tight hug, relieved to see each other again. The others slowly crept out, unsure whether they could trust them; But Lupa and Dakota knew them and stepped out without any worry.

"What are you doing here?" Dad demanded as we released each other.

"They wouldn't let us bury our dead in peace!" Dakota yelled.

"So we came for some payback!" Lupa added.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked.

"They killed one of our friends, and my best friend since I was young. But on the day of his funeral they came and nearly killed everyone there. These people are…"

"Sick." Mom finished for me. "They shouldn't have done either of those." She said as she pulled me into another hug.

"We came for blood." I said as I pulled back and took steps back towards the others. "And we're going to get it, so I suggest to staying out the way." They looked and gave each other a nod before dad spoke.

"That's not going to happen." I looked at them surprised, were they trying to stand up to us?!

"We're going to help you, it's about time we were free of this place." Mom added as she let the used magazine fall out her pistol and replace it with another.

"Looks like the family are back together." Dad said cocking his. I smiled.

"Looks like it." I then returned to the assault at hand. "Where's Sam?!" I demanded.

"He's not here; he's out on a raid in Alaska we heard." Dad answered. I seethed in frustration, I wanted to get him, that was the sole reason I came, not only for anyone we came across, but to get his blood, once and for all. Like I should have done last time we met. I had the moment to do that when Dean was shot, but I didn't take it. Now I hear he's not here and out killing some wolf pack. But why didn't we sense it? I try and keep my temper under control, which I did.

"Ok, where's the nearest exit?" I asked.

"We're leaving?" Lupa asked.

"We reduced their number by a lot; we've done enough so let's get out of here while we can." I replied trying to calm myself down and not think about Sam.

"Back the way you came. But we'll have to be quick; back-up will be here at any moment." Mom said as she and dad started walking down in the direction we came in. But I stopped them and asked.

"Where are the vials of poison?" I demanded again.

"We don't know, that's nothing to do with us." Dad answered.

"Have your guns got it on them?" Lupa asked.

"It became a regulation, so yes." All three of us eyed their weapons, if we touched the magazine we'd be left powerless for hours.

"Then don't point it at us." I warned as I used one of my arrows to point it away and tapping it once to keep it there.

"Who are they?" Mom asked gesturing back to Michael and Glenn.

"They're my friends." I answered.

"Why did you bring them, they're in danger."

"They're both Supernaturals like you and I." I replied. "Michael's a fire starter and Glenn a Telepath, they can take care of themselves."

"What did you say I was?" She asked amused.

"That's what they call them back at the SRC, Supernaturals." I chuckled.

"Sounds cool." She said. "I'm not that useful though."

"Hey you can see the future. Many people would kill for something like that."

"True." She giggled.

"Can't your little friend get us out of here?" Dad asked getting back on subject and pointing down to Dakota by my side.

"His names Dakota dad, and he could." I answered.

"But where's the fun in doing it now, when we could get some more of them on the way out." Dakota added.

"But one of us could get hurt, or worse get killed." Dad then protested.

"I see what you mean, but I don't want to leave this place until I know that we have taken care of as many of them as possible." I said as I prepared an arrow ready to fire in a second.

"We understand, and we will let you on one condition." Mom said. "We do this as a family." She smiled.

"Of course." I replied with a happy smile. We were a family again from this moment on. We started running as we followed mom and dad around the complex. They knew where to go, unlike us who hadn't the foggiest. We rounded several corners and sprinted down long, winding corridors. We took a different path, rather then the one we did before, dad said they'd have the others blocked in case we turned around by now.

It was when mom and dad stopped us at the final corner that made us worry about their plan. "What is it?" I asked. Dad motioned for me to look around the corner; I did but was greeted by a shot that missed my head by inches. I saw what looked like three men, all carry heavy duty machine guns, similar to those the guys in the vans used at Dean's funeral. But this was the reason I asked my step-daughter to come. I waved for her to come to my side which she did. I told her what the problem was and she was happy to do something. She took a deep breath ad closed her eyes for a few seconds, when she opened them they were green and swirling, and a green shield had appeared along the corridor where the gunners were. They instantly started firing into the shield, but had no success in breaking it.

"Let's go!" Dad yelled as we all took off down towards the exit. Lupa dropped her shield as we passed, so now all we had to go was run down this corridor and out the door so Dakota could get us out of here. But that plan was ended with an abrupt stop. Dakota fell back to the back of the group, which didn't bother me as long as he was keeping up. But I heard a loud yelp followed by a silence. I came skidding to a stop and looked in horror at what I saw. Dakota was on the floor, still breathing, but with a small cut on his head. Above him stood a man wielding a baseball bat, he had obviously tried to hit me but mistimed it and struck my son.

"NNOOOOO!" I cry. Nobody had heard me as they had just run out the door and it shut behind me. Then it was like my brain had a mind of its own, which would be kind of weird. I soon found myself linked in with his mind and ordered that he be put in pain. And that's the very thing that happened. He cried out in pain, dropping the bat and clutched his head as he fell to his knees. I was using expression, without having to be near Rosie! Maybe it's an ability like my Lycanthropy so I don't have to be near her for it to work. I scooped Dakota up in my arms as the man convulsed and screeched in agony on the floor. I gave him a hard and sharp kick just under his chin, forcing it up quickly and snapping it. All I heard after the crack were the sirens and Michael's voice from outside.

"Scott are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said as the doors opened from the outside. Lupa gasped at the site of her brother, as did everyone else.

"What happened?" She asked nearly crying.

"He was hit with a bat, he'll be fine." I answered.

"_Look's like we'll need a new way home."_ Glenn said.

"Get in the car!" Dad ordered as he ran towards a black SUV in the courtyard we came in through. We all ran towards it, I set Dakota in the back after mom opened it, with Lupa checking over his wound, Dad told me to drive so I jumped into the drivers seat with Glenn in the passenger seat beside me. Michael and dad got in the back seats right in the back whilst mom and Lupa were tending to Dakota.

"Get us out of here!" Michael yelled. I found a set of keys still in the ignition and turned them, before hitting the gas. But there was still the problem of the gate. Mom slipped out the car, and ran over to the control panel, opening the gate before jumping back in. As I sped away, the back window was smashed as a bullet passed through it.

"Get down!" I bellow, every kept their heads down as I drove us out the gates and towards freedom. When I was sure we were far enough away, everyone sat back up. But it was Dakota I was concerned about. He was still down and out, bleeding from the small cut on his head. Mom held her hand over it to stop the bleeding. "Please tell me his going to be ok!" I said, I wanted him to be.

"He'll be fine." Mom replied. "But we'll be in trouble if he doesn't soon."

"Guys we've got company." Dad's voiced raised. Everyone looked back out the smashed window and I in the mirror to see three cars in pursuit.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and hit the steering wheel in anger. Mom was right; if he didn't wake up and get us out of here we'd be in deep trouble.

"_Step on it!"_ Glenn yelled. He didn't have to tell me, I slammed on the gas, but they were in faster cars and were slowly gaining on us.

"Tell me." Dad spoke. "Think you can help me with this?" He asked. I looked in the mirror to see him talking to Michael who gave a nod and a smile. "Scott open the back!" He yelled to me. I reached under the steering wheel and felt around for the release catch for the back, I found it and gave it a hard yank. A glance in the mirror showed them opening it and putting them at risk of falling out if they weren't careful. "Get him awake!" Dad yelled over the sounds of the car, the shooting coming from our pursuers and the winds passing by. Mom and Lupa starting calling out to Dakota and shaking him lightly, but coming to no success. I watched what dad and Michael had planned. Dad was emptying his gun at the nearest car, but aiming towards the bottom of it, the wheels I presumed. It was when Michael tired did we loose one of them. Before we knew it, the front wheels of that car caught fire, causing it to sliding and eventually roll violently to the side of the road. Thankfully this road was completely empty as it was a one way road leading to their complex, so it was deserted. He repeated the process with the next car, and watched as it went out of control. Dad finished off the last car, shooting its bonnet several times causing it to burst into flames and burning all those inside.

"Nice shooting!" Michael complimented.

"Nice... What ever it was you did." Dad chuckled. We had escaped, but that was short lived. Two more cars came either side of us, via a road and rammed us. They boxed us in as if they were leading us somewhere. Then out of no-where, a third rammed into the back of us, forcing us to keep up our speed. I saw mom's face, it was that of fear.

"Mom, what's at the end of this road?" I asked, not sure whether I wanted to know or not.

"A cliff." She gulped and said trying not to sound scared.

"Get him up now!" I yell as I start on trying to get out of their grip. Everyone in the car started calling out to Dakota and shaking him. I could see the cliff edge nearing; we had about thirty seconds before we fell to our deaths. I rammed the cars either side, but they just brushed it off and moved back to their positions. We now had only one hundred metres before we went over the edge. But that's when there was some sign of consciousness coming from Dakota. His eyes started fluttering, and his paws starting tensing.

"Yes that's it come Dakota." Lupa yelled. Then his head started moving and his eyes then opened slightly. But he was too late, the cars split off and watched as ours went over the edge. We fell, ten feet before he realised what was going on and regaining full consciousness. The next thing that happened the entire car was engulfed in that green, and a loud booming sound filled the air. We then came to a thud as we appeared somewhere else other than a free fall. We all groaned as we came to our senses, I looked out of then now shattered window to see we were in a forest, not only that, but the forest just outside the temple! I opened the door, but when I touched it, it just fell off. I then just rolled out of the car and slumped to the ground, just happy to be on solid ground. But I pushed all that out of my mind when I remember Dakota. Everyone started piling out of the car, but Dakota remained inside with Lupa. They were both fine.

"Dakota are you ok?" I asked concerned for my son.

"I'm fine." He breathed heavily.

"Guess what?" I said trying to lighten the situation. "You just jumped a car." He looked around with tired eyes, keeping his paw on his bleeding head.

"Yeah, I guess I did, I only tried to get us out and let them think we were still in it."

"Our powers must still be growing." Lupa added.

"They must be." I replied with a relieved chuckle that we were all ok.

"How are we going to explain this to mom?" He asked showing me the blood on his paw.

"We can say you ran into a tree, when we went hunting."

"And what about the car?" He asked again.

"Think you can take care of it?" He nodded in confirmation. He slowly shuffled over to the edge of the car and I scooped him up with him lying on his back. We all walked away from the car, and watched as Dakota did his thing. With a flash of his eyes, it vanished, leaving a jump scar the size of it in its place. It was a beautiful thing to see, his jump scar. What looked like shard of glass levitating and vibrating slightly, before one by one disappearing.

"Damn I'm good." He joked. We all found it funny, so we headed back to the temple. I continued to carry Dakota, worried that he may hurt himself walking. He insisted he was fine, but I didn't want to risk it. We walked for five minutes before we made it to the temple entrance and walked in. Mom and dad were just expecting a cave, but they were in for a surprise. They reacted in the same way Glenn, Michael and all the others that had been here before did. They gasped and were speechless at the architecture of the temple that wolves created three thousand years ago.

"Lupa go check on your mom." I said as I set Dakota down, with him still holding his head. She ran off and returned a few minutes later.

"She's still asleep.

"You mean she didn't know?!" Mom exclaimed.

"No, why else do you think she wasn't with us?" I said. "Ok, now go and get some leaves from the healing room." She nodded and ran in that direction.

"How are we going to explain them?" He asked pointing to mom and dad.

"We'll think of something." Just then Lupa came running out with a giant leaf, gaining mom and dad's interest.

"What's that?" Dad asked as I applied it over his wound.

"A three thousand year old leaf, it acts like a band-aid and stops the bleeding." Lupa answered.

"Why not get Rosie to heal it?" Mom asked.

"Because she's asleep, we will when she gets up."

"And what will you say about us?" She asked again.

"I didn't know yet." I said as I made sure it was stuck. "Feel ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just stings."

"Good. I'm very proud of you today." I said with a smile. "Of both of you." I added looking at both Lupa and Dakota who smiled in return. "I'm proud to call you my children." I finished as I turned back into my normal body.

"Sorry to ruin the little talk but do you think you can send us home?" Michael asked. I completely forgot they were here. I jogged over to Michael and hugged him which he did to me.

"Thank you for helping today." I said.

"You're welcome bro." He said as we let go and I hugged Glenn beside him.

"_Just good luck explaining everything to Rosie."_ He chuckled.

"I'll need all the luck I can get." I sighed, not wanting to have that talk with her. I jumped of him, with all of us saying out last goodbyes before Dakota jumped them back to the SRC. After that, we all sat in a circle thinking of ways to cover up what we had just done, an excuse for Dakota's injury and mom and dad suddenly appearing here. But we all vowed to never mention it to Rosie, or else she'd skin us all.

"What was this doing in there?" A voice said. I knew the voice; everyone looked behind me and after gulping I turned to see Rosie holding the sleep draft leaves.

"Just a sleeping draft mom." Lupa answered. "I thought you might want a good nap so I gave it to you."

"Well thank you honey, I feel much b… What are they doing here?" She asked, noticing mom and dad here.

"There was a problem, but that draft knocked you out completely so I guess you didn't hear it." I said. We had come up with an excuse for this, so hopefully she'd buy it. But Rosie was good at seeing through lies, she had raised two children already and it become a sort of sixth sense to know when someone lying. "They happened to be there and helped us."

"That still doesn't say why they're here." She said as she sat beside me.

"We decided that it was time to leave the Ditori." Mom answered. "So Scott said it was ok to stay here for a little while."

"If that's ok with you." Dad added.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. I was just never expecting you here." She said as she studied all our reactions and nervous ticks for a sign we were lying. But when her gaze looked upon Dakota, she gasped at the leaf on his head, knowing he had hurt himself.

"Baby what happened?" She asked as she walked up to him and gently took off the leaf.

"I ran into a tree when we were at the problem, it's just a small cut." He seethed as her touch and glowing, healing paw brought a stinging sensation to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She demanded as she started fixing him up.

"That draft completely knocked you out; you've been asleep for three hours." Lupa giggled as Rosier finished her job.

"Does that feel better?" Rosie asked.

"Much, thanks mom." Dakota replied as Rosie licked his cheek.

"How long are you going to be staying for?" She asked looking back to mom and dad.

"Not sure, until we know we're safe from them I guess." Mom said sounding a little sad.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, we have a chamber with a mattress in so you should be comfortable." I said. It seems we managed to pull it off; she was none the wiser about today's activities.

"That's good enough for us. Thank you so much." Dad said. Then mom asked that same question Skye did when she last saw her. The one I never thought she'd ask and I'd never have to answer.

"Not to be rude, but have you put on weight? You seem a little larger then last time I saw you." Everyone giggled but me; I hadn't told them that Rosie was pregnant so how would they take it. They were going to be grandparents to a pup, not a human child. I looked at Rosie who settled down and saw that I was nervous.

"Mom, dad." I started. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. But she's… kind off… a little bit…defiantly…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. How do you tell your human parents that your wolf son got a girl pregnant? Thankfully Rosie seemed to work up the courage to answer.

"I'm pregnant." I didn't know how they'd react.

"Is that even possible?" Mom asked, either happy or disappointed. "I'm mean, I know your in love, but he was a human for twenty two years."

"Well it happened, I'm three weeks in." She replied.

"You're going to be grandparents." I added. We all sat in an awkward silence for what felt like days, when really it was ten seconds when mom spoke.

"That's…" She started; this was the moment we'd know how my parents felt about all this.

**Another dun dun dun moment. Another cliffhanger, not sure how you're going to take that, some say you like them, other say they don't but either way, i typed this nearly two months ago, i'm not changing any of it. Scott seems to be in control of his new power, and he's liking it, but is it still the cause for the battle, and will it change anything or better yet, stop it? He hasn't had anymore dreams so maybe that's a good thing. Keep the reviews coming guys, they're starting to lag again, i want to hear more of what you think. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	15. Chapter 13: Spiritual Help

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 13: Spiritual Help

**Scott's P.O.V**

Mom and dad had just figured out that Rosie was pregnant, but how would they take it. "That's…" Mom started. This was it, how would they feel. I looked to the ground expecting them to be disappointed. "That's amazing!" I went wide-eyed; both of their eyes lit up with excitement and had massive grins on their faces. Mom crawled across to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, I'm so glad you're ok with it." I said returning the hug. I then felt dad join in and wrap his arms around all of us. "How does it feel to be grandparents?"

"Old." Mom said as they let me go. "I'm 42 years old and my son is going to be a father." She added as she started to well up in joy.

"I'm glad you're ok with it." I replied. "I wasn't sure how to tell you if we bumped into you again before it came."

"It?" Dad asked, checking he heard correctly.

"Yeah, only one." Rosie said a little disappointed.

"Were you expecting more?" He asked again.

"I don't mind, it would have just been nicer if there were more then one."

"I think I need to congratulate my daughter-in-law." Mom said as she crawled over to Rosie and pulled her into a tight hug, both of them giggling girlishly.

"Thank you. That sounds weird coming from a human." Rosie replied.

"How do you think I feel?" Mom said as she pulled back. "In two months I discover my son was married and now his you're pregnant. I missed out on all his life and now it's all flying by."

"Well you're here now, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up." I said. It was true, not only had they missed out on my entire life, and in the space of two month they find I'm happily married, and to top it off, she was expecting a pup. So much had happened in so little time.

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together." Mom said to Rosie.

"I'd like that, getting to know my mother-in-law a little better." She giggled lightly. "But you realise in human years I'm 36, not that much younger."

"Then the more we can talk to each other about grown up stuff." Mom replied. Mom and Rosie were talking to themselves most of the morning, as were dad and I, and Lupa and Dakota, all of us in three groups talking about different things. It was instinct that made me look over to Lupa, and when I did I could tell something was up. She had a look on her that says she wasn't paying that much attention to what her brother was saying, she just stared blankly at him, looking into his eyes. It was either just me, or they were full of lust and hunger. I had an inkling about what may be wrong, but I was unsure. Dakota noticed she wasn't paying much attention to him and started waving his paw in her face.

"Oh Lupa, are you in there?" He then poked her cheek and she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry, lost in thought." But I knew otherwise. I watched as she looked down her body and towards her hip. She took in her scent and went wide eyed for some reason. She jumped to her paws and quickly walked to the exit. "I'll be back in a minute." She said excusing herself.

"Are you alright honey?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; just need a little fresh air." She said as she walked out of the archway. I glanced a look at Rosie; she looked at me with the same look. We knew something was up.

"_Any idea?" _Her voice said in my head_._ I shook my head as a response, I may not be able to use my telepathy, but she could still here my thoughts, so I replied.

"_No, I'll go and find out."_ I got up to my paws and after excusing myself walked out to find her. The others continued chatting amongst themselves whilst I headed into the main dome. She wasn't in here, so I presumed she had wondered outside. I dropped my nose to the floor and smelt her out, she had indeed walked outside, but there was something different about the scent, it had a musky sort of smell to it. I followed it down the stone corridor, and out into the evening light, there would only be a few hours of it before it was dark. She wasn't outside the entrance or anywhere near it, but her scent showed that she had walked further into the forest.

I walked with my nose practically grazing the ground, that musky smell I scented in the dome was starting to get stronger as I neared her. It smelt familiar, but I couldn't place my paw on it. I continued to follow it, until I realised where she was headed, I picked up my head to see her in the river that came out of the sanctum and out the mountain. It was a little thing we sometimes used to wash in. And I seemed to have caught her in that bad moment, I had just walked in on my step-daughter washing. She turned around as I picked my head up; both of us went eyed wide, never expecting to see the other in this situation. I immediately averted my eyes and covered them. "Lupa, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it not the first time you've seem me and mom bath now is it." I didn't remove my paw as I answered.

"Still, you wanted some privacy and I should give you it."

"Why are you out here?" She asked. I head the water splash and paw steps on solid ground. "And I'm decent now, so you can turn around." She giggled. I did so, still red with embarrassment, she was shaking dry when I did.

"We were just worried about you, you were acting funny and your mom wanted me to follow you." She finished shaking and sat down to lick any fur strands down.

"Well I'm ok."

"Why did you need a bath, you were clean before?" Her eyes went wide again when I asked; obviously I hit a subject she hoped I wouldn't ask.

"I err…" She was finding it hard to say, but did eventually. "I just came into heat." She said blushing ever so slightly. I went eyed wide again, but it was so obvious, that musky smell, her reaction at home, her lustful trance with Dakota. It was mating season so she was bound to come into season sooner or later. She tried not to make eye contact with me; one of the many coping mechanisms Rosie had taught her to stop the hunger for males. I took a few steps back to create some more distance to help her as I spoke.

"No need to be embarrassed, we knew you would soon, and it's not the first either." I chuckled.

"I know, that's why I came out here for a bath, to get some of the scent off, but it's still awkward." She sighed.

"It's ok, we were just worried why you were acting weird, I'll head back and give you some space." I said as I turned around.

"Thanks." She said a little chirpier. "Think you can ask mom to come down?" I didn't turn to look at her, just for her benefit and mine, I didn't want to get a nose full of her scent and try something on with my own step-daughter.

"No problem." I said as I left her. I felt sorry for the poor girl, she said she found it hard during her first season, but the first wasn't that bad, the ones after were the worst. Rosie couldn't stand her first season of heat and ended up convincing Lupa and Dakota. She thought it was bad enough and never knew what to expect in the ones after. She learnt to control her urges and passed on her knowledge and coping skills to her daughter. Shadow when he was alive and I had both taught Dakota how to block out the mind controlling scent that affects all males, even family. I will admit, on one occasion both Dakota and I found ourselves keenly interested for a few seconds to Lupa, we couldn't help it, when we realised we were doing, we left and chilled out for an hour outside.

I was around halfway home when I came to a stop after hearing a low and threatening growl coming from my right. I knew who it was and knew that I wasn't going to be home for a little while. I turned just so I could reach out my mind to Rosie, telling her of Lupa's situation and that she needs her, also that I was going for a short walk and would be back with thirty minutes. I turned back and then focused back on the growling, that still continued the do so. I didn't look but answered. "I know you're a little pissed off."

"A little pissed? A little more then that Scott." Shadow's dark voice snarled. I turned to look at him, but I knew what he was about to do, and was ready for it. I caught his flying paw in mine and glared evilly in his crimson eyes. I snarled in his face, baring teeth, and raising my hackles showing this was not the right time to mess with me. He was doing just the same, and making the same impression that I shouldn't mess with him at this time. I knew he wouldn't be particularly happy about skipping his "training" session this morning, and that I'd face the consequences. I squeezed his paw tightly, wondering if he would feel any sort of pain from this, but he didn't react. He yanked his paw out from my grip and spat like poison. "Where were you this morning?!"

"You say you're always in my head so you should know!" I replied continuing my threat display.

"I know where you were, but I want to hear it from your mouth!"

"I was after blood! What they did at Dean's funeral was sick, and I wasn't going to let them get away with it!"

"What is more important here, revenge or the lives of your friends and family?!" Both were equally important to me, I couldn't let them walk away from what they did, but then I don't want to hurt my family. I know I shouldn't have skipped this morning, channelling expression can bring the evil out in you, and Shadow's training is supposed to stop that from happening. Evil doesn't feel emotion, so by repeatedly feeling every one of them for a few months, I can be free of that chance of killing everyone I love. I will be used to the happiness, sadness, confusion, rage, and other emotions I had to feel.

Confusion was the biggest emotion I felt, why did he feel I had to be put in pain just to feel emotions, he could've just asked me to think of a memory that I find emotional. Why not mentally go into those scenarios instead of physically going into one? I started to settle down as I answered. "My family are more important then revenge, but I needed to go. I felt like I would've been letting not only Dean down, but everyone else from not doing something about it. I do understand what you are trying to tell me, but I had to do this, I needed to do it." He let out a sigh, but with his demonic entity, it sounded more like a growl.

"I know." He replied as his body smoked and became that of the one he used to have. "I just don't want to see my family get hurt because of something I did."

"You wouldn't have done it though, I would have." I said a little confused why he would think that.

"I'm the one who wanted you to do it, and I'm the one who taught you how to harness it. I'm the only one who can stop you from letting it out, and if it does then it's my entire fault."

"It wouldn't be your fault; I was to one who missed out on this morning." I said placing a paw on his shoulder. "But I'm here now." I knew he understood what I was saying, I really didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. He placed his paw over my leg and smiled before his body smoked again and returned to its normal body. But then he cackled horribly and dug his claws into it, I seethed through it, making only the smallest sound, but that wasn't good enough for him.

"Let's begin." He said as he pulled his claw down the length of my leg, drawing blood and a bloodcurdling scream.

_I wasn't sure what I was going to see this time, but what I can say is that it didn't seem like a nightmare. I was sat in the archway of the sanctum, and I find myself admiring Rosie, but something was different. Closer inspection shows what was her small bump, now be the size of what's to be suspected at the end of a pregnancy. She was huge. But why did I feel as though it was normal? She's only three weeks in, so why does she look like she could give birth at any moment? I walk up to her; she was facing away from me and oblivious to my presence. When I reach her I nuzzle her neck, she didn't even flinch and sighed at my touch. I then sit beside her as she rests her head on my shoulder, just enjoying each others company. She sighs in relaxation with the sounds of the waterfall, the sight of the sanctum and just being happy overall. It was the sound of a little girls giggle from inside the main dome that caught my attention; I whirled around keen on finding out whom it was. But for some reason, I feel as though I already know. Lupa and Dakota come running in, laughing away towards us and looking behind them as if someone was chasing them. It was then a beautiful pup came running in. It was a tricolour pup, something I had never seen before. I wouldn't even try to say what colours were where on it, I will say it was mainly black along it's back, but with tints of grey and tawny brown on it around it's sides and muzzle. Then she said something that caught me by surprise, but I felt like I was used to it._

"_Hey daddy!"_

"_Hey Myka, how's my little girl?" Did I really just say that? Why did this feel as though I had gone through this before, I already knew the main of this pup, and apparently it's my daughter! But once again, I feel as though I knew that the whole time. She was beautiful, wonderful, and the cutest pup I had ever seen. She ran across the sanctum and flew into my chest, she was no bigger then half my leg! I wrapped a paw around her to embrace her lovingly and nuzzle her flank. I looked out the corner of my eye to see that Rosie no longer had that massive, swollen belly; she was the skinny wolf I loved before she was pregnant._

"_Hey daddy, can you play with me?" She asked, tail wagging furiously._

"_Sure in a minute, I'll catch you up." She gave an excited nod and ran after Lupa and Dakota, the three of them bounding around the sanctum, laughing away. This wasn't a nightmare, like I had been having; this was a vision, or dream, something good for once. Or so I thought. As happy as I was feeling right now, that all changed when I heard what Rosie said._

"_She's beautiful isn't she?" I nodded and leant into kiss her with closed eyes, as she did me, but stopped at what she added. "It's such a shame you killed her." My eyes widened and I was face to face with the demonic Shadow, I cry out and look back to my three children, only to see Dakota and Lupa nothing but rotting corpses, flies swarmed above them, indicating they had been there for days, and Myka nowhere to be seen. I ignore Shadows presence for the time being and run out into the main dome to find her. I may have only just met her, and this may only be a dream, but I already have strong attachments to her, like all fathers do to their children. And I do. She was sat, in the centre of the dome, her back to me, crying her eyes out._

"_Myka baby girl what's wrong?" She spun around and cried out in fear when she saw me. My own daughter was terrified of me._

"_Daddy why did you kill us?" Ok there was no doubt about it, this was a nightmare now._

"_Honey I didn't, this is all a dream, none of this is real." I replied. I knew it wasn't but would she know that. She turned and showed me her side, it had a long gash running down it, blood seeped through the wound, a gash this size on a pup that small should have killed it, but she was still here._

"_Daddy you did this to me, why are you so evil?" She cried out in her sweet, innocent voice._

"_Honey I didn't, I would never hurt you." I said as I started taking steps towards her. "Where's mommy?"_

"_You killed her too." She cried. I froze in my tracks, this wasn't right, I needed to wake up. This wasn't my daughter, the rotting carcases weren't Lupa and Dakota, this was all so fucked up! I should never know what my daughter will look like, or what her name will be. Or if it will even be a girl, it could be a boy! I turn around leaving my so called wailing daughter and walk back into the sanctum where Shadow sat with his evil grin. I stood in the archway glaring at him._

"_What is this?!" I demand and pointing to the two carcases, and my so called daughter._

"_They are what will happen if you don't train."_

"_I said I will, and I have been. That morning was just one I missed, so why are you still torturing me like this!" I snarl. Myka's screams were still audible in the other room, but I ignored them, she wasn't real._

"_I know, but you still need to know the possible outcome."_

"_I know what can happen, you show me these dreams of my friends dying before me and there's nothing I can do about it. Can't you cut me some slack?!"_

"_Not if you want to live the life you dream of living."_

"_Well fuck this." I did once again the unthinkable, but the only way I found out to end these dreams, I slit my throat with my claws, ending this nightmare._

"Scott are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry, just day dreaming." I answered my mom. Four days had past since Lupa came into heat, we attacked the Ditori, and we brought mom and dad home with us. Rosie did go out and speak to Lupa, she was fine, she just needed some advice and encouragement from someone who had been through it all. She-wolves came into heat every six months, but they only mate at a certain time, and it was that time of year. Mom and dad still continue to live with us, at first Lupa and Dakota were a little cautious about them, only because they had worked for the Ditori since before I was born. It was understandable, and mom and dad knew it, but they soon achieved my step-children's trust. They find it very cosy in here, and I loved them being around. The day after, just me and them had a day to ourselves, just walking and talking, catching up on things I missed, and them telling me things about when I was a baby before they left me at the care home. They still thought it was amazing that I had mom's eyes as a wolf, something to her that signified I was still her son. They shared important Ditori info that they managed to get their hands on, like how they managed to become rearmed in the first place. Apparently they air dropped it in, a helicopter brought it in and the truck was just a distraction. At first they thought we weren't going to do anything about it, seeing as the truck nearly made it, but they were victorious that day, not us.

Right now, we were all sat in the sanctum, talking about anything that came to mind. But then mom touched one we never had thought of before, or had time to discuss. "So, have you thought of any names? I'd like to know the name of my grandchild, or grand-pup, whatever it will be." She giggled. I glanced at look at Rosie, when that "day-dream" I had earlier came into mind.

"No not really." She replied. "We haven't really had time."

"Well now we do." Lupa said as she started getting comfortable. Rosie was the first to kick things off.

"Well, if was a girl, I always liked Lupa, Claire, Lisa or Madeline."

"Or a boy?" Dad asked.

"Nate, Dakota, Blake, Jasper or Gary. I always liked those names."

"I like Blake." Dakota said.

"Well we could always start calling you that then." She giggled.

"I'm ok with Dakota." He chuckled. Whilst they were doing this, I thought back to my dream, why did I call that little pup Myka? Was that really what she would look like, what her name would really be I nudged Rosie and pointed to my head, indicating to go into my thoughts._ "What about Myka?"_

"_Why not talk normally?"_ She asked.

"_I don't think I was day dreaming earlier."_ I admitted. She tilted her head at me, confused at why I said that. To answer the volley of questions I knew I was about to receive, I shared with her the dream I had, everything about it. We watched as thought I relived it, seeing everything from my eyes. Coming into the sanctum, seeing her, then the kid's come running out followed by Myka and what she said and how I knew what to say. But I wanted to stop there, but Rosie was too fascinated by it, I couldn't pull her out. And she ended up seeing up to the point where she said I killed them and when I looked at her she was the Dark Wolf. Back in reality she screamed, everyone showing concern.

"Mom are you ok?" Lupa asked worried to the sudden outburst. She was breathing heavily, and eyes wide in fear at what I had just seen and what she saw.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, continuing to stare at me.

"What was that then?" Mom asked. She shook her head to snap out of her state and answered.

"Stomach cramp."

"You said that last time and then it happened." Dakota said referring to her miscarriage.

"No it really was this time. Please excuse us a minute." Rosie said as she motioned for me to follow her. I did as she beckoned and followed her into the main dome, where we sat on the opposite side, out of earshot from the others. "What the hell was that?!" She demanded a little angry by the sounds of it.

"That was what I was day dreaming about, although I don't think it was a dream."

"Not that, that wolf?" She demanded again. I didn't answer for a few seconds, unsure whether I should tell her.

"Remember those nightmares I used to have, all with that Dark wolf in." She nodded, but continued to scowl at me. "Well, I still have them, I never stopped having them, and in each someone I love dies and I get blamed for it. In that one you blamed me for our pup's death."

"You said you haven't been having them anymore."

"I didn't want you to worry." I said looking down in shame, she should have known, but I didn't want her to fuss or worry.

"Scott you should have told me. I'm your mate, I deserved to know." She calmly said whilst lifting my head up and locking her gaze with mine.

"I know, and it was the wrong thing to do." I said. "But I'm getting used to them now; it doesn't bother me as much."

"But you're having them during the day now, that's not right."

"Not only that, I've been seeing him when I'm awake." Her eyes widened at how bad this was getting. "When I go walking, when I'm sleeping or just relaxing he's there. I can't escape him."

"What is he?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"He says he's a guide of mine, a shadow guide. He helps to overcome fears amongst other things."

"What do you fear?"

"Well, when this first started, losing you and the kids. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you."

"You don't need to worry about losing us, we're not going anywhere." She cooed.

"I just can't help it. Rosie he hurts me, he claws me, he bites me, and he plagues me with nightmares. I'm not sure how much of this I can take." I said as tears started getting the better of me.

"Maybe mom can help." I nodded; she was the best person to go to at this point in time. "Mom! Mom we need you now!" She yelled as she pulled me into a mothering hug.

"What is it?" A voice asked. We both looked to my left to see the physical form of our Spirit Guide, Sarah.

"You tell her." Rosie said as she let me go.

"Scott what's wrong?" She asked as she stepped forward and sat before us.

"Remember those nightmares I used to have?" She nodded. "Well they're still happening, but more often and in different ways."

"What ways?" She asked, intrigued. If anyone knew what was happening to me then it was her.

"In my sleep, in visions and just when I'm out walking they can happen."

"What do you mean visions?"

"Well I had one just now, I was in there." I started pointing over to the sanctum.

"What did you see?"

"Our daughter, not Lupa, but the one still to be born. But then when I looked at Rosie she was the Dark Wolf I had been seeing for weeks now, and Lupa and Dakota were dead and Myka was dying."

"Who's Myka?" Rosie asked.

"That was her name." I answered.

"Mom what does all this mean?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, I asked them about this but they wouldn't tell me. Does he say he's a guide of yours?" I nodded in confirmation. "Only Guides or people like your mom can see or show the future. You shouldn't always believe what you see, it can always change."

"Mom it's hurting him, literally it is!" Rosie yelled a little angry.

"I don't know why, but every time I try to watch you from up there I can't see you Scott. Something's clouding you from me."

"That'll be him." I replied.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I talk to him. He comes to me every morning and night."

"Is that why you keep going out?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, he says that I have to go and see him."

"Why?" Sarah asked. I couldn't tell them, I couldn't tell them that I had turned off my pain and was using expression. I needed to come up with something.

"He says he can tell me in person rather then in dreams. It's far better that way." Both mother and daughter studied me, deciding whether or not I was being truthful. Rosie must have inherited that trait from her mother, naturally being sceptical. If they were human, they'd make good cold readers, being able to know if someone's lying. But then again, they couldn't tell that I was, it must just be a mothering instinct to know when their pups are lying.

"Ok, when are you going to see him next?" Sarah asked.

"Tonight probably, why?"

"Because I'm coming with you."

"He knows when you're watching, it won't work."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because he just does, only the gods know what he's doing." It was really hard to talk about all this with mentioning Shadow's name.

"And they're letting him do it?!" She exclaimed, appalled that they would allow it. I just nodded.

"Well that's all going to change." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get answers, I'll be back either later today or tomorrow." She said as she faded away, quicker then we had ever seen before.

"She'll get answers." Rosie said as she nuzzled my neck.

"I know, even if she doesn't I don't mind, I'm getting used to it." She pulled back quickly and said.

"But you shouldn't have to get used to it, you shouldn't have to go through all this."

"But I do, there's something he's trying to teach me and in order for it to happen he needs to do it." We sat in complete silence for what seems like hours before she asked with a tear running down her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I weakly smiled and wiped away the tear but keeping my hand on her cheek.

"Yes, but it all goes away when he's done." We then sat in another silence. I wanted to change the subject, so I asked.

"So what do you think of our daughter?" She sighed and replied.

"It was only a vision."

"Mom had a vision of us becoming the Starnik, what's to say this one won't." I said trying to make her see that things could be alright. She looked down to her belly and placing a paw over it.

"So does this mean that everything's going to be ok? It's going to be fine?"

"I guess, The Dark Wolf gave me that vision, maybe he just wants me to see something good this time." She just continued to stare at her swollen belly. "What's wrong?" I asked. She whispered something I could barely hear. "What?" I asked again.

"Myka." She muttered a little louder. "Scott we're going to have a daughter!" She said as she looked up at me with a tear of joy and a smile. "Myka...I like it."

"We can't always be certain; it may have just been a trick." I said.

"Well it looked real to me and that's what I'm going to think. Scott we're having a daughter!" She squealed as she threw herself at me and wrapped her paws around me. I was glad she didn't seem to remember that she told me in the vision that they were all going to die. But if it were to come true, it can still be changed. What I had learnt from mom was that the future is yet to be written; just the course we're on is what she sees so if I do something now I can change their fates.

**Meanwhile**

"You did what?!" Sarah went back over the other side. She demanded a meeting with one of the gods. She knew all about the gods, and who they were. One of each species on the planet was a god, there was a human god, a deer god, and fish god, but Sarah was communing with the Wolf god, Sirius. He was the almightily stark, pure white Wolf God, a white never seen by anyone or on anyone else. He's the one who watches over Wolf kind and decided on whether all the souls of Wolves pass onto heaven or hell, and the one who was named a star constellation after him. Like all Spirit's and Gods, he had a pair of pure white wings protruding from his shoulder blades. But as a god, he was enormous; he was the height and length of a bus, from nose to tail. All gods were this size or bigger depending on their species. Sirius was the one who gave Sarah the opportunity to become Scott and Rosie's Spirit Guide, as well as giving all those he saw fit to become one. Only a select few had the opportunity to become a Guide, and Sarah had the characteristics to become one. Sarah summoned the Wolf God, demanding his presence. In the wolf heaven, their meeting took place at a special place to summon him. A stone rectangular structure, that acted as a portal for the god to step through and commune with his subjects before stepping back. When Sarah brought Lupa to see him a month ago, she couldn't see him due to the portal's light making him nothing but a black blob in her eyes. She would only get the chance to know what he looks like and who the gods are when her time came. Sirius knows the names of all wolves that have passed and are still alive, just a little thing all gods have.

"I gave Scott a second guide." The God replied, sitting calmly as he answered his subject. Sarah was furious, not because her charge was given a second guide, but because she didn't know about it and that he was causing him pain.

"Don't you know what he's doing?!" She bellowed. She didn't fear the god, and Sirius admired her for it. Not many would show such ferocity towards a god that can take anything away with the flick of its tail.

"I know exactly what he's doing, I told him to do it. It's his job as the guide he is with his arsenal of gifts to complete his task."

"But hurting him?!" She screamed at him.

"Is all apart of what he is." He answered still remaining perfectly calm.

"I can't let this happen, I won't let it!"

"You don't have any part in his role, only I have to power to call him back."

"Then do it!" She bellowed.

"No, Scott Starnik is going through troubled times, and his Shadow Guide can help him through it. I am carefully monitoring the situation and believe that nothing bad will happen to your charges."

"I don't care; you will pull him out, and tell him to leave Scott alone!"

"Sarah, you don't understand, this is for his own good."

"By hurting him, plaguing him with nightmares, saying how all his friends and family are going to die!"

"All just apart of what he has to do."

"I won't let this happen." She said as she turned around, turning her back on the God which none have dared to do to one before and walking away.

"If you don't let this happen I will suspend you from your charges." Sarah froze in her tracks. "This needs to happen, and if you don't let it then I will have no choice but to take you away from being their guide until his job is finished."

"You wouldn't" She snarled said looking back at him out the corner of her eye.

"I will." He replied. "If you don't let him follow through with what I have commanded him to do, then I will have no choice." She seethed, her job was to guide her charges through the good and bad, exactly what Scott was going through. But how could she do so, when she was being ordered to let it happen. Sirius angered her, and he knew, but she had no choice. She slammed her paw into the misty floor and screamed an angered cry.

"Fine, but I demand to meet him; I want to know who's doing this." She barked.

"But you already know him." The Wolf God answered with a smile. "He's the one you keep trying to find but always slips away." A bright white light appeared behind the God, making him a silhouette; the portal had opened so he stepped back through to return to his world. Like Sarah often did to her charges, he left her with unanswered questions.

"Who is it?!" But it was too late; the portal had closed, leaving nothing but a stone wall where it was. She grunted loudly in annoyance as she padded her way back out of the summoning point and into the mountain heaven for Wolves. She was deep in thought, she could not return to Scott without an answer. Who does she know that keeps trying to get away from her? Who would want to put Scott in that situation and cause him pain? Then it hit her like the bullet that killed her. Who has she been trying to find for nearly a year, who would have the reason to want to do this? Only one wolf came to mind, and boy was she shocked at what the name of that wolf was. "Shadow." She seethed.

**A big chapter here people, a lot of things to take note of and remember, they may come in use for understanding children of the Starnik. I think there maybe a quiz after all this, see how much you know. Hahaha. So Rosie's a little pissed, Scott hasn't told her about the dreams he's been having, but what about the vision he had and shared with her. Is she carrying a girl? Or was it a trick of the mind like it seemed to be and she's carrying a boy, or more? Was it all just a way to get Scott scared again. But the most important question, what is the real reason Shadow is doing this? Out of revenge for what Scott did and took away from him. And what is Sarah going to do about him seeing as she can't interfere with it. Who knows the answer to these questions? I do. Hehehe.**

**On another note people, i'm thinking that i might not update tomorrow or write at all for that matter. For a good reason though. I would to take a day's break from it, which kills me because i don't want to stop, it's like i live in my own world with them all. But what i want to do is actual draw for the day, something else i enjoy to do. I'm going to draw the four main characters of this story, how they look from nose to tail. Should be fun trying to do it. Wish me luck. Until next time folks. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	16. Chapter 15 Our Story, My Invention

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 15: Our Story, My Invention

**Scott's P.O.V**

Rosie and I hadn't heard back from Sarah yet, whether that was good thing or a bad we did not know. We returned to the others after are little excited moment, discovering Rosie was to conceive a girl named Myka. But we decided not to tell the others of why Rosie had reacted after showing her my vision. We didn't want the others worrying or concerning. She knew I had to go and see him; she hated to know it and didn't understand why. Lupa and Dakota were very concerned for hers and the pup's wellbeing after her little outburst, she excused herself saying it was a stomach cramp, the same thing she said when she last miscarried. Both were extremely worried for her sake, thinking the worst. We put their mind to rest and continued with the same excuse saying that it was indeed that. We continued to converse about the next few hours, still on the subject of the pup and names. We both shared the name Myka with them, everyone loved it, but we refused to tell them how we got the name and what I saw.

But now that time had come again, Shadow will be waiting for me for this evenings training session. I really didn't want to have to go and experience all that pain, but it was for the good of my family, and his. He couldn't live with himself if I did something to them because he made me that way. But then again he was already dead so he couldn't exactly kill himself over grief. I looked above and out the hole in the ceiling, the sun had past showing to my dismay it was indeed time to go. Doing this caught Rosie's attention, she followed my gaze and realised the time to herself and what I was about to do. _Please don't go."_ She begged telepathically.

"_But I have to, he won't be happy."_ I replied.

"_But what if he kills you?"_ She asked as a tear welled in her eye. It took her all to hold them back.

"_He's my guide; if he wanted to kill me then he could have done it a month ago."_

"_I just don't want you to go."_ She cried in her mind and nuzzled my neck. The others were in too deep conversation to notice our mental conversation.

"_I'll be fine."_ I replied as I licked the corner of her mouth. But when I pulled away, she leant in and locked lips with mine. She kissed me like she was never going to see me again. It was seven seconds later when she pulled back, the others still hadn't noticed. "I'll be back soon" I said with my voice.

"I love you." She muttered.

"I love you too." I whispered as I kissed her one last time before walking away.

"Where are you off to now?" Lupa asked. She had obviously noticed also of my frequent goings out. I had to think of an excuse I hadn't used yet.

"I'm going to take a bath in the stream, be back in a jiff." I said with a smile.

"Be careful." Rosie said being dead serious. She really didn't want me to do this, but she knew I had to and that I'd be fine afterwards, but she couldn't help but know that I was going to be in agonizing pain for the next thirty minutes, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to face the fact that it needed to be done and that she needed to let it happen.

I stalked away, head held low just wanting this to be over and done with. When I reached the archway, I looked back at the pregnant love of my life, that tear that she tried so hard to hold had fallen. She blew a kiss which I caught and held to my heart. She then flashed me one of her trademark smiles, which I returned with one of mine before walking away.

I only walked for fifteen minutes before I came to the same cleared space with my Shadow Spirit who coincidentally was also named Shadow. "What took you so long?!" He snarled.

"I'm only a few minutes late, what's the rush?"

"In that few minutes you could've let it out, and killed everyone." He growled.

"Well I didn't so…"

"And why did you tell her?!" He interrupted.

"Who Rosie? I only wanted to show her the vision you gave me but she wanted to stay and saw you. I didn't mean to let her do that; I tried to get her out."

"Well that's not good enough; you risked her seeing who I truly was."

"She thought it was real. Was it?" I asked. I wanted to know whether it was so I could tell Rosie to either give her hopes up or to believe it.

"The vision was real and what will happen if you stay on this path in life; the aftermath is what may come to pass if you keep on skipping classes and constantly being late by changing the path you're on." I looked into the eyes of the monster, but he wasn't truly a monster, he was my friend, tricked into becoming something he knew nothing about. I walked up to him and sat before him not breaking our gaze. He continued to look at me with eyes of anger, but me, I was full of happiness. I place a paw on his shoulder, he looked down at it, then back to me, confused at my actions. You would have thought for someone who's supposedly always in my mind that he knew what I was going to do before I do it.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked as his body started to smoke and become his former self.

"For letting me see that, I know mom could have told me that, but it's another thing to live it."

"It was not that I was trying to tell you, but what can happen to them if you don't come. Do you understand why I'm doing what I have to do? You're my friend Scott, and a good one at that, and I don't want to hurt my friends. But you are the man of the family now, my family, and I will do anything to make sure they are safe, even beyond the grave."

"I do understand." I said as I tapped his shoulder with a smile. "So how about we get this over with, I have to be back soon." I said as I took my paw off him and readied myself.

Before we do." He said, I relaxed a little, knowing the beating were to come a little later. "Did you tell Sarah of me?"

"Kind of, Rosie called her and made me confess what you have been doing to me. She said she was going to get answers and come back when she has them. But she hasn't yet."

"I thought so. The gods called me a little while ago and she wasn't happy."

"Who Sarah?"

"Yeah, they said she was ballistic when she heard about me."

"But she doesn't know it's you?"

"No, not that I know of. Hopefully it will remain that way. I only want you to know, understood." He ordered.

"Got it." I replied. I already knew that no-one else other then me should know of who the Dark Wolf of my dreams really is, let alone Sarah. With what she's capable of and what she's like in general, maybe she would find a way to kill a spirit.

"Good, because how would you live with me?" He cackled as his voice and body changed once more.

"Quite easily." I chuckled.

"Wrong answer." He said calmly but with the exact opposite movement. He swiped out at me, digging his claws into my shoulder and ripping up my neck. I scream as the blood flows out the three jagged lines. I take deep breaths, my usual coping technique to get through the pain. I didn't bother to try and stop the flow as I was due another blow right about now. My prediction came to pass, I was caught with another blow my other side, this time sending me across the clearing a few feet and sprawling into the dirt. I crawl up to my paws, as a voice I recognise not as Shadow's, but as someone else's. "Come on Scott, you need to do this." I look up to see Dean, standing where Shadow stood before. I knew this was one of his mind tricks; his newest would be to change into someone that triggers a particular emotion and messes with my mind, making me think that it was genuinely them. I knew deep down that it was really Shadow, but with his dark mental abilities, he can fiddle with one's mind and make you seem he was the real thing, not a hallucination. Right now I was convinced I was looking at Dean. "Why did you turn it off? Was it because of me?" He asked as he kicked me in the side like a football. "Did you not want to know what pain I felt..."He added as he delivered another blow. "When I knew I was going to die and leave all those I loved behind."

"I didn't want to feel the pain of losing you!" I yell at him but without looking. When I shakily get up to my paws and look back at him, he had changed again, but this time into the werewolf Max, the one who tried to Rape Rosie and almost succeeded nearly a year ago back at the SRC. Dakota jumped him into the middle of the ocean, so he was dripping wet, water falling off him continuously.

"I tired to rape your mate, and I nearly succeeded." He chuckled as he stepped towards me. "How would you or Shadow feel if I had finished what I started, what if she became pregnant, could you bear to look at her or my pups, would you help her get through it or would you agree with Shadow and have them killed?"

"That didn't happen. WE KILLED YOU!" I bellowed as I jumped out at him. The pain of the kicks and still bleeding gash left me as I pinned the werewolf. I raised a paw to finish the rapist, but then he changed again, this time into Saren, the Alpha leader of the Wolf pack Rosie and I met in the Valley, before they were slaughtered.

"That's right you did kill us." He replied. I cried out in fear of the ghost of my friend, and jump off him. He arose to his paws, that's when I noticed the multiple gunshot wounds all over his body, crimson blood flowed from each one and mattered his fur together. "You were too busy feeding the hunter inside you to help us, I watched my pack die before me, and where were you? Killing something yourself!"

"I didn't kill you! The Ditori did! We couldn't get to you in time!" His form smoked once more and his body changed into the Stark white Alpha werewolf of the SRC, Kate.

"But you could have reached me." Her body was all pure white save for the two bullet wounds on wither side of her body where the two bullets where fired into her and out again the other side.

"We did, but they killed you before we could help." I pleaded.

"LIAR!" She screamed as she tore away at my cheek with one, powerful swipe. I scream just as much and clutch my bleeding cheek. "You could've let Rosie heal me, but you didn't. I let you not only become a part of my pack, but also the Beta. And what do I get in return? She added as she lashed out again at the same cheek, digging deeper into the same wounds. "Nothing! The day I die you do nothing, she started to heal me but you stopped her."

"You died before she had time to get to you, even if I did let her you still would have died." I received this time a slap, no claws just a slap across the same bloody cheek, adding more pain to it. "She can bring those back two minutes after death; nothing was there to stop you from letting her do so."

"The Ditori were!" I cry. "I killed many people that night and if they stayed they would have too. Better just me then my entire family."

"You sick freak!" She spat in disgust as I received another slap, this time with claws. Adding not only more pain to the same cheek, but deeper gash marks. I swear anymore of this and she'll see the inside of my mouth. At this point I'm not sure if I can take anymore of this, but no matter what I say, he'll carry on, turning into those I loved and hated, just to get me worked up and emotional. As much as I knew this was not real, his little mind games made me think otherwise.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I just don't understand why Scott has no choice but to do this. He's a good wolf, and loving mate and father, why does he have to suffer the fate a murderer does? He's never done anything wrong in his entire life; he does not deserve to be tortured every morning and night. The worst part is that I know this is happening right now and has been for weeks now, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's horrible to think that somewhere out there, the person you love and give your life for is out there in the most unimaginable pain, and then has to come home and not say a word.

Lupa, Dakota, Scott's parents and I, were still sat in the sanctum. I was faking to be asleep, too concerned about Scott. I didn't wasn't to go into the sleeping chamber or anywhere else, for I knew when he came back he'd come straight in here. Faking sleep was giving me a chance to think over ways to help Scott through this dark time, mom was searching for an answer in the afterlife and so far hasn't returned with any news. She said she would today or tomorrow, I was just hoping she'd come for today's light faded.

"_Rosie, don't react."_ Mom's easily recognisable voice said filling my head. I was about to sit up and look around for her, but she said not to react, so I didn't. It was a speak of the devil moment.

"_What is it? Have you heard something?"_ I asked.

"_Not found something no, but I know what's happening. Come and meet me in the sacrificial chamber, now."_ I slowly started fluttering my eyes, as if I had awoken from a deep slumber, before lifting my head and stretching.

"Sleep well mom?" Lupa asked.

"Yeah fine, I'm just going outside for a moment, be back in a moment." I excused myself before walking out, across the main room and into the sacrificial chamber where I found mom sat on the alter. "Find anything?" I asked hopeful.

"I spoke to the gods and they said he's been given a second guide."

"Yeah a shadow guide, that's what he said it was called." I answered.

"They told me the same."

"Well can't they take him back, make him leave Scott alone?"

"No, they said they assigned him to Scott for a reason and that I can't interfere. As much as I want to put a stop to this, there is a good reason for this. I don't agree with it but they said that if I try to stop him they'll take me away from being your guide until he's done." She said looking down in sadness.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked again. Her face said that she did, but she wasn't letting up.

"I do, but I don't think it's for me to say, you should ask Scott, or better yet try and meet with him and see for yourself."

"I'm not meeting with the thing that's been hurting Scott. It'll do the same to me and may kill our pup!" I exclaimed.

"He won't kill you, guides are forbidden to do so. We may have to power to, but we can't."

"I'm still not doing it. I want you to tell me." I demanded.

"It's not my place, but back on subject. Where is Scott, I can't sense him anywhere?"

"He's out there meeting him now."

"That's probably why I can't find him."

"I could get Dakota to bring him back."

"I'm not going to say YES… or no." She said making the yes stand out more. "Because if I DO… then I may get in trouble. Just leave him where he is and let him come home on his own." She said with a wink. I understood what she was saying and nodded.

"Ok, thanks mom." I said with a smile. She jumped off the alter and wrapped her paws around me. "Not so tight." I gasped.

"Oh sorry, I forget my puppy's' all grown up." She replied as she loosened her grip.

"I'll still be your pup mom, and I'm proud of it." I giggled. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome honey; when Scott's ready call me ok."

"I will, see ya." I replied as she faded away. I didn't wait to watch her and turned to head back to the sanctum, I was going to pull Scott out of there whether his "guide" wants him to be or not.

The others were still talking away to each other, getting along nicely. I watched them as I approached when an odd thought came to mind. Scott and I are married, and that makes Scott Lupa and Dakota's father, so that make his human parents their grand-parents. That sounds so weird, humans being the grandparents of wolves. I giggled at the thought, gaining their attention.

"What took you so long?" Dakota asked.

"What, can't a girl do her business without being interrogated when she gets back?" I giggled as I sat down beside my daughter.

"Forget I asked." He replied.

"Who were you shouting at?" Scott's mom asked.

"My mother, we weren't shouting, I was just angry about a subject we were talking about, I wasn't shouting at her." I replied.

"You're mom is here? Well can I meet my daughter-in-law's mother?"

"Good luck with that." Lupa giggled.

"Why's that?" She asked looking at her.

"Because she's dead." Dakota answered. They both looked at me with confused looks, but also a look that said I was crazy.

"She's mine and Scott's Spirit Guide; she comes every now and then."

"How, she's dead?" His dad asked.

"Long story short, the Ditori killed her when I was a pup, on the same day Scott found me and that's when we met her again saying she was our Spirit Guide from then on."

"That's… weird." He said thinking about it.

"It's nice. I thought I was never going to see her again, so it's nice to see her every once in a while." I replied. "Does Scott have grandparents?"

"Yes, on both sides." His dad answered. "My parents live in New Mexico, and Jenny's live in New York."

"We've never heard of New York before." Lupa said.

"Doesn't it have a forest?" Dakota asked.

"Some call it a concrete jungle, because of all the tall buildings there are there. But no, there aren't any forests." His mom answered. Just then, I remembered that I needed to get Dakota to bring Scott back.

"Dakota honey, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course mom, what is it?" He asked.

"Can you bring Scott here; I'm sure he's done washing and is on his way back."

"Well can't he just walk the rest of the way?"

"I just want to see him again, so can you please?" I asked again, this time a little impatient. I just wanted him to bring Scott back so he was out of the paws of the Dark Wolf that could be doing god knows what to him right now.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. His eye's flashed, indicating Scott was on his way. We waited a few seconds before he arrived, but how he looked nearly made me think the worst. He was lying motionless in the middle of our little circle, lifeless and dead looking. Cuts and deep gashes on every part of his body. Blood stained nearly every strand of his jet black fur; bruises underneath his fur were present. So this was what happens to him twice a day. We all crawl over to him; calling his name and shaking him, just to get a response. I was in tears the moment he landed, first out of happiness he as back and now safe, but then out of fear he was dead. His mom and dad broke down crying straight away out of losing their son and Lupa and Dakota the same. I placed both my paws on his chest and watched as the green mysterious light emitted from my pads, everyone took their hands and paws off so I could do my thing. He wasn't breathing, but I felt a faint heartbeat, he was almost dead, that monster nearly killed him!

I waited for a sign that it was working, and thank god it did. Blood started flowing back up his body and into the open wounds covering him. I noticed the giant gash on his left cheek, but it looked like someone had repeated struck in the same place. And the three old jagged scars running down the left side of his neck that I gave him back in the Valley that remained on him even in wolf form was still visible. He liked that scar, even though he knew I hated it and wanted to get rid of it as it reminded me that I gave it to him, he still liked it as it reminded him to give people space when they needed it. "He'll be fine." I said reassuring his sobbing parents. I knew he was, but that didn't stop my flow of tears. Never had I seen a someone this bloody in my life, I hope he had a good excuse for this, no-one could know of what he really does when he goes out. I felt there was something else other then just having to go and see him, Scott could just say no to all this, why was he being forced to go.

The amount of wounds he had on him made this one of the longest healing things I had ever done. It took nearly two minutes for every outside and inside wound to heal over, and when I was done, we were all relieved to see his chest rise up, taking a deep breath. We all sighed in relief as I removed my paws and looked around at the others with a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine." I said again. Suddenly he shot up with a blood curdling scream, he was obviously not aware he was back. All but me scrambled away, not wanting to get hit by him if he lashed out. I on the other hand pushed him over onto his side and stood on his shoulder, he was unable to kick me off or lash out at anyone. "Scott, it's ok, you're home now, he's gone." I said calmly.

"No you're not real, none of this is real!" He yelled. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Scott we are all real, he's gone now. Look around you." He looked around him frantically, his breathing rate started to steady, showing he was settling down, but I remained on him just in case. I waved for his parents to come over, which they did, both sobbing away. Scott heard their shuffling and refocused his attention on them, squirming around slightly with his ears flattened to his head. His mom took his paw in her hands.

"Scott it's us, don't be scared." He looked at them, his eyes darting around from them to me, to Lupa and Dakota then back again. He then took one deep normal breath, and his head went light for a moment before he said with a shaking voice.

"M m Mom?" He was back, this was the sane Scott. I jumped off him and pulled him by his neck into a hug. Both his parent wrapped their arms around us and then Lupa and Dakota joining in after that.

"What happened out there?" Lupa asked in tears. I pulled away and looked into his eyes as he did to me.

"_I didn't tell them."_ I said.

"I was taking a bath and the caribou herd came running through, something must have spooked them." He answered as we all let go.

"That's not like them." Lupa added. "They always stay in the plains."

"Something must have spooked them." He repeated

"But why were you acting all crazy?" His dad asked, as he and his mom wiped away their tears.

"I can't remember, maybe I got kicked in the head."

"How many times are you going to make us think you're insane?" I said as I pulled him into another hug, both of us embracing each other.

"As much as I like." He chuckled. "I'm sorry I worried you guys." He said addressing everyone as he tried to get out of my grip, but I wasn't letting him go that easily. "You can let go now." He chuckled again.

"I'm not letting you go ever again." I sighed. I really didn't want to, not if he was going to do this again tomorrow morning. _"Mom came by; she said that she knows who it is."_ I said into his mind. I felt his muscles tense, like it was something he didn't want to know, or already knew. I didn't want to ask him now, it wasn't the right time. He almost died so I'll ask in tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Scott had us all worried last night, he keeps on sneaking out or excusing himself with the same excuses, but takes far longer then he should. He's up to something and I'm going to find out what. Not that I don't believe him, he's probably right, and just takes a little longer then usual or gets distracted. But last night he said he went to wash, but when I brought him back he was covered in cuts, gashes and bruises. He said the Caribou herd came stampeding by the stream, so we presumed he tried to get out the way but got hit in the process. But something doesn't add up. The wounds he acquired from the said "stampede" didn't look like they came from a hoof, leg or antlers; they looked more like claw marks. The gash on his face was as dead give away, I'm pretty sure I was the only one who saw it, but I didn't make a fuss about it, we were all worried about him and it wasn't a good time to ask him those kind of questions.

But today I was going to find out what really happened. Last night I told Lupa what I thought, I think another wolf did that to him, and that he's being forced to out there and meet it. Last night it nearly killed him; no-one does that to my family and gets away with it. Lupa didn't agree, she believes him in saying that it was a stampede, she couldn't think of a reason why he would lie to us. But then maybe that was it, maybe that wolf has him wrapped around his claw and orders Scott to not say anything.

He was down by the stream last night, and that's where I was now. First thing I did when I came across the stream was picking up his scent and follow his footsteps. I had already picked up his scent back at the temple, but for some reason, it went a different way, in the opposite direction from the stream. I wanted to see if he did go there at some point so I left his scent for now and ran to the stream.

When I arrived, it was exactly the same as it was when I last came through here. First I looked for tracks, none, except the odd couple of nearby animals that came here to drink, but no sign of a stampede. I then looked around the trees for any sign where they came running through, still nothing. Scott had lied, he was never here, there wasn't a stampede, and there wasn't any blood or his scent. He was never here! Lupa never agreed with me so she was the first I wanted to show this to. I conjured her and a few seconds later she was stood before me, she must have been talking to someone because she still was when she came face to face with me. "And that one means… Dakota what are you doing? I was telling Scott's parents…"

"Look around." I order.

"Excuse me?" She said in surprise by the way I spoke to her.

"Look around, what do you see?" I repeated. She did as I said and took in her surrounds.

"Trees, birds, water, what am I supposed to see?"

"Scott said he came here last night when the caribou came running through, yes?" She nodded and tilted her head to the side confused. "Well where are the tracks?!" I say stating the obvious and pointing around. "Where did they come through, where's the blood?" She looked around again. "Scott's scent isn't here, he never came here." She put her nose to the ground and slowly brought it into the air, taking in the smells around us. "He lied to us, he was never here, and those wounds weren't made by a caribou."

"He wouldn't lie to us." Lupa said trying to defend him.

"Listen, I'm not angry at him for lying, but he could at least tell us where he's really been going all this time."

"Who's to say he's not lying, maybe it rained last night and washed away his scent and the tracks.

"It didn't, I didn't sleep much last night and it never rained. Also the rain wouldn't wash away where the caribou came through; His scent starts at the temple and goes in the opposite direction from here. I think another wolf is making him come out here and does this to him. Did you see the gash on his cheek?" She shook her head, she hadn't seen it. "It was a claw mark, three lines, too small for a bear and too large for a fox. He was attacked."

"But why doesn't he say anything?" Lupa asked, now starting to believe my theory.

"Maybe the wolf doing it tells him not to."

"Well we need to find him and stop him." She said as she was about to take off running.

"No." I said as I grabbed her tail. "You saw what he did to Scott; he could do the same to us."

"Children of the Starnik here, we can kick anyone's ass." She said wagging her tail resulting in my paw slipping off. But when she did, she waved a load of her heat directly in my face. I spluttered as not to inhale it and turned around as not to smell it. I pinched my nose but then realised my paw was on her tail, that too stank of heat. I jogged to the river to clean off the smell. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, I shouldn't grab." I replied. "Just give me a second." I said as I started furiously scrubbing at my paw and splashing water in my face. "Damn this is bad."

"I thought to guys it was supposed to smell good." She asked puzzled.

"Not bad as in it smells bad, but bad I've got it on me, it smells good, but I'm not going to smell it in case it takes over."

"Oh this is hell." She groaned sitting down.

"Don't worry, some day you'll find a nice guy who can help you with all this." I said with a wink.

"Don't tempt me." She said continuing to look down.

"To do what?" I asked, genuinely be serious.

"I've just come into heat, and you're the only guy around. It kills to be near you and Scott so talking about "that" doesn't help."

"You know it just as bad for us as it is for you." I said as I finished and wiped my paw on the ground.

"I doubt that, wanting it so bad but you can't do anything about it. Mom had dad and now has Scott to relieve some of it, I'm not married so I can't do anything." She groaned as she fell to the ground and covered her face with her paws. I would have walked up to her and hugged her, just to comfort her, but in her current situation that wouldn't be the best idea.

"Wanna change the subject?" I asked as I sat a few metres from her.

"Please." She said, still covering her eyes.

"How about we head home, I have an idea that I want to do."

"Ok, just keep your distance." She sighed as she got up and walked away. I ran past her and tagged her as I did.

"Race you home!" I yelled. I heard her giggle and several loud thuds, meaning she was now running.

I won the race, I was faster but only because I had a bigger reason to want to be in front. If I ran behind her, I'd only be getting a never ending face full of her heat, making it bad for both of us. She was only just behind me as we came sliding to a stop in front of the blank wall in the main dome. "What was it you wanted to do?" She panted.

"Lets' get our breath back first." I said as I flopped to the ground with her shortly after beside me. It was five minutes later we were breathing properly and had forgotten about Scott's lying earlier.

"So what was it? What's the idea?"

"Well." I started. "Over there is the Original Starnik's story." I said pointing across the dome. "Well mom and Scott don't have their own, so I thought why not carve it ourselves on here."

"One problem with that bro, can you speak Ancient Wolf Speak?"

"No, but I've been thinking of this." I replied. "Grandma gave us gifts, so what's to say she couldn't give us one to write in Ancient Wolf Speak whilst we do this?" I said.

"I suppose." Lupa answered. "But how would we know what to write, and would see even do it?"

"Why ahead of you." A voice from the left spoke. We turned our heads in the direction to see grandma walking towards us. "I can let you write in the language you need, but you will forget how to after you finished. Understood?" We both nodded our heads in understanding; we wanted to know how to write in the forgotten language of the Dire Wolves, even if it was for a few hours. She sat on her haunches and placed a paw on both our shoulders and started muttering words we couldn't understand. Instinct took over and made us close our eyes as what was happening to us started to take over. Then it was like my mind was flooded with new knowledge, words I knew in modern Wolf Speak, I now knew how to write in the Ancient version.

It was over in all but a few seconds, I opened my eyes and she was gone. A glance at Lupa showed her just as I, with a massive smile on our faces, and new found knowledge.

"Let's get going." She said as we turned around and it just came to us, we tried speaking it but we couldn't we guessed she only let us translate it instead of speak it. Using our claws we started on the next Starnik's story.

Three hours had passed, and we were done, finally. Mom, Scott, or his parents hadn't been through and seen what we were doing. Mom and Scott were taking a nap and his parents were out somewhere, checking out the forest we guessed. The wall was completely filled of mom's and Scott's story, from their lives before, to meeting, learning about their powers, the adventures they had, being captured, a little on the Ditori, leaving each other, meeting again, some about Lupa and I, living in the SRC dad's death, them falling in love, our gifts from grandma and the party we had. All that and everything in-between and in more detail.

Just like grandma said, after we were done, the knowledge of the language left us. As we were carving it we were writing in what we thought was Wolf Speak. But then afterwards, the words changed shape and size into the same symbols on the other side of the dome, and were now untranslatable and now readable by only the Dire Wolves and Mom and Scott. But make it just them, seeing as the Dire Wolves are extinct. We admired the symbols, the dome was thirty feet high and the symbols reached all the way to the top, somehow. We had no idea how the hell we managed to reach up there, it just added to the mystery and magic of it all. But Lupa said she wasn't done yet. She ran into the sanctum and started carving more symbols into the wall to the left of the waterfall. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I've had an epiphany." She giggled as she continued to dig her claws into the stone.

"A what?" I asked with chuckled. "I think all this has gone to your head, we can't do it any more."

"I know, but this is something someone taught me in the afterlife, either go and sit down, chase your tail or come and help me." She said as she tried to concentrate. I sat and watched as she did what ever she had in mind.

Another hour later she had finished, much to her relief. On the wall, she had carved a large square with a diamond inside. Then on the floor five metres away, where I was sat she carved what she called a "Lupa's Circle". Obviously she had come up with it herself. It consisted of a large circle ten feet in diameter, from the centre going out divided into six pieces, and inside those six slices she carved six different symbols, "one for each of the earth's elements" she said. Then in the centre, two circles, one inside the other, one larger then the other with a dot in the middle of that. And finally a star on the inside reaching out and touching the sides of the main circle.

She was panting away, exhausted at what she had done, but she was pleased with her achievement. "What is all this?" A voice asked. We turned around to see mom and Scott looking at the wall we had vandalised from the archway.

"It's our story." Lupa replied.

"I can see that." Mom said. "Why did you do that?"

"Well after everything that's happened to us all lately, we thought we should write it down for our kids to see and their descendants." I answered.

"But how? You can't write Dire Wolf." Scott asked amazed.

"Grandma let us, just until we finished." I replied.

"It's very impressive guys, well done." Mom said as they approached us, but then they stopped when they realised they stepped in Lupa's "Lupa's circle" which we were sat in the centre of. "Now what's this?"

"We can't read it, what language is it?" Scott asked with a chuckle. I let Lupa take over from here, seeing as I had no idea what it was.

"All her doing" I said pointing to her.

"It's not a language." She giggled as she pulled herself to her paws. "I call it a Lupa's Circle." She giggled again.

"And what does this circle of yours do?" Mom asked. "Well if you'd like to step out I'll show you." We all did as she said and stepped out and took a few steps away. She came with us but stood right on the edge and said a little incantation. "I use the Power of the Lupa's Circle, To raise the spirits and make them spiral," She started, but then came a part that required something, and neither of us were expecting what she was about to do. "I give my blood, to the spirits I call," When she said this we were all a little confused as to what she meant. But that's when she put her leg in her mouth and bit, hard, but only enough the make her whimper a little. Was she a tough girl and could pull through it. Blood started to drip onto her Circle as she dangled her leg as she continued. "So you may walk amongst us, or not at all, Come to me, I summon thee; Settle in the circle, So mote it be." She finished. She then took a few steps back to our side. Mom immediately started healing her leg, but didn't take her eyes off what was happening, neither of us did. The square with the diamond inside started to glow a green, like our eyes. Then a blinding green light shot out and onto the centre of the Circle, the symbols on the floor started glowing and pulsating, something was happening. Then the light dimmed, but remained glowing. Then a sort of tendril of light reached out of the diamond and stretched over into the circle, landing in it. That's when the bright light faded, and this time the tendril dimmed as the end of it started to form into a shape. It morphed and changed shape and colour; legs protruded from it, a head and tail visible, a tawny brown which I thought was Lupa coming into view. It was then we realised it was Grandma. She stood there, then her eyes widened, like she wasn't expecting this.

"I call it a Spirit Projector." She said breaking the silence.

"What am I doing here?" Grandma asked, completely confused.

"I brought you here with an invention of mine." Lupa said as she stepped towards the circle. We were still in shock at what we were witnessing and froze to the spot.

"And what would that be?" She asked as she took steps towards her.

"I say an incantation and think of the spirit I want to talk to, and they appear inside this circle like a projection, you can't come out, and technically it's just a projection because you're still on the other side." Grandma went to walk out the circle but found she was stopped by some sort of invisible force field, she was trapped inside with no way out.

"This is very clever. Well done." She congratulated. "I guess Hohensi taught you the circle."

"Who's Hohensi?" Mom asked.

"A supernatural Wolf in the Afterlife, he was a Wicca and taught me some things."

"A Wicca?!" I asked again.

"A Witch, or a wizard, warlock, whatever you want to call them." Grandma answered. "So why did you do this?" She asked Lupa.

"Well I just thought it may be another way to call you or anyone we may need to talk to a way without personal gain." For some reason she looked directly at mom with wide eyes, mom shook her head slightly as a response. Why were they acting like that? Why was everyone acting different? Scott has been lying about his frequent goings out and now mom and grandma have secrets too, what is it with everyone!

**Dakota's caught onto them, Sarah knows, Rosie knows, Lupa's in sexual pain, everything's going down. it's only a matter of time before things start to kick off in the family. I know i said that i wouldn't update or type today because i was going to draw, but i thought that because i'm at church tomorrow and i'll miss out on half the day, i'll draw tomorrow, so you can expect the usual updates of this one and one later on tonight. By the way guys, we are passed the halfway point now, only a matter of time before this one finishes.**

**On a personal note, i just want to thank The Dark Shadow and lonelywithbadenglish2 for reviewing every chapter so far, i just wish i'd get more then those two so i can improve on my writing skills. But i don't mind. To ****lonelywithbadenglish2, if it helps, i will pray for the tree you seemed to be so attached to. Hahaha. Hope you enjoy it guys. Until next time. :)**

******The FalconWolf**


	17. Chapter 16 Angels and Demons

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 16: Angels and Demons

**Scott's P.O.V**

**One Week Later**

Our little family couldn't be happier, we had all gotten used to mom and dad's presence, Lupa and Dakota had accepted them as a part of the family and were no longer cautious of their presence here. We all thought it was really sweet of them to write mine and Rosie's story on the blank wall, not only had they done that, but also added themselves to it. There was the Original Starnik's story, and then the ones after them, us. We still couldn't understand how they wrote in Ancient Wolf Speak, but they told us it was something Sarah bestowed unto them to complete their task. But what was even more peculiar, was how they managed to reach up to the roof, the symbols were almost touching it! They'd have to be thirty feet tall to reach up there. They said they didn't know either, they said they thought they were just writing in modern Wolf Speak, but when they were done and the language they learnt left them, the words moved, stretched and changed shape into the symbols of different shapes and sizes. But Lupa wasn't finished.

She then made what she renamed after herself a "Lupa's Circle", or a "Spirit Projector". Something only she can use, just her. But it did require a few drops of blood, something Rosie wasn't all to keen on.

Sarah also told us that night of how to get the symbols to glow like that of the others in the main dome that did when we approached. We simply had to add some of our blood to the carvings made by my step-children's claws. As the wolf of the house, I was the one to do it, I volunteered anyway. I bit a small cut into my fore leg and squeezed it hard to get the flow out quicker, I then wiped it along one symbol I could reach and then stood back to watch. Underneath my blood, the same green glow started to appear. Then like a wave, it shot around each symbol as fast as a lighting bolt. From the moment I did it, it was over in seven seconds, but we needed to test it. Dakota took steps towards it, and when he did, sure enough the symbols lit up just like the others.

According to Sarah, the Dire Wolves managed to get some blood from the Wolf Starnik before they left, that's how they managed to get those ones like it. They wanted to use it as a system to warn them of the future Starnik if they ever came. They had enough to go around the same seven different temples around the world, one Rosie and I had found before, two days walk from the Valley, and we lived in one now, the others were scattered across the world. They are said to be enchanted by the Sharman of the temple, so only a Dire Wolf or the Starnik could find them. Only a Supernatural Wolf can be a Shaman, they all had the same gift which was gaining messages from the gods, a small amount of telepathy but most importantly, the art of witchcraft. Like weak spells, things like that, but concocting real working charms, potions and other remedies.

Lupa hasn't used her circle since she made it, to be quite honest, I don't think she needed to, when would we ever use it? She was a living, walking version of it, only we can't see them. Mom and Rosie had some good bonding time three days ago. Just them, they took a nice relaxing stroll through the forest for a few miles. Mom is still ecstatic that she's going to be a grandmother, but still found it odd it was to a wolf pup, and not a human like she expected. They really enjoyed just talking, I was the one who suggested it, but regrettably, mom had to share some stories of my childhood before they gave me up. Rosie teased me about them all day and the day after.

I have started to skip Shadow's training sessions every now and then, much to his anger. But it made no difference; it still came to the same outcome, beatings, near death and mental torture. He went ballistic the morning after Dakota pulled me out, thinking I had asked them too and that I told them what was happening. I tried to explain to him what had happened the night prior, but I was silenced with a brutal swipe to an area of my body, changing words into screams. He'd do the same after I skipped either a morning or evening session, but I had a good reason to do so. Rosie was starting to plead for me not to go, scared for my sake, health and sanity that was starting to slip away. She started to fear what I might become if he keeps messing with my mind like he does, making me unsure what was real and what wasn't.

But also Sarah told me she knew what was going on, she knew that it was Shadow and she was going to put a stop it without getting in trouble, but not to let anyone, including Shadow know. She told me to stop seeing him, but I couldn't do that, I had to go and see him or I'd risk killing everyone I hold dearest to me, I couldn't tell her that either. I just started to skip one or two every now and then. Shadow, Rosie or Sarah weren't happy by the fact that I was going or skipping out classes, but who do I follow? My Shadow Guide, My Spirit Guide, or my mate?

Today, once again we were all sat in the Sanctum just talking and enjoying each others company. Rosie was now officially into her fifth week, her bump still ever growing, only three more to go before the day we had been dreaming of. Her morning sickness was now over, but replaced with the worst mood swings ever. We took the vision I received from Shadow as a genuine future for us, our daughter Myka, Black fur with hint of grey and tawny brown, showing both our genes. But whose eyes would she have? We never saw that in the vision. I hoped she'd have her mother's eyes, but then again she could have mine, or like Lupa have her grandmothers or my parents. It's a weird thing genetics is.

It was getting to that time when I was to go off into the woods and have a brawl with Shadow. I had missed out on this morning, so I felt like I had to go, or else I'd be opening the cage for the monster to run free and cause havoc. But I could leave it a little late, it wouldn't make any difference, he'd still do the same thing either way.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Lupa asked.

"I don't know, we could go and visit the SRC, see how everyone's doing there." Rosie suggested.

"Sounds good to me, we haven't been in a while." I replied, everyone giving a nod of agreement. "Oh, we need to rearrange those Wolf Speak classes in that town for Tony and Lexi again, they never got round to going it since Dean." I added.

"Well we can do that now, there's still light left." Rosie replied immediately. I gave her a quizzing look, trying to suss out why she'd want to do it now. But I knew why she wanted to; I didn't even have to read her mind. She doesn't want me going out to meet my Shadow Guide, but what she didn't know, it's her former mate.

"Nice try." I whisper as I kiss her cheek. No-one else heard, so we just continued on with the flowing subjects.

"So mom, do you still like Myka as a girl's name?" Dakota asked. She looked at me, and I responded with a wink, and a smile. We hadn't told them of my vision, or how we thought of it.

"Yeah, we like Myka; we're sticking with that if it's a girl."

"What about a boy?" Dad asked.

"Jasper, we like that one." I replied.

"They both sound good." Lupa said with a slight wag of her tail. "I can't wait to meet it."

"Neither can we." I said as I nuzzled Rosie's neck, making her purr quietly.

"You know." Mom said as she pushed dad's arm off her and sat up to her knees. "I could try and get a premonition off it, see if it's a boy or a girl." Rosie and I once again shared a look; we had received my vision, but was it real?

"Yeah, why not." Rosie said as she shuffled onto her side and exposing her belly. Mom crawled over to her and sat on her heels with an excited grin. Rosie lay with her head up and watched what she was going to do. Neither of us had no idea how she did it.

"I thought you can't always get one at will." I asked curious.

"I can't, but I can try." She replied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before placing both her hands on Rosie's belly, right above her womb and my pup. I watched her face with eager eyes would she see anything. She must have because a few seconds later she gasped, but her eyes shot open at the same time.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I didn't." She replied with an excited giggle. We all looked at her with confused and tilted faces. "It's kicking!" My eyes widened in shock.

"It's what?!" I gasped, as I jumped to my paws.

"I can feel it!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Quick come here." Mom ushered. I only had to take a few steps until I was by her side when mom took my paw and placed it on the spot she had her hand. She kept her hand over my paw as we waited.

"I can't feel anything." I said a little defeated. Just then I felt something. A slight tap on the bottom of my paw, then another, and another. My eyes widened once again, this was the greatest moment of my life, in first place beside marrying Rosie and discovering her pregnancy. "I can feel it." I gasped as a tear fell down my cheek. "Quick give me your paw." I said as Rosie reached her paw around and I placed it under mine where I felt it, still with mom's hand on top. Her face was just the same as mine, amazed, shocked, and above all happy that life was present inside her. But it was when mom's hand made contact with my paw, Rosie's paw and her stomach that something happened. She gasped once again, this time her eyes staying shut, this time she was seeing something. Dad was behind her in seconds, ready to catch her when she was done. After ten seconds of intense tension and suspense, she finally collapsed from the premonition and fell into the waiting arms of dad. I removed my paw from Rosie's belly and to her side. "Mom what did you see?" I asked, worrying if she saw something good or something bad like last time. She took a minute to come to her senses, her light headedness fading away and her vision focusing. "What caused it?" I asked again.

"Touching all of you, Rosie, the pup and you. I thought of you being a family and hoped I'd get to see one of you as one." She groaned as she pulled herself up.

"And did you?" Rosie asked.

"No." Mom replied, sounding a little saddened.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat down beside Rosie again.

"I didn't see anyone, I only saw her." She said pointing to Rosie.

"Me?" She exclaimed.

"No, the pup, it's a girl." We already knew, so we played along.

"That's amazing." Rosie replied. "But what do you mean, just her?"

"I don't know." Mom said sounding just as bewildered as us. "I didn't see any of you." She said looking at us and then to Lupa and Dakota.

"What did she look like?" Lupa asked.

"Err…" She said, trying to think back to what she saw, her eyes clenched tight as she concentrated. "She looked about two years old, black fur along the back of her neck, back, sides and tail, and a little light brown on the tips of her ears, tail and paws, literally they just cover the tips. And blue eyes I think" This was amazing to hear, our daughter at two years old, showing both genes in her. By the sounds of it, mainly my fur and eyes, but hopefully her mothers personality, characteristic and most importantly, her howl. Oh how amazing it would be if my mate and daughter had the same howl. I never knew if Lupa had the same howl as Rosie, I've never really heard her before. She sounds like she's going to be a lot like me on the outside, I just hoped she was like her mother on the inside. As much as I'd like her to be like me as much as possible, I wanted her to be like Rosie more then anything. She sounded beautiful, a stunning example of a young she-wolf like Lupa.

I walked up to my amazing mother and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it son." She whispered back. We stayed like this for a few moments; I didn't pull away because I wanted to, but something else. I was engulfed in that green light that happens when Dakota jumps or I turn. I had completely forgotten the date; it was the twenty fifth of May, a full moon. It was over before you could say woof. I pulled away and looked at my paw, but it was now a hand. I then looked at mom and dad, they knew I could turn back and forth but they were confused as to why I did.

"I have to turn on a full moon, I'm an opposite werewolf." I joked.

"That's weird." Dad chuckled.

"Sarah says it has to be this way, she can't make it any other." I said as I crawled back to Rosie's side. That's when I realised it must be 8:00pm, I was supposed to meet Shadow two hours ago. I told myself that I was going to be late, but not this late! He's going to be so pissed. But now I had to think of a new excuse, something I haven't used before. "I'll be back in a minute." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Dakota asked seriously.

"A lot happened tonight, so I'm going to get something for my wife." I said as I rubbed her head and started walking towards the archway.

"Like what?" She asked with a smile and a wag of her tail.

"I was thinking…"

"Nope don't tell me." She said interrupting me. "I want it to be a surprise." She said. I blew her a kiss before turning around, but when I got to the archway her, her voice filled my head. _"You're not are you?"_ I turned to face her and replied using my own mental power now I was human.

"_I haven't been to see him since yesterday morning, so I have to."_ I answered with a weak smile. _"But if it helps, when I come back I will have something for you."_

"_I'd like that."_ She replied with a feeble smile herself. _"Just be careful."_ She added as that smile faded.

"_Don't wait up."_ I said as I blew her one last kiss which she caught and held to her cheek before walking out to meet my extremely pissed off Guide.

**15 minutes later**

"When are you going to learn?!" Shadow bellowed as he swiped out at my face, sending me sprawling into the dirt. I had only just arrived and hadn't seen him smoke up before me and slash me straight in the face with a huge jump, I may be human tonight, but it seems he's still going to do it. I literally just got here so this was the first hit of the night, so far. "Why do you keep skipping?!"

"Because Rosie doesn't want me coming, and Sarah doesn't either!" I yell back as I jump to my feet. I was starting to have enough of this; I just wanted it to end. "I know I'm not going to kill anyone, there hasn't been a single sign that it has been coming out!"

"How about the time you yelled at Dakota? Or when you killed those people at Dean's funeral? You wouldn't have done that before at a funeral, you only did because you turned a part of it off, and doing that nearly let it out and turned it all off. You've taken a risk by turning off your pain, but missing sessions was nearly the final straw!" He bellowed as he jumped out at me. I was quicker and jumped out the way and turned to counter his next move. We stood glaring at each other as I replied.

"I'm stronger then you think, I can control it!"

"No you can't, only I say when you can control it."

"Wanna bet?" I asked, as I connected mine as his mind together and used expression on my own guide. I built up that pressure and within seconds, I threw it along that psychic thread and directly at him. I didn't even know if it would work, but it did. He was on the floor instantly, whining and whimpering whilst scratching away at his head. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt every time I came to him. I wasn't evil, so I took away the feeling that his head was to explode. He shakily got up to his paws, his body turned into his former one, either he did that or it was a natural response to it. "I can control it now, it doesn't control me. My darker side is dead, and is never getting the better if me." He looked at me in fear; the first time I had ever seen him do, dead or alive.

"But that's the thing, it is now. Look at you, I'm your friend and look what you just did to me!"

"I don't care, friends don't beat each other until their nearly dead, and friends don't play mind games with each other to make them insane. They don't do that Shadow; if you say you're my friend then you will end this and let me finish it on my own."

"But it's already starting to come out, did you do that or was it the monster inside you? Did you really want to do that?" To be honest, I really don't think that was me that did it, I was already doing it before I noticed, and it was so quick! I can't link and use it that quickly. Only something evil can do it that fast. But what he's saying is ridiculous, I'm in full control of it, the monster is still locked in his cage with the door locked and sealed, he is never getting out, NEVER!

"Of course it was me, that wasn't my bad side, that was me channelling it, like you taught me to. And I'll do it again if you don't stop this shit!" I spat.

"Look around you, look at what you're doing!" I hadn't been paying attention to what was occurring around me. The winds were nearing that of a hurricane, grey storm clouds had covered the lands, leaves and twigs blown around by the gale force winds. "Scott this isn't you!" He screamed over the screeching winds. "Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help. So what if this is happening, just more power I possess."

"Listen to you, you're power hungry, greedy. The Scott I knew and gave my mate to was a kind, caring, good and loving wolf. This person standing in front of me right now is not. This person is power mad, obsessed, and dare I say it… EVIL!" That's when I felt something hit my mind, like a force trying to invade; it was obvious that it was Shadow trying to get me to stop all this. Now a mental battle was ensuing, I had thrown up my mental barriers, but now I was stronger, he wasn't getting in.

"Stay out of my head!"

"Scott you need to stop this, let me in so I can help you!" He pleaded, never had I heard him plead before.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I bellow at him with closed eyes.

"SCOTT!" I heard him scream, that's when I opened my eyes. He was gone, the winds started to settle; the grey clouds cleared and revealed the clear nights sky. I was hyperventilating. _"What the hell was that?"_ I thought. It couldn't have been the evil me, he's locked away forever, I have full control over it all. I must have just lost it a little. But where was Shadow? Maybe he knew he had no chance against me now. It's kind of funny if you think about it. I'm stronger then a Spirit Guide, I'm probably the only one in the world who has the power to do it. I laughed at that fact, not even a powerful Shadow Guide has the power to stop me. I was liking this, who was going to stop me now. The Starnik are more powerful then ever!

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"What was all that?" Lupa asked. For some strange reason, there was what looked like a five minute storm, but there wasn't any lightning or rain, just the winds and clouds.

"I have no idea." I replied. We were all looking out the small hole in the ceiling, now the skies were clear, showing the tinkling stars above.

"Well that was weird, does that happen often?" Scott's dad asked

"I've never seen a storm like that before. Are you sure that wasn't you?" Dakota asked looking at me.

"It wasn't me, what kind of a storm does that and doesn't rain?" I asked rhetorically. That was one of the strangest spectacles I had ever seen, beside when I first healed Scott when we met, that WAS weird! We all just brushed the strange occurrence away and thought of it as none other then another of one of Mother Nature's mysteries.

It may not be late, but I was exhausted, pregnancy can really wear you down, even if you have been lying around all day. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to hit the hay." I said as I got up to my paws, and man was it harder now. Carrying extra weight around with you is back achingly tiring.

"Are you not going to wait up for Scott? He should be back soon." His mom asked.

"He told me not to wait up, and I need the sleep in my current condition." I giggled lightly and tapped my side.

"Fair point, I know how it feels." She giggled.

"Goodnight mom." Dakota yelled as I reached the archway.

"Goodnight guys." I yelled back as I waddled my way over to our sleeping chamber. My belly was now the size where it nearly sways side to side, my ankles swelling and aching with every step. I was relieved when I finally reached mine and Scott's hole, I wanted to let myself fall to the ground, but I'd end up possibly hurting the pup, so I gently lowered myself down, placing more tension on my ankles. It was when I finally was on the ground that I sighed in sweet relief and let my chest and head fall with gravity including my eye lids. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds, hoping to dream of our beautiful pup, but I didn't.

I had a really peculiar dream; I couldn't see anything, not a thing, or hear a sound. I thought I may still be awake and I was just seeing the back of my eye lids, but it wasn't that. Then I heard a voice, I recognised it, but I couldn't place my paw on it. It was a whisper, only just audible. _"Rosie."_ It was as quiet as a breeze. That's all it said, my name. Then it did it again. _"Rosie."_ But after that it said something else, still as a whisper. _"Use Lupa's circle, call me to you."_ I snapped out of my dream and into reality. It was dark in here, indicating it was outside. Scott wasn't back yet, so it couldn't be that much later.

That dream was telling me to use Lupa's circle to call it, but who was it, and why did I recognise the voice? I decided I was going to follow that dream, and do as it asked, even if I didn't know who it was. I padded out of my hole and out the chambers. Lupa was in hers and Dakota's hole and he was in the one beside her, sleeping next to a she-wolf in heat doesn't do you good and this way there was a wall between them. I continued and made my way into the sanctum, where I sat in front the circle. It was dark outside, but the mysterious light from inside the pool was illuminating the inside of the room. I sat staring at the strange symbols, supposedly representing the earth's elements. Then a thought came to mind. Only Lupa can summon the dead and use this circle, so how was I going to use it? I can't summon the dead. She needed to say the incantation. But then I couldn't just go in a wake her up just for this, I wasn't going to. But that voice wanted me to call it, so I needed to think of something. Then an idea came to me, if I can mentally project my voice out for others to hear, then why can't I do it but in the voice of Lupa's, like playing a memory. I remember her incantation, and I can use her voice in my memories to make it sound as though it's her saying it. It's worth a shot, so here goes nothing. I took a deep breath as rummaged through my memories and found the one of Lupa's incantation; I then played it out loud for the circle to hear. _"I use the Power of the Lupa's Circle, To raise the spirits and make them spiral, I give my blood, to the spirits I call, So you may walk amongst us, or not at all, Come to me, I summon thee; Settle in the circle, So mote it be."_ I bit a small cut into my leg and dripped a few drops of blood into the circle, I had to be quick as it healed over a few seconds later. It worked, I replayed a memory, but would the circle be fooled. It was, because the next thing I know the square with the diamond on the wall started glowing and then the long green tendril reached out and into the centre of the circle. This was it; this was the moment I was going to find out who was asking me to call them. Should I be defensive, or intrigued? Then again, Lupa said they can't step outside the circle, so we're all safe.

The tendril dimmed, and left a glowing ball levitating in the centre of the circle. Then like with mom, it started to morph into a shape with colours. It grew legs, a tail and its head becoming visible, I could tell it was a wolf calling me by the looks of it. I hadn't had anyone in mind so they must have brought themselves through. The green ball went half white at the bottom at the bottom and black on the top. I watched with a tilted head as it finished, but then it was when it was over and I processed who it was standing before me that nearly made me faint. "Shadow?!" I exclaimed. It was him! But how can this be, I was staring into the blue eyes of my former mate and father of my children.

"Rosie, I don't have time to explain so just listen." He said as he took a few steps closer. He seemed desperate to say something. Me on the other hand, I was frozen to the spot; my jaw drooped open at awe.

"Shadow you can't be here, not now."

"I know, but I need to warn you." He pleaded for me to listen.

"What is it?" I asked as I gave my all to hold back the tears.

"It's Scott."

"Is he ok?" I asked with a gasp. This was weird, talking to my former husband about the husband I had now.

"No he's not, he's…"

"Please don't tell me he's dead?!" I pleaded.

"No he's not dead." He replied, a sigh of relief escaping my lips. "But you're in danger, Scott's not himself, don't go near him."

"Why?" What was he talking about?

"I can't tell you." He seethed, he really wanted to, but for some reason he couldn't tell me. "But trust me when I tell you he's a danger to you all. Please, get out of here before he comes, he's not himself." He pleaded.

"Shadow what are you trying to say?" I asked, a tear leaked from my eye. This was all getting a bit much, I was looking at the ghost of my former mate, and he was telling me that my mate now was a danger to us all.

"Please, just trust me. I have to go now, but please just go. I love you." He then started to fade away.

"Shadow wait!" I yelled as I ran into the circle, but when I reached him, I just ended up running through him, he was gone. I looked back, hoping to see him, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" A voice asked. I looked at the archway to my surprise to see mom running towards me. "Rosie where is he?!" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing hard to get. I wiped away the tear that leaked from my eye; I didn't want her to see that.

"I know you spoke with Shadow, and as your mother I'm asking you to tell me where he is." She demanded. "I know you were just talking with him, I was watching you, but by the time I got here he was gone, so where is he!"

"He's gone back!" I yell at her. Why was she being like this? Why was she so determined to find him?

"Why did you summon him? I told you to leave the spirits alone!" She asked still angry.

"He came to me in a dream, telling me to call him. I didn't know it was him until I did it." I answered. "He's gone mom, why are you being like this? I've just seen the father of my children for the first time since he died, you could at least show you care of how I feel. How would you like it if someone you loved died and then came to you but had to leave before you could say goodbye?" I wail at her, that tear I wiped had fallen again from both eyes. I was angry at her, how could she not see what I was going through?

"Listen." She ordered. "He's the one who's been doing this to Scott; he's Scott's Shadow Guide." I looked at her with a crazed look. She couldn't be serious.

"That's crazy, they were friends. He wouldn't do that to him?"

"Think about it, Scott killed him, what if he's doing it out of pay back."

"Shadow's a good wolf, he would never do that."

"He's dead!" She bellowed. "He doesn't have to care about it anymore! Scott's my charge as well as you, and I'm trying to look out for him, now I can't find him or Shadow, they're both under my radar and I need to know what Shadow told you!"

"He said that Scott's a danger to us all and we need to get out of here before he comes back." I replied as I wiped away my damp cheeks. "Why would he say that?"

"Because he doesn't want you being with him probably. Don't listen to what he says; he's been lying to all of us."

"Who's been lying?" A voice asked. Both mom and I looked into the archway to see Scott still as a human as it was still late, leaning against the wall. I remembered what Shadow said "Don't go near him" but why, what was wrong with him.

"Scott are you ok?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" He asked back as he started walking towards us. "And why were you arguing? I could hear you from outside."

"It was a mood swing." I said before mom could say anything. "Nothing to worry about."

"Good." He said as he sat beside me. That's when I noticed he had something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Oh these?" He asked, as he pulled out a bundle of seven white lilies. They all looked beautiful. "I just saw these as I was on my way back, and I thought you might want them." He said as he waved then across my face, letting me get a smell of their fragrance. But then he pulled them back and added. "But if you're grouchy then I don't think you should have them."

"I'm not now, so give them to me." I demanded as a joke. He chuckled as he set them before me; I took another big smell of the lovely scent they gave off before saying. "They're beautiful, thank you." I said as I licked his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now what was that argument about?" He asked.

"Did you go and see him?" Mom asked, I had completely forgotten she was still here.

"Yeah I did." He answered.

"And what happened?" She asked again.

"He scratched my face as you can see." I hadn't noticed it before; it was a fairly good cut of four lines, indicating the use of four claws. I gasped and instantly went to work healing them.

"And that's all he gave you?" Mom asked, usually he came back all good, but lasted time he was all bloodied up.

"Yep, this time I told him to get lost. He won't be bothering me again." He replied happily. Just then I was done and set my paw on the floor and asked.

"Really?"

"You betcha."

"Scott stop playing dumb with us." Mom said randomly, making us both look at her. "We know who it is, so just tell us so we know."

"It was Shadow." He replied simply and confidently. So it was true, it was my former mate who has been doing this out of revenge.

"But why?" I asked on the verge of tears, not wanting to believe it was him who has been doing this the whole time.

"Revenge for killing him I suppose. He was angry that I killed him and married you and wanted revenge. The gods gave him a chance to be a Shadow Guide and made me his charge; he hasn't been helping me in any way. But tonight I told him go screw himself."

"Well that's not going to happen. Guides never leave you, he's probably..." Mom said but Scott finished for her.

"Watching us now I know. But I don't care; he's not going to bother us again." He said with a smile.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I know he won't."

"I can't believe it was him." I said as I started to break down. I felt Scott wrap an arm around me to comfort me. "I can't believe I married a monster, does this mean he never loved me?" I wailed.

"No he did love you, that's why he was angry with me for taking him away from you." Scott replied.

"You two stay here; I'm going to find some answers." I heard mom say, I had my paws over my face so I couldn't see her. But I guessed she left as it went completely silent after that.

"I just can't believe he would do this, I married a monster." I sobbed, now starting to settle.

"You didn't marry that monster, that's just what happened to him after he died." He replied in a soothing tone. There was something about his voice that seemed different, it was more sinister, formal and proud, something that didn't sound like him before he left. But I didn't care about that.

**Meanwhile- Nobodies P.O.V**

For the first time, a scared Shadow was padding his way through the mountain range of the afterlife. Up hear he was at peace with everything, not having to face the other side. His white wings above his shoulder blades being the perfect colour to blend in with his fur. He had tried to warn Rosie to get out of there before Scott returned, but he sensed Sarah was on her way and had nearly caught him. As much as he wanted to tell the love of his life that Scott was increasingly becoming evil hour after hour, he couldn't, it would break her heart. She would think she conceived the pup of a monster. He had done what he tried so hard not to do, and it was his entire fault. He gave Scott a gift and has now given him the means to lose control of it and risk using it on his family. Shadow was in way over his head, what has he done! He stalked his way to where he liked to spend most of his time; it was a secluded stone area, like a ruin. It was an old unfinished ruin. Pillars dotted around, none completed, all different sizes due to the old state of them. They have been here since the beginning of time itself, made by the very gods themselves. There were twenty of them; each represents a head god, a kind of hall of fame for gods. Only the gods high enough to be granted one are the Human, Wolf, Deer, Fish, Dog, Cat, Eagle, Bear and many more. They were considered the high gods as they were the most praised and adored, and have been throughout time.

Shadow heard every word Scott, Rosie and Sarah said earlier. He couldn't believe what Scott was saying. He may be a little mad towards Scott for doing this to him, but he'd never do what he did out of it, or just to relieve some much needed revenge on him. That proved to him that this wasn't Scott, it was his dark side slipping through the small gap left open by Scott channelling it. Scott doesn't believe it, he still thinks he's in full control and will never turn the rest of it off. But that's the thing, he doesn't know it, but one by one his emotions are being turned off, and anything could trigger him to turn the rest off and do something her would never have thought of doing.

Shadow was in way over his head, this may be his mess he needed to clean up, but he needed help with it. And he knew the person to call, Sarah. But after hearing what Scott told her, she'd be ballistic at him. But he had to convince her. He was going to do it. He lowered his guard, letting Sarah find him. He knew she was looking for him, and she'd be here in a few seconds when she sensed him. And loan behold there she was a few seconds later scowling evilly at him. She may have beautiful white wings of an angel, but she defiantly didn't look like it now. He needed to convince her before she found a way to kill a ghost. "Shadow what have you done?!" She bellowed angrily at him whilst slowly stalking towards him, hackles raised and teeth glistening. He walked backwards and around a pillar, peeking around it.

"Sarah, listen to me, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me what am I thinking?" She growled as she closed the gap.

"What he told you is a lie; I would never do that to him."

"But you have a motive." She snarled as she jump out at him, but he dodged her and jumped around the pillar, she jumped to her paws and glared at him from the other side of the pillar, only a few yards from him. "He took everything from you, so you hurt him until he nearly dies. But as A guide you can't kill him so you send him to the edge of death." She spat as she jumped at him again. Once again he jumped to the side and hid behind another pillar, peeking around it. She arose to her paws and stared at him.

"He was my friend Sarah, I will admit I am a little mad he took it all away from me, but I would never hurt him for it."

"Well that's exactly what you've done if you hadn't noticed." She growled as she started stalking towards him again, continuing with her threat display.

"I did that for a good reason." He replied as he jumped hid behind another pillar dodging anther strike. This time using his wings he flew a little distance away behind a pillar, she didn't have time to see where he went, she just knew he was here somewhere.

"Well I'm all ears." She replied as she started walking around to look for him. His voice echoed as he replied.

"You may not like what I did, but I did it to help him."

"And what might that be?" She asked as she tried to figure out where he went, but it's hard when his voice echoes and sounds like he was everywhere.

"I made him turn it off."

"You did what?!" She screamed her voice so loud that if this was a real mountain range it would have caused an avalanche.

"You may not know this but to people like Scott, when they turn it off they can use expression."

"No they can't, expression is just another name for their dark side! It always wins!"

"Yes they can, supernaturals can channel their darker sides and by using the direct influence of telepathy, they can put their target into pain. Death is better to feel then that. I saw it was a way for him to gain a new power and help him defeat the Ditori who killed me."

"That's not possible!" She yelled at him again, she still couldn't find him, he kept moving from pillar to pillar, making it impossible to find him. "Expression always wins if you go near it!"

"Not with the right training." Shadow replied, keeping calm. "As a Shadow Guide, I have to power to teach him to suppress it, and channel it safely. He didn't want to at first, but after his friend died he couldn't stand to feel the emotional pain, so he came to me and asked me to tell him how to take it away. I did and since then he hasn't felt any pain for anything, not Dean's death, mine or anyone else's. But he wanted to keep the rest of them which were fine, he only had to turn one off to do it, so to keep the rest on he had to feel all of the powerful emotions: fear, anger, sadness, happiness, confusion the lot. That's why I've been giving him nightmares, that's why I've been doing what I've been doing, not for revenge. I'm not the evil one, he is!" Sarah froze in her tracks; she knew there wasn't something Scott was telling her. Something just didn't seem right when he told her why Shadow was doing it. He was lying!

She stopped her efforts to find him, believing every word he said. He sensed this from her and stepped around the pillar he was hiding behind, feeling he was no longer going to die again, coincidently the one a few feet in front of her. "That's why I've been doing it. But when you and Rosie started telling him to stop going, his darker side has been getting out, he even used expression on me. Every time he skipped a session, he's been opening the doors by miniscule amounts. And now it's slithering out of its cage, and anything could trigger him to set it free." He finished looking down to the ground in shame. This was all his doing. "I didn't plan for this to happen, it was all going fine until you started telling him to stop coming. If you hadn't then he would be fine, but now your daughter and my mate and children have a monster living with them."

Sarah couldn't believe what she had done. The gods told her not to get involved, but she had to go and disobey them and get him to stop going. Shadow may have started this with good intentions but with high risks, but Sarah was the who ruined his plans. Like these pillars, they were the start of a brilliant plan, but now they are in ruins because of someone getting in the way of their completion. They are both responsible for what has happened to Scott, and not only has he acquired a new power because of Shadow, but because of Sarah, he can now use it on their family. "I'm sorry about that earlier." She said with a weak smile.

"It's ok." Shadow replied with a weak smile. "But I can't do this alone; I need your help with this."

"And that's what's going to happen." She responded proudly. "But we can't tell Rosie, we need to sort this out without anyone knowing, or Scott."

"Agreed." So it was decided, two Spirit Guides, both an Angel and a Demon had come together for the same goals. To get Scott's humanity back before it was too late.

**Scott's starting to lose it, his dark side is only a nudge from escaping. Sarah had the wrong idea, Shadow was doing it out of the purity of his heart, to help him. But now he's powerful enough to hurt a spirit, and he;s making lies about Shadow. Is Scott going to be lost forever to his darker side, to expression. Or will Sarah and Shadow, the Angel and the Demon save him before it's too late? Find out next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	18. Chapter 17 The Last of Us

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 17: The Last of Us

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Scott had lied to her, he was becoming evil, and she needed to stop it. Sarah was furious at first after discovering it was Rosie's former mate and her son-in-law that has been doing this to Scott for the past six weeks. He told her and Rosie that Shadow was doing it out of revenge for killing him and taking his mate and children. I knew from the moment I heard that something wasn't right, Shadow was always a good wolf, dead and alive, so it just didn't seem right. But then again, he had a motive, and that was more then enough to convince her. It was shortly after he left she was able to sense him, and found him in the Gods Hall, the clearing of ruined pillars, if he had been running from her for so long, why would he let his guard down then? She knew she couldn't physically hurt or kill something that's already dead, but she was going to try at least.

But he managed to make her see sense that Scott had lied about what he told her. Yes it was true what Shadow did to him, but for entirely different reasons. But she still wasn't happy that he asked and succeeded in getting him to start the process to turning of his humanity and giving into expression. He explain he saw it as a way to give him a new power and use it on those who Shadow saw who killed him, The Ditori, not Scott.

But as the evil started to seep out of its cage, it's started to overtake him. He doesn't even know its happening; he doesn't want to believe it. Now Sarah fully understands what the real problem is. Truly this is Shadow fault and mess to clear up as he started it, but then Sarah was the one that told Scott to stay away from Shadow. Missing Shadow's sessions has slowly started to slide the blot that holds the monster within Scott, and now it's only a nudge away from being released. Anything could set it off, they needed to be careful. Now understanding that it was both their fault, the hostilities that had risen between them have subsided, and now both Angel and Demon are working together to bring the good Scott back into this world and full control. If they succeed, then the Starnik will be whole once more. But if they fail, Scott will be turned into the world's most powerful weapon, and may lead to Humanity, Wolf kinds' and every life on earth's destruction. He will wreak havoc and nothing could stop him.

Both Spirit Guide and Shadow Guide remained in the Gods Hall, discussing like civilized wolves how they were going to free their charge of this demonic possession, and keep their family safe. Here they were alone, undisturbed to concoct a plan.

"Can't you just turn it back on for him?" Sarah asked.

"I tried, but he reversed it onto me and used it against me." Shadow replied. "He's stronger then I thought he'd be."

"Well then this is out of our control." She said defeated, this truly was out of their paws. Shadow can't get anywhere near Scott or he'll use Expression on him again and give into it completely, and Sarah doesn't possess the power to do it.

"We need to find someone down there to help, someone who can bring him back."

"But who?" She asked, sounding a little perked up.

"People have been able to convince those who have turned it off before to turn it back on, and it worked, we just have to find them."

"I know who you mean, but they're all dead, they all died thousands of years ago."

"Not all of them." Shadow said with a smile. Sarah could not believe she was hearing this. She thought they had all died many years ago, said only to exist in the plains of the afterlife, not on earth. "Sirius told me of their existence and where I might find them if this were to happen."

"Why didn't I know this?" She asked in awe that the ones that had believed to be dead for so many years, were actually still alive.

"Because it wasn't for you to know." Shadow replied. "Now go and tell them where to find them, I'll go and tell him of their arrival." They both knew what to do, and set off to do what was to be done. Sarah was to go to her charges and lure them to go and seek out those who could help, but without raising suspicion, and Shadow was to warn the one able to see them of their arrival.

It did not take him long to find the creature he was looking for. Sat opposite to a waterfall, eyes closed, deep in meditation, waiting for a message or sign to deliver. Shadow approached the messenger and whispered simple words into his ear. "Black fur, four, save, expression, two days." He left happy he delivered his message. The creature heard every word of it, now all it had to do was interpret what it meant, and what the Spirit he heard wanted him to do, using only those five clues.

**Meanwhile-Rosie's P.O.V**

Scott is acting really strange, not a bad strange, but a good strange. I knew humans went through something called a mid life crisis, where the middle aged male goes through something similar to the adolescent humans, but was Scott going through the same thing now. It must be a human thing, but he's not human anymore, that's the weird part. He's been more chilled out, more relax about everything, nothing seems to bother him. Yesterday we all ran into a bear, it threw Lupa into a tree eight feet away with ease, but Scott didn't seem bothered about it, unlike all of us who were terrified we were to be hit next. He profed the bear, and crushed its skull. We watched as it's head caved in on itself, its brains literally pouring out like goo and the horrid sound of its skull cracking and crunching was nearly enough to make my morning sickness start all over again. But afterwards he acted like he does it every day, it's didn't faze him what so ever. Lupa was fine, she just had a little bruise on her back and a small scratch from the claws, and luckily it hit her with its pads and not claws. She didn't want me to heal her; she said she wanted to feel pain sometimes, as it reminds her to be more wary about this. Dakota was just the same, he too would sometimes refuse to be healed just for little things.

I really don't know what was happening with Scott; his parents said that it must be his midlife crisis he's going through. But I couldn't help but feel it was something else, something he wasn't telling me. But I couldn't think like that, I trusted my husband in knowing that if something was wrong he'd tell me, especially after everything that's happened lately.

Today we were out in the grass plains where the caribou herd genuinely were, but we scared them off with our presence and they bolted to the other side as to keep their distance. Scott's parents were with us, playing in the long grass with their non-biological grandchildren. I still couldn't get over that fact, they were technically Lupa and Dakota's grandparents now, and were to be the blood grandparents of our unborn pup. If I found it this weird, how must they feel? Lupa and Dakota seemed to have taken it well, they've been interacting with them more, and now they were all running and jumping around in the tall grass, only just tall enough to reach up to a humans waist in this area.

Scott and I were sitting out on this game, lying on our sides staring into each others eyes, just loving each others company. Ok, I'll admit we were doing a little more then just lying down; we were making out a little. This may sound weird, but since yesterday his kisses felt different, not in a bad way, but good, I was enjoying them, more then usual. Why does he feel to me like he's changed so much, but seem so little? By what his parents told me this won't last, so I should make the most out of it.

We were hidden from the others here, we could hear their laughing and frolicking in the distance, but they weren't going to find us here, or ruin this moment. My swollen belly was pressed against his, we had our forepaws wrapped around each other keeping the other close, I loved his touch. "I love you." I said as I pulled away for a split second before kissing him again.

"I love you too." He replied without breaking the kiss. "More then anything." Then he did something different, something I had never expected or done before. I was a little taken back by the sudden move, but waited to see what he was doing. I felt his tongue slide inside my mouth; he then guided mine into his and then paraded in mine again. This was not something I had ever done before, or heard of. I had never even done this with Shadow, and he was a good kisser! I closed my eyes again, getting lost in this moment, I was in pure ecstasy. This was what I was talking about when I said his kisses were getting more different. We explored each others mouths', tasting each others saliva, what ever gave him this idea was a genius, and I'd thank it if I knew. Our lips were sealed together; it was minutes later we pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen.

"Wow." I said, with sleepy eyes. "That was…"

"Good? Amazing?" He asked interrupting me.

"Different." I replied.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it though."

"Oh I liked it, so much in fact…" I said as I leant in towards him again and repeated the same thing he did to me. We embraced in a deep passionate kiss, before I slid my tongue along his and guided it into my mouth. Both of us groaned and moaned silently as we explored the depths of the others mouths, once again getting lost in this amazing moment.

We remained like this, slowly getting more into it as the seconds turned into minutes and minutes what felt like days. Neither of us wanted this to end. But sadly, after an incredible five minutes that felt like days, it was interrupted when the sound of laughter subsided and the sound of footsteps started to near.

"Why do they always have to ruin the best parts?" Scott sighed.

"Because they're our kids and your parents. They always do." I giggled.

"Nope, guess again." We both looked up to the familiar voice.

"Mom?"

"Just me, and you're right, it is the parents that ruin the best parts." She giggled.

"Great, so when we get some privacy from the kids we don't from you?" Scott said with a groan of irritation.

"I'm always watching you two, I can't help it, I just know what you're doing."

"So you see us when we…" I asked blushing slightly.

"Sadly yes." She replied with a blush of her own. Well there you have it, spirits can blush.

"Anyway." Scott said as he sat up, wanting to change the subject. "What brings you by this time?" Mom was eyeing him cautious for some reason; I could sense she was being wary of him, but why.

"Because I have a little quest for you."

"What do you mean a quest?" I asked.

"There is someone I want you to go and find."

"Don't you know where it is?" Scott asked.

"Yes I do, but that would be cheating. It's called a quest for a reason isn't it."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"That I can't tell you. All I can say is what the area they're in and that they're expecting you tomorrow."

"What do you mean expecting us?"

"Well they don't know it's you, they just know someone is coming tomorrow."

"Ok, well let me call the others over." Scott said as he turned in the direction they were in. He threw his head back and let out a long summoning howl. Oh how I loved his howl, but that too sounded different, I don't know why but it just did. I looked over to mom while he called to the kids and his parents to see her still watching him like he was a threat or something. What was with everyone at the moment? His howl ended, and a minute later the kids and his parents came through. This was when I kind of expected mom to vanish again, seeing as Scott's parents haven't met her yet. They came to a stop when they saw her, not sure whether she was a threat or not. It was Scott who loosened the tension between them. "His mom, Dad, this is Sarah, mine and Rosie's Spirit Guide and her mother." mom eye's widened as she knelt down.

"Finally I get to meet you." She said extending her hand for a shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mom replied with a smile as she placed her paw in her hand.

"Not to be rude or anything." His dad started. "But Rosie told us you're dead."

"And she's right, I am, and have been for nearly five years." She giggled as she placed her paw down.

"But how are you still here?" His dad asked again.

"That's a story I'll have to tell you another time."

"What was it you wanted us for?" Dakota asked. Mom then went through what she told us, and added a little more that she hadn't mentioned. The place she wanted us to go was in Alaska, to a cave where we will find help. But what help did we need, we didn't need any. Life was getting better for us all. Scott's parents and my mom had finally met; the pup was still growing and kicking, Shadow wasn't bothering Scott anymore, what help did we really need?

"So where about in Alaska is it, we won't make it all the way up there by tomorrow." Dakota asked. There was a moment of eerie silence between him and mom, she stared him down. Then he snapped out of what looked like a trance, she must have shared the location of where we needed to look with him. "Got it." He said with a smile.

"Well get to it, you only have until tomorrow to find them." She said as she took a few steps back. We all knew we had to go, but what about Scott's parents? I and he looked at each other before looking at them.

"We'll be fine." He's mom replied. "We can manage without you for a few days."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, now get going." His dad answered as they both took a few steps back. Scott, Lupa, Dakota and I all shared a look and Scott gave a nod. We all made a small circle as Dakota held out his paw for us all to hold. We each placed a paw on top, at the same time he started carefully studying the mental picture as to secure a concrete location.

"Just threaten a wolf or something if you need us." Scott joked to his parents.

"Will do." His mom managed to reply before Dakota locked onto a solid location and readied us. But just then mom's voice filled my head, saying _"Be cautious around Scott."_ I hadn't had time to answer before we were engulfed in the green light that transported us to where we needed to go, and before you could say jump, we were stood knee deep in freezing cold snow. In unison, we all had a shiver that crawled up our spines at the sudden change in temperature making me forget instantly what mom said.

"Oh god!" Lupa exclaimed. We may have had our winter coats grown, but we weren't used to this temperature. It may get cold in Idaho in the winter, but never this cold.

"Is this the right place?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, this is what grandma showed me." Dakota replied. We all took in our surroundings. We were in a light woodland by the looks of things, not a heavy and dense forest like usual. Like I said before, there was a thick layer of snow over the ground up to our knees. Our pads frozen instantly on impact. A light sprinkling of snow fell from the sky, but the flakes were massive. We must have been in the country, not a sound in the air, not even the breeze. Our breath clearly visible as they frozen upon meeting the freezing air around us.

"So where do we start?" Scott asked looking around.

"What are we even looking for?" I added.

"Grandma said something about a cave." Lupa answered.

"There could be hundreds around here." Dakota snapped.

"Well we should at least start walking somewhere, and if we see any caves then we'll check them out. Rosie suggested.

"Good idea, and maybe we shouldn't use our powers in case we scare them off." Lupa added. We all agreed, but Scott seemed a little hesitant for some reason. We started walking to the left of the wind, with any luck we may pick up a scent being carried along with it. After a few miles of walking, we'd then walk in a long zig zag line, hoping to either come across something or pick up a scent.

**Six hours later**

We have been walking for hours, and found no sign, scent or track indicating someone or something had been here recently. Dakota was the tracker of the family, had had the best senses and knew what to look for, but even he couldn't pick anything up. We didn't know what to look for, were we looking for a wolf, human, flying rainbow pig? We hadn't a clue! We did come across tracks but they were far too small to mean anything, or for us to gain a feeling that we should follow it, and being wolves it's natural that we follow our instincts, and we didn't get any of that when we came across any sign of life out in this snowy waste land. It felt as thought we were going in circles, everything looks exactly the same, trees, rocks, leaves, snow and more snow!

Everyone was padding on without a fuss, able to keep up with the same pace. But they weren't five and a half weeks pregnant and had to waddle around with extra weight. I may not be absolutely huge, but it still takes a lot out of you. At this point it was starting to get dark, and I has panting at an unbelievable rate, it looked as though I was a chimney the amount I was expelling out of my tired, aching body. I couldn't take it any more. "Can we take a break?" I asked. The others stopped and turned, unable to understand why I was tired already.

"Why what's wrong?" Scott asked as they walked up to me.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

"Already?" Lupa exclaimed.

"Excusing me young lady, you may have forgotten that I'm pregnant."

"Ok, we'll go ahead and look for a cave somewhere for the night." Scott said.

"Leave me out here? On my own!" I exclaimed. We were in unknown territory, who knows what lives out here. I may be able to look after myself, but I couldn't exactly run in my state.

"Fine, Scott you stay here with mom, Lupa and I will go on and come back for you." Dakota suggested. Scott gave a nod and sat by my side. "Lupa Astral out, it'll be safer if we run into anything." She nodded and a few seconds later, combining their powers, a replica of her stood by her seemingly lifeless body. My children then left to find shelter, whilst Scott stayed with me, and Lupa's body. There wasn't a breeze to be felt, or any sound other then my shivering and chattering teeth. I shuffled closer to Scott, leaning against him for warmth; he seemed to be fairing a lot better then me at the moment.

"Are y you not c c cold?" I stuttered.

"Not really." He replied.

"You're w weird." I giggled.

"You love me for it." He said as he kissed my cheek.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Dakota and I had left mom, Scott and my body behind so we could find shelter for the night. So far we have been walking for only ten minutes. The idea was that we'd find a place to stay, and the Dakota would go and fetch mom, Scott and me whilst I checked it out for any dangers or if something was already living in it, you never know. It was silent between us, until my brother spoke up. "Do you think Scott's alright?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well, he's been lying to us all, saying he's going out for a different reason but comes back bloodied up. And then he's just been acting different, it's like he's had a shift in personality or something."

"Maybe he's just going through a tough time; David and Jenny say human males go through something called a midlife crisis where they act funny."

"But he's not humans anymore." He snapped back quickly. "He shouldn't be going through humans things anymore."

"Well maybe he does, he does still turn into one so maybe his mind still thinks it. Please don't say you still think he's being attacked by that wolf again." I sighed and shook my head, disappointed that he would think that way towards our step-father.

"But think about it, he comes back with claw marks and says they were caused by a caribou stampede. But when we go and find the truth, his scent goes the opposite way and there no evidence of a stampede."

"Listen I believe you, but we can't think that way towards him. Yes I'll admit he must have been lying, but he would have told us if it was just that. I'm not going to argue with you, so let's just change the subject." I said as I quickened the walking pace and walked ahead. We never did change the subject; we just padded along, knee deep in snow when ten minutes later we came across a den. It was pitch black inside so we couldn't see that deep into it. But from what we could see, it seemed big enough. "Go and get mom and Scott, and don't forget my body." I told Dakota, he jumped there and then, leaving nothing behind but his jump scar. Snow flakes were kicked up by him doing so, but then fell to the ground from whence they came.

I slowly made my way into the den, scenting the air inside. There wasn't a single scent in here, not even any old, stale ones; this meant nothing had been here for a long time. My eyes focused and adjusted to the light just as I was about to walk into the back wall. It turns out it was just as deep as we first saw. I quickly checked around the den to make doubly sure there wasn't anything lying in the corners asleep, which there wasn't luckily.

Just then there was the booming sound I recognised all to well as Dakota. I stepped outside to see him, Mom, Scott and me lifeless body. "Do you know how creepy this looks?" Dakota said as he dragged my body inside. "And you need to lay off the fish."

"Are you calling me fat?" I teased.

"No, I'm just saying." He said as he spat out my scruff and slumped my body on the ground.

"Hey, watch it, I bruise easily." I said sharply as I Astraled back into my body, and sat up with a gasp, taking in the air that I hadn't breathed in a long while.

"Deep breaths." Mom said as Scott helped her down. She sighed in sweet relief as her body finally had the chance to relax.

"That's not exactly possible when you're a half dead." I puffed. That gasp of air I took when I came to only sounded like a slight breeze. To me it was amazing, but to them it was nothing but a faint breath.

"Fair enough." She said as she laid her head down. "Are we safe here?"

"We should be, there isn't a sign that something's been here recently." Dakota replied.

"Good." Mom said as a shiver travel slowly up her spine.

"Still cold?" Scott asked as he lay beside her. She nodded as she shuffled even closer, something I thought was impossible seeing how close they already were. She then buried her face into his neck fur to keep it warm as she sighed out of relaxation. Scott laid his head beside her, still with her face in his neck. Dakota then laid beside Scott as I did mom, girls on one said and boys on another. We knew this was the best way to sleep in this circumstance. As I was in heat at least I had a furry wall I called mom keeping me away from the guys. We all snuggled closer together, wanting to feel each others warmth. But as I was half dead and had a body temperature far lower then normal, I wasn't bothered by it so much. At first yes, but not now. None of us said goodnight, we were all far too tired and fell asleep a few seconds after our heads touched the ground.

**Meanwhile- Nobodies P.O.V**

An old wolf sat before a waterfall, he had gained information that he was to expect four wolves in the morrow. He had interpreted what the message he received and understood what the problem was. Now he was waiting for another message, opening his mind for the other world to enter ours for the purpose of delivering messages. Last night he received five words, now he was waiting for more. He had been in this state of deep mediation for nearly two hours now, waiting and waiting, when finally he heard something. _"Cave, east, now."_ It whispered into his mind. No more words came through, that was all he was given. It didn't take a genius to understand what that meant.

"Faolan!" The old wolf yelled. Only a matter of seconds later did another younger wolf come running in and to his masters side.

"Yes master?" He replied.

"They are here, travel to the east and search every cave you can find, then bring them here." He ordered.

"Yes master, right away sir." He said as he took off running back in the direction he came in.

"And don't be seen!"

"Of course sir!" He added as he left the old wolf to prepare. He knew what to do, and what the Spirits wanted him to do. It wouldn't be easy but he knew.

The young wolf executed his masters bidding. He told the young one of the messages he received and what was to be expected. He knew the dangers of the outside world; he was one of the few who could travel in the outside world without raising much suspicion from the humans or other wolves.

He ran for hours, in an easterly direction his master told him of. Searching every cave he found, and knew of, he didn't find what he was looking for. He ran into the night, endlessly in search of his targets, and it wasn't until the early hours to the morning he found the scent and tracks of four wolves. He followed them, and noticed that one set seemed to be dragging it's paws more then the others, indicating it was tiring. Then he found a spot that showed they rested, and the other two carried on. He followed the two that seemed to have left the others behind and came to a large cave. It was eight hours after he left had he finally found the wolves he was looking for. The shaman told him to look for four wolves, one of which was black, and then his latest message was to the east in a cave right now. And loan behold here they were four wolves, one of which was black in a cave to the east. "Thank you spirits." He thanked as he stood watching them from the entrance.

**Scott's P.O.V**

_Shadow really doesn't seem to get the message, I tell him to go screw himself, but he still continues to give me nightmares. Now I find myself running down that long winding road leading from the SRC to the small town at the bottom of the hill. Silence roamed the air around me, but that could not be said by what I saw. Bodies, bullet shells, blood, scorch marks and keeled over trees lay and stained the ground around me, that war I had dreamt of before, this must be the aftermath. The sky ahead was orange, but not that of a sunset, that of a fire, and a sign that many have died this night._

_I find that I'm not running for my life, like I've found myself doing in prior dreams, but for another reason. I feel as though someone else's life is on the line, and whatever I'm doing is because I'm helping them in someway._

_It was when I rounded the final corner and into the town centre that I finally saw what that reason may be. Thirty men and women, all armed to the brim stood in the town, talking amongst themselves, but then focusing on me when they heard my thundering paw steps. I knew they were the Ditori; Sam was at the front of the crowd. More bodies and bullet casings lay scattered everywhere. Building and homes destroyed, fires burning some to ash and more smaller fires around the town . I yelled something at them, but I couldn't hear what I was saying, but they obviously had as they answered, but I couldn't hear them either._

_Then suddenly the next thing I know, they're all dead, all thirty of the men and women lay lifeless on the floor. But it was what was behind me that made me shiver. I saw the three lifeless bodies of Dakota, Lupa and Rosie, all three with a bullet hole in their chest. But it was all going to be fine, Rosie would wake up and bring the others back, but that still didn't stop me from breaking down and running to them. I shook each one of them and called their names, hoping to get a response. But wait this, was all a dream, this wasn't happening. I look up to see the wolf who I once called friend stood over the corpse of Rosie with his demonic red eyes baring down on me. I was stronger then him, his mind games don't have as much of an effect on me now._

"_I thought I told you to get lost." I snarled as I stood up._

"_You're not getting rid of me that easily." He chuckled. I then went to link up my mind with his, this time I was going to use expression on him until he begged me to stop, and even then I won't. But something was wrong. "There's no point, this is my dream, I control it."_

"_But you can't control my actions." I said as I slit my throat and ended this nightmare; the only way to stop them was to die._

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I was awoken by the suns radiant light filling the den and into my eyes, I happened to be the closest to the entrance and would have the sunlight dazzling me first. I sat up and moved my head out of the light and groaned at the quick action. That's when I stood up and stretched, careful not to nudge anyone. I didn't want to wake them up yet so I went outside, breathing in the fresh morning air. I took in the smells around me, the snow, the leaves, the trees, and the fresh smell of wolf. Wait, wolf? I opened my eyes after catching that scent; I parted my jaws slightly and lifted my head into the air whilst getting up to scent to the air around me, making sure I smelt correctly. Yep, defiantly, a wolf had been through here recently, it wasn't here last night. I padded a few metres out into the forest, just for a better look when a voice from behind said. "Greetings." I whirled around, trying to control my fear so my eyes don't change, and saw a brown wolf with a lighter brown chest and belly stood near the entrance of the den. His back fur looked almost red, his eyes an amazing jade green. But what I noticed more then anything was the size of him, he was bigger then the average wolf, a good ten inches higher and longer then normal, making him a giant in my eyes.

"Hi." I replied as I turned to face him completely. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, is that your family in there?" He said as he took a few steps towards the den. I thought he was about to attack them or something so I let out a low, threatening growl, gaining his attention and making him freeze in his tracks.

"Maybe, why does that matter?" I asked, as my hackles naturally raised and my teeth bore themselves.

"No need to be afraid, I'm will not hurt you or your family." He said as he took a few steps back from the entrance. I covered my teeth with my lips but kept my guard hairs on end.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I've been sent to find you." This surprised me a little.

"Why?"

"All will be explained, but what I can say is that we've been expecting you." Was this the wolf grandma was talking about; she said they were expecting us and now he's saying the same thing. My guard hairs lowered, sensing he wasn't a threat; I went with what they felt and answered.

"What do you mean expecting us?"

"Like I said all will be explained." He said flashing me a friendly smile. "I'm Faolan."

"Lupa." I replied giving him a sharp look.

"Nice name, now could you wake your family up, we need to get moving." He said as he took a few steps away from the entrance and gesturing for me to go inside. His voice sounded young, and sweet, he must have been the same age as me, but why was he so big? I didn't say or do anything, but walk into the entrance of the den, eyeing him carefully. He just smiled, something I had never seen a wolf I've just met do. He may seem friendly but we couldn't be too careful. I nudged Mom, Scott and Dakota awake all at once.

"Guys it's time to get up."

"Really, what time is it?" Scott groaned.

"Around 8:00am, and there's someone outside." They all snapped out of their sleepy trances and shot their eyes open hearing what I just said.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"There's a wolf outside, he says that he's been expecting us." They all flashed each other a look, thinking he was the person we had to find and was to offer us help. They all then slowly arose to their paws and started stretching off whilst I headed back outside to see Faolan laying down to the right of the cave. "They'll be out in a minute." He still had a smile on his face, why was he so jolly? Whilst he was lying down, I could really see how massive he was, he must have been eight feet long from nose to tail. Anyone could mistake him as a Dire Wolf; he was between the normal wolf size and one of them.

As few seconds later, the others walked out of the den, and all gasped when their eyes lay upon the giant wolf.

"Oh my god." Mom gasped in shock. Faolan just chuckled, obviously amused at her reaction. He sat up, towering above all of us, but kept his distance.

"It's nice to meet you." He said with yet another smile.

"And who might you be?" Scott asked.

"Oh please excuse me, the names Faolan, and I already know Lupa, so what are your names?"

"Dakota." He said.

"I'm Rosie." Mom said. "And this is my mate Scott." She added pointing to him.

"And I see you're pregnant." He said pointing to her belly. "Congratulations." He added.

"Thank you." Mom said flashing him a friendly smile.

"So we'll take it easy on the way back." He said as he stood up.

"Err, where are we going?" Scott demanded.

"I've been asked to bring you back to the others, so come on, or we won't make it in time." He said as he started walking to the west. We all shared a look; puzzled at his eagerness to get moving, but he seemed harmless enough and cared for mom's condition, so we all followed him. "So how far are you along now?" He asked looking back at mom.

"Five and a half weeks." She replied giving him cold look. He must have sensed we didn't fully trust him.

"It's ok; you can trust me, and once again congratulations."

"Do you have kids?" She asked. "You seem very cautious about me taking it easy."

"No I don't and it's the way I am, I've always been this way." We started to feel as though we could trust him the further we walked and started getting closer to him to the point I was right beside him.

"Are you're parents this tall?" I asked looking up at him. Looking at him from here, he was about half the size of a human.

"Their taller." He said.

"How much?" I asked in awe that there were more taller then him.

"You'll see, there are many taller then me, I'm one of the smallest." He chuckled.

"Who are they?" Dakota asked from beside me.

"My family and my pack, we are all very close, we think of each other as brothers' and sisters, and moms and dads. We all look out for each other."

"That sounds nice." Mom said.

"It is, and it's been like that for a LONG time now." He said. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked looking across to mom.

"Not to bad, thank you." She said flashing him a friendly smile.

"You're welcome, we still have another two hours walking so if you need a break just say."

"I will thank you again."

"You know, for you're size you're a big softy." I said.

"I know, I've always been that way."

"How did you know about us, you said you were expecting us?" Scott asked.

"We were, we were told of your arrival yesterday and I was out all night looking for you."

"But you don't look tired at all." I said. I really didn't any sign of fatigue or sleepiness.

"I'm used to being up late and running around." He replied. "My master heard of where you'd be last night and told me to look for four wolves in a cave to the east and one of which was black. And here you are." He chuckled.

"Master? Who's that you're Alpha?" Dakota asked.

"What's an Alpha?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Are you serious?" Mom exclaimed. "You have a pack but you don't have an Alpha?"

"Is it one of those leader Wolves that run the pack?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't you have one?" I asked.

"Not really, we just live like you do, as a big family, nobodies the boss."

"Then who's the master?" Dakota asked.

"I'm his assistant, and destined to take his role when his time comes."

"As leader?" Mom asked.

"Not quite, but you'll see soon enough. My master is just like me, kind, caring and a gentle soul. But he's as blind as a bat."

"So you do everything for him?" Scott said.

"No, he's lived in this place for a very long time and knows everything around him; he knows where the entrance is from anywhere. He can tell you where each and every crack in the wall is and what it looks like."

"That's awesome." Dakota exclaimed.

"But between you and me." He said bending down to us a little. "He's got a gift, the same I possess, letting him see everything that transpires around him. That's why I'm supposed to take over from him."

"Because you can do the same as him?" I asked.

"Yeah, there can only be two of us in existence at the same time, the master and the apprentice, when he dies I become the master and another apprentice will be born. That's how it works."

"So what can you do?" Dakota asked. He scoffed and then chuckled.

"Listen to I'm telling you more then I should have, he wanted to tell you when you get there."

For the next hour and a half we spent asking questions that he could answer, and it was like that until he said. "We're here." Mom, Scott, Dakota and I stood still, all we saw was a cliff face, nothing else.

"Are we supposed to see something?" Scott asked. He walked over to a large boulder, too heavy for one of us to move, and waved for us to come over. Seeing how gigantic he was, he was stronger and pushed this boulder out the way, revealing a hidden passage, only just big enough for a large wolf like himself to slip thorough.

"Come on in, the others are waiting for you." He said as he stepped to the side and letting us walk through first. We did as he said, not hesitating and expecting it to be a trap, he was being honest. He was the last to come through and somehow managed to pull the boulder back across. "Keep going, it's just a little further along here."

"If the others are bigger then you then how do they get out if you can only just get through?" Mom asked.

"They can't, I'm one of two that can get out."

"Then how did you get in here in the first place." She asked again.

"That's another one that will be answered later, now keep moving." We did as we were told and walked into through the stone corridor, much similar to that of our temple back home. But it was when we reached the end of it when we realised why it looked so similar, because it was. Grandma said there were seven of these temples made by the Dire Wolves across the world, and he must live in one with his close knit pack. It was an exact replica of ours, the main dome with the symbols on the walls, and across was an archway and through it I could see what looked like a waterfall. None of us gasped at the sight, seeing as we lived in a similar place for five months now. "Welcome to my home." Faolan said as he squeezed out of the corridor.

"I thought you said you had a family?" I asked. He smiled and then yelled out.

"I'm back, and I've brought them with me!" We waited in complete silence before we caught movement coming from what at home was the sleeping chambers, and boy were we in for a surprise. A wolf, the height of a human came walking out, followed by another, then another. Seventeen of these giant wolves, including one the size of Faolan came walking out and made a line in the centre of the dome. We all tired so heard not to let our eyes turn out of fear, and it was moms voice that filed our heads that said.

"_Stay away from the walls."_ She was right, we couldn't let these giants know who we truly were, and if this place was the same as our temple, then they'd light up if we went near them. We all stood staring at each other, some of them glaring at us, and others with smiles like Faolan when we met him.

"Guys this is my family." He said as he stood in-between us. He then turned to look at his "family" and spoke. "This is Rosie, Scott, Dakota and Lupa." He said introducing us all. None of them moved or responded, and we were still in shock at the shear size of these things. It was when they spilt in half and looked towards the sanctum that broke the silence; another giant wolf came walking out of the sanctum. Grey fur on top and a white chest and belly. He padded towards us, but as he did I looked into his eyes, but that' the thing, I couldn't. They were clouded over, showing he was completely blind, and unable to see what transpired around him. But then again, Faolan did say he had a gift to know what was happening. Faolan approached him. "I've brought them master, I found them exactly where you told me to look." He walked beside the old wolf as he stopped and stood a few metres from us.

"Welcome." He rasped, his voice proved he must have been around nine, a very old creature, ancient one might say. "My name is Oakllwar, but you may call me Oak, or Shaman. Welcome dear cousins." What was he on about, Oakllwar was a very old name, and no wolf these days has a name that old. But then why did he call us cousins? Wait could they...? No way, that can't be. They're the size of a Human, they have these old fashion names, he calls us cousins, and he's a shaman. I looked across to the others; they were all looking at each other, unable to understand how this was possible.

"Are you…?" I couldn't finish before Faolan answered.

"We are the last of the Dire Wolves, we never went extinct." This was starting to make sense, it was perfect sense.

"Hush boy." The elder ordered, making Faolan silence himself instantly. The shaman padded towards us, his breathing ragged and strained. "Is one of you black?" We all looked at Scott; he was the only pure black one of us. Two of the Dire Wolves from the line behind them stepped forward, as the same time Scott did.

"I am." He said. The elder shot his head in his direction and took a few steps towards him and put his face right in his, breathing on him. He stayed like this for a few moments before taking a few steps back with a smile as the two wolves took steps towards him.

"Take him to the holding dens."

**Another cliff hanger, can you believe it, the Dire Wolves are still alive! But how? These are the creature's Shadow asked to help Scott, and it looks like they're going to do that. But can they without pushing him over the edge Let's find out.**

**On anther note, i am going to do a competition kind of thing. In Children of the Starnik, i am in need of another OC, but seeing as i have some very good followers and fans on here, i am going to leave it up to you. Next time you review or read this, i'm giving you the chance to come up with your own character. I just have a few ****specifications. That they are a she-wolf, that is all. But I need a name, fur colour, eye colour, and whether or not she has a power and what that might be. I will announce who i will use at the end of this story and it will be used in Children of the Starnik at some point, i'm in need of a character and i think this is a good opportunity for you to get amongst this. Good luck. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	19. Chapter 18 He's Lost

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 18: He's Lost

**Lupa's P.O.V**

"Take him to the holding dens." He demanded, suddenly the two giant wolves pounced on Scott and as quick as a flash pulled him towards a corridor that our temple didn't have. He was already being pulled away before we could react.

"NO!" Mom screamed and went to run after him. He was kicking and scratching way to get them to let go, but to no success. The dragged him behind their Wolf wall and into a room we knew not of. Someone wrapped their paws around me and stopped me from moving, and two more Wolves ran out of the line and grabbed Dakota and mom, stopping them. I looked up quickly to see it was Faolan who had his giant mitts around me, preventing me from reaching Scott. We all vowed not to use our powers, so we weren't.

"Let me go!" I bellow as I start hitting him, but he was heavily built and did nothing to faze him.

"No, I can't. You have to trust us." He said, refusing to let me go.

"We trusted you!" I scream. Mom and Dakota were doing everything they could without using their power to get out, but they were bigger and stronger then us so we had no chance. The shaman then stepped forward to ease the tension.

"We are doing this for a good reason, have no fear he shall not be harmed."

"Then why are you doing this!" Mom demanded as she slithered put of the Wolves grip and took some steps away from him. Faolan then released me and the other to Dakota as we both walked to up mom.

"The spirits came to me and told me of your arrival and what I needed to do. It is not me doing this but them, I'm simply just doing their bidding."

"But what are you doing to him?!" She bellowed again.

"I received five words from a spirit, Black fur, four, save, expression and two days. I pieced all of them together, and look what I found. Four wolves one of which is black and they arrived two days later."

"But what about the other two, save and expression?" Dakota demanded.

"I'm sorry that you have to hear this, but that is no longer your mate." Our eyes widened.

"Don't say that about him, he wouldn't do that!" Mom said in tears, not because she believed it, but because they were saying this and who knows what they were doing to him now.

"He's turned it off and is slowly giving into expression, his dark side slowly escaping into him. I have been asked to save him before it gets too out of hand." He rasped but keeping calm. Everyone but us were calm, we were furious. Just then the two wolves that took him away came walking back out of the corridor and nodded towards Faolan who then whispered in his master's ear. "He's locked away now, you may see him." He said as he started walking towards it. We were hesitant at first but followed with Faolan bringing up the rear coming with us.

We travelled down the small corridor and came to what looked like the sleeping chamber back home, except there were metal bars on each hole. They weren't fixed on, but wedged into the hole; a normal wolf wouldn't be able to push them off. We then saw one that the Shaman stopped at and glared inside, or was he, we couldn't tell. We all peered inside to see Scott laying in a ball crying into his tail. "Scott!" Mom cried out, making him look up and run to the bars.

"Rosie." He cried as they pressed each others face into their necks as best as they could. He then did the same with Dakota and me before he pulled away. "Rosie what's going on?" He asked as he wiped away his damp cheeks. Mom turned around and said to the shaman.

"Can we have some privacy please?" He nodded but then whispered something to Faolan who nodded and stayed put whilst his master walked out. He must have told him to stay here and watch us. We all turned out attention back on Scott as she replied. "They say you turned it off, but I know you haven't, you wouldn't." His eyes widened in shock.

"Why do they think that?" He asked in a shaky breath, something that indicated that he was nervous.

"He said the spirits told him a wolf in black fur was under it and needed saving, and they think it's you. But we know its nonsense, right?" She asked. She looked into his watery ice blue and green eyes, with her own watery amber and green ones. We all stared into his eyes; waiting for an answer, and it was when a single tear fell from his cheek that made it all click into place. He was. "No." Mom muttered as she took her paws off the bars. "No please say you haven't." She muttered again.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded as another tear fell from his other eye. Dakota and I looked at him in shame and disgust, he's turned it off and given into expression. "Rosie please I'm fine, I'm not different." He said as he moved closer to the bars but we all took steps back.

"Why?" Mom asked as she started to let it get to her. He sighed and answered.

"I couldn't take it when Dean died, I just wanted the pain to go away and doing that was the only way it did." But then he lifted his head up. "But I swear that's all I've turned off, nothing else."

"How can we believe you?" I asked. "How do we know you're not the expression talking now?"

"Because it's not, please forgive me, I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to make it go away."

"Were you like this when we mated?" Mom asked, wanting to know if she harboured the foetus of a monster.

"No, I swear, only after Dean died."

"But why haven't you lost it yet?" Dakota asked. "Why aren't you evil?"

"Because I've been training to not let it happen."

"That's why you keep sneaking out." Dakota exclaimed, finally able to understand why.

"Yes, only so I don't do anything to you, I love you too much to let anything happen to you and that's why I did it."

"But why? You would have been fine after a while?" Mom wailed into my shoulder.

"It was a heat of the moment thing, I just couldn't take it. But I'm fine, I promise, I won't hurt anyone." He said as he reached his paw out. We all just shuffled backwards keeping away from him. "Please I love you."

"I'm sorry Scott." Mom muttered as she stalked out with Dakota shortly behind her. He saw that I was still stood there glaring at him.

"Lupa please." He pleaded one last time as he reached his paw out to me. I took it in mine, but the pushed it back against the bars before stepping back.

"You're not Scott, you're a monster." I said before I walked out past Faolan and into the main room.

"Lupa please, don't go, please!" He yelled as I left.

I entered the main dome and saw mom crying into Dakota neck just outside. "How could he, why would he?!" She wailed. He just rubbed her back and cooed her as I joined in the family hug. "I can't believe I married another monster." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she lifted her head up.

"Do you remember those dreams he used to have?" We knew, he told us so she nodded our heads in confirmation. "Well he's still been having them and that dark wolf was the one who's been hurting him all this time, he's your father." She wailed again as she face planted Dakota chest again. We both went wide eyed at each other, unable to understand that it was dad who's been doing this.

"Dad?" I asked making sure I heard correct.

"He's the one who's been hurting him, he's become Scott's Shadow Guide and the same one who made him do it." She replied as she pulled back out of his chest and wiping away the damp patch she left. "Shadow has been making him this way because Scott killed him; he's doing it as revenge." Once again I found myself wide eyed at my brother, I couldn't take this anymore.

"I I needed a m moment." I stuttered as I walked away leaving them be. How could my own father, the nice, caring and loving wolf who raised me become a revenge seeking wolf persistent on killing Scott? I wouldn't believe it! I sat opposite the blank wall of the main dome, no symbols here so we were safe from being discovered. That's when I let my feelings explode. I collapsed to the ground and wept away my pain. But collapsing gave me an idea; I could Astral out and find him, then get the right answers from him. At the same time I came up with this plan, Dakota came walking over, leaving mom to talk with the shaman. He looked into my eyes and knew what I was thinking instantly.  
"Don't..." Was all he managed to say before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I travelled across the veil and to the other side. I found myself stood in the Gods Hall; I knew it as grandma brought me here once. And it was here that not only had I found Dad, but grandma as well. I didn't have to say anything, or move to make my presence known. They both looked over to me in unison, shocked that I found them.

"Dad I know what you've done!" I said as I stalked towards the two. "And I suppose you're in on this? I thought you said you couldn't find him?" He bellowed at grandma.

"Lupa listen, what Scott told you all is a lie." Dad said as he refused to move. This was the first time I had seen him since his death, but I wasn't happy, I was furious.

"Then tell me what's really going on, because the way this is going I'm prepared right now to no longer call you dad." I threatened.

"Yes I convinced Scott to turn it off, only so he could receive a new power. People like him can channel expression and use it as an offensive power. After he did I've been giving him lessons on how to keep it at bay, that's why he's been sneaking out." Then grandma carried on as I continued to get closer.

"I found out about this and told Scott to stop seeing your father, I didn't know he was going it for your own good and in doing so it's made the expression in him start to escape. That is still him down there, but only just, anything can set him off and try to kill you all. We directed you to the Dire Wolves, the only ones who can help him, and Shadow warned the Shaman of your coming. This is both our faults for what happened to him." I froze in my tracks; my threatening look subsided as I was beginning to be convinced that this was true.

"Then why does he say otherwise?" I asked.

"Because that is the expression seeping into him, he used it on me and refuses to believe it's taking him over. He made a lie about me and what I was really doing about him for you to believe."

"How do I know who to believe?" I asked as they walked towards me. Dad then placed his paws over my heart and smiled.

"I'm you're father, and I love you my daughter. But I can't tell you who to believe so find the answer in here." He said tapping it. I looked deep inside myself, I knew the answer straight away, and the evidence was stacked against Scott. I saw that it was their fault, but it was Scott who refuses to believe this is indeed happening to him.

"I believe you." I said as I pulled my lost father into a hug, the first time in nearly a year.

"I love you Lupa. So much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Now go back, and tell you're mother what's really happening. Tell her the true story." He said as he pulled away.

"I will."

"I'll always be with you." He said.

"And I'll always be your daddy's little girl." I replied.

"That you will, now go." I didn't wait anther second and Astraled back to my body and stepping back into it. Dakota, Mom and Faolan were all stood around me, Faolan very concerned when I woke up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's all just a bit much." I replied as I got up to my paws. "Mom, Dakota come with me." I said as we started walking back to Scott. Faolan was ordered to come with us, but I stopped him outside the corridor. I then led the way again until we found Scott still in his cage, crying into his tail. Mom couldn't even look at him. "Scott." I said gaining his attention. He shot up and crawled to the bars.

"Please, it wasn't me it was…"

"Dad, we know." I replied. I then took a few steps to the side as I spoke to all of them. "Mom Dakota, this is the real Scott."

"How do you know?" Mom asked having a quick glance at him.

"Because dad and grandma told me." I replied. "They said it was their fault that he's like this." I added pointing to him. His face changed as he looked down, knowing I saw through his false illusion. "Dad started this with good intensions, wanting only to give him a new power. He said that wolves like us can use expression as an offensive power, but he had to turn it off first. Scott did just that after Dean's passing, and started training with him as not to give into it. Dad had to hurt him and make him crazy for expression not to take effect, but when grandma told him to stop going, it's been sneaking out of its cage and into him. Now he's only a tap away from letting it out completely." I finished.

"Is this true?" Mom asked looking at him. He didn't look up and just nodded. We all had a change of heart, this was still the real Scott, but he was still a danger to us all. Mom approached the bars, making him lift his head up.

"Rosie I'm fine, please let me out." She kissed him on the cheek before stepping back.

"We can't." She whispered. "We're going to stay here until you lock it up again, and we're not leaving until you do. Scott I love you and we're having a pup, I can't do this on my own, especially if its father is a heartless monster, I can't tell it that that when it asks who its father is."

"Rosie nothing is wrong with me, I have it under control, we're safe."

"You're never safe from someone with expression." Faolan said as he walked in. "Sorry but my master was wondering why I let you in here on your own."

"It's ok, we were nearly done." Dakota replied.

"Scott, please just admit it and we can go home." Mom pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm not evil."

"Then we're not going anywhere." She replied as she kissed his cheek one last time before turning and walking out before saying to Faolan. "Bring my mate back." He nodded and left with us, hearing Scott's cries and pleas for release. We had to be strong willed now, we couldn't let his cries for help get to us, this had to be done.

**Three hours later**

Mom and Dakota were taking a nap, we have all been through a lot today, and because of that I couldn't sleep. But the main reason by far was because I saw my father, the one who I saw die with my own eyes, standing before me in the afterlife. I spoke with him, and I was able to feel him once more. I can see why grandma said it wouldn't be good for me to go and see him; he was the one spirit I shouldn't speak to. But I was glad, it brought back good memories, memories I had with my daddy. I was sat in the main dome looking up at the symbols, but keeping my distance as not to make them give away we're the Starnik. They were the same ones as the ones on the temple wall at home; this place was an exact replica of ours, just with the extra room where Scott is being held now. "It's a story." A voice said from beside me. I looked up to see the giant Faolan sat beside me looking up at it. I still couldn't believe the Dire Wolves were alive all this time. I already knew it was a story, but I had to play along.

"Is it? What does it say?"

"I presume you've heard the story of the Starnik?" I nodded as a yes. "Well this is there story, how they lived, met and died."

"Can you read it?"

"It's written in Dire Wolf so yes I can." He chuckled.

"This is so weird." I giggled.

"What is?" He asked intrigued.

"Well, let's say I didn't expect to find the last few Dire Wolves in existence when I woke up this morning." I replied. But then a question came to mind, one that has been on my mind of the last few hours. "How is this possible, I thought you all died out?" He smiled and raised his right forepaw. He was wearing a silver bracelet, carvings and symbols written in ancient Dire Wolf. But there was some sort of aura around it, I couldn't see it, but I could certainly feel it.

"This is an immortality bracelet, it grants us eternal life."

"Where did you get it?" I gasped, taking a closer look.

"The shaman made them, look around, we all have one." I did as he said as noticed the glint of each giant wolf's bracelet on the same paw. "He sacrificed his vision for us to gain it." I couldn't believe this, but then I had to ask again.

"How old are you?"

"3042 years old." He simply replied as he placed his paw back down. "The shaman could only make a certain amount of these; those who didn't died the humans supposedly wiped us out. We can only die if we take these off.

"So did you meet the Starnik?" I asked looking back up to the symbols.

"A few times yes, the human was called Saykowa and the wolf was a friend of mine, Sarabi. She was a funny girl she was."

"What did you think of them?"

"Well after it happened we never really talked much, she was always with the human most of her time so we got kind of distant. As the shamans apprentice I had to believe what I was taught, I didn't approve of what they were doing and I tried to convince her to rejoin us and stay away from him. But she said she'd rather die then leave him, they were un-separable. But the day came when we had to pull them apart. The humans were there trying to do the same as Saykowa but they died. There was a loud noise and they vanished in a ball of fire, no-one knows what happened to them."

"What did they say before they died?" I asked, wanting to know if it was true.

"They said the gods told them in the future two more would try what they failed to do and succeed."

"Do you believe them?"

"Honestly? No. They said a human has to willingly sacrifice itself for a wolf and the way things are between humans and wolves at the moment that's not going to happen."

"But what if it did? How would you feel?"

"I don't know, you'd think out of all this time I'd have thought about that." He chuckled. "I don't know how I'd feel."

"How about like last time?"

"Possibly, but then again, I only fell out with Sarabi because she was spending more time with her Human friend then with her own kind. If she had stayed then I'd have helped her."

"You know, Human's aren't all that bad." He looked down at me in disgust.

"Are you insane, they tried to kill all of us, and they believe they succeeded."

"I'm friends with one, she's really nice and she'd never hurt me." That was a lie, I was friends with more then one but I was only thinking of Skye at the moment. "I go and see her every now and then; she lives not far from us." That was a complete lie, we only see her once a month, not even that.

"What did she think of you when you first met?"

"She was ok." I made up another lie just to make him see it better. "I was hurt and she helped me get home, now I go and see her sometimes."

"You sound like her, saying how humans aren't so bad."

"Well maybe that's a good thing, maybe I've been reincarnated." I joked.

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad." He replied.

"Let's change the subject, have you always lived here?"

"Yeah, since I was born, I was given my bracelet shortly after my second birthday, hence why I don't age."

"I could use with one of them." I said with a little laugh. "You said you had the same powers as the shaman, what are they?" I asked.

"Telepathy, psychic abilities and the knowledge of Wicca."

"Sounds cool."

"_Oh it is."_ He said into my mind, mom and Scott did it all the time but I had to keep up appearances.

"That's cool." A chuckle escaping his lips. "Have you met any wolves who can do that?"

"No, but it's said there are some who can and have their own. Why are you one?"

"Me? Of course not." I replied, another complete lie. "It would be cool if I was."

"It's not all that great, you get used to it and it gets boring."

"I know the feeling." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, obviously hearing I said something.

"I said… What's that I'm hearing?" We both turned around, hoping there was something going on to cover me. At the same time the Shaman and one other wolf were talking rather loudly across the dome about Scott.

"Sounds like there going to deal with your father soon."

"He's not my dad." I said as I stood up.

"He may have turned it off, but that still makes him your father, you can't think that way."

"No not like that, he's my step-father, my mom was married before."

"Oh I'm sorry, please excuse me." He asked as he too arose to his paws

"It's ok." I replied. "I think I'm going to wake up the others if something's about to happen."

"Good idea, I'll find out what I can." He said as we both went our separate ways. I to the sleeping chambers and Faolan to his master to find out what's going on. I nudged mom and snoring brother wake, explaining they were going to do something. They were up and in the main dome in less then a minute, so we made our way over the Faolan and the shaman who said.

"We're going to try and fix him, but I need to warn you of what may happen."

"Go on." Mom said. Faolan then spoke up.

"He may not respond to it, and we may end up making him turn it off completely."

"Well then don't do it that way." Dakota said.

"There isn't any other way dear cousin." Oak replied. "There is only one way to cure expression and to prevent it again, and it had its consequences. We just need you to understand it and say you are willing to let us try." Mom didn't wait to take about this and replied.

"Just bring my mate back to me."

"We will try, come." He said as he started walking into the "holding dens" as he called them. Once again we found Scott, still sat in his hole with his back to us.

"I know you're going to try." He said still not turning around.

"That's correct." Oak answered. Scott then spun around, his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks wet from the extensive crying he's been doing.

"Please just get it out of me. I don't believe it's there but if you think it is then what harm can it do."

"Then come dear cousin, let us begin." The shaman said waving for him to come forward. He shot a glance at Mom, Dakota and I before do so. He walked towards the bars and sat against them. The shaman and his assistant then started whispering to themselves as they started concocting something.

"You're doing the right thing Scott." Mom said without moving.

"I don't believe it's in me, but I'm doing this for you. When it's over you will see that I'm fine."

"We don't know who to believe, you or them. We don't know if you are becoming possessed by it, but either way you will be fine." She added.

"I just want to go home and wait for our pup to be born."

"Me too, and you will be there when it is." She said with a smile. He flashed her one if his as the shaman came back with what looked like a load of leaves wrapped into a tube. He threw it into the cage with him.

"Eat it."

"What is it?" Scott asked as he sniffed it and recoiled at its foul stench.

"It's a black herb, you eat it and it there is darkness within you your body will reject it instantly, if not then you are free to leave." He eyed it suspiciously, before picking it up in his mouth. I could smell it from here it was that bad. I gagged when he closed his mouth and chewed it. He retched himself, finding it difficult to keep it in. He swallowed it as quickly as he could.

"Of course that's going to make me sick, that was disgusting." He said spitting to get the taste out, fearing to swallow his own saliva. "You see, I was fine, so we can…" Suddenly we retched and threw up in the corner of the cage, stopping him from finishing. It wasn't a lot, just that herb which he ate. When he was done, he wiped off his muzzle and faced us. "Like I said that was disgusting and would have made me anyway."

"Faolan." Oak simply said. We watched as Faolan took one of the rolled herbs and swallowed it without a fuss. It was the same one as the one Scott ate so there wasn't any chance of trickery. We waited a few minutes, nothing happened, proving Scott had it within him.

"So what, you said you're going to get it out of me."

"And that we are." Faolan said as he stepped towards the bars. He reached his paw inside and reached behind his head and grabbed Scott's scruff and pulled him to the bars. He was far stronger then Scott so he had no chance of escaping.

"What the hell!" Scott yelled.

"We need you to be still." Oak said as he prepared another mixture of herbs.

"Then you could just ask."

"But you won't, that's the thing." Faolan replied. A few minutes later Oak was done and presented another batch of herbs for Scott to eat. He held it in front of his muzzle.

"Eat it." He demanded. Scott sniffed it before trying to pull his head away.

"That's even worse I'm not eating that."

"That's the expression talking, not wanting you to do it, you need to eat it."

"Well I'm not." Scott protested. Faolan grabbed the herb and forced it into Scott's mouth. This wasn't nice to watch and we all wanted to run up to them and stop them, but this was for his own good. It didn't work and he spat it all out. "I said I'm not eating it."

"Leave this wolf alone!" Oak bellowed.

"NO! WE ARE THE SAME WOLF, I AM STRONGER THEN HIM!" This wasn't Scott; this was his expression talking though him. Mom then ran up to the bars to try.

"Scott look at me." He looked out the corner of his eye as his face was pressed to the bars. "You are stronger then this, fight it."

"But he's not." He cackled lightly.

"Scott I know you can hear me, this is your body, it's down to you to fight it." Then his body started convulsing slightly, his gaze not leaving mom, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Rosie I'm so sorry."

"That's it, come on. Think about all the things we're going to do together, the future we can have with our pup. You are going to see her grow up, not this monster."

"I can't do it." He wailed.

"Yes you can, this is your body and nothing can control it." He started crying too himself, he was fighting it!

"Rosie?"

"Yes?" she replied hopeful.

"Forgive me." Was all he said before he went completely floppy, looking dead. Faolan dropped him and stepped away from the bars.

"That's all we can do." Oak said as he started tidying up.

"What do you mean that's it?"

"We don't know who that is." Faolan said letting the elder clean up. "That's either the Scott you love or the monster he unleashed. We have to wait for him to wake up and then we'll know who now possesses this body." He said it like Scott was just a bag waiting to be filled up, but it was a battle between a good him and a bad him who fought over the rights to have it. We were all routing for the good Scott. "If it's the real him…" Faolan added, presenting a bracelet similar to his but smaller in size, and with different carvings on. "Put this on him, it will stop him from becoming seduced by it again."

"Thank you." Mom said, not taking her eyes of him.

"Why don't you go and wait outside, we'll call you when he's awake." He added. We all thought it was best, I had to convince mom as she didn't want t leave his side, but she didn't eventually and followed us down the corridor and back into the main dome. It was quiet in here, even with the giant wolves walking around. I sat in their sanctum, and I became lost in the waterfall. I thought this may be a good idea to update grandma on the situation. I was alone in here, everyone else outside so it was the prefect moment to so it, so I called her in a whisper.

"Guardians of the spirit world, I call you to my side, Reveal my grandmother, My teacher and guide, Show me the power, beauty, and grace in the radiant eyes of Sarah's face." She appeared as my reflection in the waterfall, it was understandable as there was a part of her inside me, but beside her sat dad, she must have brought him through. I had to make this quick before Faolan, Oak or anyone came and saw this.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"They've done all they can, he's asleep at the moment so we have to wait for him to wake up."

"Can't they tell now?" Dad asked.

"No, they said it could wither be the good him or the bad him right now."

"What did they do?" She asked.

"The fed him some gross herb that made him puke if it was taking him over, and he did. Then they tried to make him eat another one but he wouldn't so they tried forcing it down his throat but that didn't work. Then they started yelling at him and then his voice changed, it wasn't him."

"That must have been his expression talking through him." She said looking over to dad.

"That's what they said. But then it looked like he was doing it, he started talking normally, but that's when he collapsed and now we're waiting."

"Ok, thank you for letting us know." She said with a smile.

"I just hope he gets through it." I sighed.

"So do I." A voice from behind says, I whirled around to see Faolan approaching me, I looked back out the corner of my eye to see dad gone but grandma still acting as my reflection. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just myself." I replied as I looked back at grandma, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"I thought you were talking to the waterfall." He chuckled as he sat beside me.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Oak uses it to see into the other world and spirits. Running water creates an endless supply of energy for spirits to come through, manifest and communicate. I do too, just not so often."

"I never knew that." I said, for once being truthful to him.

"Well why would you?" He asked confused. I didn't realise what I said. I looked into the reflection to see grandma nod, saying I should. Ok I will, but not that I'm the daughter of the Starnik.

"I can see spirits too." I sighed.

"Really? What makes you so sure?" He asked, intrigued.

"Because I was then."

"To who?"

"My grandma." We both looked into the waterfall to see her stand up and sit in-between us, now seeing my own reflection. "I know you can see her, you said you had some psychic abilities.

"I can, and I'll admit it." He chuckled.

"You're not mad?" I asked looking up at him.

"Why would I be, you possess a marvellous gift, one that should be recognised."

"But I don't want them to be recognised. I'm happy just the way I am."

"Because gifts like ours should be put to good use, like Sarabi, the gods granted her gifts and she used them for what she thought was good."

"But she WAS using them for good; she was trying to make the world a better place."

"But she failed, and those gifts died along with her."

"Have you ever tried talking with her?"

"No, and I don't want to, especially as I was one of the few who tried to separate them. But I'm not talking about her, this is about you." He said, not wanting to talk about her.

"I don't want my gifts to be known, grandma made me the way I am and she's the one who says I should tell you." We both looked at her, still sat there with a smile.

"You look so alike." He gasped.

"I know, I take more after my mom's side of the family and my brother my dad's."

"You said you mother married twice, do you mind if I ask why?"

"My dad was killed by humans a year ago, but they weren't humans, they were monsters. The human I know and the ones I've seen her with are not like that at all and would never hurt us."

"I love people like you." He chuckled. "Always trying to see the good in people."

"Well that's just me." I giggled.

"HE'S AWAKE!" A voice bellowed from the main dome. We both whirled around to see mom and Dakota stood in the archway calling me over, so Faolan and I trotted our way over.

"He's awake." Dakota added.

"I heard." I replied.

"You two stay here; if he's the Scott we know I'll come out with him, if not, well let's not think about it."

"Just hold on a minute, Oak's in there talking with him." A wolf said standing in the doorway. It was only a few minutes later that he finally stepped out and Oak stepped out of the corridor, an unsatisfied face on him and sadness followed him like a shadow.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"He's awake if you want to see him." He said pointing down the corridor. I took a shaky breath and looked back at my children one last time before walking down the corridor to my husband. The young apprentice Faolan joined me, whilst the shaman stayed behind. It felt like so many minutes had passed to travel the short distance, the tension and suspense just building up. But then we made it, Scott was sat with his back towards us towards the back of the hole. But who was this? Was this the expressed Scott or the one I fell in love with?

"Scott?" I asked, hoping it was truly him. But it wasn't to be, he turned around, his eyes deep and seeming bloodshot seriously, but not from crying. I smiled at him, thinking he was ok, but it was what he said that made it vanish completely.

"How's my favourite little whore?" He asked followed by a manic cackle. Tears instantly fell from my eyes, all my hopes gone in those five words. This wasn't Scott, it didn't work. This was the monster that lived in all of us, but it got the better of him. It all looked so promising, first it was talking through him and then it was him talking, we thought it was working. But no, it didn't, Scott is lost. "Oh don't be sad." He said as he stood up and stalked towards me, an evil smile on his face.

"You're not Scott." I said walking back and looking away.

"Oh but I am, I'm just the part of him he held inside for so long. He's watching and loving all this, wanting me to do far more then talk. Why am I talking like this, I am Scott, we are one of mind and body, this is you're new mate now so get used to it."

"You're not my mate." I said still not looking at him.

"Oh, but we mated, and boy was it nice. If only I could do it again now."

"You're sick, and the Scott I know would never say that."

"The same Scott that wouldn't hurt a fly, the one who can't handle with taking some one's life. Poor, innocent, loving Scott. He's gone and dead, never coming out." I needed someone to cry on, and Faolan was the only one around so I buried my face into his arm as he wrapped his giant paw around me. "Oh I'm sorry did I make you upset?"

"Be quiet or it'll be the last thing you ever say," Faolan snapped threateningly.

"Touchy are we? I could have some fun with that." Scott cackled once more as he leant up against the bars. "So what happens from here?" He asked as he inspected his claws.

"We get you to turn it back on." Faolan barked.

"Well good luck with that." He scoffed.

"One way or other my friend, you will be free of this." He then slammed his paws against the bars with such force it stopped my wailing and made me focus on him.

"I don't want to be free, I like it like this."

"But you have a family and friends; you have a reason to turn it back on."

"Having come back to feeling the pain of losing my friend, for saying all this and what I'm thinking. And what I plan to do to all of you if I get out." He yelled. "I don't care about anyone anymore; they're all dead to me, even that thing growing inside her." He added pointing to her belly.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." I wept, Faolan completely understood and guided me out whilst Scott yelled and his voice echoed down the stone corridor.

"That's right just go and leave me alone, I don't need anyone."

**Scott is lost, now his dark side roams and controls his body. If you think back to when Scott first learnt to use Expression, he found a cage containing his dark side, now he's the one inside that claustrophobic cage and his dark side now controlling his body. It came now run free as it wishes after being caged for 21 years, now it has the world to run in, but only if it can escape the Dire Wolves. Can they cure Scott, make him see sense and to turn it off? To make him care again? But how do you make something that doesn't have any feelings care again? How do they bring the good Scott back into the world and to have the Evil one locked up again. Keep reading and you'll find out.**

**I have seen the OC's you guys have sent and i love every one of them. I think i have one in mind, but if you think you'd like to suggest another then go for it. If you're reading this story and not reviewing, please do, even if it's just a few simple words much like what The Dark Shadow does, which i find rather humorous by the way. lol. Please review, there's no harm in doing it. Until next time. :p  
**

**The FalconWolf**


	20. Chapter 19 Day Three

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 19: Day Three

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Scott is evil; there is no doubt about that. He's turned into the monster he promised not to turn into. When he first started having these dreams, that dark wolf which we now know as my former lover Shadow, asked him to turn it off. Scott told us he never would, but after Dean's passing he couldn't take the pain anymore and just wanted it to go, and shadow gave him that relief. But together they trained to prevent expression taking over, but those sessions went to waste, he still did, and now my mate is a demonically possessed, heartless creature.

But I still loved him, every time I looked at our unborn pup it reminded me of how he used to be. The vision he had and showed me, and his mothers premonition of her showed that she was to be very much like him, black furred with flecks of mine. I was relieved to hear he wasn't under this spell when we mated and I conceived, I don't know what I'd do if she became like him in this way. If she did inherit powers like Lupa and Dakota, which was most likely, then I didn't want her to gain a power of expression, a dark art.

I loved Scott, and the Dire Wolves said they can still help him. What they tried yesterday was a long shot, saying that he was on the verge of it anyway and it was most likely to fail. They were just sorry it didn't work and for what he said to me. It wasn't their fault; they can't control what he says and does from now on. The shaman said he can still be cured, but it won't be easy, and that it will take time. As long as they have it out of him before our pup is born then that's all that matters to me, I didn't want her to be born to have an evil father who wants nothing to do with her, like my father.

We all knew this wasn't the real Scott, just the part in all of us that has to spend eternity in a cage. But now it's out, it will never want to go back in, not without a fight. Dakota and Lupa still love him, and know he's not doing this on his own, this was not him doing this or saying the things he's been saying. They want him back just as much as I.

Oak and Faolan have released many from this curse, even a few of their own in the past. There are many methods to freeing a wolf from it, he was going to tell us but we didn't want to know how bad it may be. This may not be the true Scott, but he was still my mate and father to our children, by blood and not, and we didn't want to know what they'd have to do.

The first method didn't seem so bad, and they did the same day he gave into it; they called it isolation. Where it involves taking him into the middle of no-where and leaving him there for days with enough food and water to last. But what was to stop him from running away? That I asked but now wished I never did. Instead of answering, they just did it; they removed his bars from his prison and dragged him out. Then they produced a long but thin iron spike, before pulling back his scruff and stabbing it through and out the other side. Then they bent it in a circle and thread a chain through. They'd take him to a location and tie him to a tree and leave him there for up to a week, with no ways of communication. The way this was supposed to work is that he'd be driven insane and his lack of sanity can be used to bring him back by getting him to feel emotion. This was not the best method they admitted, and doesn't always work, but it was worth a try before they moved onto the extremes. He needs to feel the emotions he's turned off in order to come back, which is all of them now. He truly was an emotionless, heartless creature of the night that never feels anything.

Faolan, Dakota, Lupa and I all took him to a location only known to us four, taking enough food with us for him to consume. He put up a bit of a fight, refusing to cooperate most of the time and giving threats and horrid comments most of the time. He didn't care for us at all any longer, still calling me a whore, Dakota being his next victim and that he'd join his dad and Lupa being in heat only made him say how he'd do sick and horrid things to her. Most of the way he'd collapse and refuse to move, but being spiked and chained through the scruff, Faolan dragged him gladly through the snow, bringing more pain to him, but he was prepared to put up with it. He bled a small amount and more when he was pulled the more he bled, but he didn't care, he still refused to feel any emotion or cooperate any more.

We arrived at the location, he was safe from any predator that would attack a lone wolf, but he didn't know that, and it was secluded, the middle of no-where. Faolan wrapped the long chain around a thick tree to stop him from getting away and using his Dire Wolf strength secured him, Scott wasn't getting away anytime soon. After saying our goodbyes we left to him screaming away saying how he couldn't care less and that he wasn't turning it off.

Three day's have been now, and he still remains out there. Last night it snowed heavily, so I was concerned for his safety, but Oak reassured us that he was fine; he wouldn't let any true harm come to him. No-one had been to see him and won't until the weeks end. The kids and I still remained at the Dire Wolves temple, we knew the way around, but we had to play dumb. We came to know a few of them, they were very friendly, welcoming, and sympathetic towards us and recommended coming to any one of them if we needed to talk and get something off our chest. We could see what Faolan meant by they all considered each other family, they truly were, and even treated complete strangers like us like it. They were our distant, ancestral cousins after all.

Lupa has been spending a lot of time with Faolan lately; they keep disappearing into the sanctum. I'm getting increasingly worried about the two being so close, and trusting the other more. I was furious when Faolan came to me saying what a marvellous gift she has. I thought at first she told him of her abilities, but it turns out mom told her to tell him of her psychic gift. I understood why she'd want her to, the two had something in common, but she was more powerful then him. She had the ability to travel to the other side unlike him, but I ordered her not to say anymore then she can communicate to spirits. As her mother I held more power over her then her grandmother. The two were becoming good friends, and I understood that. She now had someone to talk to about this gift of hers other then her brother and me, which was completely understandable.

On day three of Scott's isolation, the two were sat in the sanctum talking, and being the protective mother I admittedly was ear wigging on their conversation. Lupa was asking Faolan about the wolf Starnik. Apparently he was friends with her, her name was Sarabi. Scott and I had met her and the human Starnik, Saykowa, when we received their power to double ours after we first met. We never spoke but we saw them. I was carefully listening to them from the archway, making sure she wasn't getting too into the subject.

"So what was she like before it happened?" Lupa asked.

"She was a kind and caring girl, always putting us before herself, but then again we all do. But she was the most caring, and wanted what was only the best for us."

"Did you like her?"

"She was my close friend so yes I did; we used to hang all the time."

"But you hate her now?" He sighed, as if he didn't want her to ask that.

"I don't hate her, and I never will. It's just that she loved her human friend more then her own kind."

"The Starnik develop a bond like that, and they are un-separable."

"I know, but it's just hard to think that she'd rather die by the side of a human then be with us."

"You tried to take away him from her, and like you said she was caring and putting her friend before herself."

"But we were her friends and family, but she still chose him over us."

"They had something in common, like we do. And people who share things like that are hard to separate. They were the start of something amazing, trying to do the best for everyone." She replied in a sweet, caring voice.

"I see your point, but she's dead now, nothing can change what she did. She's been branded a traitor to her own species now."

"That's not true, I grew up learning that story and I wish they succeeded."

"I've had days where I wish she had, but then I'm reminded of what the humans did to us then and what they do to you now. They killed us all and still believe they did, nothing can take back the knowing that they caused a species to go extinct.

"But you're not, and this may seem awkward but you could still repopulate." She said with a little blush. He did too and replied.

"These bracelets stop our internal stuff from working, we can't eat, we can't digest food, and we can't breed. We're alive on the outside, but dead on the inside."

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it, I wanted to have kids some day but I can't now." He chuckled lightly. But she knew he didn't find it funny, it was more serious then that.

"Well can't you just take it off?"

"And risk some freak accident killing me, no chance."

"What's more important to you, a family or your life?"

"Well without a life then I can't have a family."

"Fair point." She giggled which he returned with his own. "Was there anyone special in your life?"

"There was once, but it wasn't to be."

"Oh I'm sorry to here that."

"It's ok, we were good friends afterwards."

"Why do I have a feeling I know who this is?" She asked, giving him a quizzing look. "It was Sarabi wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but we ended it before it happened to her."

"What if you stayed together, would you have had kids." His eyes widened in surprise of the question.

"That's a little personal isn't it?"

"You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable." He took a shaky breath and looked around to make sure no-one was listening, he hadn't seen me and the sanctum was empty.

"We did talk about pups once. But we were still young, and her heat was starting to get the better of her."

"I know the feeling." She giggled.

"We never did THAT." He said with a blush. "But we did do things. But when it came to the subject of pups, neither of us were ready. But she desperately wanted them, and it wasn't her heat talking."

"So what happened?"

"I said no, I wasn't ready so she left me. She wanted a family with me, but she knew she wasn't getting it just yet.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, like I said, we stayed good friends afterwards. You can't be enemies after you have a relationship with someone."

"This may be odd, but say if you were together after she became the Starnik, and then you had kids some day, what are the chance your kids would inherit powers." It was my turn to have wide eyes. I was ready to jump and interrupt their conversation if she was going in the direction I thought she was going.

"That is odd, but I could see it would be possible. Her blood was altered by the gods to hold her powers and seeing as our pups would have half her blood then there's every possibility. Why the odd question?" She started shuffling her paws nervously and looked to the ground thinking of what to say.

"What are the chances of the Starnik being alive today?"

"The future ones? One in a trillion, Wolves and Humans don't get along at all so there is no chance a Human would willingly sacrifice itself for a Wolf."

"I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" He asked tilting his head, intrigued.

"_She'd better not." _I thought as my claws scratched the archway. She lifted her head, looking into his eyes.

"I'm…"

"Lupa!" I called out. They both turned their heads seeing me walk towards them. Lupa flattened her ears to her head, she knew I heard.

"In trouble." She added as she arose to her paws.

"Can I talk with you please honey?" I asked in a sweet voice, trying not to let my anger through.

"I'll be back in a minute... probably." She said as she by my side to the other side of the sanctum. I looked back to Faolan to see he wasn't paying any attention to us.

"What do you think you're doing?" I seethe.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"To right you weren't." I growled. "Do you know what they'd do if they knew who we are?"

"I know." She sighed in shame.

"They hated the Starnik before them, so think what they'd do to us if they knew."

"Look I said I was sorry, I won't do it again. I know I shouldn't but I feel like I can trust him with it."

"You can't, no matter how honest they look you can't tell them."

"I promise." She said looking back up at me.

"Good, now come on." I order as I walk away.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I have an idea to help Scott; we're going to get some help first."

"Let me just say goodbye." She said as she jogged over to Faolan. I left and walked into the main dome, Dakota was talking with the other smaller wolf when I did and just finished when I called him over.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"I have an idea to try and convince Scott to turn it back on, but we need to leave."

"How? I can't jump here." Just then I turned around to see Lupa and Faolan come walking out and towards us.

"Faolan do you mind letting us out, we just want to go home for a little while."

"Sure." He replied with a smile. "Need me to come with you?"

"No it's ok; just let us back in, in a few hours."

"Howl for me and I'll be there." He said as he squeezed his way through the gap with us shortly behind. He then pushed the boulder out the way and closed it after we stepped outside. We walked a little way through the knee deep snow to get some distance to ensure we weren't seen.

"Ok, this is far enough." I said coming to a stop.

"Where are we going?" Dakota asked holding out his paw, which Lupa and I took hold of.

"Take us home, we need to tell his parents first." It wasn't a second later and after a flash of light and a boom we were at home.

"Hello!" I called out. It was weird to be here. The place before is identical, but doesn't have Dire Wolves running around. A few seconds later, Jenny and David rounded a corner and aimed their guns straight for us. But after realising who we were they pointed them away.

"Oh sorry, we weren't sure who it was." Jenny apologised.

"Why? Were you expecting someone?" Dakota asked.

"No, it's just we've been here alone for days and then you guys come back suddenly."

"Fair enough." I replied as they approached us, but then realised their son was missing.

"Where's Scott?" David asked. I shared a glance at my children before leading them all into the Sanctum where we sat down. This was the hardest talk we ever had to do. How are you supposed to tell your in-laws that their son and your husband has become an abomination?

"Scott has to stay behind." I started.

"Why?" His mom asked.

"You know he's been acting strange lately?" They both nodded. "Well, in the wolf world, we all have a part of us deep within called expression. It's a dark piece of us that remains caged. Also we have what you call humanity, and wolves have the power to turn it off, resulting in giving into expression and becoming a monster. They are kind of the same thing."

"But what has this got to do with Scott?" His mom asked again. I just stared at them, and it was when a tear fell from my eye that they understood and gasped. "No." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry but he has."

"That's why he's been acting strange." Lupa said. "After Dean's passing he couldn't take the pain of losing him, so he turned it off, but trained as not to become a monster and kill us all. But grandma told him to stop, which he started doing, resulting in him slowly start to give into it. We never knew this until three days ago. That's why he's been going out every morning and night."

"We found someone who can help, and they've tried. But when they first did something they triggered him to turn it off completely. Now he hates us all." I said as another tear fell.

"What do you mean hates you?" His dad asked.

"He said he doesn't want anything to do with us, or his pup. He called me and Lupa and whore and wished Dakota was dead. He's not the Scott we know, he's a monster."

"But where his he now?" His mom asked as tears started to form.

"The ones helping him are going to try several things. Now there doing something called isolation, they've chained him to a tree and left him there. If he's back to normal after a week then he can come home, if not then they'll try something else." I added.

"Thank you for telling us." David said as he held Jenny close.

"It's ok, but we want to try something."

"And you need our help?" Jenny asked. I nodded. "Well what are we waiting for?" She asked again as they jumped up.

"First we need to get a few more people, the more we have the better a chance we have of it working." Said as me and the kids then stood up.

"We to try and make him see what he's missing out, give him a reason to turn it back on and feel emotion."

"That's good with me; we just want our son back." We didn't waste another moment and jumped to our next location, the SRC. There we rounded up Michael, Glenn and Melissa, and after explaining the problem, they were eager to be of any service, we needed as much help as we could get. Then the eight of us jumped back home and left straight after to retrieve our next and last two, Tony and Skye. First Tony, we jumped to his and Lexi's apartment. But something wasn't right when we did, the atmosphere was gloomy and sadness roamed the room.

"Hello?" Lupa called out. It was a few seconds later Tony rounded a corner down the hall, surprised to see us.

"Hey guys." He said a little glum.

"Hey, how did the Wolf Speak classes go?"

"Good, they went fine." He said sounding just the same.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing good, we're just a little down at the moment." I sighed.

"Why what's happened?" Dakota asked.

"It's Lexi and her mate."

"Are they ok?" I asked worried.

"They're fine, just upset. They've been trying to have pups for some time now, but it turns out she can't."

"Why?" Dakota asked.

"The vet says she's barren, unable to have any."

"Well maybe we can talk to her?" Lupa asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like it, she's down the hall to the left." He said pointing down the hall.

"I'll stay here; best you girls take it from here." Dakota said as he made himself comfy on the couch. We both nodded and walked the short distance down the hall and opened the door. There we found a weeping Lexi, burying her face into a pillow on a bed and a male wolf sat beside her cooing her. We gained his attention when we opened the door.

"Hey, you must be Lupa and Rosie?"

"Yeah, and you make be Karl?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess Tony told you?"

"Yes he did, I'm so sorry, may we come up."

"Sure." He said as he shuffled to the side a little to make some room. We both hopped up and I walked around her towards her head.

"I'm so sorry Lexi." She turned her head and looked up at me, her eyes were heavily blood shot, her cheeks and the spot her she cried was damp. She continued to weep as she sat up and I opened my paws and pulled her into a hug.

"All I w wanted is t t to have kids so some day." She stuttered. "Please say you ca can heal m me?" She asked as she pulled away, her eyes starting to fill with home.

"I can't cure people with born deficiencies, I'm truly sorry."

"B but you s s said you could h heal anything?"

"I can, just not something you're born with, what's to heal if your body finds it natural." She then wailed again as she buried her face into my shoulder. I started rubbing her back and let her, just trying my best to comfort her. It was ten minutes later she seemed to settle down, my shoulder you could ring out and fill a cup the amount she cried.

"I'm sorry about that." She said pointing to my shoulder.

"Hey, best friends are there as your shoulder to cry on, don't worry about it." I replied with a smile.

"Ok, thank you for that."

"You're welcome, are you ok now?" Lupa asked.

"Yeah, it's just going to take some getting used to." She sniffled.

"I know, if you need to talk to someone about it then don't be afraid to call us ok?"

"I will thank you."

"We'll give you some privacy." I said as Lupa and I hopped off the bed. "Do you mind if we borrow Tony?" I asked as a joke.

"Take him, he's all yours." She giggled. After that we went back into the living room and picked up the guys, then Dakota took us back to the temple and then left again to retrieve Skye on his own. We returned a few minutes later, now we were ready to go and talk to him. All ten of us have been his friends and family for a long time now, we all wanted him to come back. Dakota couldn't take them all at once, so he jumped me, Lupa and himself first, and then conjured the rest afterwards. We appeared a little walk away from him; I wanted to tell them of his condition as we walked.

"So where is he?" Michael asked.

"He's a little way this way, come on." I said as we started walking. "Just as a warning, what ever he says, don't think bad towards it, it's not him talking."

"Where are we?" Mel asked.

"Alaska, somewhere." Lupa answered.

"You could have told us to bring a coat." Tony exclaimed, everyone agreeing with him.

"So how bad is he?" Jenny asked.

"In a bad way, I told you he called me a whore and wanted to do the same to Lupa didn't I?"

"You didn't tell us that." Skye said.

"Well that's how much he's changed, he's not in control of his actions or words so don't think anything of what he says."

"How much further?" His dad asked. We came to a stop when he asked and looked around. We saw the tree where we left him; we could see the chain, but not him, he wasn't here.

"We left him right here?" Dakota said confused as he stepped closer.

"Wait." I said as I grabbed his tail. "Look." I pointed to the chain, and followed where it went, it went under underneath the snow and we could see a bulge and tip of a black tail.

"Scott!" I called out. The lump then moved, the snow falling off it and showed black fur, then his eventually body. He looked up at us, and everyone gasped when they saw the bent spike through his scruff and the matted fur around it by the blood. He shuffled as close as he could get without ripping off his scruff and reached his paw out.

"Rosie, help me." He looked and sounded weak, was he back to normal so soon? Michael seemed to think that and took steps closer. "Please babe, help me." He pleaded once more, that's when it clicked.

"Michael stop!" I yelled. He froze where he was.

"What? Can't you see he's fine?" He protested.

"He never calls me "babe", he knows I hate it." His eyes widened, but then he turned to face Scott just as he started cackling. Michael then joined the rest of us as he stood up and shook the snow of his fur.

"You know me too well, was it that easy to give away?"

"Too easy." Lupa added.

"Hey I wasn't talking to you, and I don't want to, to any of you. I thought the idea was to leave me to rot out here until I go insane?" He asked. I turned to look at the others.

"See what I mean."

"We brought them here to see if you can find the will to turn it back on" Dakota answered.

"What do I have to go back to, I killed you're father, I turned it off resulting in you guys hating me, and all the things I've said and thought of doing to you if I got out here, would only make me kill myself afterwards. I like being like this and I was starting to enjoy myself out here." He replied as he walked back to the tree and sat against it.

"Scott these are your friends and family, they all want you to come back." He then charged straight at us, we all moved back but the chain only allowed six feet of distance around the tree, so as painful as it looked he came to a sudden stopped as the spike pulled back on his scruff.

"Well I don't want to; if I wasn't attached to this thing then I'd be ripping you all apart right now."

"So why don't you turn human and do it?" Michael asked. Scott took a few steps back and rubbed his scruff where the spike protruded.

"Because the expression isn't as strong as it is in this body, I'd end up becoming good again."

"So do that." Jenny said.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you really think it'll be that easy to make me do that?" He spat like poison.

"Then what about the full moon at the end of the month? You'll have no choice?" Skye asked.

"By then i'll be strong enough to control both bodies, keeping your Scott safely locked away in here." He said tapping his head

"It was worth a try." Michael replied.

"It wasn't even a try." He cackled.

"Scott listen to yourself." Skye said stepping forward, but not close enough for him to reach if he charged again. "I've known you since we were kids and this isn't you." He smiled and walked as close as he could, once again putting a painful strain on his neck.

"You're right this isn't me. This is a better, more powerful me. The loving, caring and sweet Scott is in the cage I've spent twenty three years rotting in, with no way of escape and barely room to stand in. How would you feel if you were born and grew up in a cage you could hardly stand up in and no room to move in? Wolves are meant to be free, in open space, I never got any of that. Now I do, but here I find myself chained to a tree, once again living how I once did."

"We sympathize you, but then you do belong in something like that." Lupa said.

"_So this isn't Scott we're talking to."_ Glenn asked stepping forward too.

"Yes it is, just the side he's suppressed all his life. I was with him throughout his life, all his memories locked away in here." He said tapping his head. "I remember the beatings I got in the care home, I remember when I first met you all, I remember when I died and became to Starnik, I remember it all because it was me!"

"Then if you are a different side of him, can we talk to the good Scott?"

"You could, but why would I allow that, why would I want you to talk with him when I'm in control."

"Because you have a heart?" Lupa said.

"I'm a heartless monster; I don't care about you or anyone else here. If I was free right know, I would kill every one of you."

"Now we know that's a lie." David said as slowly we all started getting closer, knowing he wasn't going to get us.

"Oh and my dear father knows that does he? The one who left me in care to be beaten five times a day, stolen from and then receive the same at school. And his bitch of a wife who I call mother standing by to watch and agree with him?"

"Can we at least talk with him, the real Scott?" Mel asked.

"What would I get in return?" He asked sounding interested.

"We'll free you." I said. Everyone's eyes widened, not believing what I was saying, including his.

"Say I did, what's stopping you from going back on it?"

"You're my mate, and I love you, we vowed to each other to trust one another didn't we?"

"Mom don't…" Dakota said but I stopped him before he could finish.

"If you let us talk with him just for a few seconds, I personally will let you out." He looked at all of us, looking to see if we would do it. The something weird happened, his eyes fluttered and he went wobbly for a few seconds. Then something felt different about him, like he was different. When he came to his senses, he looked up to us, his breathing short and shallow.

"Guys I'm so sorry." He said as a tear fell from his left eye. He was back, but not for long. I sighed in relief and walked closer to hug him, but he took steps back. "Please don't, I don't want to hurt you."

"Scott you won't." I said.

"But I will, I'm so sorry." He said as he fell to the ground, covered his face with his paws and cried.

"Scott you're going to be ok, You have to fight it."

"But I can't he's too strong, and it hurts, it hurts so much." Was he referring to the pain he felt from the spike, or the emotional pain from what he's done and said, or how it feels to not be in control.

"Are you saying it or is he?" Lupa asked.

"I am, but I can't help it, he takes over and makes he think that way. Please just go before it's too late." Melissa then barged through and pulled him into a hug which he embraced.

"We all got through Dean's death fine, you can do the same." Skye called out.

"I can't, please don't let him go."

"It's ok we weren't going to." I replied. The he asked something that truly made us worry.

"Kill me, please." He pleaded over and over. I watched as they hugged each other and I was about to join in, but something happened. He opened his pained eyes and looked at me, I smiled as I approached, but then he grew an evil smile of his own and from here it looked like his eyes darkened.

"Times up." Was all he said in a sinister voice, when suddenly he took hold of Mel's throat in his jaws and jerked his head violently, a loud snap echoed as her neck snapped, killing her in an instant. Tony ran towards them but Michael and David grabbed him as we all shuffled back. "I knew you wouldn't do it." He said as he licked her blood off his muzzle.

"Why did you do that?!" Tony bellowed as he tried to shake them off him.

"Because you lied, and this is what happens when you double cross me."

"But she was you're friend!" Lupa yelled.

"WAS my friend. Now why don't you come and get her." He said as he sat beside her body. "Come come she doesn't have long left." Michael released Tony before he slowly walked towards them, taking side steps so he could bolt away if necessary. When he reached them, Scott glared at him, not budging. It was when Michael took his eye of Scott that suddenly he snarled and went in for his throat, but I was quicker and howled a shockwave at him. It brushed against Michael, but directly hit Scott, sending him into the tree he was chained to. He lay unconscious as we all ran up to Melissa.

"Quick she only has a few seconds." Michael said. I set to work and started bringing her back. We all watched as the blood seeped back into the wound, but also kept an eye on Scott to make sure he was down, we were in range for him to jump up and attack us again, so he could be bluffing.

"Are you ok?" I asked Michael.

"I'm fine, nice shot."

"Thanks." I replied. I wasn't proud of it and could have killed him, but it had to be done. Dakota walked to him and cautiously placed a paw on his chest.

"He's ok." He may wish us all dead at this point, but we all loved him and wanted him to come back. A few minutes later, Mel sat up with a gasp.

"Deep breaths." I said placing a paw in her back and rubbed her. She did just that, feeling her throat for any blood or a mark.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Scott nailed you, you got too close."

"He did that?" She asked in shock and looking at his body.

"Yeah, but you'll be fine." I said removing my paw.

"Thanks." She said. "That really isn't him."

"No it's not, but we are going to do all in our power to help him. And the others know what to do apparently." Lupa replied.

"Who are the others?" Skye asked.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you." Dakota answered.

"_So what are we going to do with him?"_ Glenn asked.

"We leave him, and hope something else works." I replied. "Come one, let's go home." I said as we turned around.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Mel asked as Tony and Michael helped her up.

"He's not my husband, not matter what he says." I said as I continued without looking back. They all followed with the guys helping Mel walk, she was a little wobbly, which always happened after I do that. We walked a little distance back from him as Dakota took everyone to their homes. We thanked them for trying and asked Tony to give our condolences to Lexi for us. Lupa and I walked back to the Dire Wolves temple, discussing what we were going to do with him, and what they were going to do with him. We knew this "isolation" thing wasn't going to work, Scott was strong willed, and would get through it. He said that he was enjoying it, and he was actually telling the truth, that's how much he's changed, he always liked to around us or his friends. Dakota rejoined us at the boulder thirty minutes later, just as we got there and as I howled for the young apprentice Faolan to let us in. It was two minutes later it was pushed to the side and he exited.

"Hey guys, I thought you'd be longer."

"We only had to sort out a few things, didn't take as long as we thought." I said as we stepped inside.

"I've got to go and get some things for Oak so I'll be gone a while."

"Mind if I come with you, you can show me around?" Lupa asked.

"Sure, it'll be good to have some company, is that alright with you?" He asked me. He was a very sweet wolf, always asking for permission before doing something.

"Of course." I replied with a smile. Then I linked in with Lupa's mind and added as the boulder sealed the entrance. _"Don't even mention the Starnik."_ She nodded as the boulder shut, and leaving my son and me to walk the corridor and rejoin the others. Lupa and Faolan are really starting to enjoy each others company a bit much, too much if you ask me.

**Scott killed Melissa! That really isn't him, he truly would kill his friends. Scott has no heart, and he was good friends with Mel. But as we all saw, he's still in there, just kept on a tight leash. Keep reviewing and reading to find out what happens.**

**On another note, i am going camping for an entire week next week, so starting tomorrow, i am going to be putting up two-three chapter up before i leave, to get this story up and then have a week before continuing the story. If you are in England, then it'll be one in the morning, one at noon and another at night. There are only around eight chapters left of this story, so let's hope it all ends well. Remember, if you are reading, there's no harm to review it, the more i get the merrier. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	21. Chapter 20 Day Eight

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 20: Day Eight

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Five days have past since we've seen Scott, we were asked by Oak to leave them be to try another and more extreme method to curing Scott and it was best we weren't around. After travelling back with Faolan to retrieve him, he was exactly the same as he was when we brought everyone to see him, evil, horrid, sick and twisted. But we all knew he was doing this against his will, like that of the mind control drug concocted by the Ditori. But he told us he was saying those things, and his dark side was influencing him, so does that mean he truly enjoys what he says and does? No, that can't be, Scott was always a good wolf, he would never take pride in enjoying the things he said and thought. Thankfully my heat had come to an end, now he couldn't use that against me as well as the threats and say sick and gruesome things he wanted do to me because of it.

We went to visit Skye the following day, but found she wasn't at home, but at Tony's. She was very shaken up after her near death experience. Well when I say near death, she did actually die, but mom was quick to bring her back. She was just distraught to know it was at the hand of the man she grew up knowing as a nice guy, and always put others before him. But there he was, taking her life and snapping her neck like a tooth pick.

Mom was now beyond the point where she did cared what they did to him. In her words, she said they could "rip him limb from limb" just so she could have him back as the wolf she loved and the man she grew up with. Dakota and I would constantly find her talking to her stomach, as if it could actually here her, saying how "daddy's going to come back". We all knew he would, but most importantly, would he before she went into labour in just under two week's time. Things were now getting desperate for us; we didn't want my little brother or sister to be born with a psychotic father who says he wants it dead. We all know the real Scott doesn't, but it was influencing him to say it.

Today Skye was still at Tony and Lexi's apartment, as were we, this time just talking about something other than Scott. None of us wanted to think about him right now, so we talked about anything else that came to mind but him.

"So Rosie how many weeks are you due now?" Karl asked? Lexi and Karl had come to terms now with her inability to have pups, but every time Lexi saw mom, her faced with looked jealous or depressed.

"Just under two weeks." Mom replied.

"So not long now." Skye added.

"I know we agreed not to mention him, but I just want him to be back when it comes." Mom said looking down a little upset. We were all starting to question whether or not he'd be home in time for it to come. Mom wanted it more then anything, she had it planned out, Scott to be by her side, with Dakota and I there. As gruesome as it sounded, we're strangely ok with it, we wanted to be there. We've talked about more disturbing things then seeing my own mom give birth, and thinking about it, she wants it at home so she'll need all the comfort she can get to know that it'll all go as smoothly as it can get.

"We all do." Dakota replied and nuzzled her neck.

"Changing the subject, what do you guys say for a walk?" Tony asked.

"Sure, I haven't been out for a while." Lexi said getting up. "You coming handsome?" She asked Karl.

"Right behind you. You guys coming?" He asked looking at us.

"Yeah, why not." Mom replied as Dakota and I helped her to her paws. The pup was now practically at full size and was just waiting to be born. She may not be huge, but it took a lot out of her and she struggled to do the shortest of walks. As much as she hated being helped to walk everywhere and get up, Dakota and I just wanted her to be ok and not strain herself. The pup still kicked away inside her, she made Dakota and I feel where she felt it, which amazed us all. It was weird to think we were like that once in the same place.

We all left and followed Tony, Lexi and Karl; they knew where to go as they lived here for a while now and knew their way around. We took a short walk up to the small forest where we found Lexi's pack and hosted the party for them and the small town. And as fate should have it we came across that small clearing where it happened. Many memories were held here, Tony and Lexi became great friends, I opened my first portal, even if it was an accident, it was the first time we had successfully integrated a town and Wolf Pack, but what got Mom, Dakota and I the most was this was the place mom and Scott admitted their feelings for one another and sealed their fates, resulting in his transformation into a wolf for the rest of his life.

I saw out the corner of my eye mom was uncomfortable about being here, but luckily we continued walking on, but not before Tony asked Lexi.

"What was the kiss you gave me here when we met for?"

"I don't know, I just knew we'd be friends the moment I saw you." She answered.

"You kissed him?" Karl asked sounding a little surprised.

"Not like that sicko." She giggled flicking him on the nose with her tail. "It was on the neck."

"You do that to me." He teased.

"I know but this was a friendly one, I'm sure you'll agree." She said to Tony.

"Of course, pure, strictly, unadulterated friendship." He chuckled.

"You're both disgusting." She scoffed as she slipped back and joined mom, Skye and me leaving the guys to talk to themselves. "Men" She whispered.

"Tell me about it." I giggled. They decided on a path that led to a T-junction, leaving Tony to ask.

"Which way now?"

"This way." Lexi replied walking straight on. "We're going off road."

"You guys are built for off road, we're not." He said as he and Skye brought up the rear.

"Well tough, keep up." Dakota said.

"You guys are assholes you know." He sighed as he admitted defeat and walked with us. Walking off a path felt much better then on one, it made me feel wild again. But I am wild so I don't know why I'm thinking like that. In a better way of putting it, it felt natural, more normal, and I'm sure the others would agree, just not Tony or Skye.

It was thirty minutes into the walk we came to a stop after discovering the scraps of a caribou carcass. It was mainly bones with scraps of fur and a bit of meat attached here and there. By the looks of what's left and the number of flies swarming above it, I'd say it was over two weeks old. We all looked at it hungrily, were as Tony. "That's gross." He said covering his mouth and nose like Skye as not to inhale the stench. Whereas to us it wasn't that bad, rather alluring.

"What, you think that's bad?" Lexi asked.

"Yes it's bad." Skye exclaimed. "How could you eat that?"

"Well we wouldn't now, that is gross." Dakota answered.

"Don't you care about how it feels?" She asked again.

"Not really, when we're hunting it kind of takes you over, like an adrenaline rush."

"But you don't care about what your chasing feels?" Tony asked.

"Nope, why do you want to know?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Not really." He replied a little fearful.

"Well maybe you should, you're the ones asking questions so we can answer them." Mom replied.

"Well answer them then?" Skye said.

"Ok." I said with a smile. "Run"

"Huh." He said confused.

"Run." I added but this time I let out a feral snarl, raising my hackles and baring my teeth shortly followed by the others doing the same, just to add to their fear. We weren't going to hurt them, just answer their question. They wanted to know what it was like and this would be one of the last few things a caribou would see before we ripped its throat out. We all continued our display as we stalked towards them; they didn't wait and bolted off through a bush, that's when we settled down a laughed it off.

"Bit extreme wasn't it?" Karl chuckled.

"I'm just answering their question." I answered.

"They must be bricking it right now." Lexi said with a laugh.

"Shouldn't we be running after them?" Dakota asked.

"Naa not yet, give them a head start." I replied.

**Tony's P.O.V**

"They're insane!" I yelled to Skye. They truly were, we only asked a simply yes or no question and now they have us re-enacting a chase, and we were the prey!

"You had to go and open your big mouth!" She yelled back.

"Hey you're the one who asked in the first place." I said as I jumped over a fallen tree.

"But you asked them again, giving them the idea!" She yelled as she swerved around a tree.

"Wait stop." I said as we both did just that. "We're not going to out run them, so we need to out smart them.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked frantically and panting as I was.

"I say we leave a false trail, leading them else where."

"They'll just follow us still; Dakota can track and WILL know."

"Ok, then lets run to the river, they can't pick up our scents there."

"Quick it's this way!" She said as she sprinted off to the left.

"How do you know?" I yelled towards her.

"Because we passed it on the way up, you need to look around more often." It wasn't long until we came across it, and jumped into it. It was shallow and only went up to our knees; we were prepared to get soaked as we waded through to the other side. "How much longer do you think we have?" She asked hyperventilating.

"How do we know their not watching us now?"

"Well we should move down river, if we can get to the clearing and into the cabin we'll be safe."

"Let's get running." I said as we continued moving. She had a good plan; we could hide out in the cabin if we got there in time before they found us. But like I said, they could be watching us now. Wolves were strategy animals, planning out their attacks, rarely failing. We continued to jog until we could no further, by now they will have defiantly left and either on their way or were creeping up in us from the shadows. We had to keep moving. Although they are our friends, and would never hurt us, this seemed so real. A bit like that film Predator, where they have to escape the aliens who are tracking them down to kill.

"How much further?" I asked.

"It should be a little further, we could run?"

"I can't any more." But that thought completely changed when a growl filled the air, then another join it, then another, and another. A number of growls filled our ears from around us, they were here. "RUN!"I bellowed as we suddenly had the will to run faster then before. It wasn't long until something on the other side of the river caught my attention, I glanced to see it was Dakota and Keith, but where were Rosie, Lupa and Lexi.

"Look out!" Skye screamed. I looked to my right just in time as a flying object came towards me; I dodged it to see Lupa stumble to the ground. Clever things, Dakota and Keith tried to distract me so Lupa could tackle me down.

The cabin was in sight, we had made it, but would we get inside and shut the doors before them. We ran into the car park and using the corner of the hut rounded the corner quicker just as Lexi launched herself at us and grazed my back. Skye and I ran inside, shut and locked the door, and watched as Lexi tried to barge them open.

"Nice try." I mocked. She just smiled and ran away. Both Skye and I turned our backs to the door and slid down it as we fell to the floor, exhausted and adrenaline coursed its way through out systems.

"That was fun." She panted.

"We should do it again some time." I chuckled.

"What do we do now, is the game still on?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied. We both averted our gaze from one another and looked ahead, going wide eyed at an instant. Before us stood the five wolves we tried so hard to escape from. Dakota and Lexi on a table, then Rosie and Keith on the right on the floor, and the Lupa on a table next them, all looking threatening, and a low growl emitting from all of them. We looked past them to see the back door wide open. How could we forget the back door?! We had lost, but was there any chance of a way out. I frantically looked around, hoping there was a chance of escape, and there I saw it, salvation. Right above them was a net, holding several balloons to the ceiling, there must have been a party going on or something before or will be soon. I followed the release string to see it secured to a peg right above me. I wrapped an arm around Skye as we stood to our feet.

"You lose." Lexi said as they all started to step forward.

"Nope." I said making them stop and looking confused. "You lose." I added as I pulled the string, releasing the net. Skye and I watched as it fell and landed on the five wolves, encasing and trapping them. Once again Skye and I fell to the floor and wrapped an arm around each other, glad we were going to live this game.

"Hey the prey just whooped your ass." She giggled as they all tried to get out.

"Yeah fine you got us, now can you get us out." Lexi asked.

"Why? We might just leave you there a moment." I chuckled. We actually did leave them there for a little while longer, just joking on how we outsmarted them, but they protested that we cheated on running here. At some point we did have to release them, so we both took an end and flipped it over. But that was a fatal mistake, for I immediately had Lupa, Lexi and Keith jump on me whilst Skye had Dakota and Rosie pin her down. All snarled in our faces, trying to be threatening, and it worked, I was crapping myself.

"Now who's won?!" Lexi snarled. I really didn't see any way out this time, but then I did. I looked just above me to see a cattleman rifle on a stand against the wall above me, so I made a quick plan. I rolled in such a way it sent them all off me, giving me just enough time to scramble to the gun, but slip back to the floor. Just as the wolves were about to pounce on me once more I had it aimed at them. It was a model weapon; it was far too light to be genuine. But they didn't know that, and actually feared it.

"I won."

"Ok you did." Lupa said as they all backed away. They really were scared so I pointed it away.

"Don't worry; it's not real, feels way to light." Just to be sure I aimed it out the door and pulled the trigger, nothing happened, relieving them all. Dakota helped Skye to her feet as I placed it back on its stand.

"Not going to try anything now?" Skye asked making sure.

"No, we'll LET you win." Rosie said as if they had.

"Excuse me, we DID win; if that was real you'd all be dead." I protested.

"It was a pretty good idea." Lexi said with a smile. "At least we know you'd be ok it you were attacked."

"Well I've got you and Keith for that."

"Well if we weren't around then at least we know."

"What gave you the idea to run into the river?" Dakota asked as we all started to leave via the front doors after I unlocked it.

"We thought you'd lose our scent, why did it work?"

"Yeah it did, we went on instinct to which way you went after that."

"It was my idea to come here." Skye said proudly.

"It was good, but would you have shot us if we weren't your friends?" Lupa asked. They all looked at me wanting to know.

"Honestly, I would have. If you were complete strangers and attacked me and my friend then I would. Sorry if you wanted to hear otherwise."

"No it's ok, it's actually good to here you'd do that for your friend." Lexi said with a smile.

"Well I would, even for you guys."

"Well we can take care of ourselves." Dakota chuckled.

"I know you can." I said stating the obvious. The journey home was full of jokes and laughs, but mostly of ways Skye and I could escape a wolf or a pack of them if the time ever came. Things like how to mask your scent, trick them into thinking you went another way, confusing them, as drastic and random as it seems it was useful to know. It was when we arrived to the door to the apartment that Rosie, Dakota and Lupa said they had to leave. Their faces said exactly where they were going, they were going to see Scott. They hadn't told us who was trying to fix him, or what they were doing. But if they trusted them to know what they were doing them so did we, just as long as they brought him back. After saying our goodbyes they left, off to check on him wherever he is.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

My bother had jumped us a little way from the entrance to the Dire Wolves home. We were advised not to come again for a little while longer, but we weren't having that, we were eager to see the progress they had made. The short walk to the boulder was silent, and the tension building, I howled for Faolan to let us in, the usual way for him to do so, and he did a few minutes later. "Oh hey guys, what brings you by?" He asked as if playing dumb.

"Stop playing games we've come to see him." Mom said as she pushed passed him and down the corridor with me and Dakota shortly after.

"How have things been with him?" I asked.

"Not as good as we thought, he's still rejecting anything we've tried, so now we're trying things we hoped we never had to do and have never done before."

"Which is?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know or not.

"It's best you see for yourself." He replied as we entered the main dome.

"Where is he?" Mom asked sounding impatient.

"In the sanctum, follow me." He said as we did. We walked into the sanctum and saw three wolves stood around the pool, one of which for some reason had his paw under the water as he lay beside it.

"Where is he?" Mom asked Oak as we approached.

"Oh you're back." He said sounding surprised. "So soon?"

"Is he back to normal yet?" Dakota asked.

"See for yourself?" He said as he pointed and nodded to the wolf with his giant mitt under the water. He too nodded and quickly pulled it out, shortly followed by Scott who hacked and coughed up the water he inhaled. We all gasped, they were trying to kill him!

"And I thought I was sick, you're fucking twisted!" He yelled just as he was pushed under the water again. We could see him trying to scratch away at the massive wolf's paw, but didn't have much luck and didn't make a scratch.

"What are you doing?!" Mom screamed as she tried to run to him but was caught by one of the wolves here.

"We're trying to get him to fear death; fear is an emotion, so if he can feel that then we're in business." Oak answered.

"How long have you been doing this for?" Dakota asked as mom settled seeing the point in their idea.

"A few days for a few hours."

"And he doesn't fear it?"

"Not yet, but he will." He answered just as he resurfaced with another gasp and a splutter.

"How do you feel Scott, angry, scared, annoyed?" Oak asked as he walked closer to him. He just looked up at him, scowling at him.

"This isn't going to work." He breath but with a weak smile.

"Hmm, but it's worth a try. Again." He said as he was once again pushed under, his screams muffled by the water that filled his lungs each time he opened his mouth. They said their methods were extreme, but we never thought it would go this far! But we saw how this was necessary; getting him to fear something will do it. If we can get an emotionless wolf to feel some emotion, then we know it's possible. As much as it killed us to watch this, we knew it needed to be done. "That's enough of today." He ordered as the wolf brought his paw out the water and stepped away. "Now Scott I will give you one last chance." He rasped as he stepped towards him. "How do you feel?" Scott took heavy breaths whilst he stepped out the water and was closely watched by us all. He was exhausted, barely able to stand up. He scowled at mom, Dakota and I as he answered.

"I don't feel anything."

"Well there's always tomorrow, goodnight Scott."

"Good night Assholes." He managed to say before he was grabbed by the spike in his scruff and dragged to his cell.

"Why did he look so weak?" I asked Faolan.

"Because we're starving him."

"Why?" Mom asked sound surprised.

"Because when he's weak enough he won't be able to fight back physically or mentally. Oak wants to try and use telepathy on him to try getting him to see what he's left behind." He answered. "I was meaning to ask before you left last time, is he an Apex?"

"A what?" Dakota asked.

"An Apex, you know someone like Lupa and I, someone with abilities." He was talking about a supernatural, that must be what they call them here. We shared a glance, not sure of what to say. But mom seemed to think of something.

"His mother is, she has incredible mental power. Why?" That was a lie, she may be an "Apex", but she wasn't a strong minded one. But at least she thought of something.

"He's very strong mentally, I tried to get into his mind yesterday and he threw me out like I was a leaf. He must have inherited a strong mental strength from her."

"So does that make him one?"

"Not if he can use it, he obviously can't or else he would have by now. He just naturally has a strong mind, just in his genes." Scott was a telepath, so thought his time as the Starnik and whilst he and mom lived together in the Valley they practised it, she told me they were constantly hearing each others thoughts uncontrollably, so they learnt to block the other out and strengthen their minds.

"Well he can't but we knew he was strong willed." Mom said.

"It's annoying so we have to starve him further to weaken him completely."

"We understand, just do what you have to do." Mom said.

"We're doing everything we can." He said with a confident smile. "I have to go out and collect some things for Oak, fancy joining me again Lupa? I'm getting used to your company." He asked.

"I'd love to." I replied happily. "Is that ok with you mom?"

"Of course honey, just be careful." She said as she nuzzled my neck.

"I will, see you in a bit." I said as Faolan and I walked out the sanctum and out the cave after he opened and closed it. But when he did it made me think. "Don't they wonder what the outside looks like?"

"The others? Sometimes, but I just tell them what it looks like, that seems to be enough for them."

"Can't you just make the tunnel bigger?" I asked again as we started walking through the snow.

"We could, but we've agreed to remain hidden, and it's better if there's only me and Tarkeith running around out here."

"They must envy you." I joked.

"I have thought about taking this off and growing so I can't." He said motioning to his bracelet. "But who would Oak find to get his things."

"Tarkeith could do it."

"He doesn't know anything about the shaman's stuff. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy; he usually just comes out for other things other then what Oak needs."

"Sounds fair." I replied. I took my eyes off him just as he started scenting the air.

"Hey your heats over." He said.

"Yeah finally." I said happily.

"Now I can stop holding my breath around you."

"It affects you too?" I asked a little surprised.

"Of course, I'm a Wolf too, just bigger a one."

"This may seem weird, but did it affect you at all in that way." I asked blushing. He did too but still answered.

"Can I tell you without you being mad?"

"Of course." I replied.

"It did, but for a good reason."

"Which was?" I asked wanting to know.

"Remember I told you that these bracelets stop everything, even our reproductive stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well it does the same to the girls, they haven't been in heat for three thousand years, so we've not smelt it for that long, and suddenly you come along and it's all a bit overwhelming."

"Don't the others see it that way?"

"There all grown up, and their hormones are at a steady pace. This sounds weird but I had my bracelet put on whilst mine were soaring. The same with Tarkeith, but he hasn't been around you, where as I have and It's a little hard to be around a beautiful girl whilst she's in heat."

"What did you call me?" I asked as I came to a stop. He took a few more and looked back at me. If I could see under his fur he'd be blushing like mad.

"I said you're beautiful."

"You really think so?" I asked again blushing in return.

"I do, you're the perfect example of the girl I always dreamed of meeting some day. Something we shared in common, great personality, brave, sensitive. In my eyes you're perfect."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true, and I'm probably going to regret this, but if the height issue wasn't a problem, then I'd ask you if you'd like to go on a date sometime." This was so weird! But then so right, he really was being truthful. He was so sweet and caring, and to be honest, he was everything I pictured in my Mr. Right.

"Well, if it weren't for that." I said as I approached him. "I'd accept that date."

"Would you really?" He asked.

"I would, now where are we going?" I asked as I walked past him but ran my tail under his chin teasingly. He was taken back by this a little but padded to my side.

"Just up here. Oh there something I want to show you." He said sounding a little excited.

"What's that?" I asked amused at his sudden change in mood.

"Hold on" he said as he suddenly slid underneath me and the next thing I know was I was in his back.

"What the hell!" I managed to say before he ran, still with me in him. He was fast; I could see why he told me to hold on. This was kind of fun, more then sticking your head out of a car. It was a few minutes later we arrived at where he wanted to take me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"We don't have a lot of time so I tried to make up for it." I rolled my eyes and walked on passed him. Looking around, he had brought me into a meadow, it was amazing. Flowers of different types and colours grew in the short soft grass. It was similar to the one mom and dad went to at the home we were born in, saying it was their romantic place. The snow seemed the settle around the place, not on it for a mysterious reason, letting the flowers grow in the grass.

"It's beautiful." I gasped.

"I know, I come here when Oak hasn't got me doing anything, no-one knows of this place."

"But why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to show you, I thought you'd like it?" He replied.

"Well I do, but I still don't understand why." I said as I turned to face him. When I did I suddenly felt something come over me. I found myself blankly staring at him, like I do to the guys when I'm in heat and lose it for a split second. My mind was starting to piece all this together on its own. The romantic meadow, calling me beautiful, saying he would date me if it was possible, and to top it off a hot guy lying before me. No this can't be happening, was I? I can't be, I can't be falling for him can I. He's ten inches taller then me for goodness sakes.

"Lupa are you ok?" He asked as I snapped back into reality. He was waving his paw over my face.

"Oh sorry, lost in thought."

"What were you thing about."

"Just how weird this feels."

"How what feels?" He asked.

"Sitting here, with you..."

"In a romantic meadow..." He added.

"On our own…" I then added

"Leaning closer..." He said, I hadn't noticed it, but we were leaning closer to each other. My mind was screaming that I know better, but my heart was in more control over my actions.

"Heart racing…"

"Gazes locked." Oh no, was this really going to happen? We were millimetres from kissing, but then we found we paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked without moving.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"I can't see how this could work." He said as he slowly started to move away.

"Oh screw it." I sighed as I threw myself at him and locked our lips. I had my eyes open and watched as his widened in shock, but then like mine started to flutter and close as we got lost in the moment. We started to get more into it as the minutes passed. Still my mind bellowed for me to stop, but still my heart silenced it and refused for it to have any say. But I saw sense, how could this work? I'm the daughter of the Starnik, someone he hates. I'd only just remind him of the one who broke his heart all those years ago. I pulled away, and looked into his eyes; we were lying on our sides and smiling at each other. His amazing jade green eyes reminded me slightly of when mine turned.

But wait, he doesn't have to know. Sure we wouldn't be able to have pups some day, but he'd never have to know. This could work, even if size was an issue. "I only came out to get some things." He said with a chuckle.

"And I only came out to help you." I giggled.

"So, about that date."

"Are you asking me on one?" I asked running my paw back and forth across his chest.

"Would you like to?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"I'd love to." I answered with a smile.

"That's great, how about we get what I needed and we'll discuss it along the way?"

"Can't we talk now?" I asked not wanting the moment to end.

"Oak will get suspicious, and what would your mom think?" Oh damn my mom; I never thought of her, what would she think of this?

"Let's keep this between us for the time being, just until Scott gets better. Then we'll be able to talk about it."

"Sounds like a plan, shall we get going?" He asked as he lifted his head.

"Let's" I replied with smile. But we both leaned forward to get up at the same time, resulting in our noses touching. We both blushed and pulled and looked away.

"Shall we?" He asked as he started walking. I started walking after him, happy with what has just occurred. But then I had all the negatives to this come flying from all directions at me. What would mom think, what if Faolan found out about us, what if he doesn't except me for it? He fell out with his last girlfriend after she became the Starnik, what if I just remind him of her. This was all so wrong, I can't do this! I have responsibilities now, as the daughter of the Starnik, to my family and to my friends. But can't I have a love in my life, other then my family, a true love. With all I've grown up to become, it doesn't seem I can.

"_What the hell are you doing Lupa?!"_

**Lupa's falling in love, ****Lupa's falling in love! Oh lala. This was another thing i never planned out for this story, i remember when i typed this, i got to the moment where they came to the meadow, and i din't know what to do from there, so i thought "hey, why not get them to fall in love" it's a plan. But wait, what about her responsibilities as the Starnik, and that as a whole? Faolan has grown up to hate the Starnik, surly she can't go through with this. What if he found out. More importantly, what if Rosie found out? Hell will be on Lupa's paws if her mother finds out.  
**

******They aren't getting any closer with Scott, and the full moon looms closer, can they cure him before then, before Expression takes over before his bodies? A little information on it because I've been getting PM's that it's confusing. It is something I've made up so don't worry about it. What it is, is a dark side that dwells in every being on earth, the dark and usually subconscious part of them that is never seen. Expression is another word for it and Wolves have the ability if they wish to turn off their emotions and switch places with the good side. Think of it as a good soul and a bad soul. The good soul is always out for people to see, but the bad soul want out and so when they turn it off the bad soul controls the body. Make any sense? But back to the story, i hope you enjoy it and look out for the other two chapter i shall out up today. Until next time. :)**

******The FalconWolf**


	22. Chapter 21 Day Fifteen Beyond Extreme

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 21: Day Fifteen Beyond Extreme

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Still Scott has refused and rejected any treatments the Dire Wolves threw at him, they were starting to get used to our presence now, and I was defiantly getting used to Faolan's. We did go on that date, and man was it hard to sort out. I had to lie to mom saying I was going on a soul finding journey thing and it would take all night, and Faolan had to tell his master he had to get some herbs which would take all night to locate. He had to sabotage Oaks herb collection to do it, he took the herbs he spoke of and threw them away, he really did want this date. He took me to that little meadow he brought me to a few days ago, it was a nice little romantic date, just talking and star gazing, and a few hours when it came to an end, we ended it with a kiss, just a single peck on the lips.

The fact that he was around then inches larger than me we didn't see as an issue, we saw it as an advantage; I always wanted a man to look up to when I kissed. But what was really weird was he was an older man, being three thousand and forty two years of age, I was dating a very old man. What we were doing was dangerous, even more so for me. I only have to get the slightest freight or get too lost in a kiss for my emotions to run high and give away my secret. No-one is the wiser to our relationship, and that's the way we wanted to keep it.

Now back to Scott, every time we go to see him they are trying some new way to make him crack. Their still continuing to starve him, now he hasn't eaten in over a week and he still has that bent spike running through his scruff, they only keep it in as a kind of leash for him. His body systems are starting to shut down, his ribs clearly visible, and his strength slowly slipping away. The day after Faolan and I started dating, mom, Dakota and I walked in to find they had nearly killed him whilst using their drowning technique, but apparently when he came up, he put his head back under. He said he was trying to call their bluff with not actually trying to kill him. The time after that, two days later, he was hanging from the sanctum ceiling via the spike through his scruff. I will admit it was rather funny to see; he was completely floppy and had apparently been up there for two days without coming down, but still he continues to fight our efforts and reject anything we try.

Now it's been five days since we've been to see him, we would have seen him more then that, but we didn't want to walk him and find he's hanging from the roof by his tail, that would be painful. But that also means I haven't seen Faolan in five days, so he'd better have something good to make up for it. Mom cannot know about us, she wouldn't let it happen because of who we are, what I'm doing risks exposure, he wouldn't accept me for who I am if he knew.

Now we were walking the short distance from within the woodland to the hidden cave, where mom howled for Faolan to let us in. He was quicker then a few minutes like normal and were there almost instantly. "Hey, guys, it's been a while." He said as he strained to open the door.

"Getting old are we?" I teased.

"Never old, always young." He chuckled, but then it was kind of true, he's an old man but looks the same he did when he was two, but that's because he is two. We all then walked past him and headed inside, but I went last just so I could lick his cheek on the way, gaining a smile from him as I did. He then pulled the boulder back across and walked into the main dome with us, but when we did my eyes were instantly drawn to something that wasn't here when we last came.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the far end of the dome, to a metal plant jammed into the wall at wolf height.

"The latest of our plan, come on." Faolan answered as was padded our way towards it. How was a metal plate supposed to help, was it meant to hypnotise you or something, to make you see your reflection in it, what the hell does it do? We padded up to it just as Oak joined us.

"It's about time he came out."

"What do you mean come out?" Mom asked. They just smiled as Faolan took the handle of it in his teeth and pulled hard, pulling it out the wall, but what happened next was nearly enough to turn my eyes out of freight. A black thing fell out and collapsed on the ground, it was Scott. I looked inside the hole to see it was barely big enough to hold him in, a very claustrophobic hole. His ribs were now as clear as day, showing they still hadn't fed him in a long time. He took deep breaths as if he had been holding it for days, but that's not possible. But then again, there weren't any breathing holes in there, so it must be nearly air tight inside. Any wolf would rather die then live in there.

"How long has he been in there for?" Dakota asked.

"This is the first time we've let him out since yesterday." Faolan answered. "How are you feeling Scott, angry, annoyed, you must feel something?" He asked. Scott just looked up at him and Scowled.

"You know, it's funny. You do all these threats but you won't kill me. I know you won't so what is there to fear?" He said with a light chuckle on the end.

"No we won't but we know you feared not leaving that cage you were in before you came out, but now we're putting you in one again."

"I started getting used to it." He groaned as he tried to sit up. When he did he looked over to us.

"Oh so you're back, the thing dead yet?" He asked referring to mom and the pup.

"Nope, and it won't." Mom replied. "Scott why can't you be happy that you're going to be a father?"

"Because I don't feel anything, and I like being like this."

"Well it looks like you're going back in until you do." Faolan sighed as he took Scott by the spike and shoved him back in. He tried his best to fight back but found it nearly impossible, he had no energy, so Faolan found it easy enough to throw him in and jam the door back on.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long." Oak said with a sigh.

"It's ok, take as long as you need, just bring him back to us."

"I can still hear you, you know." Scott's muffled voice said from within, but we just ignored it.

"We are going to bring him back, even if he has to stay in there for eternity." Faolan said confidently.

"Fat chance." Scott replied. Faolan had, had enough of him and kicked the metal plate, creating a booming sound that would echo for minutes inside. We could hear him whimpering away inside, mom wanted to run and pull him out, I could see, and so did Dakota and I, but we knew we couldn't.

"Have you tired reaching out to him?" Mom asked.

"We have, but he still seems to fight it, we're not strong enough." Oak answered.

"And you won't be." Scott mumbled again, resulting in Faolan delivering another kick to the plate, and Scott whimpering more.

"What if we could find someone strong enough?" Dakota asked.

"If you're willing to search the earth looking for a wolf with telepathy stronger then us then go ahead."

"What if it wasn't a wolf?" I asked. They both knew exactly where I was going with this and went wide eyed in an instant. Humans were the only one who possessed apex abilities.

"No, never, not now not ever!" Oak yelled. "They tried to kill us and now you want to bring one here?!"

"What if you hide, then he can come and won't know you're here?" I suggested.

"Lupa no!" Mom ordered.

"What, they said they needed a stronger telepath and Glenn is the strongest we know." I said looking back at her. "He has two gifts, one of telepathy and one of understanding our language, he will be able to help."

"I thought your human friend was a girl?" Faolan asked.

"She is, she can understand us as well, and they're both good people and would never hurt us."

"This is not happening." Oak said as he stalked away. "What if they found out where we are and just came back with more of them?"

"They wouldn't we'll blindfold them and they won't know the wiser."

"Lupa that's enough." Mom said as she grabbed my ear and pulled me away. "What is wrong with you? You can't go around talking like that around them, you know what they think of Humans so why do you think they'd let you bring Glenn here?"

"You want Scott back well that was my idea, I'm trying to help you get your mate back and I'm just trying to get my stepfather back, why can't you just let me try?!" I yelled at her. I can't believe what I had just said! I have never blown up in anyone's face like that before, not even my mom's.

"This sounds fun to hear." Scott chuckled from inside his hole.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean…" I could finish before she pulled me into a hug, much to my surprise.

"Its ok sweetheart, you just want him back, we all do." She whispered as I felt one of her tears fall onto my shoulder. "Tell you what, why don't you and Dakota keep them occupied, I'll try something." She said as she pulled away.

"Ok, just be careful." I said as I took Faolan towards the entrance, and Dakota stayed with mom.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Come on Scott, we're going to be late." Tony said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Scott replied.

"So I've got an idea, why don't we all take a camping trip up to my folks cabin for a week, could be fun?" Dean asked.

"Sounds great!" Skye squealed.

"Count me in!" Tony added.

"Wait Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school, what else would I be doing?"

"You're dead." Scott said confused. "Wait a minute, Rosie!" He yelled. Damn it, he knows. I was inside Scott's mind, I may not be the strongest telepath, but I was stronger then the shaman and his assistant. I was giving him a dream, I was creating this dream, and since it was mine I could do what ever I pleased. We were at the school he used to go to, I was showing him the day he had chosen to go on that camping trip that intertwined our destinies, if he said no then we wouldn't have met and the Starnik would never have been recreated. I found a picture of his school in his memories, so I was able to have this as a location for this dream. I appeared before him on a table outside his school, making everyone around him vanish, leaving just me and him in his human form. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to show you what you've missed out on."

"I see the thing's dead." He said pointing to my flattened belly, indicating I wasn't pregnant.

"No I am, but this is my dream, and in this one I'm not pregnant. In the real world yes, but as I'm in control I can do as I wish."

"Then of you're in my head then I can kick you out."

"Not in the state you're in, you don't have the strength, even with expression."

"I'm out of here." He said as he turned around and started walking, but I had already told him this, I control this dream, I can do as I wish. I just flipped the venue around to make it so he was walking towards me again.

"Scott let me show you something." I said as I changed our location. Everything went fuzzy, like looking into a heat wave on a hot day. The colour and objects around us changed into that of a classroom, the one he spent in class.

"So what, my old classroom."

"Doesn't this mean anything to you? Here was where you decided to go on that camping trip we met on. Had you said no, we would never have come together." He looked into the corner and saw himself along with Skye, Tony and Dean, all discussing that very day.

"Nope nothing. I wish I hadn't gone." He said turning away and looking back at me.

"Then what about here?" The place changed again, everything blurred and this time we were at our old den in the Valley, we watched as he fell off the top of it and into the bush nearby, bleeding from the bullet wound on his side.

"That looked painful." I said.

"It was, but I don't see the point in this."

"You know what this day meant to us. Why can't you see how special it was, you could have just gone home and forgotten all about it."

"I wish I did." He chuckled, still not giving a care in the world.

"Then how about now?" I asked as I changed the place into the glass dome we were imprisoned in by the Ditori, when we killed the seven wolves against our will. We were seeing the aftermath of what we did, I could only just manage to watch.

"Best day of my life, I wish I could do it again."

"What you're saying is everything we stand against, not what we are destined to do."

"I don't care about destiny, we make our own, and mine is to do as I wish, when I wish."

"Then what about this?" I asked as once again to location changed, this time to the Montana incident where we had to separate. We were stood on the roof top of a building to the side. And in the centre of the town we could see ourselves surrounded by the Ditori.

"I was happy on this day, able to get a life away from you."

"You want to know how I felt?"

"Not really." He sighed.

"I was devastated; I thought I'd never see you again."

"But obviously not that much, you got married and had kids, that shows how devastated you were.

"They helped me take my mind off it, but I was reminded of you every time Dakota or Lupa used their gifts, and when they first found out. When they came running out the trees with their eyes like ours, I saw you in them."

"What a sweet story, I sadly I don't care." He chuckled "If you want me to care sweetheart; you're going to have to try a lot harder then that."

"Then how does this feel to see this again?" I asked. I changed the environment as quickly as I could to the day Dean died, we stood beside his body just after he fell and Lupa cast her shield around us and the five wolves we saved that day. Scott was scratching away at the shield trying to get out. "Look at how you were that day, trying so hard to save your friend, you feared he was going to die and there was nothing you could do to save him."

"That's not me."

"But it was once; look at how scared you were for losing him. This was the start of the worst day of your life."

"It was the start of the best day of my life; only a month later did I truly feel the greatest ever. Nothing was greater then that."

"You truly don't feel anything for anyone one do you?"

"Nope, care to take me somewhere else or are you done."

"Listen Scott." I said taking a more serious tone. "I still love you, and you are going to be a father in a week's time, why can't you see how good our future is looking."

"I am, sooner or later you're going to give up on this and let me go."

"We're never going to give up on you Scott, not until we get you back." I said as I ended this dream. I tried my hardest, but it wasn't enough. I pulled back out of his mind and back into the real world, finding I was resting my head on the metal plate. I kept it there, hearing he too was starting to wake up.

"Nice try." I heard him mumble with a weak voice.

"Scott I will not give up on you, I will continue to believe that one day you will come back to us." I whispered as a tear leaked down my face. "And I'm prepared to wait forever if I have to."

"Mom are you ok?" Dakota asked. I looked to my right to see him still sat patiently waiting for me to finish.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered as I wiped away that tear but was then embraced in a hug from him.

"It's ok; we will get him back some day."

"Maybe not before the pup's born, just as long as he does before she can talk."

"How do you know it's a she?" He asked.

"Mothers intuition, I knew I'd have a boy and a girl when I was pregnant with you and you're sister."

"Really?"

"Really." I replied. "Speaking of your sister where is she?"

"She's still out with Faolan, I'm getting worried."

"Why she's only been a few minutes." I asked confused. Maybe he was just being a protective brother.

"Mom, you've been doing that for hours, I had to tell everyone you fell asleep."

"And you've not heard from her?"

"Not even a howl."

**Lupa's P.O.V**

This time, we really were collecting herbs and other items for Oak; and maybe a little more then that along the way. Faolan had some sort of rucksack thing on his back; two bent sticks ran across the mid-section of his back with two small baskets either side. It was evenly balanced, so it didn't slide off, and the baskets were a good size to hold a variety of things. We loved being in each others company, but was what we were feeling about the other love? Were we truly in love? Love is supposed to have no boundaries, yet here I find myself with many, my mom, his master, my inheritance, they were boundaries that stood in between us from being in love. I felt great and intense feelings towards him, and I know he did to me, but was this something that wasn't meant to be? He was a Dire Wolf, he hates the Starnik, I'm the offspring of one of them, and mom was one and married to the other. So we've just walked into the lions den. He needs to know about me, if he truly loves me then he won't care and he'll accept me for who I am, as well as my family.

But that was going to be harder then it sounds, for it takes a lot of courage to admit to someone you're something they envy. But like I said, if he loves me then he won't care, but if he can't accept me for who I am, then I guess it's not love. I can't tell him, not yet and not whilst they have Scott, we need to wait until he's fixed, then if things go backwards then at least we can get away.

We've been walking for a few hours now, Faolan saying he's collected almost anything, but he seemed to have his own personal list. So far he's collected hundreds of leaves and blades of grass, moss and there was one more thing he needed.

"A thick stick."

"Why do you need these other things?" I asked. "I know I won't know why but can't you say?"

"It's for your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's going to give birth within the next week or so, so we need to be prepared."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"She's heavily pregnant so she needs to be careful, and when the time comes we'll be ready."

"She said she wants it at home, so you'll have a tough time convincing her." I giggled.

"That won't be a problem." He said after he found a thick enough stick and placed it in his basket.

"What was the stick for?"

"For her to bite down on, and get through the pain. You'd think after three thousand years of not preparing for pup birth I'd forget huh?" He chuckled.

"I would." I giggled.

"It's hard to when you're like me."

"I don't doubt it."

"Hey can I ask you something?" He asked. That one question terrifies me; you never know how it's going to turn out or what it's going to be. It's the most horrid question ever.

"Sure."

"Don't get mad or anything, but why do you like humans so much?"

"Because they are nice, not all of them are hunters."

"I just don't see how we can get along."

"It's amazing what can happen if you try. Like when I met Skye, she helped me when I needed it and since then we've been friends." That was a lie, she never saved me. "Humans fear us as well you know."

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, they're scared we're going to attack them if we run into them, we fear just as much."

"That's true."

"So if the Starnik were still here, then we'd be living in harmony."

"Life would be better I agree, but after everything I've seen them do to our kind it's hard to forgive."

"My dad taught me a saying "Forgive and Forget", basically just apologise for what you did and forget about it. If they could understand what they did I'm sure they would."

"It's hard to forget when you remember every day of your life."

"But they have, these aren't the same people who did that all those years ago."

"I know, but they are the same blood line that did."

"Why don't we go and find one and I'll show you?"

"Don't be stupid." He said sounding amused. "Don't even joke about things like that."

"Who says I'm joking."

"You can't be serious?" He asked as we came to a stop. "Oak would have my head."

"I've done it before, so why can't you?"

"Because you weren't there when they tried to kill us all."

"They weren't the ones who did." I replied in a calm, sweet voice. "Look, if you really think it's stupid then we won't do it."

"Good, because I'd drag you home if I had to." He chuckled as we kept moving.

"You wouldn't dare." I said calling his bluff.

"Wanna bet." He asked.

"Ok, now let me ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, how do you feel about us, how we're doing."

"Well we've been out on one date, and I thought it went ok, I enjoyed it."

"So did I, I loved it."

"I'm glad you did."

"How would you feel if we went on another?" I asked nervously.

"I'd love to, but I can't sabotage Oaks things again, he'll kill me."

"Defiantly don't." I giggled. "Just stop a moment." I said as I did. He did too, but as he sat down the basket thing slide off his bag.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Don't you think this is weird, I mean, you're bigger then me, and to top it off your way, way older."

"Age is just a number babe." He said as he laid down facing me. "And with age come wisdom."

"Well maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man." I said with a sly smile as I sat before him. His head was the height of my neck when I did as he lay down.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something. What went through your mind when we kissed?" Thinking about it, we haven't kissed since our last date, but that was because we were on a date, a kiss is fine, just not a deep one like we did the first time, that was a little too much for a first kiss.

"Well, I was thinking if this was the right thing to do, were we meant to do that."

"I was thinking the same."

"And what did you think about it?"

"I've been taught to listen to my instincts."

"And what do they tell you?"

"That it was wrong." My smile faded when I heard this, whenever a wolf has an instinctual pull to something they never go wrong, so does this mean he wasn't meant to be with me? "But I listen to a higher power, my heart. It was that which was telling me everything was right."

"You know if I was in heat right now and you were saying this, I'd be driven crazy."

"Why's that?"

"Oh of course, you guys don't have to go through it do you." I giggled. "I can talk to you, I'm sure you've heard worse. It would excite me a little too much."

"I've heard worse then that don't worry."

"Good, because being flirty to a girl in heat is not a good thing to do unless you're ready for the aftermath."

"Which is?" He asked as if teasing me.

"You seriously don't wasn't me to answer that do you?"

"Maybe." He replied flashing me a smile. Oh my god his smile was amazing. It was a smile I instantly fell in love with.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you."

"What's that?" He asked teasingly again.

"I'd end up mating with you and I wouldn't be able to stop and the scent wouldn't make you either."

"Well considering the size difference here I'm not sure that physically work, and as weird as this sounds I'd end up hurting you."

"And to be honest I don't care, I don't need to mate to be happy, just as long as I have a guy by my side then that's enough for me."

"You know this maybe a little early to talk about." He chuckled

"Oh I don't care; you said you've spoken about worse."

"Yeah, just not to someone I'm currently dating." He laughed followed by me. His laugh was another thing I loved about him, but it was when his eye's opened and we settled down we found ourselves in that awkward moment where we became lost in the others eyes. Everything about him was perfect, and I couldn't hold myself from him anymore. Instead of leaning in towards him I threw myself at him and rolled him over, locking my lips with his. We didn't hesitate in taking it slow, like two young people, we went straight in deep and passionate. I was on him, my paws still able to touch the ground, but his chest just grazed mine. We made out like this for a little while, just getting lost in this moment I never wanted to end. And it was when we pulled apart for air we were panting and he spoke.

"Lupa, I think I love you."

"You don't have to say that, just kiss me you fool." I giggled as I pushed him into another one, making us both laugh as we did. After what felt like hours I reopened my eyes to find we were on our sides and to be greeted by his jade eyes. We pulled apart, a line strand of saliva strung between our lips, we both blushed a little as he kissed me quickly and took it with him as he pulled back. He then looked down towards our stomachs, noticing how close they were.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just admiring you." He said as he looked back up to me.

"See anything you like?" I asked with a seductive smile. He looked down the length of my body when I noticed his gaze stopped when he reached my hips.

"Maybe one thing."

"Men, you all want the same." I giggled.

"Hey your body is a perk to me; don't think I love you for that."

"Then what is it you do?"

"Your personality, your scent, your characteristics, your eyes. Everything about you is perfect."

"You're just saying that." I said as I blushed again and averted my gaze. He laid his head back down and replied.

"I'm not, are you sure the gods didn't carve you by hand and send you down here just for me?"

"Oh stop it." I said lightly hitting his chest.

"What, you can't stop a guy from saying how beautiful you are, it's impossible. How have you gone so long without a guy falling for you?"

"Because I haven't met you." I said as I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you Lupa."

"I love you too Faolan. Now kiss me." I ordered as I lent into kiss him again. I rolled him once more so I was on top, kissing him like I had never done before. I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me to see grandma standing there. What the hell was she doing, can't I have some privacy. She didn't say anything, and motioned something, she pointed to her eyes and then to me, before she vanished. Whilst kissing, it then came to me. I looked back to where she was to see a green, rippling sphere, looking awfully similar to my shield. Oh my god, it was! That's what grandma was saying, my eyes had changed. I broke the kiss and looked down at him, but just as he opened his I looked away and climbed off him.

"Lupa are you ok?" He asked. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked rolling to his side.

"No you haven't, it wasn't you, don't worry." I answer. _"Crap what am I going to do; he can't see me like this."_ I looked out the corner of my pulsating eyes to see the shield fade away thankfully.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is, don't worry?" I said still without facing him. But then he started kissing my neck, making me purr. This wasn't helping; my eyes are like this because I got to excited, and now he was doing it again. How was I supposed to get him to stop with him feeling bad about this? There wasn't a way. _"Oh god I just hope he understands"_ I shook my head and pushed him off me before taking a few steps forward; I could sense he felt bad about it.

"Lupa what ever I did I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you, it's me. Please don't think it's you."

"But you won't tell me what it is?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Lupa listen." He said as he placed his paw on my shoulder. "Just tell me what it is, I can help you."

"A fly went in my eye." I said. It was the only thing I could think of.

"Well let me have a look dummy." I didn't seem to have any choice; I just hoped they had gone down. I sighed after taking a deep breath and turned around looking into his eyes. "I can't see anything." He said spreading my eyelids apart. Thank god they've gone down. I sighed in relief, knowing my secret was still a secret. "What was the breath for, you're fine." He chuckled.

"It just hurt a little, so I'm glad it's gone."

"You big pup." He said as he licked my cheek. "Come on, we need to head back before it gets too late." He said as he slithered under his basket carrying thing and put it on his back. All that lying and making out made my back stiff, so I stretched out as I stood up, but I did it in a way that caught his attention. I arched my back slightly, making it look like I was stretching, but I gave him a sexy look and raised my tail over my back. I "stretched" for a few seconds longer before relaxing everything and walked to his side. "What was that for?"

"What, I was stretching."

"That wasn't a stretch."

"Fine it wasn't, but you liked it."

"Oh I did, quite a view." He chuckled.

"And there more where that came from." I said as I walked passed him but ran my back, rear and tail under his chin, making him slow down a little and go a little woozy by the looks of it. But he shortly caught up and we walked side by side home, just talking and sharing flirting comments. It was official we were in love. We arrived at the boulder, and he did his thing and pushed it out the way, but this time he did a little show of his own. He took longer then usual to push it, his muscles tensed, showing every one of them curving around his body. He was so handsome, strong, and just perfect.

"Show off." I said as I passed him.

"What you put on a show for me, so why can't I do the same for you." He chuckled as we walked down the corridor and into the main dome, were I was instantly greeted by mom and Dakota.

"There you are, where have you been?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's my fault Miss Rosie; I had a few extra things I wanted to get for you and took a little longer to find them." Faolan answered.

"For me?" She asked confused.

"Yep, leaves, grass, moss and a stick."

"As lovely as they all sound why did you bring get me those?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well you're spending more time here now so we need to be prepared for when you go into labour."

"Oh well thank you very much, you're a very thoughtful young man." She said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm older then you, I'm not so young."

"I almost forgot." She said playfully.

"I'll set them in the sleeping chamber for you."

"Thank you very much." She said one last time as he walked into the chambers.

"Any luck with Scott?" I asked.

"Come into the sanctum, I'll tell you and grandma together." She said as she led the way. But it was Dakota who answered.

"She didn't have any luck."

"What did she try?"

"Taking him to places she thought would spark something in a dream, but it didn't work."

"So she was strong enough."

"Only because Scott's weak now, if he wasn't she would never have got in." It was just then I noticed we were already here, sitting before the waterfall.

"Guardians of the spirit world, I call you to my side, Reveal my grandmother, My teacher and guide, Show me the power, beauty, and grace in the radiant eyes of Sarah's face." It was only a few seconds later she appeared beside me in the reflection, mom and Dakota couldn't see her in Spirit form, so I had to do it like this and relay messages. They ought to have one of my circles here, it would be brilliant. But then we'd have a lot to explain if she came here in physical form.

"How are things?"

"No better, they've tried so many things, but they haven't worked."

"What's she saying?" Mom asked.

"Just how he is?"

"What are they doing now?" She asked

"They have him locked in a hole and they're starving him to weaken him mentally and physically. Its working and mom tried to get into his mind earlier and make him see sense, but he would listen or feel anything. They're starting to run out of ideas."

"This must be horrible for you."

"It is, but we're coping."

"Mom what does Shadow say?" Mom asked.

"He's doing what he can from his end with what he can do."

"What's she saying now?" Mom asked again.

"This is getting annoying now, can't you just come through."

"Only for a little while." She said as her reflection stepped through the waterfall and stepped onto the water, walking across it and to us like a saint.

"That's freaky." Mom exclaimed.

"I can't stay long or they'll see me." She repeated to them. "Shadow's doing what he can with what he's got and knows. He's finding it easier to get through to Scott now."

"He's still giving him dreams?" Dakota asked.

"Only like what you did my daughter, trying to give him a reason to turn it on via reliving memories."

"I failed, so what gives him the idea he'll succeed?" Mom asked.

"No offence sweetheart, but he's stronger then you." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Well that sucks." Mom sighed.

"But from what he's told me. He's not having much luck either." Suddenly, there was a loud bellowing voice that screamed from the main dome.

"OAKLLWAR!"

"And that's my cue, find out what that is." Grandma said as she jumped back through the waterfall but vanished like she jumped through a door. We didn't hesitate in jumping up to our paws and running into the main room just as the shaman walked in.

"What is it?" He asked. Faolan came running out the sleeping chamber as the wolf explain.

"The black wolf, he's gone!" He said stepping to the side and reviling the hole with the metal plate on the floor and no Scott inside.

**An other dun dun dun moment, and cliffhanger. Scott's escaped, but how? How could he get out? But more importantly, what will he do now that he's free. You've all heard what he wants to do to his family, what will he do if he runs into someone. Is he still hiding in the temple, or did he get out? I shall put up one more chapter tonight so keep an eye out for that.**

**A few chapters ago, i gave one of you the opportunity to have an OC of your to star in Children of the Starnik. Well at chapter 36, she's finally in it. I will announce who it is at the end of this story. There seems to be some confusion about what's happening though. What's going on is that i'm going away for a week on Saturday, meaning i won't be able to update for a week. I am going to get the last of Demon's of the Starnik out before i leave, and when i return, Children of the Starnik shall be up. Keep reading and keep the reviews up guys, i'm loving the feedback. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	23. Chapter 22 Salvation

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 22: Salvation

**Lupa's P.O.V**

"The black wolf's gone!"

"WHAT!" Oakllwar bellowed. It was true Scott was gone, he wasn't in his hole and he wasn't anywhere around us, he's legged it. "How could this have happened?!"

"We don't know, he can't be strong enough to push it off, so someone must have let him out." The old shaman shot mom and me and evil glare.

"Was this you?!"

"Of course it wasn't, we want him back to normal so why would we?"

"And sir." Faolan said stepping in between us. "Lupa's been with me this afternoon so I know it wasn't her."

"But the mother and brother wasn't" He spat.

"Look!" Dakota yelled, gaining our attention. We all looked to see him carefully studying the hole.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"Just look." He was waving for us to come over. We all did and look at what he was pointing at. All around the edge of the hole were claw marks, indicating he was scratching away at the edges of the door. "He's scratch the end of the hole bigger, so the door could have just slipped off."

"How can you be so sure?" Oak asked, now seemingly less hostile.

"Because I know that's what he did, look at all the evidence here."

"So that means he's still here." Oak said as we all frantically looked around. But I looked up to Faolan, his face looking guilty; his master sensed this on him.

"What have you done boy?!"

"I'm sorry master, forgive me, but I may have left the door open." He said with a nervous expression, his ears flattened to the back of his head and averted his gaze. By now a crowd had gathered, every Dire Wolf wanting to know what the commotion was all about.

"Someone check the door now!" It was Tarkeith who bolted for the stone corridor and squeezed through the gap, but moments later came back with a fearful look.

"It's open sir."

"NO!" He bellowed as he slammed his old fragile paw into the ground.

"Don't worry master, I will find him." Faolan pleaded, wanting a second chance.

"You will, this is your mess to clean up boy, and you will find him."

"We're coming too." I said stepping beside him.

"No." Faolan ordered. "This is my doing, I will go alone."

"But what if he ran into the Human town, I know you won't go in there."

"I will if I have to."

"Well I don't care."

"We're coming young man whether you like it or not." Mom said as before anyone could stop her started walking to the entrance.

"No mom, you're staying here." Dakota ordered.

"I must insist Miss Rosie; you're not in the best condition." Faolan added. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at us all.

"He's my mate, if you want to stop me you'll just have to kill me." She said just as she walked down the corridor.

"Well you're stuck with us."

"Your mom can come, but I'm not losing you." He said as he walked away without a final word.

"Not happening." I said as Dakota and I followed.

"I won't argue with you Lupa."

"Neither will I."

"You're not coming." He barked without turning around.

"You're being followed." Dakota mocked as we made our way down the corridor.

"And shut the door this time!" Oak yelled as we did. We reached the end and stepped outside. It was nearing dusk now, so light would be an issue and decrease the chances of finding a black furred wolf on a dark night. We may pass him and we wouldn't know. It was snowing a light dusting, and irritably, it was enough to cover his tracks, we lost him. But we didn't need track to know where he was heading, he would run to the Human town not far from here and find food, we just hope that it wouldn't be a Human.

"Come on, he'll be going to the town." Mom said as we started jogging. We would have run faster, but with mom due to burst within a week, it wasn't advisable to sprint.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

"_Stupid assholes, they didn't even know I escaped."_ Scott was relieved to be out, finally free to do as he pleased. But he was hungry, completely ravenous, he hasn't eaten in nearly two weeks and he was willing to eat the first thing he saw move. The moment he stepped out into the snow, he was filled with the scent of the human settlement a few miles away, there he would find food. But like he said before, he was willing to eat the first thing he saw, whether that be, deer, dog, leftover food or a Human. He knew the others would have discovered his escape and were hot on his heels; he needed to create distance between them. But it's hard to run, even move when you have zero energy and have been in a confined space for days. But now he had the world to himself, that was if he could get away and find something to eat before he starved. It was an agonizingly long walk, run and crawl to the town, but he made it eventually. It took far longer then normal, seeing as he could hardly walk, he amazed himself at how he was able to get this far, it actually hurt him to do it.

The spike protruding from his scruff didn't add to the pain, he found it as painful as getting a small splinter, and being a wolf he was more tolerant to pain and could put up with it. He was unable to removed it, unless he had the unnatural ability to twist his body completely around to he could dislodge it. But even if he could do that, he wasn't strong enough to bend it back around. Maybe he could use it to his advantage, maybe he could make a plan of it and lure in some dinner.

He finally reach the edge of the town, now stumbling within, the first thing he did was follow his nose to the nearest trashcan, pushing it over and eating whatever he could find. He found a half eaten burger, and that was all, the bin was empty. "They must have been cleaned out." He seethed in anger, but then a door in front of him swung open and erupted with laughter. He was just able to conceal himself behind the bin as they passed. It was a night club; a group of five young people came out, three men and two women. He licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to taste their blood on his lips; he was going to do it. He stalked them, following them in through the shadows. But it was when they passed an alleyway they Scott was able to start his plan. He bolted inside and laid out some distance in, before whining and whimpering loudly, and it was only a few seconds later those five humans came peeked around the edge of the corner, it worked. He flattened his body to the ground, making his injury look all the worse. Two of the men pulled out torches and flashed them in the alleyway from where they were.

"Hello?" He called out down it, Scott just responded with more whimpering.

"There must be a dog down there." A girl whispered.

"Maybe it's hurt." The other gasped. "Call it out." She said tapping the man to her left on the arm.

"Come here boy." Followed by a whistle. "Come on." Ok, so Scott's plan hadn't entirely worked as it planned out, and even with their torches they were unable to see him, but he could still make this work. He shakily arose to his paws; this was no act, proving just how weak he was. He continued to whine as he approached the group, and they all gasped when they saw it was a wolf, and not a dog like they were expecting.

"Get back!" One man yelled, making everyone do so.

"No wait, look." Another said, finally noticing the bent spike through his scruff.

"That looks painful." A girl gasped looking at it sickened.

"We need to help it, we can't leave it here." Another said. They all approached Scott, now wanting to help the poor wolf, unaware this was his plan all along. But as they did, Scott walked backwards luring them into the alley, and sealing their fates. He lured them as far into the alley as he could, and it was when one man got close enough and laid a hand on the spike to try and help the seemingly distressed wolf that Scott made his move. He snarled viciously before mustering all the speed he could and grabbing the man by the throat and with a single jerk of his head snapped his neck. By now the others had screamed and run away shouting for help, but one hadn't moved and had come prepared. From his waistband, he pulled out a pistol, but by the time he had it directed at Scott, he was taken to the ground and was having the life chocked out of him. That tackle was harsh enough to accidentally pull the trigger and firing a bullet into the air, causing no harm.

Scott was victorious, and had claimed his feast. This truly was an act of evil; he had murdered two of his former kind and was now gorging himself on them, ripping into their intestines and devouring every organ and meat scrap he could find. But he knew he had to eat and run, for his whore and stepchildren would be hot on his tail. He found he had mustered enough strength to move on to find his next meal. He checked around the corners to see if anyone had come, but no, no-one came to help, it must still be on its way. This was a small village, so there weren't many people around being the time it was now. Many would either be feasting themselves, or tucking their children into bed and going to bed themselves. The thought of children made his mouth water. Something bite size.

He ran and pushed over any bin he found, ripping apart anything he could find. But what he longed for now was the taste of human flesh, he couldn't get the mind blowing taste out of his mind, he had to have more! And it wasn't until the sound of bells that caught his attention. He followed the sound, hoping it would be his next meal. He walked across the village and up a hill to find it were church bells ringing and signifying the end to an evening service. He crept into the shadows and watched as around a dozen people walked out; shaking hands with who he presumed was the vicar. But he knew it was, for he could make out who it was. It was Father Thomas, the same vicar who performed the ceremony at Dean's funeral. This must have been the small town he relocated to and invited Scott to come by any time.

"Well he did invite me so how about I go see the good Father." He snickered as he crept out of the shadows.

Father Thomas was well known around the village, he was the vicar of the church and overall nice guy. This evening he had just finished the evening service and wished his bell ringers a good night and walked them out the door. He was left alone in the church, just cleaning up bits and pieces. He walked down the aisle to the podium to collect his glasses and bible when suddenly there was a loud bang. His old heart skipped a beat, as he looked for the source of the noise. It was the door slamming, but the force of it left it wide open. He sighed as he walked back down the aisle and closed the door again. But it was when he turned around and saw a black figure sat on the front row of the benches did he truly get the freight of his life. At first he thought it was the devil, or one of his assailants. But then it spoke. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." It said still without turning. He knew this was not the devil or any of his work, just someone seeking retribution. It was a young voice, but found it a little weird how short he seemed to be and his posture.

"And what might that be my child?" He asked in a caring tone as he slowly stepped closer. But as he did he was then able to figure out it wasn't a person. It had long pointed ears, black fur mistaken for a coat, and an elongated mouth.

"I've done a bad thing."

"What's your name, and I will pray for you?"

"But you know me so well Father, after all…" He said as he whirled around and flashed him an evil grin, but Father Thomas didn't see it as evil. "You've known me all my life."

"Scott?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me remember, can't I pay the good Father a visit?" He asked as he hopped off the bench and walked around to stand at the end of the aisle.

"Of course my child, what do you wish to confess?" He asked but without moving. He sensed something around Scott, something that wasn't around him the last they met.

"I have sinned Father, and I want to know what your god thinks of it." He replied as he slowly started stalking towards the good Father.

"Which is?" He asked as he stepped back, creating distance between the two.

"I've killed Father."

"I know you have, I was there on that day. But have no fear, the good lord has forgiven you for your sin. You killed a few to save the many."

"I've done more then that, I've killed more before and after that and enjoyed every moment of it." It was when the black furred wolf stepped into the path of candle light that the vicar wanted to retch. Scott was covered in a blanket of blood, his fur glued together by the crimson fluid.

"Scott what have you done?"

"I've been living the life I'm supposed to have. I'm the Scott that's spent life in a cage and has finally been let lose."

"What are you saying?" The Father asked as he came to a stop halfway down the aisle to make a stand.

"Ok long story short, I'm going to kill you. I haven't eaten in two weeks and haven't had my fill, so you just stay there and let me kill you ok?" Scott replied as he took faster steps closer and bore his blood stained teeth with pieces of human flesh stuck between them. Out of instinct and hope that he'd be saved by his god, he took the large cross hanging from his neck and held it out from him.

"Stay away, the power of Christ compels you!" He yelled forcefully.

"Oh a stick, I like to play fetch." Scott cackled as he approached. The father stood his ground, knowing no harm would come to him if the good lord saw fit, and that's what happened. Scott went to swipe at his legs, but found he was unable; the vicar seemed to have some invisible wall around him, like one of Lupa's shield, but invisible. Nothing happened when he swiped out; it was like hitting a wall leaving a yard between him and the vicar.

"What is this?" Scott seethed angrily.

"This is the power of god, evil cannot harm me." "Father Thomas replied.

"Perhaps, but maybe they can?" Scott said pointing towards him. The vicar whirled around to confront whatever was behind him, but nothing was there, this was a trick! But by the time he turned back around to fight off Scott, it was too late. Scott threw himself at the vicar and knocked his protection out of his hand, and taking his throat in his jaws and clamping them tightly. He wanted the Father to feel his god come for him during his time, so made his death slow and painful. Snickering as Father Thomas tried so hard to shake and beat him off, but it didn't work, the more he tried the more he couldn't breathe and the more blood dribbled out of his mouth. It wasn't long after his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his soul left his body, now he would know whether or not his god was real.

Scott released his grip and threw back his head, screaming a bloodcurdling howl in victory of his latest kill. He looked down at his feast a few seconds later, now he would finally get to satisfy his craving of human blood. He smiled demonically as he lowered his opening jaws to his throat once more, but reeled back when the door swung open once more. He sighed, knowing his meal would have to wait, and maybe longer when he recognised the two wolves stood in the doorway, their eyes glowing away.

**Earlier-Lupa's P.O.V**

Faolan was not happy about us joining him to help clear up his mistake, but that was just him, we wanted to do this alone. But we weren't having any of that, especially mom; she was the most persistent out of all of us. We still continued to jog to the town, not wanting to put mom in any physical stress and harm to pup, she was so annoyed and just wanted to move as fast as possible, but Faolan was insisting she either go home, or take it easy. He did eventually find Scott's tracks, they were everywhere! They showed signs he was very weak, his paw steps ranging in size, most of them being dragged, several time he fell over. But this was good, we couldn't find them when we left, but now we can, this meant we were catching up with him, and we were heading in the right direction.

When we arrived at the outskirts of the town, mom, Dakota and I kept jogging, but then I noticed Faolan wasn't by my side. I paused and turned around to see him still in the trees, hesitant to come out. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't go in there." He said with flattened ears and a fearful expression.

"Ok that's fine, you stay here and we'll call you if we need help."

"Lupa I can't let you go in there on your own." He said as he bravely took steps out of his hiding stop. "I don't want to lose you." He said nuzzling my neck. Mom and Dakota have run on, so were oblivious to out actions.

"You won't, we can look after ourselves." I replied. He then pulled away when Mom and Dakota came running back towards us, wondering what we were doing.

"I just don't trust them."

"You need to; we can take care of ourselves." Just then we heard an echoed, single gunshot.

"Lupa come on!" Dakota yelled. I licked Faolan's cheek as I turned tail and ran towards my family. "Just stay here." But he wasn't happy at all.

"Lupa wait!" But I didn't and kept running. I glanced back at him to see he wasn't following and back in the shadows, I knew he wouldn't come in here. I caught up with them just as we entered the village. We walked around; trying to find out where that shot was fired from. We weren't sticking to shadows or hiding, we happily walked in the middle of the road, there weren't any cars going around so we were safe.

"What was that back there?" Mom asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You kissed him." Dakota added. Oh damn they saw it.

"He was just worried for us, it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah right." He scoffed. "You've been hanging out with him more, spending hours away, and you talk to him all the time."

"Fine you want to know, we had a date and that was it."

"Lupa you didn't!" Mom exclaimed disappointed.

"I did, mom we love each other, why can't you be happy?"

"Because he can't ever know about you."

"He won't, you were with dad for six months before you told him."

"But my powers weren't active then, yours are."

"Lupa you have to put your family first before him." Dakota said sternly.

"Mom I love him and he loves me, end of story."

"Oh my god, you haven't…" Mom said going wide eyed, I knew where she was going.

"No mom we haven't, and it won't. If this is the right thing then we'll find some other way."

"I don't approve of this." She said sternly.

"Love has no boundaries, and you're being one now." I said coldly.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Dakota asked.

"This isn't over." Mom growled as we continued on. It was a few minutes later the smell of blood lingered in the air, blood had been spilt this night. We followed that scent trail to an alleyway, and we all wanted to puke at what we saw. Two Humans, lying dead, one with their stomach ripped open and had most of its insides and meat around it missing. Blood stained the floors and somehow the walls. Organs and guts were thrown around the carcass, adding more to the glory site.

"Oh my god?" I said gagging.

"He did this?" Dakota gasped.

"He must have, he hasn't eaten for a while so he'll find what ever he can." Mom replied.

"That's sick!" I exclaimed. "Can't you do anything?"

"That gun shot was nearly five minutes ago, it's too late." Mom said as we turned around and looked away from the scene. "But we have to stop him before he does it again."

"At least we're in the right place, look." Dakota added pointing to a pair of bloody wolf prints in the concrete. "I have his scent."

"Well quick, move!" I yelled as we took off running. His trail led all the way across town, getting stronger and stronger. It then led up a hill and to what looked like a church of some kind. He went inside! Anyone could be in there! We ran further up the dead end hill and towards the entrance. Just then, the air was filled with a bloodcurdling howl, coming from inside the building. Dakota quickly then jumped up on the door and tried to pull the handle down. "Mom stay here, he might hurt you." She nodded in understanding just as he opened the door and it slammed against the wall. There was no point in stopping our eyes from changing; they would either way from the adrenaline and fear coursing through our veins.

We stepped into the doorway and gasped once again when our eyes lay on the scene. Scott had picked up his head and stood over his latest victim, a vicar, but it was the same one at Dean's funeral, what are the chances of that. "Oh so my family have joined me for dinner." He chuckled evilly.

"Mom get in here." Dakota barked. She did and had the same reaction as us. "We'll distract him, you get the Father." She nodded in understanding. But just then, Scott charged at us, but Dakota was quicker, he wrapped a paw around mom and me and the next thing we know we were beside the body, blood leaked from the fatal wound on his neck and more trickled from his mouth. Dakota and I stepped in front of them, as mom did her thing and I cast a shield around them to protect them, whilst still focusing on Scott.

"Now that's unfair." Scott snickered as he arose to his paws.

"Scott don't make us do this." I pleaded.

"Do what; are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"We will if we have to." I replied.

"Come, come now, you wouldn't hurt me. Think how devastated your mother would be." He said as he walked towards us. "How would you feel knowing that you took away your sisters farther, I had a vision she'll look a lot like me, could you bring yourself to tell your sister that you killed her look-alike father?" He was right, we couldn't kill him, but we had to do something. Right then mom was done, but the vicar was still out cold and would be for a little while longer. I lowered my shield around them so we could get out of here if need be, but then my saviour came to the rescue.

"They can't." Faolan said from behind him, Scott was completely taken by surprise from the giant wolf sneaking up on him. "But I can." He snarled as with a single swipe of his paw he smacked him in the side of the head with a great deal of force, if that wasn't enough to knock him out, then when he hit his head on the bench that should've been. He slumped to the ground unconscious, now he wouldn't do any harm. I ran up to Faolan and wrapped my paws around him.

"You came."

"I couldn't let you come here on your own." He whispered as he nuzzled my neck. "Err why is your family looking at me like that?" I released him from my grip to turned around to see mom and Dakota giving us death glares.

"I kind of told them." I said with sheepish smile.

"You didn't."

"She did." Dakota replied.

"Well this is awkward." He said rubbing the back of his head and averting his eyes. But then his muscles stiffened, because at that moment the Father sat up spluttering and hacking away. Thank god Faolan didn't see any of what we did. He frantically looked around for Scott, but saw only us, thankfully mom started settling him down.

"It's ok, you're safe. Scott's gone. Just take deep breaths."

"Rosie?" He asked still taking deep breaths.

"Yeah it's us, I'm so sorry for what he did to you." She said as she rubbed his back to comfort him. I looked back up to Faolan to see he was glaring at the Human with eyes of hatred and fear.

"It's ok." I said breaking his infuriated trance. "He's like you."

"How?" He asked, starting to sound intrigued.

"He's like a shaman, but for the Human god. In the Human language he's called a Vicar."

"I guess your Human friend told you this." He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. But then I noticed he could understand us, I had to think of a reason to come up with that. "A lot of Humans possess the gift to speak modern Wolf Speak, he can understand us."

"Really, I never knew that." He said tilting his head. "But that still doesn't change anything. Now let's get him home." He said getting back on subject and I helped him put Scott onto this back. Whilst we were talking, mom was explaining to Father Thomas what was wrong with Scott and apologising too much for his attack. He fully understood and wished us the best of luck curing him. But Dakota was continuing to glare and shake his head at us.

The walk home was silent, too silent. But it was when we reached to trees that Faolan thought he had to speak and break the silence.

"Do you not approve of us Miss Rosie?" Mom looked at him and answered whilst we walked.

"It's not that I don't approve, it's just we have a little rule that she's breaking."

"And what's that, maybe we can find a way without breaking it?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. I'm not saying this to be horrible, it's just she has a destiny that some can't know about."

"I don't care about that mom." I said. "I should be allowed to love, what harm is it doing? He doesn't have to know."

"Know what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mom snapped. "This is what I'm talking about; you're getting into something that you can't know about."

"Then I'm happy not to know about it." He said.

"Mom we're happy together, why can't you see that?" I said as my eyes actually started to water.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be."

"I understand Miss Rosie; perhaps we'll get a chance to talk about this another time?" Faolan asked.

"Maybe." Mom said sternly. He nuzzled my neck again and whispered.

"Never give up on hope." The rest of the walk was silent, and still continued to be until we arrived at the boulder which Faolan pushed to the side and closed again after we stepped through. We were instantly greeted by a still angered Oak and many other wolves.

"Where is he?!" He barked.

"Relax we have him." Mom said as Faolan stepped through and presented him unconscious on his back.

"Do you realise what you've done you stupid boy?" He snarled as he approached a fearful Faolan. "You have destroyed everything we've worked towards, now we have to start all over again!"

"I'm sorry sir." Was all he could say.

"We're done here, put him in the holding dens and we'll discuss this later." Faolan followed his command and sulked away to drop Scott off.

"It's not all his fault." I said, stopping the shaman in his tracks. "He only left the door open, he didn't let him out."

"Are you questioning me?!" He snapped.

"No, I'm just saying..."

"Then be quiet, if you want us to help him then you stay out of our business and obey our customs." He spat as he continued towards the sanctum. It was taking all I had to not conjure a shield inside him and make it expand until he explodes! But it was Dakota who pulled me away.

"Calm down, your eyes are glowing." He said as he turned me away to facer the wall and not the crowd of Wolves that started to dissipate.

"I'm sorry." I said taking deep breaths and eventually changing my eyes just as Faolan walked back in, but he had a cut gash in his shoulder blade. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked as I ran to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine; he woke up as I put him down." He chuckled.

"I thought you were immortal?" Mom asked. He looked at her nervously, but answered.

"We are, but we still bleed and it can leave scars if it's deep enough, this shouldn't." He said. "It's only a scratch."

"A scratch!" I exclaimed, it was a little more then a scratch to me, but compared to his size it would seem that to him.

Scott was out of control, something needed to happen, but it wasn't going to happen today. But that was all going to change. I had a plan, but they weren't going to be happy about it. Scott needed to feel a strong emotion, and I knew exactly how to do that. "Dakota let's go." I said as I turned and left him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"Just wait here and we'll be back." I said as my brother and I walked out with Faolan to open the door. "Leave it open, we'll only be a few seconds." He was a little reluctant, seeing as Scott escaped last time but did nether the less and walked back inside.

"So what are you really going to do?" Dakota asked.

"Get Tony here!" I ordered.

"Are you crazy?!" He yelled. "I'm not doing that!"

"They say Scott needs to feel a strong emotion, and Tony is like his brother, so we can bring him here to try something, just those two. They've known each other since they were kids, only he could do it."

"I'm not doing that; they'll kill him if he steps inside."

"Then I'm willing to tell them who I am to protect him."

"You wouldn't." He said, not believing me once. I turned my eyes before him, showing him how serious I was being.

"Bring him here, and we'll try."

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this." He asked as my eyes returned to normal.

"This is our only hope." Was all I said. I managed to convince him, he sighed knowing he had lost to argument, and started on focusing on Tony. The two were so close they considered the other brother once, so if anyone could help Scott it was him. He may have failed when we brought him and everyone else to see him, but there were more then just him, if they had a one on one talk then it may work.

My brothers eyes flashed and seconds later Tony appeared in a flash of green beside us. "I'm starting to get used to this." He chuckled when he understood what happened. "What's up guys?"

"We need your help." I replied.

"Is Scott not better yet?"

"No, but we think you can help."

"How, it didn't work last time."

"You can talk to him on your own, that may spark something."

"Of course I'll try." He said without hesitation.

"Just a warning." I said as we started walking towards the entrance. "Don't be afraid of what's inside."

"Why what is?" He asked.

"You'll see." Dakota answered. The tension was starting to rise as we walked down the stone corridor.

"This looks like your home."

"It is similar." I said just as we reached the end, but I jumped out gaining everyone's attention when I did.

"What's your plan?" Faolan asked.

"You're not going to like it." I replied motioning to the entrance just as Tony stepped out.

"So where… Oh shit!" He muttered when he stepped out and witnessed the giant wolves around the main dome.

"Lupa what have you done!" Mom yelled seriously mad. "I can't believe you!"

"I did it for a good reason!" I yelled back just as numerous loud growls came from every wolf here, all eighteen of them. "Stay close." I said to Tony as I stepped in front of him. "He's one of my friends and won't hurt us."

"I don't think they care about that." He muttered nervously. These wolves were nearly the size of him, so he had a good reason to be afraid. But they all froze when they heard him speak.

"Why can we understand you?!" Oak ordered. Tony looked down to me and I whispered.

"Don't tell them about us."

"I have the gift to do so." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" He barked again.

"I brought him here to help; he is my friend and has been for a long time now."

"How can he help?"

"He can talk with Scott, a one to one talk and try and trigger something."

"How can we trust him?" Faolan asked, sounding a little more comfortable, but only marginal. This time Tony answered as he stepped around me.

"You can't, but if you're running out of ideas what harm can it do." They all looked at him sceptically. "Tell you what, let's make a deal." He said as he took a few steps closer. "If I fail, you can chop me up, dissect me, eat me I don't care, do what ever you want. Just let me try." He pleaded.

"What's your name?" Oak asked.

"Tony."

"Well Tony, you have two minutes. Bring him out!" He yelled.

"No, let me go to him first." Tony said just before Faolan darted off. Oakllwar nodded and allowed Tony in as long as Faolan and I accompanied him. I walked by his side as the giant wolves opened a gap and let us through to see him. After walking down the corridor we found him snickering away manically in his cage. Blood still soaked his pelt and geld it all together, more around his muzzle. Tony knelt down a few yards from the bars and spoke. "Hey Scott." He spun around and slammed into the bars and reached out for him, trying to scratch at his face, but he was a centimetre too far to reach, so he seized his efforts.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk."

"I'm done talking." He muttered as he skulked back towards the rear of his prison.

"Scott we're brothers, we're family."

"We are not brothers."

"Not by blood, but by friendship. We've known each other since we were kids, come on do you really want me dead?" He asked as he shuffled closer to the bars, within reaching distance, making me a little nervy.

"I want you all dead." He said without turning.

"I know you don't mean that, so why don't you turn and face me."

"Because I'm worried of what I might do."

"It's starting to sound like you care?" He asked.

"No, it was a warning." He spat. "I could kill you right now and I wouldn't care less."

"You haven't got long left." Faolan warned.

"Listen, I said they could do as they wish to me if I failed at this, are you willing to let them do this to me?"

"Can I have a front row seat?" He snickered.

"Times up." Faolan said after having enough, he saw that this wasn't going anywhere.

"Just give him a little longer." I pleaded.

"He's had his time."

"Well at least I tried." He sighed in defeat. "I hope you're happy Scott." He said as he walked down the corridor. I looked up at Faolan to see he was carefully watching Scott, for some reason. But he shook his head and walked with me out into the main dome just as everyone started growl at Tony's arrival.

"Well?" Oakllwar asked.

"I failed, but if I had a little more time…"

"That wasn't your deal." He snarled.

"Master if I may?" Faolan said as he whispered something in Oaks ear. After he pulled away, he looked back and forth from Tony to him before nodding. Faolan then walked toward Tony, but not that close before he stopped. What were they doing? Oak muttered something to a wolf beside him, and after he nodded and walked into the holding dens to collect Scott I guessed. And a few minutes later, Scott was throw out of the tunnel and sprawled into the stone floor.

"Oh, so I do get a front row seat." He said as he picked himself up. Suddenly, there was a heavy weight on me and I was pinned to the ground, the same wolf came behind me and was stopping me from moving. Two more were doing the same to Dakota and more gently to mom. Faolan then did the same to Tony and stood on his back. All four of us tried to get out of our captures grip, but not coming to any success. Scott looked on confused.

"Turn it back on." Faolan barked.

"You think just by doing this I'll give in like that? Oh I'm shaking with fear." He chuckled.

"Turn it back on or I will kill him." He barked again as he pulled Tony to his knees and wrapped a paw around his throat, ready to slit it.

"Faolan don't!" I screamed as I still continued to fight my attacker.

"Do it or watch your friend die!"

"You really think I'll believe this." Scott snickered. The two stared at each other, neither backing down. Scott had a smile on his face, he knew they were never being serious about killing him or any other method, hence why they didn't work. But as the stare of continued and Faolan's glare overpowered him, his smile faded. Because a few intense moments later, Scott's eyes seemed to look worried, was he feeling something? "You're bluffing." He said as he arose to his paws.

"Do you really want to try me?" Faolan asked.

"You wouldn't." Scott dared, but Faolan was willing to do it. He took his claw, and slit Tony's throat. He coughed and held his giant flowing river gushing from his neck as he chocked on the blood. But as his arms went floppy, Faolan pushed him to the ground and left him. Mom, Dakota and I screamed out for him and increased our efforts to get out without reviling ourselves, but what we witnessed we never expected. Scott was choking, on tears! He gasped and ran to Tony as he tried to stop the blood flow, stuttering and holding his throat. Faolan came down to his level and spoke in a calm voice.

"That's pain you're feeling, you can't believe I called your bluff and killed your friend." Scott looked up at him and the tears fell from his eyes and stained his blood soaked cheeks. "That's good." Faolan cooed. "Link in with that pain, feel it run through you. Feel the anger, the pain, the sorrow, feel it all." Scott was now nearly crying, but I felt he needed more or else this wouldn't work, he was just giving him another reason to keep it off. "But you don't need to worry, he's wearing this." Faolan then turned his head and presented a bracelet around his neck we knew all too well as an immortality band, and not only that, Faolan wasn't wearing his; he must have switched them when he had Tony by the throat, it was only just large enough to fit as a necklace. Scott then gasped and chocked on more tears, this time tears of joy. "That's it, feel it? That's joy you're feeling, happiness, care." Scott was now on the verge of wailing out his feelings. "But the best part." He added as Scott met with his eyes. "They're all feelings."

He couldn't take it anymore and let it all out, he wailed into Tony's neck as he collapsed on him. Scott was back. He was feeling again, he had emotions. The wolves pinning us removed their paws and let us run over to him. He didn't move as we all embrace him, all with tears running down our faces, so happy to have him back. Mom was crying in joy herself, more then us as we did. We stayed like this for what felt like hours when he pulled up and looked at all of us, still crying as were we, but we had smiles. But then his eyes widened, like he just had a shock.

"No, no, no, no." He said as he got up. "What have I done?!" He exclaimed as he took steps away from us and started pacing back and forth. "Oh my god, there w was Skye, and th then those peop people, and Father Thomas, and d Dean." He stuttered. We were warned about this, all the pain and emotions he's suppressed all this time was coming back to him all at once. "The things I thought and the things I s said. I said them, I I thought them. Oh my god what have it done!" Faolan saw how distressed he was becoming. "I ate them, I can still taste them. There blood is on my teeth, it's on me!" He said trying to make himself gag.

"Scott you need to calm down." He said as he approached him.

"How can I, after all I've done and said. I did it, i actually liked it. I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" He said over and over again until he wailed it and fell to the floor and covered his face with his paws. Mom ran to him and pulled him into her.

"Scott its ok, you're back, none of that was you."

"But it was." He wailed into her shoulder.

"No it wasn't, that thing was not my mate, you are."

"I'm so sorry, you're not a whore." He sniffled.

"We'll laugh that off in the future don't worry." She sniffled with a light giggle.

"I can never take that back."

"It's ok; I'm just so glad your back." She said as she pulled away and met with her eyes. He wiped her tear and before giving her one long deep kiss, something they haven't down for over two weeks.

"Here put this on." Faolan said breaking their kiss and presenting a bracelet.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Just something you need to wear for little while, it weakens your dark side while you recover." He said as he slipped it onto Scott's paw.

"Thank you." He said with a nod. He then padded over to Dakota and embraced him, saying how he never meant any of the things he said, and after pulling away did the same to me.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said." He sniffled.

"Don't worry about it." I giggled.

"I would never even think of those things." He said as he pulled away. "I can never say how sorry I am, I can't believe I said those things to my own daughter.

"And to this one." Mom said as she sat beside him and placed a paw on her stomach.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled as he bent down and nuzzled her side, only to smile when he felt a small, feeble kick against him. It was official, Scott was back, and I had my dad back.

**Yay, happy endings this time, Scott's back and well. But he can't believe he did, said and thought all those sick things. Rosie and Dakota know about Lupa and Faolan, and they are not happy. What happens now, will they understand and let the two love? Or will they bring them apart. Or do the Dire Wolves found out about them? All will be explained soon.**

**People, there are only four chapters left! SO much is going to happen in four chapters. What about the pup, when is it going to be born. Scott's mother's premonition, will that ever come true. Scott believed turning it off caused that, but it didn't happen, so was it something else? I ma going to put up two chapters tomorrow and two on Friday, one in the morning and another in the afternoon. Then that'll be it. Keep reading and reviewing guys, they're lagging again. Don't be afraid to ask questions on anything, i'd be glad to answer. Until next time. :p**

**The FalconWolf**


	24. Chapter 23 The Truth

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 23: The Truth

**The Ditori's P.O.V**

Sam returned to his facility along with his comrades after an assault in Russia. He hadn't had as much of a successful hunt as he hoped he'd have, they managed to slaughter around thirty of the mutts over the three days they could spend there. But when they returned home with some sort of a result, Sam was delivered some bad news. "WHAT!" He screamed.

"The Starnik attacked us." The solider informed.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Did they take anything?"

"No, they just raided the science labs."

"Did they find the poison?"

"They took the original batch." The solider replied.

"Can't we make more?"

"Not without that batch, that was all we had left. They day they came we were going to make more, but they killed half of what's left of us now." Sam grunted and let out and infuriated scream as he punch the nearby wall.

"How did they found out where we were?"

"We believe they had someone working with us, someone on the inside, that's how they knew about the shipment they stopped and how they found our location."

"Who was it?!" He ordered as he grabbed the soldier's shirt and slammed him against the wall with all his fury.

"The assassins, Jenny and David Howard."

"I knew they would be nothing but trouble." He said as he calmed himself down and released his man. "How do you know it's them?"

"They were seen running and getting into a vehicle with them. But not only that, but we've had the theory that they've been covering Scott's tracks for a long time. We ran his blood to some of their D.N.A we found and discovered they're his biological parents."

"They can't be, why would they leave him?" Sam asked himself.

"We believe they knew he was to become the Starnik and gave him up at birth."

"But how could they know?"

"Maybe one of them is a supernatural, maybe they have some uncanny ability to see that which is yet to happen."

"What you're saying is crazy." Sam snickered, but then he came to the realization the Supernaturals were becoming braver and revealing themselves in public these days. The Starnik being a lesson that being different doesn't mean they have to hide. So what if one of them foresaw Scott's destiny, as their son they loved him and would rather give him up then witness us kill him. But they worked for Sam; this gift could have been used for their end, bringing their goal to an end quicker. But no, they'd rather go against their own kind and side with the wolves. It's a reverse of the saying, like father like son, but it was both mother and father, the whole family a traitor to their own species. Sam couldn't have any of this; they needed to be put to a stop. He pulled back out of his thoughts and approached the solider. "How many in numbers are we now?"

"After you're back, three hundred roughly." He replied.

"And the weapon stores?"

"The latest one arrived yesterday, earlier then expected."

"So they're full?"

"Yes sir, may I ask why sir?" Sam smiled; he knew exactly what he wanted to happen.

"I want you to call a meeting now with all the officers." He said as he started walking down the corridor.

"And what should I tell them."

"They hit us where it hurts, so we'll hit them where it hurts, that little research facility of theirs sounds perfect."

**Scott's P.O.V**

Oh it was good to be back to my normal self; words cannot match themselves to what was going through my head when I was under expression. Never, and I mean never am I going to do it again. As fun as it was at the time, now I realise how sick, disgusting, and horrid the things I did and said. All the emotions I had blocked since it happened all came flooding back to me all at once, all the pain, all the happiness, all the grief, the sadness, the joy, and it was all thanks to the ones who made my life a living hell. I could not thank them more then enough, but then I did envy them for what they did to me, but I could understand now why they did it. I wasn't in control of my thoughts, words or actions for the past few weeks, but I was seeing and thinking everything that happened. It wasn't lie I was in control but then I wasn't. Apparently it was me doing that all, but I was being influenced by the dark side within me. The things I said I can never take back, or forget, calling my loving wife a whore, my daughter a sex toy, and my son my next victim to suffer the same fate as his father.

But then the things I did, I took the lives of two innocent young men like me, just enjoying the night; I had hoped Rosie found them before it was too late but apparently not, she was too late. Then there was Father Thomas, the man who had helped me through the good and bad during my childhood before he relocated up here. I took the life of a man of god in his own church, what kind of a monster would do that? Obviously me. But then there was an more horrific thing, I killed Skye! Rosie knocked me away and thankfully brought her back, I'd have to make it up to her. I could not believe that I killed my best friend, that goes to show how messed up I was. But what was worse, killing your best friend, or calling your daughter a sex toy? But what about the sole reason I did this for, Dean's death hit home big time, but like they said, I would come to terms with it eventually. My loving mate and children helped me through it; I could not have done it without them.

I could not believe I even did this in the first place, I understood the risks before doing it, but I just can't believe I put my family before myself. Seeing Rosie with our unborn pup still kicking away was the most precious thing I had ever seen, I didn't want to believe I said I wished it dead. But I can't take it back once I've said it, and I did say it so I had to believe it. Rosie and I were just so happy I was fixed before it was born, and it would be within this week. Time seemed to fly by so fast.

Shortly after I settled down, I had an itch on my back, but it turns out it was that metal spike running through it. Without thinking of it, I hardly noticed it, but when I did it hurt quite a bit. Seeing I was back to my normal self Faolan straightened it out and applied some herb mixture onto the two wounds before covering it with the same leaves and vines from back home. But then Tony woke up, he coughed up a huge heave of blood but said it was all worth it just to get me back. But then came to the deal he had made with them. He said they could kill him if he failed, which he did, but they saw the purity in his heart. As much as they hated him for being Human, they released him, Faolan killing him was enough to please them and relieve some anger towards his species. He vowed never to say there location, but to be honest he had no idea where we are. Dakota walked him out and took him home, just so they wouldn't be seen.

I had so many people I had to thank and apologise to, and I would do that as soon as possible.

But first I needed food. After Tony had left, they brought in an entire elk, all for me! I may have eaten a little that night, but not enough to fill the gaps that haven't been filled in two weeks. I was taken into the sanctum by the shaman and his apprentice, just so they could run some check and tests, including the one they did the first time we came which involved eating that revolting "black herb" they called it. Without being forced to, I ate it, but thankfully I had the pool to wash my mouth out, and not only that, I didn't puke; it was gone for good, showing I wasn't possessed anymore. But apparently I was still venerable to it escaping again, so I was asked to wear a charmed bracelet thing to stop it whilst I recovered. But I wanted to keep it on, like the scars Rosie gave me all those years ago, it would serve as a valuable reminder of the stupid things I've done and should never do again.

"Oh this is so good." I said as I dug deep into the carcass. I hadn't even had time to wash all the blood I had soaked into my fur. That was the least most important thing right now, food was on my mind.

"Dig right in." Rosie giggled, amused at my appetite. I felt it was a little weird to have all this to myself, and a glance at my heavily pregnant mate made me think. I reached right into the carcass and ripped out its liver before placing before Rosie.

"Eat up."

"I'm ok thank you." She replied with a courteous smile.

"I want you to have it, got to keep the little one strong." I said as I dove my head deeper and pulled out the more slabs of meat and throwing them to my children who didn't complain and devoured them, it seems I wasn't the only one hungry. "Oh god." I gasp as another slab slides down my throat.

"Don't get too used to this." Dakota chuckled.

"Hey he's just had his emotions turned back on, I say let him." Faolan replied. I pulled my head back out and whilst chewing looked around at everyone, but found I was instantly drawn to Lupa and the shamans apprentice Faolan. They were as close as possible to each other, nearly touching sides, and every time they looked at one another they'd giggle or wink.

"Hey, Faolan right?" I asked making I heard right.

"That's me."

"Just checking. Why are you two like that?" I asked pointing from him to Lupa.

"They went on a date." Rosie answered, giving them both a cold stare. I swallowed the piece I was chewing and looked at her wide eyed, both looked nervous.

"Does he know about her?" I asked being more serious. We agreed when we arrived not to tell them of who we are. These were the Dire Wolves and would have hated the Starnik. Faolan has told me of how they've lived so long and that they've met them.

"I know." Faolan replied. "She has an amazing gift."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, now I have someone to talk to about it, we share something in common." He said as he nuzzled her neck, making her purr. I heard Rosie make a low growl which they heard, making them instantly stop. He must have been referring to her psychic abilities. I can understand why she was being like this. Neither Faolan nor the others can find out about her or us, and doing this was risking it all.

"Lupa are you sure about this?" I asked.

"We're in love, but mom can't seem to see that." She said looking a little upset.

"I can see it, it's just you can't put the family before love."

"I agree with her Lupa, I'm sorry to say it, but I can't see how it can work, not with yours and our destinies." I said.

"What is this destiny you keep talking about?"

"Nothing!" Rosie Dakota, Lupa and I all say in unison.

"I'm sorry but you just can't know." Lupa said sounding upset again.

"I'm happy not to know, what ever it is I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Trust me it is." She sighed.

"What was it you told me?" He said as he looked at us out the corner of his eyes. "Love has no boundaries; this is just one we have to come over." He added as he looked into her eyes.

"I know, but maybe this is just one we can't come over. What if we weren't meant to be together?" She asked now sounding like she was verging on tears.

"It'll take time, never give up on hope. I'm sure your parents will understand."

"It's not that we don't understand." Rosie said sweetly. "It's just with our family secret; we can't let anyone know of us. It's not a destiny, just our little secret no-one can ever know."

"I don't have to know, I don't care. I'm sorry you have to hear this Miss Rosie, but I love your Daughter, I will do what ever it takes to be with her." He said as he placed his paw over hers, making her smile as well as us. It was a sweet thing to see, my step-daughter in love, something I never thought I'd see, but was he really willing to put up with being mates with the daughter of the Starnik, and most importantly, would he accept it. But with that to one side, there was one weird but serious question I had in mind.

"Say if things did go ok." I started, receiving different looks from everyone. Hope from Lupa and Faolan, annoyance from Rosie and a neutral one from Dakota. "And sorry if you didn't want to hear this, but say if you two wanted to get married, how would that work? Isn't the size difference a little much?" They both blushed like crazy and Rosie went wide eyed, she was the protective mother and I'm sure she didn't want to her about her daughter's sex life.

"Well if it came to that, then we know that wouldn't work, we'll find another way." Faolan replied.

"Stop encouraging them." Rosie said as she elbowed my side.

"Fine." I sighed. I was full to the brim now, unable to eat anymore. "I'm done, mind if I take a bath?" I asked pointing to the pool.

"Knock yourself out." Faolan replied. I nodded in thanks and crawled into the pool, instantly the blood started to come off in small rings around my body, but it drained away in the small stream that flowed from the pool like our temple. It was so nice to have a bath; I hadn't had one in so long. But it did make me regret it slightly, for the blood of the innocents I killed soaked off and made it easier to see and how much was actually on me. But then again, it was good to have it off me, physically it may be off, but like Shadow's blood, mentally it will always be there. It was ten minutes later my fur was spic and span, one hundred percent clean. I shook dry, but when I stopped I received a sexy growl from Rosie.

"Now that's more like it." She said with a wink.

"Much better." I sighed as I rejoined them. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed, like something was forcing me to do something. I felt light headed, my vision blurred and the next thing I knew I blacked out and found myself looking down at my body, floating from above. Everyone crowded around me, shaking and calling my name. Faolan bee-lined for the archway for Oakllwar I presume. "What's happening?" I asked. Just then they vanished, leaving only my body as I descended to the ground and made contact with it.

"We brought you here." A voice said. I looked across my body to see my two Sprit Guides, Sarah and Shadow.

"You…" I said pointing to Shadow. "Stay away from me."

"Scott listen to us." Sarah pleaded.

"No, take me back; I want nothing to do with him."

"Scott please listen to us?" Shadow then tried.

"Why should I!" I bellowed. "You turned me into a monster; you nearly made me kill my family, and your children! You made me do those things and kills those people! Why should I listen to anything you have to say?!"

"Because it was both our faults." Sarah informed.

"You had no part in this Sarah, he started it."

"And I finished it." She added, receiving a confused looked from me.

"He started it, but I told you to stop going, and each time you did, the more of it slipped out. If I hadn't, then you would have never done any of that."

"So it was your fault!" I said, now shifting my anger towards her. She nodded. "How would you feel if I killed your daughter because of what you did?" I then turned to Shadow. "Or you, if I killed your former mate and children, could you live with yourselves. Together you nearly caused their deaths."

"But it was us that fixed it."

"How, it was them who fixed me."

"But I told you where to go." Sarah started.

"And I told the shaman to expect you." Now I felt bad, I've just blown up in their faces when I should now be thanking them. My mother-in-law and good friend, both caused it, but together fixed it. I sighed.

"Now I feel bad."

"It's not your fault." Sarah said in a sweet tone and placing her paw on my shoulder.

"We just came to see the real you." Shadow added.

"Well he's here, and staying this time."

"That's all we wanted to here. No go, back to your family." Sarah said before they faded way, Sarah in her way and Shadow in his smoke. Angels and Demons work in funny ways. I stepped back inside my body, letting myself come back into reality.

My eyes slowly fluttered as I came to my senses, my hearing returning to the sounds of Rosie's worries, my vision focusing to Faolan's face, making me snap out completely and sit up quickly.

"Man, you scared the crap out of me." I said with my paw on my chest and breathing deeply.

"Are you ok? The shaman asked as he turned my head and locked my eyes with his clouded grey ones.

"I'm fine, just went a little light headed."

"It looked a little more then that." Rosie said as she came closer.

"I'm fine; maybe I was GUIDED to land softly." She caught my drift, because a few seconds later her voice filled my head.

"_Mom?_

"_Yeah, just wanting to know how I was."_

"That doesn't sound weird?" Faolan's said sarcastically bringing Rosie and I out of our mental chat.

"As long as you're ok." Oak said as he padded back out, leaving us five alone again. We had been up a long time, so we hit the hay shortly after. For the first time in two weeks was I now sleeping next to Rosie, able to feel our pup pressed against our bellies, and just enjoying the heat coming off each other was amazing. But I was awake again what felt like a few hours later, but why did it feel like that? Because it was. I awoke for some reason, finding I was unable to sleep again. I tried different positions but that didn't work, so I gave up on it. I sat up with a sigh, knowing I wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight, what was keeping me awake? I looked down at my sleeping mate; she was tucked tightly into a ball, her tail over her nose. I smile and placed a paw over her womb feeling the pup kicking, desperate for life outside.

"Not long now." I whispered as I bent down and nuzzled it and making Rosie purr in her sleep.

Happy that she was, I decided to stay up a little while, hoping to use up some energy or something and just fall back asleep. I was in one of those dazes where you're SO tired, but you can't sleep so you have to put up with it. I padded past the sleeping Dire Wolves and into the main dome, but stopped when I saw the symbols. _"Do they really glow?"_ I thought. I slowly approached the wall, and as I did sure enough it steadily started to the nearer I got. I walked away happy I had an answer and continued on into the sanctum, where I sat staring at my reflection in the waterfall. Now I was along with my thoughts able to think of all the things I had done, said and thought.

I may not have been in control of my actions, but I was responsible for what happened. No-one else may see it that way, but I do. I needed to right all the wrongs I've done. But how could I, my friends have seen me like the monster and know it's still inside me, what if they never forgive me after witnessing me kill Skye, and saying all those things. This thing is still inside me, and all that has to happen is this bracelet to fall off and we're back to the beginning. I'm a danger to not only my family, but to the rest of the world if I don't get it under control. I don't want to be a danger; I want everyone to be safe from me. I need to think about this. What's more important, living with my family and risking killing them too, but that's not likely, or leaving on a path finding journey to find what's best, to leave and follow my hearts desire. But my heart would lead my back to Rosie, but how am I supposed to know if it's my heart doing that or not? I want to be with my family and for my mate when our pup is born, but I don't want to be a monster again. I need to know what to do, to live a life on my own for a while, or to say with my family, risking their lives. I need to know if this bracelet works, but how?

"Is something troubling you Scott?" I whirled around to see the old Shaman approaching me.

"How did you know it was me?"

"When you get to my age and with my condition, you learn a thing or two." He chuckled as he groaned whilst lowering his fragile frame down.

"I'm not sure what to do?"

"Leave your family or stay." He said.

"I won't even bother asking how you know that."

"I've heard it in all the ones we've helped before you. All not wanting to be danger to their friends and families."

"I just don't know. I want to be with them, and when she gives birth, but I want to know what the gods say I should do. Should I stay away from her, or stay with her? I worried if I say then it may come out again."

"I knew you'd ask this." He chuckled and then produced a glass vial, how he had one or made it I'd never know. "This is a memory waver."

"And what does it do?" I asked.

"You drink it and you forget everything. Your friends, your family, even your name."

"Now why would I want to take that?" I asked slightly amused at his proposition.

"Because if you have no memory of who you are or those you love, then you can be sure your hearts desire is leading you in the right direction. It wears off when you found your answer."

"And if I don't."

"Then it won't." He replied like he says it all the time. "But what ever your heart feels you will find." I know and experienced that letting your actions flow from the heart you can never go wrong, so if I do this and forget who I am, then I'll know it's my heart I'll be following. But where would it take me, back to Rosie or somewhere the gods wish for me to go.

"I'll take it." I said as I shuffled it closer to me. "But not yet."

"Good choice." He rasped with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"We're cousins' young one, we look after our family." He still had no idea.

**The next morning-Lupa's P.O.V**

This morning we were leaving, we were all busy saying our thanks and goodbyes. Me on the other hand, I was too busy showing my love Faolan as he was to me. We knew we would see each other again, but that's not how we felt. Who knows when the next time we'd see each other will be. We were distraught, neither wanting to separate, but he was insisting I go away for a little while to spend some much needed time with Scott. I knew I had to, but I just couldn't let him go. "Don't worry, we will see each other again." He said nuzzling my neck like he always does. His touch I would never forget. Whilst he did this I looked back at my family all talking and laughing whilst saying their goodbyes. But things were about to take a turn for the worst. When I returned my attention to Faolan, he gave me a playful shove, making me lose balance and stumble straight for the wall. When I hit the floor it glowed ever so slightly, no-one noticed, but the energy it gave off alerted a very clairvoyant shaman.

"What was that?" He yelled, stopping everyone's conversations and gaining their attention. "What was that?" He snarled once more as he looked around.

"What was what sir?" Faolan asked.

"That energy, I felt it. Who's near the scripts?" He asked looking towards me.

"I am." I responded. He took a few steps closer, shoving Faolan out the way just to get to me.

"Get closer to it." He snarled again. Oh my god, he knows something up. I looked back to mom and Scott to see they had frantic faces on.

"Well we should get going." Mom said trying to get them away from me.

"Not until she gets closer to the wall."

"Master, she's done nothing wrong, why does she need to get closer?" Faolan asked standing up for me."

"Because it did something, and they only do that when someone certain steps near it." His eyes widened, he knew exactly who his master was on about. He looked at me, still widened eyes. My ears were flattened to the back of my head, knowing how this was going to end.

"Lupa do as he says." Faolan said. I looked back to mom, she was shaking her head, but I knew how this was going to play out. This was where I'd find out if Faolan said he wouldn't mind my secret.

"I'm so sorry." I said as a tear fell down my cheek and I stepped back. I felt the energy of the wall blast out as it lit up. I looked down to the floor not wanting to see his reaction. All I heard were the gasps of the Dire Wolves, one most likely belonging to Faolan. I looked back up to meet with their gazes, slowly and steadily all turning into feral glares and snarls, all but Faolan, who was still stood with a loose jaw.

"Where's the human?!" Oakllwar ordered. "Where is he?!" He bellowed as he took a few quick steps closer.

"Enough!" Mom yelled as she slid to a stop in front of me. "It's not her it's me!" She yelled as her eyes changed, making them gasp as well. "I made it do it!"

"Then where the human?!" He snapped.

"Right here." Scott said as he ran towards us and turned when he slide to a stop with his own green eyes, more gasps, snarls and growls coming from the wolves. Dakota ran around all of them and joined us to make a stand. They were all threatening us with their displays, and it was working. The only one not doing anything was Faolan, was he able to understand?

"Why did you come here?" Oak yelled angrily.

"Because of the reason you helped me for. I turned it off and you helped me."

"But you're human."

"Was a human, I'm a wolf now with the ability to turn into one."

"Then who are they." He demanded referring to Dakota and me.

"They're my children, half of me half a normal wolf." Faolan then finally did something. He stepped forward as did I, but stopped with still a big gap between us.

"Please say this is a nightmare?" He asked as a tear fell from his eye. "Please say you're not one of them." I sniffled as my own fell from my now green eyes. "No." Was all he whispered as his eyes widened and he stepped back in line.

"Faolan I'm sorry." I said walking closer.

"You lied to me." He said taking a more feral tone.

"I didn't want to, please I love you."

"I thought so too."

"Enough of this." Oak yelled, and Dakota bringing me back with me in a heap of tears. "We thought you were wolves, but your not."

"But we are." Mom insisted.

"No you not, your just the ones who tried before, we should have known before you arrived."

"Why, why does it matter" Scott asked.

"Because they brought nothing but shame to our species, and now you wish to do the same."

"But what's wrong with that?" Mom asked. I was still unable to hold the tears and cried into my brothers' shoulder. Faolan unable to even look at me.

"Because it cannot be."

"Fine then we'll just leave." Scott said.

"I'll be having that potion back." Oak snarled as he held out his paw.

"What potion?" Mom asked. His eyes looked to the entrance; we all followed his gaze to see a small vial on the floor, that must be it. But before the wolves could react, Scott Apexed it and caught it as I soared past them, then he removed the stopper on it and downed it straight down his throat. "What does that do?" Mom asked nervously.

"I'll tell you later." He said as he smashed to glass vial on the floor.

"Get out!" Oak Spat. "And don't come back." I felt mom and Scott each place a paw on us after he turned back. I looked one last time at Faolan, hoping he'd see reason and accept me. He didn't even flinch. My heart was broken, all because I tripped. It's amazing how much can change in three seconds.

**Scott's P.O.V**

We were engulfed in green a few minutes later, and arrived at our temple. We had been offered help and then were chased away. But I wasn't done yet, I still needed to get away before the potion took place. "Guys listen." I said gaining their attention instantly and turning, Lupa still weeping quietly. "That potion I took I took for a reason, I want you Dakota to take me somewhere."

"Why what does it do?" He asked.

"I don't know what to choose, to stay here and remain a danger until I can take this off." He said showing his bracelet. "Or go and wait until I'm better."

"But what does the potion do?" Rosie asked.

"It makes me forget everything."

"WHAT!" Mom exclaimed.

"If my heart knows what's right, then it'll lead me back to you."

"But what if you don't make it back in time for the pup." I suddenly pulled her into a kiss, without a warning, and pulled away after a long nice moment.

"I may not be, but I need to do this. Please." We looked into each others eyes, just trying to convince the other through our gaze.

"I've just got you back." She whimpered as she placed her head under my chin.

"I know, and you will again if my heart knows what's right." I said as I pulled back.

"Can't you just stay?"

"It won't wear off if I don't do it."

"Just promise me you'll be back in time." She whimpered and giving in, knowing this was something I had to do.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you, remember that."

"Ready?" Dakota asked as he stepped forward. I shared one last quick kiss with Rosie after embracing Lupa and Dakota one last time before taking hold of his paw.

"Take me to England, I'll let go when we go. Promise me you won't bring me back."

"I promise." He replied as he started my path journey for me. As soon as that green engulfed us, I released his paw from my grip and hit the ground with a hard thud. I knew I weren't in England, it was too dense, plus I could hear the accents of Americans nearby. Just then the potion started taking effect. Soon I started to find I was missing parts of my memory, gapes that were once filled no longer there, just gone. And it was seconds after that I was on the floor unconscious, missing the memories of my family, my friends, my past, and who I was.

**The adventures aren't over yet, nor are the challenges the family will have to face. Scott needs this, he needs to no whether or not he's a danger to his family and unborn pup. but what about the Ditori? They are mobilizing, readying to strike, are Scott's dreams going to come true? Maybe they happen because he wasn't their to stop them? But now he has no idea who he is, or where he is. If they do still attack, will he ever get there. Does his heart want him to be away fomr his family, or with them. More importantly, will he be there for the birth of his pup?! Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	25. Chapter 24 The Beginning of the End

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 24: The Beginning of the End

**Rosie's P.O.V**

He had to go had do this now, of all times. Scott is going to drive me insane if he doesn't stop trying to ruin our lives. I'm so mad...no...furious at him; he's doing more things behind our backs. First the expression, now he's taken some potion the shaman made for him to make him forget everything. We've only had him back for twenty four hours and now he's a completely different wolf again, and to top it off, we have no idea where he is. He said just before he left that it was something he had to do, something to determine whether or not he should stay with us or stay away whilst he recovers. With no memory, he's supposed to follow his instincts to find where his heart wants him to go, that way he can never go wrong and it will lead him to where he's supposed to go. We just hoped it would lead him back here, back to us.

Scott's parents walked in a few seconds after Dakota returned without Scott. They were relieved to hear of Scott's freedom, and that they would have their son back, but we had to tell them of his scheme. Once again they didn't take all too well, saddened by the fact they never got a chance to say goodbye. But we were there to comfort them, as they were for us. We all understood why he had to do it, but the timing couldn't have been worse. If he has the memory of a goldfish now, how is he going to find his way back here before I go into labour within in the next three days?

My children felt just as bad, only having him for a day, but Lupa was in the worst possible state ever. She was taking what happened with the Dire Wolves very bad, which was understandable. She was in love, and Faolan loved her, but after finding she was the daughter of something he envied, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. To be honest, I felt sorry for the poor girl, but there was no way I could say I know what she's going through, because I don't. She sulks either in her chamber or in the sanctum, and refuses to talk to us. She barely eats, only eating enough to keep her alive, her ribs starting to show. I may be able to heal wounds, but not mental ones, and her heart was broken. I must say, I was rather disappointed in the young Faolan, he was the one saying they would find a way, but why couldn't he see one around this.

It's been three days since Scott left, again, and Jenny and I were taking another short stroll through the forest, just talking about anything that came to mind, right now it was the pup.

"So how much longer now, I'm getting excited." She asked.

"Any time now." I sighed. I was true, I was due any day now, and Scott was still no-where to be heard or seen. Every night I howled hoping to hear a response back, hoping for a sign, but I had nothing. It was making me question whether or not he would be here before, on the day or after, or if he would at all.

"Well I can't wait."

"Me neither, I just hope Scott comes back before, but I'm starting to doubt that."

"I'm sure he will honey, don't worry about it." She cooed as she patted my back in comfort.

"Thanks." I smiled as we continued on. I changed the topic from me to her after a few more questions she threw at me. I wanted to know more about my Human mother-in-law."So how old were you when you found out about this premonition thing?"

"I had my first when I was sixteen."

"How did you know it was one?"

"Well I had it when I was reading my dad's newspaper, holding an article on an armed robbery as it turns out. I saw some guy rob a shop and the next day it happened exactly how I saw it. I was too in shock to think about it. From then on they happened more frequently and I adapted on it."

"Adapted on it?"

"Started to develop it, first I couldn't control when I get one, but now sometimes I can control when I do."

"Have you ever thought of using it for anything?"

"I did try and get the lottery numbers once, but I couldn't get it." She giggled.

"What's the lottery?" I asked, I was learning more new words for Jenny and David since they've been here.

"Like a giant competition which you enter by buying a card from most stores. It has six numbers on and if they announce all six of your numbers then you win a lot of money."

"That's cheating." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, I was young at the time. I'm sure you would've tried."

"Touché." I giggled. She was right, I most likely would've.

"It was useful though."

"I'm sure it still is."

"I saw David coming from three years before I met him."

"How did you get that?"

"I was holding my mom's wedding ring."

"So it was meant to be I take it."

"Seemed like it."

"How did he feel when you told him about it?"

"He asked me to prove it, saying if I could he'd take me on a date."

"And you did?"

"Actually I didn't, but he thought it was impressive that I would say that to a complete stranger."

"He likes the weirdos then?" I giggled.

"You should have seen his face when he actually believed me."

"What happened?"

"We were walking down a road; we had been together for a few weeks when I had one of some guy getting hit by a car. I remembered the car, everything about it. Further down the road I saw the same guy so we followed him and then I saw the same car speeding down the road. I pushed him out the way just before he was hit."

"That must have been weird for him to see."

"It was funny."

"You know, this is nice, girl on girl talk.

"You mean mother and daughter talk."

"That too." I giggled as she joined in. "As weird as it sounds, I'm actually happy you're my mother-in-law."

"And you my daughter-in-law, I can see you Scott loves you so much."

"And here's the proof." I said motioning to my stomach. "He's defiantly dad material."

"Now this is weird to hear." She giggled.

"Well you're going to be a grandmother soon, so you need to hear it."

"Do you think it'll have the same blood as mine and David's? I mean, being Scott's parents and all."

"I can't see why it wouldn't, that's genes for you, and that premonition you gave us certified that."

"You still like Myka as a name?"

"I love it, and I know he does too."

"Would you like me to try and get another one, see if anything's changed?" she asked as we came to a stop.

"Sure go ahead." I replied. She bent down and place one hand underneath my stomach and as soon as it did she gasped, meaning she was seeing something. It was only a split second later she pulled back, and leant against a tree.

"Same as last time, I just saw her."

"Still looking the same?" I asked.

"Black furred flecks of brown, no change."

"She sounds beautiful."

"She looks it, I'd be proud to call her granddaughter."

"I just can't wait for the day when we have to explain it to her."

"That'll be an interesting day." She giggled. Shortly after, my paws started to ache, so we looped around and headed home to find everyone where we left them. Dakota and David talking and Lupa still sulking in the sanctum. We left her to get this over with; she knew what happened last time I was in her situation, she'd come out of it sooner or later. But I was growing more concerned for her health; it's not good to be eating as little as she does.

Leaving her too it, we all conversed trying to talk about anything but Scott. But it wasn't long after my son and I whimpered slightly as out of the blue, that annoying ringing filled out ears, we heard Lupa yelp from the surprise from the other room. "Time to go." I said as me and he arose to our paws. "Lupa get in here!" I ordered, she may not want to, but she had to come with us. She came sulking in, her head held low as she took hold of her brother's paw. "We won't be long." I said just as Dakota took us to wherever we had to go. But it wasn't where we expected to be. We appeared in the SRC canteen, stood before us was the lead Agent John aiming his gun at Alpha Werewolf Lara's head. seeing as she was part wolf i guess it must have counted.

"You need to stop doing that." Dakota said sounding just as annoyed as I.

"Well unless you can work a phone this is the only way, thanks Lara." He said as he placed his gun back inside his jacket.

"Don't' mention it." She replied getting more comfy on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is, we got a phone call for you."

"What?" Lupa spoke, finally for the first time in days.

"Well for Rosie, he wants to talk with you desperately."

"Is it Scott?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Well who is it?" Lupa asked.

"What's your name?" John asked as he held the phone to his ear and pulled away a few seconds later. "Some guy called Sam." We all knew his name, and our eyes widened when we heard it. "Do you know him?" He asked as he knelt down.

"All too well." I said as he held the phone against my ear, and I stared into his eyes as I spoke. "Hello." I said sternly.

"Ahh there you are Rosie, I was hoping to speak with Scott." He said sounding jolly.

"He's not well." I replied coldly.

"Such a shame."

"What do you want?" I demanded, at the same time I linked in with John and asked him to make it louder so everyone could hear, he pressed a button on it just as Sam spoke.

"Blood." Making all our eyes widen. "You walked into my home, killed half my friends, and destroyed my work, so I think a little revenge is in order."

"What are you talking about; we never did such a thing." I said honestly telling the truth.

"Don't lie to me." He yelled as well as a loud thud, he must have hit something in anger.

"I'm not lying; we have no reason to attack you."

"Not even after your friend's death? Not after what we did at his funeral?"

"We didn't do anything." Why did I have a niggling feeling in the back of my mind? I turned to look at my children, both with their ears flattened to the backs of their heads and pulling sheepish grins. Hold on, the day after Dean's funeral, they gave me a sleeping draft, I slept for hours, they could have done it then. And Dakota came back with that cut, and Scott parents with them. They didn't?!

"You didn't?" I growled at my children. They just continued with their feared expression.

"They did." Sam spoke.

"I assure you; I had no idea of this." I said turning back to the phone. Just then, Michael, Melissa and Glenn walked in laughing away, but stopped when they saw us. They walked over but John hushed them as they listened in.

"I don't care, they killed half my men, so I think it's rather fitting I do the same."

"They had no part in this." I said looking up at everyone.

"Neither did my men, but you still barged in and did it."

"Sam be reasonable." I pleaded.

"We're done reasoning; we're coming now, so be prepared." Then the line went dead, just leaving it ringing. As john picked his phone up as I looked back at my children with a growl, both of them started backing away.

"Mom before you do anything…" Dakota started, but I cut him off.

"What were you thinking?!" I screamed.

"Scott came up with the idea!" Lupa pleaded.

"And you had to follow him!"

"We went as well." Michael added.

"What?!" I yelled as I turned to face him.

"_He came to us saying he wanted revenge for Dean's death so we went with them." _Glenn answered.

"That's why you came back all tired." Mel exclaimed, receiving nods from the men. Lara was still sat on the table just keenly listening in, and on-one else other then John was here. I turned back to my children, still furious with them.

"Do you realise what you've done?!"

"We never thought this would happen." Dakota replied.

"But it has; now you've put all these people in danger."

"John?!" A man yelled as he came running into the canteen.

"What is it?" He answered as the man came running towards him.

"This came through just now." He said handing it a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's from your friend."

"What does it say?" I asked again.

"It says we're going for your friends first." What was he talking about, what friends? Wait the others outside the SRC! Tony, Skye, Lexi, Karl, everyone else, they're going for them.

"How long ago was that sent?!" I demanded frantically.

"It was sent three day's ago, I don't know why we only just got it.."

"Dakota go now!" I bellowed. "Bring them here!" He nodded and jumped, leaving only us. The Ditori were after them, but we had to stop them first.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Mom is so mad at Lupa and me right now, but we had to put that to one side for now, our friends our in danger and only I had the power to get to them before the Ditori. First I went for Skye; she was the first one that came to mind, but there was a problem. I have never been inside her home, only the outside so when I materialised, I was standing in the middle of her street, and to top it off a car was just about to hit me. But I as quicker a jumped once more to the pavement, it didn't even stop and continued on its way. I stepped back out into the middle of the road and looked either way; I couldn't see anyone coming so I presume I'm early, or too late.

With that in mind, I ran to the front door and started scratching away, trying to make as much noise as possible. "Skye let me in!" I yelled. Just then the door swung open and I fell through, making her jump and run back a little in fear. "It's ok, it's only me." I said as I closed the door.

"Dakota?" She said with a deep breath. "Man you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry but we've got to go." I said as I walked up to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let mom explain." I said as I held up my paw which she took hold of. I brought us back to the SRC, everyone who was here before still was.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Mom you tell her whilst I get the others." I said quickly as I left again, this time for Tony and Lexi's apartment. We had been there frequently so I knew the inside of the apartment. I landed in the living room, which they were all sat in, and like with Skye, my sudden and unexpected arrival made them jump.

"Jesus Dakota!" Tony exclaimed.

"You scared the crap out of us." Karl added.

"I'm sorry but we've got to go now."

"Why what's wrong?" Lexi asked. Just then there was the screech of car tires from outside, gaining all our attention. Tony was about to get up and see, but I stopped him.

"Stay down." I ordered as I jumped up at the windowsill and peeked outside the front. And there I saw them, four men, all armed with massive guns, so big they had them on some strap around their shoulders. They all cocked them and readied to fire. They weren't coming in; they were just going to riddle the apartment with bullets and leave. "GET DOWN!" I screamed as we all laid flat on the ground covering our heads and at the same time those four guns let rip on the house. Hundreds of bullets came blasting into the room and out again, soaring only a few centimetres above our heads. They were aiming at human waist height, which was nearly wolf head height, if we were stood up then we'd all be dead. Karl had his paw draped over Lexi keeping her close and using himself as a shield.

We needed to get out of here before one of us was hit. I crawled forwards, scrapping my body along the ground and held my paw out. They slowly started crawling under the volley of never ending bullets and reached out there paws and hand. Eventually they managed to reach mine, now we were able to get away. I focused everything on the SRC canteen and after a boom there we were. Still in the same lying position we were in when we left.

Everyone heard our arrival and mom ran up to us after seeing us like we were. "What happened?"

"They got there just as we left." I answered.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked again.

"We're fine." Tony said as he sat up. We all looked over to Lexi and Karl to see she was crying into his shoulder.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just shaken up." Karl replied.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Sam, that's who it was." Mom replied coldly.

"Why?" He asked again. She just shot me a disappointed glare, which I responded with flattened ears and averting my gaze. "Scott, Lupa, Dakota and some of the others…" She started pointing back to Michael and Glenn. "… Thought it might be good idea to attack them. Now they're coming here but first they were going for you. We brought you here for your safety, nowhere is safe anymore."

"How long until they get here?" John asked.

"Well if they're in Montana now, then they could be here tomorrow night." Tony replied.

"We need to evacuate." Michael said.

"There's no time, we won't clear out the entire town before they get here." John replied. "But we can get most of them out. We can get the far side out and everyone from the town to us needs to get up here."

"Get moving now." Mom ordered. He nodded and walked out talking into a walkie talkie about the evacuation.

"So what happens now?" Mel asked.

"We make a stand here, we're the strongest here, we have higher ground, we have the forest and we have every Supernatural here. They have guns, we have powers, we can win." Mom said giving her morality speech. Just then red lights started blaring away, indication the evacuation process. "Come on, we can still help." She added as she led the way out. She was right, this was our doing, but we can still help. We could win this; we had the home field advantage and the powers we possessed. But we knew casualties would be made, and lives would be lost. We knew it may look like the people we see from now on may not live the next few days, even our friends, we had to make each second from now on count.

But we were missing someone who could make it a clear win. Scott was out there somewhere, his mind still blank as he finds out what his heart truly wants him to do and go. He was one of the most powerful Supernaturals the world knew, and would give us the biggest advantage over this. I could bring him back, but he wouldn't know who we are, or what he is and can do. And just bringing him here wouldn't end the potions effects, he needs to find his hearts desire for it to end, but where would it lead him, away from us, or to us in our time of need.

**Nobodies P.O.V- Three Days Prior**

Scott woke up from his forced slumber a few hours later, and after arising he tried to figure out why he was in the middle of nowhere and why he was even laying here. But that's the thing, he had no idea. More investigation of himself found he knew nothing, he knew nothing of himself or anything that happened before he woke up. He was now starting to panic, where was he, who was he, and what was he doing here.

He groggily arose to his paws, his heart beating frantically in his chest, so fast it felt it may burst out. He was scared, he had no recollection of whom he was, where he came from or what he was doing before he fell asleep, that was if he did fall asleep. He looked over his body, checking for any wounds or anything that may tell who he is. He knew he was a wolf, but that didn't say much. But then he found a strange looking bracelet on his wrist, why was he wearing it? He sat on his haunches and examined it closer, but when he touched it, he heard something. _"Don't take it off."_ He looked around for the voice, but saw no-one.

"Hello?" He called out, but nothing answered. He turned his attention back to his wrist; maybe touching it sparked something, that voice was telling him not to take it off. It was an old, rasping voice, that of a senior wolf. Maybe that voice was someone he met and that was a memory of what he told him once. But the more Scott tried the more he just got a headache; he couldn't remember anything, just that voice.

He set his paw on the ground, and started thinking, what should he do now? He thought the best way was to start walking and see where it takes him. He walked in the direction where he felt he should; right in front him as it turned out. After he walked through a shrub he came to a Human building, two people sat out the front of a small hut type thing on chairs. It was a male and a female, old by the looks of things. Something was telling him not to, they were dangerous, but he needed help, and these people may be able to help him. He nervously approached them, and out the corner of her eye the older women spotted him.

"Honey." She said patting him on the shoulder. He turned and followed her gaze, seeing Scott approached.

"I see him." He said as he reached bellow him and took in hand a shotgun, but not raising it.

"No wait." She said as she pushed his hand away. "We went to those Wolf Speak classes; maybe we should talk with him."

"Fair enough, we don't want any trouble from them." The old man replied. The older women stood up, her fragile frame weak from her age in life. Scott found he was close enough and stopped ten feet from the couple The man still sat in his chair ready to use his weapon if need be.

"Hello." The older women said in a caring but withered tone.

"Hi." Scott replied a little confused. He felt as though these people shouldn't be able to understand what he was saying, yet apparently they could.

"What's your name?" She asked. Scott thought really hard, but he didn't know. "You must have a name?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The man asked as he stood up and placed his hand on the rails outside his home.

"I really don't know, I can't remember anything." Scott replied as he tried ever so hard.

"Well my name's Gill, and this is my husband Tom." She said pointing to him. Scott looked at them and then around him. He started to panic, hyperventilating.

"Can you help me?" Scott asked, now fearing how little he knew and a tear fell from his right eye.

"Of course son, come on inside." Gill smiled as she led the way into her home. He was a little nervy; he had no idea who these people were, they could hurt him. But he felt he could trust them. He took a deep but shaky breath and followed the kind lady indoors as the man held the door open for him.

"Thank you." Scott said as he walked in. Their home was a little cabin, something he felt he's seen before. The inside was simple, and plain, two chairs side by side, a small T.V, a thin rug, the normal thing you'd expect in an old folks household. But how can Scott know all this, but know nothing of his past.

"Have a seat." The women said pointing to the chair she sat beside of. He did as he was asked and took that seat, the old man stood beside his wife. By now Scott had another tear fall from his face; he was terrified of what was happening to him. Gill saw this, and pitying the obviously scared wolf removed her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped them away from his damp cheeks.

"Thank you." Scott sniffled.

"You're welcome." She replied as she kept it in her hand just in case.

"So you can't remember anything." Tom started.

"No, I can't remember anything." Scott replied.

"What do you remember?" Scott thought long and hard, he really couldn't.

"Just when I woke up a few minutes ago in the bushes." He said pointing outside the cabin. "Then I came walking up to here and you know the rest."

"Sounds like amnesia." Tom said.

"What's that?"

"Where you lose your memory, sometimes only a little and rarely all of it."

"Will I ever get it back?"

"It all depends. Not always."

"Sometimes something can spark it and bring back memories." Gill added. Scott looked down to his wrist when hearing this. He heard a voice when he touched it.

"What's that?" Gill asked.

"I don't know, but when I touched it someone said to leave it on." Just then he saw something in his mind. _He was standing in a large domed room, giant wolves stood all around him and one of which was standing on a human._

"_Turn it on!" The large Wolf snarled._ Then it ended, he snapped back into the real world.

"Are you alright son?" Gill asked.

"Yeah, I just remembered something."

"What was it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, I was in a big room with other wolves and a human. It was weird." Scott replied. He now had one memory that he could know, now he was getting somewhere.

"Well that's good." Gill said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"No that's it." Scott replied glumly. But now at least he had one memory. But what was it, why were their giant wolves the size of humans?

"Well why don't you stay here for the night, you can move on in the morning." Gill asked. Scott smiled, knowing these people wanted to help the best they could.

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Well alright." Tom said as he hung his shotgun back up in a mantle. "But I will use this if I have to."

"Tom." Gill said sounding disgusted and slapping his leg.

"No it's ok. Don't worry I won't." Scott said trying to reassure him."

"Well good." Tom said sternly.

"It's getting late, so how about some supper?" Gill asked standing up. "Will you join us?"

"I don't want to impose." Scott said, noting wanting to be a bother.

"We have more then enough. You can eat with us and sleep in here tonight."

"I can't thank you more then enough." Scott said with a smile.

"Think none of it." Tom said as he and Gill walked into the kitchen. Scott thought maybe he should take a nap whilst they cooked, maybe more memories will be sparked in a dream. So he curled up on the chair he was on and closed his eyes.

But he opened them again what felt like straight away to a scream. It was dark out now, the living room illuminated by the lights coming from the ceiling. "Tom!" The voiced cried. Scott recognised it as Gill instantly. He scrambled to his paws and looked behind the chair and out the window where he heard the scream. On the floor he saw Gill crying away and a few feet ahead of her Tom fighting off a wolf. It was snapping centimetres from his face. He was holding it back by his throat and his gun too far out of reach, Gill to scared to move. Scott had to do something. He jumped off the chair and pulled the handle down on the door before running out at top speed. He launched himself at the wolf and dug his claws into his scruff. The momentum he gathered spun the wolf off Tom and as Scott spun with it, he released the wolf and threw him a distance away, but he stuck the landing and stood defensively by Tom's side, a very acrobatic move. The wolf picked himself up and glared menacingly at them all.

"Get inside." Scott ordered. Both Gill and Tom didn't hesitate and helped the other inside, whilst Scott kept the attacker at bay.

"What are you doing?!" The wolf spat.

"Protecting them." Scott snarled as his guard hairs stood on end.

"But they're humans?"

"They're helping me; if you touch them I will kill you."

"You're a traitor to your own species." The wolf growled as it stalked back into the trees and stalked away. Why did Scott feeling as though he's heard those words before? He was given another flashback. _He was standing in a glass room, what looked like a hundred people stood watching from the outside when a voice from behind said._

"_You're a traitor to your own species."_ After that he was brought back out. What they hell was that, he must have had one weird life. He shook his head to get over the experience and padded back into the house, where he found Gill and Tom crying with one another on one of the chairs.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked as he pushed the door closed with his hind leg.

"We're ok. Thank you so much." Tom replied, eternally thankful.

"Well after what you've done for me I had to return the favour some how." He chuckled as he approached.

"But we're in your debt now, we gave you shelter, but you saved my husbands life." Gill said as she bent her fragile body down and placed a hand on either of his cheeks and she sniffled.

"I was only doing what came naturally."

"Maybe you're a guardian angel sent down to help us."

"I doubt that." He chuckled as he gently slid her hands off his face.

"No I'm serious; you were made to help people."

"Maybe, but I'm no guardian angel."

"Maybe not, but we can't thank you enough." Tom replied.

"Let's call it even." Scott said with a smile. That night was eventful, but Scott was starting to get back memories. But what did they mean, they seemed to be in some random order, they didn't seem to mean anything in particular. But at least it was something, something that gave him a clue of his life before, and what it was telling him was that it was crazy.

**That battle Scott's been dreaming of looks to be happening, and that Memory Waver has taken full effect. But he's getting memories back, but how is he supposed to know what they mean and who the people are in them. The Ditori are ****mobilizing once more, will Scott get back in time to save his frieds and family, as well as making it back in time for his pup's birth with his memories. Keep reading and reviewing and you might just find out. Maybe i'll be evil and leave the last chapter out and not putting it up until i get bacl. How evil am I? hahaha. Until next time peoplez. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	26. Chapter 25: The Hearts Desire

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 25: The Hearts Desire

**Rosie's P.O.V**

We are at war, there's no other way to say it. When this night dawns upon us, many of who we see now will not be here, maybe in body, but not in spirit. Scott was still somewhere on earth, god knows where, and without him, I'm useless. Without him the casualties will be high, I'm unable to heal to wounded and bring back the dead, without him I'm just a plain, ordinary, pregnant Wolf. I'm not of use when they come, for I cannot put the pup in harms way. My children on the other hand did not want to stand by and watch. They wanted to help, and I understand that, they have certain gifts that can allow a higher chance or survival for themselves and others if they are out. As much as it kills me to know that my children are out in a war zone, I know I couldn't stop them, but that doesn't mean that I won't try and convince them otherwise.

Preparations for the battle were initiated as soon as we were all together, john went straight to work calling for the evacuation of the north, west and southern sides of the town, the central and eastern side wouldn't have time to get what they need and move out. They have been ordered to take the necessaries and move up to the SRC; they were more likely to be safe up there. John, Michael, Glenn, Melissa, Tony, Skye, Dakota, Lupa and I are all doing something, just anything to help. Tony Lexi, Karl and Skye said they wanted in, I wanted them to get away, far away, but they had their own quarrels with Sam that needed taken care of, Dean was the main one. They refused to leave, wanting to help whether it be in the fight or not, and who were we to deny them, we would need all the help we can get.

From past experiences and run ins with the Ditori, we knew we were out numbered three to one. But we had the advantage of home ground and all the abilities in the SRC. We knew the layout of the town, we had the high ground of the SRC if we needed to move back, but most importantly, we had the power to win. We had offensive and defensive gifts to aid us, Lupa and her shield could provide us with protection if need be, Dakota can start moving people out if it came to it, Michael was with the offensive and on the frontline, we all had something that would be of use when the time came.

We had a few hours before night fall, we spent the remainder of yesterday and last night clearing the town and starting to come up with strategies to aid us further. The SRC was our last fall back point, where we'd make our final stand if it came to it, we were the strongest there. We made numerous barriers, blocking off roads so the only way they could reach us was via foot, then they would be more venerable. We knew the direction they would come in, there was only one road leading into the town from the highway, it was a dead end town, one way in and one way out. John took several men out on that road this morning after we cleared as many people out as we could, burying something called mines in the road. They're supposed to blow up when something stands on them, I've never heard of one before, but I'll take his word of it that it'll do the job. He said it wouldn't stop them, just slow them down and take away some of their numbers, it was a better idea then just letting them through.

Now we were just making last minute fixes to traps, barriers and plans before we had to get ready. We were all out in the town centre, stood where the statue once stood. I couldn't believe this was going to happen, we really may not live to see the next morning, and it was because of us. We've roped everyone into something that was nothing to do with them, and now they were to pay the price. These were our enemies, not theirs so they should just leave while they had the chance. "Scared?" John asked.

"A little." I answered, everyone else nodding or mumble in agreement.

"It's good to be scared; if you're not then you're a fool."

"Surely it's better not to be scared?" Michael asked.

"When you're scared it gets the blood pumping quicker, you can't help but not feel that way."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" I then asked.

"Before I work here I was in the marines, that's why they thought I was appropriate for the job."

"_You never told us this."_ Glenn said sounding surprised.

"Well it's true, good old days."

"Don't say that, it makes you sound old." Mel giggled.

"I'm not as young as I once was." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on, you've been like a dad to us all this time we've been here."

"Really?" He asked, humoured by her statement.

"Yeah, you invited us in; you gave us a home, what more is there to say." Dakota said in agreement.

"Well thanks guys." He said with a smile. "But enough of this, we need to get ready." He was right, we still had a lot to plan out, and we didn't have time to talk about these things. We all spilt up, Dakota, Tony, John, Michael and Karl went to the far side of town where they would come through to make sure everything was ready and armed, all the guys, none of the girls. Lexi, Skye, Melissa, Lupa and I all headed back to prepare for the casualties that were soon to come. We WILL be getting them, and only good old fashion first aid and non supernatural healing will do the trick. The cafeteria was our medical point and where the civilians were to be, here they were safe and could help if needed. Everyone had to put some effort in, especially if we were outnumbered.

Lara and her pack were out booby trapping the forest, there was every chance they could come through that way, so hence the reason to do that. But it was also a means of escape. Behind the forest was an old beaten track, leading away from the fight and to safety. The pack was busy taking down that part of the fencing whilst avoiding their traps to ensure a quick way of escaping if Dakota was unable to, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that. The traps consisted of spike filled pits, falling trees that will go with the slightest breeze, they were using what nature had provided them with to stop our enemies. They had just finished the fence, and were now helping to set up the casualty point with the rest of us while the guys were still out. Setting up a make shift "surgery" they called it, this time they didn't have time to explain words, so I just went along with it.

All these soldiers, Supernaturals, families, they were scared, I could smell it on them, and I knew my daughter could also. Lupa and I were walking back down to the town from the SRC, wanting just to help out as much as possible, we were getting in the way up there and weren't of much use so maybe we would be down here. Now I had the opportunity to make my daughter see sense in this. "Lupa I don't want you to go."

"Mom we've talked about this." She sighed.

"I know we have, but it's horrible for a mother to see her pup in harms way."

"Mom I'll be fine."

"It just scares me to know you'll be out here when it's happening and I'm not there to protect you."

"You can't protect me forever." She giggled, why was she laughing?

"This isn't funny Lupa, you could die!" I exclaimed.

"It's just the way your being right now, are all moms like this?"

"Yes they are, when you become a mother some day you will be protective of your pups."

"Well that day's not happening anymore." She mumbled and lowered her head. She was talking about the young apprentice of the Dire Wolves, Faolan. The poor girl is still heart broken from that experience. I tried all this time to not let our secret out to them, but when we go to leave it's discovered. But I'm rather disappointed in the boy, if he loved her as much as he said he did, then he would have put all this to one side and accepted her for who she is, not what.

"Have you tried to see him?"

"How? You wouldn't be happy if I went and even if I did he wouldn't talk to me."

"Listen." I said as we came to a stop. "I want you to go and see him, and straighten this out. Take Dakota with you, and don't come back until he apologises for what he did."

"Are you just trying to get me to stay away?"

"I'm not going to be able to stop you; I just think that if you are going to do this, then now may be the last chance you get."

"I don't know mom." She said as she lowered her head.

"Do it for me, I want you to be happy before the time comes." She lifted her head up, and a smile grew on her face.

"Ok I'll do it."

"That's my girl." I smiled as I pulled her into a hug." Now let's go and find your brother, he's bound to be around here somewhere." We continued our way into the town, there we found all the guys talking. "Dakota!" I called out.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

"Yeah mom?" He said as he came trotting over.

"I need you to do me a favour." She said as we came to a stop in front of him.

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to take your sister back to the Dire Wolves."

"What?" He exclaimed in shock and looking back and froth from her to me. "Why?"

"Because she needs to patch things up with Faolan before they come. I want her to go so you'll do as I say."

"Is this what you want?" He asked as he looked at me. I just nodded. "Then take my paw and we'll go." He added as he held his paw out.

"Just be careful." Mom said as she walked away to join the others. I stared at my brothers paw, was this what I truly wanted.

"Don't be scared." He said snapping me out of my daze. "I'll be right there for you." That made me smile; he would be there for me. So with that I confidently took hold of his paw and after a quiet boom and a flash we found myself stood next to a cliff, and beside it was the boulder Faolan would push when we came. "I'll just be over here if you need me." Dakota said as he walked a little distance away. This was it, time to get this over and done with. I threw my head back and let out a long howl, calling for his presence. After a few seconds longer I brought it to a stop and lowered my head to wait, but he never came. I know he heard me, he was just ignoring me. So I walked up to the boulder and yelled through a small gap.

"I know you can hear me Faolan, so either you let me in or I'm coming in." I waited for a response but still got nothing. "That or I'll bring you out!" I added as I gave Dakota a nod, he knew what I wanted to happen. Still I had nothing, I knew they could all hear me, but still they refused to listen. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I gave my brother a confirming nod saying it all as I walked back a few steps. I watched as his eyes flashed; bringing Faolan to us, instead of us going to him. Seconds later there was a flash of green and when that faded there my once lover stood. He looked around frantically, wondering what on earth just happened. But it was when his gaze set upon me did it all click. His eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his throat, as he turned around without saying a word. "Faolan please."

"I have nothing to say to you." He said looking back at me out the corner of his eye.

"I just want to talk." I pleaded.

"Well I don't, stay away from me." He spat as he approached the boulder.

"Why can't you just listen?!" I yelled. He was taken back from my ferocity and looked at me with his still sharpened eyes.

"Because you lied to me. I loved you Lupa and you went and did this to me."

"I can't help the way I was born. I didn't gain these gifts or want them, I inherited them, something I had no control over having. If I could give them away just to be with you then I would've." There was a silence that filled the air after that little outburst.

"So this was your big family secret." He said as he stepped towards me, but stopped, leaving a large gap between us.

"Now can you see why mom didn't want us together?"

"I can see that, and now I agree with her."

"I disobeyed my own mother's wishes because of you, why can't you see that it doesn't matter."

"Because everything about you matters!" He snarled.

"Dakota can you give us a minute please." I asked turning to my brother. He nodded and walked some distance away leaving us to talk in private.

"We're done talking." Faolan said as he once again turned around to leave.

"Please." I pleaded.

"Just go, I'm sure you'll forget about this tomorrow." He spat.

"I might be dead tomorrow!" I yelled with tears running down my face. He froze in his tracks and looking back at me. His face was that of worry and fear, did he still care? "I could die tonight and all I want is to make peace with you before that."

"Why?"

"There's going to be a battle and we must fight. Mom said I should come and see you before it happens."

"No why are you here?"

"Because I loved you, and I can't move on if I don't do something." He stepped closer to me and sat still leaving a large gap between us. "You once told me to never give up on hope, that what ever the secret was we'll find a way. But now you hate me because of it. If you loved my like you said you did then it shouldn't matter."

"But it does. You're just like Sarabi, trying to make a difference with the humans."

"I'm not talking about her, and I'm nothing like her. My mom's the Starnik and my step father is the other, I'm just the daughter of her. I can't help it if I was born from her and can do what I can. Can't you see that? It's been a part of my life ever since I found out my eyes could change, I had no choice over the matter."

"I can, but it's still a part of you. Half of you is the blood of Starnik, the thing I've grown to hate. My past lover was the Starnik and she changed for the worst, now you're just the same."

"Why's that such a bad thing in your eyes? How can you say I remind you of someone who broke your heart?"

"Because you both did and became the same thing."

"Why can't you see that it's not my fault I was born this way? We have something in common, something that made us special."

"Was that true or was that a lie as well?" He asked coldly.

"I only didn't tell you about who I am, what I can do wasn't a lie."

"Was there anything else you lied about?"

"I never lied to you; I just didn't tell you about me, I'm sure you can understand why I didn't."

"I can, but I just wish you did."

"But then you wouldn't have felt that way about me, or helped us."

"No you're right we wouldn't have, but at least I would have been prepared for it."

"But then you wouldn't have felt that way."

"Listen did you come here for something or can I just go?" He asked, obviously not wanting to be here. His cold, harsh words were like stones in my heart.

"You told me it's impossible to hate someone after you leave them, that you never stop loving them. Are you saying you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you, and I never stopped loving you. Even after Sarabi I still loved her, just not in that way anymore."

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Because of the things I've seen and learnt to hate. Everything about you I've learnt to envy, to never listen to, but I can't help myself. Lupa I do still love you, just not in that way anymore."

"Then that's all I came to hear." I said as I stood up. "Thank you for listening." I added as I turned around.

"Lupa wait!" He yelled before the thuds of paw steps padded from behind me. I turned around to see he was right in front of me, closer then I thought he'd get. I was actually fearing him, what was he about to do. He knew about me so I didn't bother containing it and let my eyes do their natural thing and glow, making his widen a little and look down at me puzzled.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." I said as I looked away.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I'm scared." I said still not looking at him.

"Of what?"

"Of you." I replied. But then I left his paw on my cheek as he turned my head to look back into his jade green eyes, the ones I came to love.

"Don't be scared." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for the things I said, I'm sorry for saying I didn't love you anymore. You're right, you can't stop loving someone." I saw in the reflection of his eyes that mine started going returning to their normal hazel colour.

"You really mean it?" I asked with a smile.

"I do." He smiled. "But it can never be as it was."

"I know." I replied. It can never go back to how it was between us, we can stay friends, but that was it. "But what about your master?" I asked.

"What the shaman doesn't know won't hurt him." He chuckled as I giggled as well.

"So we're ok?"

"We're ok." He replied. But the he took a more serious tone. "Was what you said true? That you may die?" I nodded my head, giving him his answer.

"Yes." His breath started coming out in short and shaky gasps. "But don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But what if it doesn't?" He asked getting worried.

"I don't fear death; I've seen enough of it to know what lies in wait, literally." I giggled lightly.

"It's not funny, what if I never see you again."

"Then I'll visit often, in both circumstances."

"How?" He asked as a tear fell down his cheek, making me smile; now knowing he now accepted me for who I was.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll either be here or I'll see you in the waterfall. Deal?"

"It's a date." He smiled. Our gazes locked, finding ourselves lost in the others eyes. I was starting to get lost in the moment again, and felt my eyes starting to flutter and change. But I knew better, things can't go back to how they were. As much as I wish and he did too, it can't and never will. I reeled back out of my trace, breaking his as well.

"Well I should be going." I said as I walked backwards.

"Wait." He called making me stop again. He did as me leant forward and kissed my cheek, making me smile. "For luck."

"Thank you" I replied with a smile of my own.

"See you in the morning." He said as he made his way back to the entrance. But then came to a stop. "This may seem awkward?" He started as he turned around to face me again, "But how did you do that when you left?" I giggled at his question; the best way to answer was to see it.

"Dakota!" I yelled, and seconds later he appeared beside me.

"What is it?" He asked. I just looked back to Faolan who had a dropped jaw and widened eyes.

"He's a teleport, he takes us everywhere." I giggled at his reaction.

"Was that all?" My dear brother asked, thinking that's all I wanted.

"No we're going now." I said as I took hold of his paw. "Goodbye." I managed to say just before he took us back. I'm glad he did for I wasn't good with goodbyes.

When we arrived in the town, everyone was shouting and running around. It scared the crap out of us. People were running around with guns in hand, shouting orders and making last minute adjustments to things. That's when Michael ran past, but we grabbed him before he did.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're nearly here; they'll be here in thirty minutes." He said in-between gasps as he ran on.

"Wait where is mom?!" Dakota yelled to him.

"She's back up the hill, don't worry." He yelled back.

"Come on let's go and find her." I said as I held his paw once more. The next thing, we were inside the cafeteria. Everyone was frantically running around, trying to sort things out before it happened. After walking around calling her, we found her at the back talking with a family, trying to settle them. There were around thirty people from the town who couldn't get out in time, so this was the safest place around. "Mom!" I called out, gaining her attention.

"There you are." She gasped as she wrapped a paw around Dakota and me. "I was starting to worry."

"There's no need." I replied.

"They say they're nearly here." Dakota said as we pulled apart.

"Yeah, that's why everyone's so busy."

"Well we better get going." Dakota said as he grabbed my paw.

"Wait." Mom said quickly. We both looked at her; she had a tear running down her face as she did. "Please promise me you'll stay together, and be careful?" She pleaded.

"We will mom." I said as we both hugged her this time. Embracing her like it was the last time, you never know, it may well be.

"Come one let's go." Dakota said as we pulled apart once more and left to the battle field. When we arrived people were hiding behind man made barriers, vehicles and other objects they could conceal themselves behind of cover. Once again we noticed Michael crouched beside John, Tony, Glenn, and Karl, so we made our way over to them and dived behind the barrier.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Not yet." Tony replied. I noticed he was holding a rifle, which shocked me a little.

"Can you shoot that?" I asked.

"I was ok with the ones at the fair ground." He chuckled nervously.

"It's better then nothing." John said.

"What do we do now?" Karl asked.

"We wait, that's all we can do."

"Where's the pack?" Dakota asked.

"They're watching the forest in case they go around." John answered. Everyone was where they should be; now just waiting for them to come around the corner. But it was just then we heard the echoing booms in the distance, meaning they were almost upon us, only just on the other side of town. It was dark, the lack of light playing as a disadvantage to both sides, but we still had the upper hand overall. The town was dead silent, around sixty of us armed with guns and abilities waiting. But was sixty enough? If the mines worked then we should have depleted their numbers by maybe fifty, give or take ten. But even if they did work, we still had two hundred and fifty to deal with. We were seriously out numbered, we would need more firepower.

Just then there was a strange noise in the air, a kind of whistling sound. Suddenly John yelled. "MORTAR!" The several more yells bellowing to get down then shortly followed by a loud explosion in the centre of the town. Then another one, and then another. The ground around us seemed to be exploding for no reason, but it was obvious they were firing these things at us. Then came more snaps and bangs of guns as they finally arrived. They came running around the corner flashing their guns, and yelling before hiding behind the first thing they can use. "Open fire!" John screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone of us unleashed hell on them as they did on us. In-between the crashes of the shells were the snaps and cracks of the different guns being fired. Dakota, Karl and I were pretty much useless until we could get closer, so we just remained as low as we could to the ground.

Fire's started to spread as Michael did what he could and the bullets and the bodies started to rack up on both sides. They came like an unstoppable flood or a swarm of flies as they barrelled into the town centre. More fires erupted as Michael started using what he can doing to aid us further. That was when things stated to take a turn for the worst. A car that was not to far away exploded into a ball of flames, debris and smouldering metal flew out and killing anyone that survived the blast itself. It knocked me on my side, pain coursing its way through my body. I looked down to inspect my body to see a shard of metal in my left foreleg and protruding out the other side with a small trickle of blood leaking from my head where I hit it on the ground. I had no choice but to yank the shard out, adding more pain and an ear piercing scream from my mouth as I did. The wound bled heavily, but that had to be the last thing to worry about right now. I looked around for Dakota, hoping he was ok. He was just shuffling around whilst covering his head, but it was what I saw that made me fear for him. He had a large, deep bloody gash that ran down from his left ear down his face and neck to his shoulder, it bled heavily, and another running across his chest. I crawled to him and yelled over the several noises.

"Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine." He said as something caught our attention. We both looked directly up to see one of those things being fired at us coming straight towards us. At the last possible second, Dakota launched himself at me and suddenly we're behind the burning car. He pinned me against it and used himself as a shield as the explosion went off just on the other side. Nothing came our way, but I can see why he did it.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he pulled his head back but kept himself where he was.

"I'm fine." I said as I pushed him off. We both looked around the car, blood stained the floors where the explosions continued to go, bodies and bullet shells started to litter the ground on both sides of the town, fires spread all around us and buildings being reduced to rubble. I watched as our friends shot at the Ditori, trying so hard to defend each other. The more I watched the more I saw die around me so much death, it seems to follow us. It was really starting to make me think of the chances of getting out of here alive.

And that's how I wound up here, in this situation. It's amazing just how fast things can move from great to bad. I found it amazing how i was able to recount all those memories in such detail. "Lupa we can't stay here!" Dakota yelled in my face trying to get me out of my state of shock, induced by fear. "We need to get out of here!"

"Why? Everyone's dead or dying. We're all going to die!" Those words made my life flash before my eyes. Was this how I was going to die? Was this how we were all meant to die?

"Don't be stupid. We're going to get out of here." He said as he placed a paw on my shoulder and jumped us back behind the more protective barrier beside John. "John we need to move forward!"

"How, got any ideas?!" He yelled as he continued firing.

"One yes, but its risky."

"Just do it!"

"Michael!" He yelled. He crawled towards us and listened in. "We're going in, get ready and leave the gun."

"Got it." He yelled as he placed it on the floor.

"John, when we say stop firing! Lupa astral out!" He ordered. It was weird to be taking orders from my own brother, but he seems to know what he's doing. I did as he said and appeared beside my bloody body, after he made me physical. "Throw up a shield and move it forward as we do!"

"Ok!" I screamed.

"Ready?" He asked looking around at everyone. We all nodded, but weren't exactly happy to do so. "NOW!" He yelled as we all jumped over the barrier. All the fire was concentrated on us, but I had thrown up a domed shield around us, making it impossible to penetrate. Dakota couldn't use his abilities inside due to being complicated bloodline issues, but Michael wasn't. We ran out as I strained to keep the shield in tact, and Michael did his thing. First he went for the large group to the right, throwing out his hands and setting them ablaze. We watched as they screamed and ran around, desperately trying to put out the flames. The firing just continued, putting more pressure on me and causing my nose to start bleeding.

"Guys I can't hold it!" I yelled through seethed teeth and clenched eyes.

"Michael move back!" Dakota yelled. But it was too late; one of those exploding projectiles came crashing down in top of us, placing beyond what I could handle down on me. I screamed in pure pain as the shield lowered but the bullets kept raining down. Michael threw himself over Dakota and I making a shield out of his body as the bullets continued to fire, but something was wrong. Even with Michael on us we should still be dead, but we weren't. That's when all the firing stopped, followed by a silence you only find in a ghost town. All three of us look up and around, everyone gasping and jaw dropped at what we saw. Hundreds of bullets were levitating millimetres from our face, bodies and all around us, just hanging there in mid air. There was only one person in the entire world that had the power to do this, and he was here. Suddenly all those bullets spun around to face the Ditori before flying past us and straight into every last one of them. Many ran back down the street, whilst many more died and the others escaped with their lives barely in tacked. Then there was another silence, but that was broken when a footstep was heard behind us. We all spun around with smiles, knowing who it was and there he stood. "No one hurts my kids." He said with his green, swirling, pulsating eyes that only the Starnik and their children have.

**Two day's prior-Nobodies P.O.V**

During Scott's slumber he was seeing strange things as well as hearing them._ He's sitting on a ledge, over looking some sort of Valley, but beside him sits a she-wolf. In this dream he feels he knows her, but why does he not seem to know who she is. She has most grey fur but nearly as much tawny brown fur on the top of her head, the bottom of her legs and some along her sides. But it was when he wrapped his paw around her that seemed to spark something. In his heart he felt like he needed to be with her, he needed to find her. But then he noticed something other then this feeling, his paw was not of a wolf, but that of a human, he had human paws!_

He sat up with a gasp, his dream over. That she-wolf, does she know who he is, can she help him? He would say that's the strangest dream he remembers, but he can't, this is the only one he's had and knows of. But was it a dream, or a memory. It must have been a dream, why other would he be a human in it. He's a wolf, not something else. After pulling back out of his thoughts we realised it was the beginning of a new day, and looking across the room sat the people who took him in for the night and he saved. "Morning son." Tom said with a smile.

"Morning." Scott replied as he sat up and stretched off.

"Sleep good?"

"Yeah, not bad. Thanks for letting me."

"You're welcome." Gill smiled. "We already ate but there's some food still in the kitchen."

"Oh I think I'm ok thank you."

"I won't let you leave until you've eaten something, now off you go." Gill instructed a little more forcefully.

"I'd do what she says." Tom added.

"Ok, thank you very much." Scott said as he walked in the direction he was pointed in. He found the kitchen and some food which he ate there before walking back to join the others. "That was good."

"She's a good cook." Tony replied. "Why do you think I married her?"

"Oh stop it you." Gill said giving him a playful slap on the chest. "Oh look it's on." She then said excitedly as she reached over for the remote and turned up the T.V.

"What is it?" Scott asked intrigued.

"Advertisement for the Vancouver Winter Olympics, our grandson is entering this year." Suddenly that gave Scott another flash back. _He was stood opposite a large building, people walking in and out and above it was a large sign saying "Supernatural Research Facility". Then he was standing in a Human settlement, a large town by the looks of it. A fountain in the middle and many people walking around just enjoying the day._ And as quick as it started, it was over. That feeling about the she-wolf he dreamt of earlier, it grew when the word "Vancouver" was mentioned.

"How far away is Vancouver from here?" Scott asked turning back to the senior couple.

"Just over two hundred miles away, why got somewhere you need to be?" Tom asked.

"No, I just feel as though I need to head that way."

"Well we don't drive so I'm afraid we can't help you there." Gill replied.

"Then I'd better get walking. Thank you for your help." The older couple knew this was goodbye and followed Scott outside. "Thank you for helping me." He said once more.

"Thank you for saving me." Tom said as he bent his fragile from down and reached his hand out which Scott placed his paw in and shook.

"Don't mention it." Scott said as Tom was replaced with Gill who came down to her knees and pulled him into a hug.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." She whispered as she pulled away.

"So do I." He replied as Tom helped his wife back up.

"It's down that road, just follow straight down and don't turn off at any point." He said pointing down the left.

"Thank you once again, I'll be sure to see you again."

"We'd like that." Tom said as he waved Scott off.

"Good luck young man!" Gill yelled as the two walked inside and left Scott to start walking.

"This walk is going to take a while." He said to himself. It truly would, it would take days to get to Vancouver if things went ok, anything could slow him down or stop him.

He walked, and walked and walked, not stopping since he left. He had no idea where he was going; he just hoped the old man told him the right direction. He stopped only to lap up the water from a puddle of ditch if he passed it. It was after he passed the thirty seventh mile he felt something different. Some thing was telling him to hurry up and get a move on, that he needed to get to his location faster. So followed his instincts, he managed to pick up his pace and jog three more miles, but that was the last he could do. It was dark now, getting into the early hours of the morning. But he needed to keep moving; his heart was screaming at him as well as threatening to burst out of his chest for the distance he ran, to keep moving. But surely five minutes won't hurt; a five minutes break was all he needed. He padded to the side of the road and just let his body collapse to the pavement. He was in the middle of no-where, no vehicles or anything came by in those five minutes that soon turned into seven, then twelve, then twenty, until he eventually came to the conclusion he wasn't moving until the next days light. He curled up in a ball, covering his face with his tail and fell asleep; resting his aching muscles for the next day and more intense walking on the side of the road.

The next day he woke up and after stretching off, continued to walk. Walking was the only thing he seemed to be able to do right now, well it was the only thing he could do. He did start singing to himself along the way, how is it he can remember songs, but nothing of himself. Last night he dreamt of that she-wolf again, she looked so beautiful, her eyes, her fur, her body, it was as beautiful as the view the two were looking over. But who was she, and why was he human in the dream?

He decided to take another a short break by the side of the road halfway through the morning, but once again that instinctual pull told him to get a move on, and that he didn't have long until something happened. But it was at that moment a guardian angel must have been smiling down on him. A truck passed by, and the driver seeing Scott in his exhausted state and great deal of respect for Wolves and the Starnik's rules pulled over and stepped out, much to Scott's surprise. He too had taken Wolf Speak classes, and it perplexed Scott as to how people were able to understand him. "Hi." The trucker said as he stood a few feet away from Scott.

"Hi." Scott panted back. "Do you have any water?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a sec." The trucker replied as he walked back to his vehicle and back to Scott a few seconds later with a bottle of water and a clean ashtray. He poured as much water that could fit inside before shuffling it closer to Scott who then started lapping it lap greedily. The man sat a little distance away and waiting for him to finish. It didn't taste all that great from the tobacco and the scent coming from it, but at least it was something. When he was done, he wiped of his muzzle and pushed it back to the man.

"Thanks." He said gratefully and walked around him to carry on walking.

"Where're you headed?" The trucker asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied as he turned to face him.

"Neither do I, wanna lift?" He asked as he walked to the cabin of his truck.

"Are you going to Vancouver?"

"On the way, I'm passing through it, why wanna ride?"

"Yeah sure, thanks." Both Human and Wolf padded around the other side and the Trucker opened the door and lifted Scott inside before he got in his own door and in his own seat.

"The names Dennis." He said reaching out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you." Scott replied as he shook it.

"Don't have a name?" Dennis asked as he started the vehicle.

"I can't remember." He replied looking down in sadness.

"Ahh, amnesia huh? What do you remember?"

"Just fragments of things, I keep getting something every now and then but not enough to remember anything."

"That sucks." Dennis replied. "How long have you been like this?" He asked as he pulled out and started driving.

"Since yesterday."

"Oh so not long."

"Nope, not that long."

"Well then there's still plenty of time."

"I don't feel like there is. I just have this feeling I don't have until long to get somewhere."

"And you think it's in Vancouver?"

"I don't know, but it feels like the right way."

"Well, I hope your right."

"How long should it take?"

"We should be there by dusk tonight."

"Do you mind if I take a nap? I didn't sleep much last night." Scott asked.

"Sure buddy, go right ahead."

"Thanks for the ride." Scott said as he curled up into a ball and fell asleep before he had a chance to hear a response. But it felt like seconds later that he was nudged in the side and woken up. "What is it?" He asked with a yawn and sat up."

"Something's wrong."

"Why? Where are we?"

"There's usually a small town up here, but the roads are blocked." Scott looked out the window the see the lights in the distance, indicating the presence of a settlement of some sorts. "Must be road works."

"It's late, why would they be doing it now?" Why did Scott know what road works meant? Things were getting weird.

"Maybe their just clearing up." Dennis replied.

"Maybe." Scott muttered as he looked back towards the lights. Something inside him was yelling to get over there now. But why, he would get there soon enough, so why did he have to run now. "I've got to go."

"What do you mean?" Dennis asked.

"I mean I've got to get out, now!" Scott said for some frantic reason, like a life depended on it.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll get the door." Dennis replied confused at his sudden actions as he leant over and opened the door for him,

"Thanks for the ride." Scott thanked as he jumped out.

"No problem!" Dennis yelled as Scott started weaving in and out of the cars as he ran. But he needed to get there quicker, so he ran across the field to his right, making his own route. It was a corn field, so he was easily concealed from the world of the humans. He used the stars to make he was going in a straight line, making sure a certain constellation was ahead of him as he ran, if it was then he was always going the right way. He reached the end, but ran back in when he found more humans, this time carry weapons that they wouldn't hesitate on using on a wolf. He looked at all of them, yelling and running into the town which he was on the edge on. Loud bangs were heard from across the road as several men were firing things out of tubes into the town and more Humans ran in with their guns.

One man caught his eye more then the rest, but why. His accent was different and he seemed to be taking the lead role and ordering people to do things as they conversed around a car. It seemed to be some sort of makeshift HQ for them. Brushing all this aside, Scott sneaked his way along the edge of the field and using the shadows crept into the town. Gun shots echoed in the streets and grew louder as he neared the middle. It was when he came to one corner and peeked around it he found what the source of the commotion was. It was a battle and a bloody one at that. Explosions going off around them, bullets firing and bouncing of walls. Bodies of humans lay around dead or dying on both sides. One group of humans on one side and another on the other, all trying to kill one another. _"What the hell is going on?"_ Scott thought.

Suddenly a green light appeared on the far side of the town centre and moved towards the other side, a human and two wolves inside. Why did Scott have a sudden heart throb when he saw them? The bullets ricocheted off it and into the walls of the building or evaporated on impact.

That's when everything seemed to flash before him. In his own eyes he started seeing pictures of things, his memories, but as this was happening, his body was changing. He could still see everything happening around him and watched as his body started to grow and change shape inside a green light and as two smaller red and white ones revolved around him. He was starting to remember things. "My name, its Scott. How can I forget that?" He said aloud and with a smile. He remembered everything in his pasted, he remembers his childhood, meeting Rosie then her family, Dean's death, he remembers everything. But that was brought to an end when an ear splitting scream filled his ears above the bullets. He looks up to see his daughter and son being covered by his brother as a protective Shield, but the strange thing was before he noticed he was Apexing and catching each bullet before they hit. And when the firing stopped he threw them directly back at the Ditori as they ran away, but he got most of them. He stepped out knowing it was safe, and smiled down at his family. "No one hurts my kids."

**Lupa's P.O.V**

"Scott!" I screamed as I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. "You're back!"

"I said I would be." At the same time he replied Dakota jumped on him and squeezed the life out of him with me.

"Good to see you back bro." Michael said as he pulled himself up.

"It's good to be back." I Scott said as Dakota and I let him up. "Has she given birth yet?"

"Not yet, she's up at the SRC."

"Guys, get back here!" John bellowed. We all looked back at him to see he was doing what looked like a head count. He did as ordered and walked back to him.

"How much longer do we have?" Scott asked.

"I don't know they could be here anytime." Tony answered.

"Tony what are you doing here?!" Scott yelled in shock.

"Dakota brought us just before they came to our home." Karl added.

"You too?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Skye and Lexi are back up there."

"Oh crap." He muttered.

"Dude we wanted to be here, you try and stop us." Tony said.

"Incoming!" John yelled as shots were once again fired and we hit the ground. My leg was killing me, but I had to forget it for now. Our side started firing back before we gave the order. "Dakota you need to get the wounded back now."

"Got it." He yelled as me, him and Scott crawled over.

"John I'll be back soon!" Scott yelled as we left.

We appeared in the cafeteria with the crying and bloody soldiers, all seven of them. Dakota powers were defiantly still growing if he can take that now. We instantly caught everyone's attention with their screams and wails. Many people came over and started helping out as these were the first casualties of the night, but we had mom now and since Scott was back she could heal. "Scott?!" Mom exclaimed from behind. He turned back to normal and ran into mom and wrapped the others paws around each other. "You're back." She whispered as the tears fell.

"I said I would be." He said as he nuzzled her neck. "And you know how good I am at keep promises."

"I know all too well." She replied as she pulled away, but he placed his paw behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. As weird as it was to see this, Dakota and I completely understood, they haven't had a chance to have a moment like this until now, something keeps stopping it, but now wasn't one of those times. She pulled away and gasped at the state of us. She came to start healing us, when someone yelled.

"Rosie we need you!" Skye yelled above the screams and more yells of the others trying to help. She looked back and forth from us and the screaming soldiers.

"It's fine mom, we'll be ok." I said. After sharing one more kiss with Scott she padded around behind a table and started healing one man. Scott then turned to us.

"Ok guys, let's get back out." Suddenly there was a scream, but not of the soldiers, but of mom. We all whirled around and looked at her to see her mouth opened, her paw on her belly, and her face tensed. I looked where she was standing to see a puddle of water underneath her and more dripping from her rear. It didn't take a genius to know what's going on here. Her eyes opened as Scott asked. "Rosie what is it?" She looked at us with pain eyes and a scared expression.

"My water just broke."

"What!" He yelled in fear.

"The pup, its coming!"

**Massive cliffhanger, how cruel am i? you're not getting anymore until tonight. Rosie's giving birth, in a war, perfect timing or what. That pups wants out at the most inappropriate time. Time for Scott to be a dad, a blood one this time. Guys what folks, there's only one more chapter after this, then that'll be the end of Demon's of the Starnik and then i'm away for a week. I will be putting up an Authors Note shortly after the final chapter tonight which i'd quite like you to read as it explains somethings. A lot of things are going to happen in this last chapter, some very important things that need to be remembered for Children of the Starnik. Until tonight peoplez. :p**

**The FalconWolf**


	27. Chapter 26 Our Legacy Lives On

Demons of the Starnik

Chapter 26: Our Legacy Live On

**Scott's P.O.V**

"Oh Shit." I gasped. This was the best timing ever! We're in the middle of a war and the pup decides now the perfect time to make an appearance. Rosie was jumped off the table as we ran up to her, her face clenched as she went into labour. "Please say this is a joke." I pleaded.

"This isn't a joke!" She gasped as a wave of pain it her.

"Quick lie her down!" Lupa yelled. She ran into the corner of the room and using anything she could find made a makeshift bed made out of paper, coats, bags anything just to make the hard floor more comfortable. Rosie was seething and squealing as Dakota and I laid her down.

"Deep breaths." I said as I looked into her eyes. That was all I can think of, they always said it in the movies so it must help, "We need help." I said as I looked at the kids. "Get my mom and dad here, now!" It was a split second after Dakota's eyes flashed they appeared beside me.

"We're getting used… Oh my god." Mom changed from happy to shocked.

"Guys down here." I yelled getting there attention. They followed my voice and looked at what was happening.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"The Ditori are attacking and Rosie's going into Labour." I yelled, nerves getting the better of me. "Can you help?" I pleaded. Mom nodded and knelt down beside us, trying to calm her and dad ran out to see what he could do. I just wanted the pup to be born safely and live to see tomorrow. Just then John came running in the doors with a few others, including Tony, Karl and Michael.

"Scott!" He yelled. I looked back at him but then to Rosie, I wasn't going to leave her side, but she looked into my eyes.

"Go."

"I'm not leaving you." I muttered.

"I'll be fine." She panted. I knew she had me beat, and the others wouldn't have run up here if there wasn't a problem. Getting up and turning in the process, I started walking away.

"Keep your legs crossed or something!"

"You asshole!" She yelled angrily at my stupid remark. I'll admit, it wasn't the best advice I've given, but I wanted to be by her side when it came. Dakota came with me whilst Lupa stayed behind with her mom as we approached John and the others after weaving around the makeshift beds.

"What's wrong?

"There coming, we couldn't hold the town!" John informed.

"How far back are they?"

"They're coming up the road; my men can't hold them long."

"Let's go." I said as we walked out and down the corridor towards the main entrance. Men carrying others wounded to the canteen for help and others crying out of pure fear, unable to move and sat in the corridor. But we didn't have time for them. We made it to the reception which was usually filled with staff, but now it was littered with living and dead soldiers. We used the wall as cover whilst we thought of a plan. "I say we just run and hope we make it back. Take out anyone we see."

"That's your plan!" Michael exclaimed.

"You got a better one?" I asked as looked back at him, he just shook his head. "John are you and your guys ready?" I asked as I strung an arrow to my trusty bow.

"Whenever you are." I looked down to my son, hoping he would stay here, but I didn't bother asking him as I knew he would say no. Like his mother and sister, he was persistent. The sounds of the guns outside and firing into the building every now and then rained outside in the darkness. I peeked around the entrance to see there was a wall of them, around twelve all shooting inside at us. I waited until there was a pause in the firing, indicating they were reloading, and that moment came a few seconds later when there was a brief pause.

"Now!" I bellowed as around fifteen of us ran out and straight towards them screaming a war cry, taken back and unprepared. Dakota vanished from my side and appeared for a spilt second with his jaws clamped around one and a paw around two more before vanishing again. I released my arrow and watched as it flew directly through the head of not one but the guy behind him as well and embedded itself in his brain. Michael set a few ablaze and Glenn, Tony, John and his men unleashed hell with their weapons. They went down easily enough, but how many more would there be on the way.

"Make a line!" John bellowed. We did as ordered and made a line as we ran down the length of the road without stopping. Many were hiding in the trees either side of us, but they either missed or I Apexed the bullet and threw it back at them. We covered half of the road to the town in a few minutes, like a flood destroying everything in its path, unstoppable. The edge of the centre was in site, just around the corner of the building and only one of John's men was lost on the run here. We all hit the wall of a building and I peeked around to see nearly thirty of them. But one of us fell behind and was unaware of the danger that lurked around the bend. Glenn came running past us ready for more bloodshed and around the corner. I screamed his name and tried to reach out for him, but it was too late, adn he as out of rech. A hundred bullets came flying at him all at once, hitting every square centimetre of his body. Michael tried to run passed to aid him as he screamed out his name, but I grabbed him and moved away from the corner.

"Let me go!" He bellowed.

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled back.

"We can get him back to Rosie it's not too late!" He pleaded.

"Michael stop." I said in tears as I pinned him against the wall. "He's gone ok, just stop it." They were still firing at his body, even though he was clearly dead, but I guess they wanted to make sure. I released him after I knew he wasn't going to run out, but it was when the firing stopped and the sounds of magazines hit the ground he then ran out followed by me and the others screaming another war cry. A few minutes later, they were all dead and we rained victorious in the town, we had won it back, but for how long.

"We'll hold the town, you get back up there." John said to Dakota and I. I didn't have to think twice before Dakota brought us back into the SRC canteen. I ran straight into the corner where Rosie lay, crying into a coat she lay on. I turned as I came to a stop beside her.

"Rosie we're back." She looked up and her eyes lit up with happiness when she saw us. I only just noticed but Skye and Mel were here beside her trying to help.

"Is everyone ok?" Mel asked. My eyes started to water, not wanting to answer.

"Glenn didn't make it." Dakota infirmed for me. Mel gasped and covered her mouth as tears instantly fell down her face. Skye didn't know him as well but found it upsetting to hear and tried to comfort her. But it was Rosie's cry as what I guessed was a contraction hit that made me focus. Her face tensed and she buried her face once again into the puffy coat as she squealed away.

"It's ok, it's ok." Mom whispered trying to comfort her.

"Can you guys smell smoke?" Lupa randomly asked. Dakota and I lifted our heads and scented the air; there was indeed the faint tinge of smoke in the air.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said as Dakota we walked up to the large window into the forest where we saw a glowing orange light emitting from within. It didn't take a genius to know the forest was on firing, we needed to act fast before it reached us. "Get Michael here now!" I yelled as I turned and Apexed the windows resulting in the one I was in front of smashing loudly.

"What is it?" Michael asked as he appeared next to me.

"Fire in the woods, think you can stop it?" I asked.

"I'll try." Was all he said as he ran towards it. We could see from here how fast it was spreading, but Michael is a firestarter and bender, he can create and manipulate the element so if anyone can stop it, it's him. I returned to Rosie again after I turned, this time I wasn't moving until it came, and it didn't look like much longer. She was screaming and crying beyond belief, did it really hurt that much?

"Ahh… God!" She exclaimed as another contraction ended.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Lupa asked.

"Defiantly, how do you think I felt having two?" Rosie replied, trying to laugh a little.

"I don't want to know." She replied. Rosie then did start to laugh lightly, as I took her paw in mine and looked into her eyes. But that came to a sudden stop when she clenched my paw so tight I thought she would rip it off and screamed again.

"This is it!" She squealed in pain and the tears fell at an uncontrollable rate. I felt so useless, but then again I was letting her use my paw to break.

"I can see it!" Lexi yelled. I hadn't even noticed she was here; she was being so quite as she sat behind Rosie.

"You don't need to tell me that." She managed to say before she screamed again.

"The heads out." She replied with a smile. "Lupa I need some help, back here." She nodded and came around to do what needed to be done.

"One last push Rosie and we'll have a daughter." She looked up and met with my gaze, locking our green pulsating eyes. She was hyperventilating beyond belief; her eyes bore that of physical pain that coursed its way trough her lower region. "You can do it, I love you and I know you can." I said added as I kissed her forehead and gave her a heart warming smile. Her breathing rate started to pick up as she gave one last final push. She cut of the blood supply to my paw and she cried out for one last push. And a few moments later she gasped and was panted heavily.

"It's out!" Lexi yelled. "Lupa cut it." She said as she pointed down to something I couldn't seem, I couldn't see past her hip at this point. She took one paw and slit something which I guessed was the umbilical cord before she knelt down and picked it up by the scruff of its neck. There it was, my daughter. A black furred she-pup, just like I saw.

"It's a girl." She mumbled as she set it down by Rosie's floppy head and my paws. I couldn't believe it, I was finally a dad to a pup with my blood, not someone else's. I was lost of words, but we still needed to work on it.

"We need to clean it." Rosie panted in between breaths. I understood and lay down with it still in-between my paws and started licking it clean down to up. It squirmed around and yipped so sweetly, I was still lost for words when I was done, every speck of blood and fluid off it. It didn't taste nice, but I didn't care, I gladly did it. "Look at what we did Scott." Rosie panted.

"She's beautiful." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. I looked across to my mate and kissed her quickly so she could still get her breath back. "We're going to have to family we dreamed of."

"I know." She giggled lightly. "Lupa, get your brother." Lupa nodded and ran off and returning later with Dakota who had the same reactions as us.

"She amazing mom." He said as he bent down with Lupa and took in their sisters scent, something they'll have to get used to. That's when she started squirming around a little more and yipping away, making them move back thinking they did something wrong.

"Don't worry guys she's hungry." Rosie said soothingly as she found the strength to lean over and move guide her towards her stomach and keeping her head up so she can watch her.

"What's her name?" Skye asked. We had completely forgot they were still here, Lexi, Mel, Skye and mom were all gathered around still watching and with happy smiles. Rosie and I shared a look, we knew of a name we both liked.

"Myka." Rosie said as she looked back down to her.

"Wonderful name." Mom said, making me look up to her.

"You're a grandma now." I said with a smile.

"As weird as it sounds, I'm happy."

"Can I be there on the day you tell her that?" Melissa asked with a giggle, making us all do the same. We all just talked about her and her upbringing as the daughter of the Starnik and explaining everything to her when she's old enough. But then John came running in, hyperventilating, meaning he'd run all the way up here.

"They're attacking again, we need help!" He yelled to anyone in the room. Not many answered, some men managed to stand up and gather a weapon before heading out. I knew I'd have to as well, but I didn't want to leave, not as soon as my pup had been born. I looked back to Rosie and met with her amber eyes.

"We're good here."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"Just be careful. You two as well." She said as she looked over to our other children.

"We'll look out for each other." Dakota replied.

"No, Lupa you stay here just in case." I ordered, as we started moving towards the door. She did as she was told and sat beside her mother and sister.

"Call me if you need me." I said as I kissed her cheek before turning and walking away with my bow in hand. If I was going then I didn't want my family to be unprotected in here, so I asked John to stay, and plus his wounds needed checking over. He was reluctant at first, but we made him see sense and gave command of his men to me before we walked out. We all ran as I led everyone back down to town and gathering anyone we passed, but as soon as we came to the front door we found we were under fire again. This time we didn't wait for anything, we ran straight out and I shot the first person I saw firing at me before turning and killing as the wolf I am. One person caught my attention, but as I ran towards him an explosion from right beside me sent me soaring into a tree by the side of the road. Pain ran though my body and even more added to it when I hit the tree and then the ground. But I didn't have time to lie around and continued on to move to my target, but I fell after taking one step. I quickly looked over my wounds, finding one running down the entire length of my left side from where I hit the tree, one across my left paw and another deep graze on my cheek. I couldn't believe what this was. I dreamt these wounds happening here and how I'd get them. But it must have been a complete coincidence, nothing more. I ignored the pain and continued to rip the throats out of anyone I came across; we weren't going out without a fight.

Thirty minutes later they made a retreat back to the town, they had won it, but we still had the SRC, so we still hadn't lost. Many of us were dead or dying, thankfully no-one I held dear to me other then Glenn, but we did have several casualties. There was nothing we could do except help the wounded inside for Rosie to do something. I carried a live but unconscious man inside and set him on the floor of the cafeteria for someone to tend to. Then I walked over to the corner where Rosie laid, but something was wrong, Myka wasn't with her! I turned and padded towards her, my wounds remaining on my body. She was crying loudly into the coats she had given birth on burying her face into them as she did, Mom and Lexi trying to calm her but crying themselves. But then I saw something that made me shiver. John was on the other side of the room, dead! A bullet wound directly in his chest and a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"What happened?" I asked as I approached.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

My sister was so cute, but it was weird when mom said we were once like that, that size and doing what she's doing now, nursing. She's been feeding for a while now, and the guys only left a few minutes ago. We had to think positive at this time, doing that will keep the nerves at bay and bring back positive results. But we weren't out of the woods yet, because literally in the woods there was a major problem stirring. The fire was way out of control, leaping from tree to tree and bush to bush. From the inside you could feel the immense heat it was that hot and close. Michael was just outside the tree line trying so desperately to tame the wild thing, but came to no success. He's been out there trying for nearly an hour; he needed to stop before he killed himself. I ran out and conjured a shield in front of him and holding the fire at bay. It went as high as the trees and as wide as I could see. No longer did he have to fight it, no longer did the fire move nor did we feel the heat behind my wall. I guessed I'd be able to hold it for a few minutes, give or take a minute with it being a shield of this size.

I walked backwards just so I could hear what was going on inside and so I could remain concentrated. Michael came and sat beside me on a step with a sigh. "Thanks." He panted.

"No problem." I replied without taking my eyes from ahead of me.

"Not sure how much longer I could have taken."

"You ok in there mom?" I yelled and quickly glanced in to see her.

"I'm fine, how's things out there?" She yelled back.

"Hot!"

"Can you hold it?"

"Not much longer"

"Come here!"

"Michael take it back." I said is I relaxed my mind and walked back inside after swapping places with him. I was hit with a wall of heat that passed straight through me and bringing a bucket load of sweat with it. "What is it?" I asked as I approached mom.

"Help me up." She demanded as she shuffled around to get her paws under her.

"Mom you need to rest." I protested.

"I can help, I'm not going to lie here and watch." She replied sternly as she tired to push off the ground. It didn't seem I had much of a choice and let her use me to lean on.

"What about Myka?" I asked looking down at her.

"John!" She bellowed, and a few moments later he came walking by. "Protect my pup with your life. If anything happens to her I will eat you." Mom growled as we started walking.

"Of course." He said as he gently picked her up and held her closely with one hand and his gun in the other. Mom groaned and moaned as we walked out the window, careful not to step on any glass. She was stumbling around, but had me to help her as we made it to Michael's side. The flames reached out like tendrils trying to pull us into it and engulf us.

"When I say, push!" She yelled. I then watched as her eyes lit up and the wind started to swirl around us, getting faster and stronger with every second that passed. It then all focused and blew towards the fire, causing the flames to blow back. "NOW!" She bellowed. He nodded and threw out side arms as we started walking towards the tree line, pushing the fire back into the trees. But then our ears were filled with an ear piercing scream from within the forest, followed by yells and cries for help.

"Michael get mom!" I ordered as I Astraled out and left my body to collapse. I may not be in a physical body, but at least I can do something. I ran straight through the fires, unable to feel the heat or anything I ran through. The screams grew louder as I neared, and it was when I came across Kate's old den and saw within that I then feared for who it was. The pack must have been out here when the fire started and got trapped, but then they found Kate's den and ran inside. But now I come here to find several burning logs blocking the outside and filling the den with smoke. All six of them were screaming and yelling for help. I had to do something. I grabbed one of the logs and using all the energy I could must to make contact I pulled, but even in my ghostly, invisible form I wasn't strong enough.

I continued to pull as they started hacking away from inhaling the toxic fumes filling their lungs with each breath, and trying to get as far away from the burning logs that burnt their skins. It was horrible to be here, hearing their shrieks and cries for help, but I couldn't do anything. I was forced to watch as six of my friends one by one fell after breathing in too much of the fumes, first becoming unconscious and then letting death take them. I screamed and pleaded for them to stay awake, but that's when I saw death take them, literally. The Angel of death stepped through the wall at the back of the cave and held out his hand. I then watched as six balls of light flew out of each of the werewolves' chest and towards his hand quickly before disappearing. "No, stop it!" I screamed from the other side.

"It's their time, I don't decide when it is, the gods do."

"Put them back!"

"I'll be returning later on, this won't be the last time you see me tonight Lupa." He said as his body smoked like that of the fumes filling the room and he materialised, leaving nothing but the bodies of the six Supernaturals and a den full of smoke. I released one long howl of requiem for our lost friends before pulling back out and returning to my body.

"Who was it?" Michael asked as I sat up with a deep breath.

"The pack, they're dead!" I sniffled.

"How?" He asked.

"They ran into Kate's old den and got trapped. Mom I saw the Angel take them." I said as then it started to get to me. I've met the Angel of Death before, just not whilst he's collecting a soul.

"Its ok honey, I'm sure you tired." She said tiredly and pulled me into an embrace.

"But it wasn't enough." I wailed for a few minutes into her shoulder, letting go of all my worries and pain before pulling back out. "Is the fire ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks to your mom the winds blowing it the other way on its own now."

"So we're good?"

"We're good?" Mom replied as she licked my cheek. "Help me back inside." I did as she asked and let her lean against me, but when we stepped through the window something was wrong. More men and women were lying dead, more then when we left. Getting worried, mom and I picked up our pace and found Skye, Lexi, Mel and Jenny sitting around John and Myka. But something was wrong, Myka wasn't there! Mom saw this instantly and yelled.

"Where's Myka?!" Everyone turned to face us, all with many tears running down their faces.

"They came." Mel sniffled.

"Who did?" Mom demanded again.

"They did, they came and took Myka!"

"NO!" Mom wailed as she fell to the floor.

**Scott's P.O.V**

The bastards came and took my daughter, and killed one that many loved and saw as a father figure. Rosie and I were in tears crying into each others shoulder, her more then me. But something didn't add up, why did they take her and not kill her when they first saw her. But more importantly, how did they get in and out without passing us outside? They must have found another way in that we forgot about. Lupa and Dakota were doing their best to calm Rosie down without getting too worked up themselves. Everyone who fought earlier dotted themselves around the SRC, but most in here to have their wounds dealt with. Lupa told me of the pack's fate in the forest, they were good friends and our family at one point.

But then the speakers around the cafeteria started to crackle, gaining all our attention and making us look up to them. They only did that when someone's about to speak, but that's exactly what happened. "People of the SRC..." It started, we knew this was Sam; he must have rigged the sound system or something. "Being the generous person I am, I have called all my men to a full retreat. I want you to have time to tend to your dead and treat your wounded." The whole canteen fell silent as he continued. "Starnik, I'm now talking directly to you. I have your daughter, but I'm prepared to do a swap. I want either Scott or Rosie to come to the town and we'll give back your pup. We will keep her safe, but if you do not come we will shoot her outside your front door. You have fifteen minutes."

"I'm going." Rosie said as soon as he finished.

"No you're not, I'm going." I said as I jumped to my paws.

"Scott I can't die, I can get her and then come back with her."

"What if they have more of that poison, it'll kill you." I said with a more feral tone.

"I'm her mother!"

"And I'm her father."

"What if one of us goes?" Dakota asked.

"Out of the question." I said. "Rosie listen, I love you and I'm going to save our pup.

"Scott just stop!" She yelled. All eyes from across the canteen were on us. "You're not thinking this through. What are the chances they will still kill you if you get her."

"I'm prepared to take that chance." I replied.

"But I'm not." She said as her voice started to sound more saddened. "I just got you back, I can't loose you. How am I supposed to raise a pup on my own?" I walked up to her and nuzzled her neck as she did to me.

"You'll have Lupa and Dakota to help you. I'm going Rosie; I will bring back our pup."

"But they'll kill you; I can't lose another mate to them." She whined as a tear fell.

"I know, that's why I'm going."

"Scott I can't let you go, I won't."

"Neither can us." Lupa said as her and Dakota made their point. "We can do this together; we're strong when we're together."

"Or us." Tony said as he, Skye, Lexi, Karl, Melissa and Michael stepped towards us. I looked back to Rosie and pulled her into a kiss, a deep and passionate one, like I wasn't going to see her again. But that's because I wasn't going to. I didn't care if everyone was watching. I pulled back and looked into her eyes; I knew what I had to do. "Always remember I love you." I said as I turned as quickly as possible and placed my hands on her neck. She knew what I was going to do.

"Scott don't!" She managed to say before with one sharp twist I snapped her neck, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. My friends and family would try to stop me, so I whirled around to see them all running towards me, but I Apexed them and sent them flying and pinned them on the ceiling, refusing to let them down. Dakota tried to jump but soon found he still didn't move. His body went a sort of static and a jump scar appeared in his body, showing he was trying.

"I'm sorry." I said as I passed them. "I love you all."

"Scott don't!" Tony yelled, but I had barged my way through the people around and walked away. They wouldn't fall until I was nearly there and Rosie wouldn't wake up until then either, I had time to ensure Myka was safe before they reacted. I turned again and sprinted on all fours for extra speed. I ran into the reception to be greeted by many of John's soldiers and dad who tried to stop me, but I just weaved around them and ran down that road.

But now it all made sense, those dreams I've been having, everything that's happened and been inflicted, they happened in different dreams. The wounds I have happened, Dakota and Lupa's wounds, John, Glenn, the werewolves, I saw all their deaths, only three haven't happened yet, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota's. I can't let that happen to them. They are the onyl three out of my dream that haven't happened yet, i can't let them happen. If I give my life then Sam will spare theirs, that was the plan anyway. I can't let them pay for my mistakes. The people I love died because I wasn't quick enough. Shadow told me the dreams and visions were a warning, so why didn't I heed them and warn everyone! Or was it met to happen, something out of my control? Were all these people meant to die?

After all this thinking I hadn't noticed I was about to round the final corner into the town centre, and that's where I found them. Thirty armed men and women stood, the thundering sounds of my paws attracting their attention and readying their weapons. Sam was stood at the front and turned to see me as I came sliding to a stop fifteen feet away. "Give me back my fucking daughter!" I snarled. "If you've hurt her…"

"She's all safe and well." Sam said as he turned around fully and held her via her scruff. She was tucked with her fore and back paws under her as she dangled by the hands of the devil.

"Give her to me, now!" I demanded.

"You know, this thing makes me sick to look at. Not just because it's a wolf…" He said shaking her ever so slightly. "But because its father was once human, but chose to live life as a wolf and breed with them."

"Just give her back to me and let me take her home and you can have me." I pleaded as I started taking steps forward, but stopped when he bore a revolver down on me.

"One of us will take her up, I swear on my life." He said as he handed her to a man next to her. "But first the swap."

"Just promise me you'll take her home."

"To my old high school chum, of course." He said as he loaded a few bullets into the gun. "You know, I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He chuckled happily. I didn't care; I was too busy focusing on Myka, making sure the man holding her was doing it comfortably. Sam then approached after he was satisfied that his gun was loaded and ready to end my life here and now. He walked up to me as I lowered my head and he held it a few centimetres away. "No this isn't right." He said as he pulled it back. "I wanted to kill you as the piece of shit I knew in school, not like this. Change." He demanded

"At least let me die how I wish."

"No, I want to remember this day and do it how I please. So change or I will kill her." He threatened as he bore the gun in Myka's direction. I didn't hesitate and turned within three seconds remaining kneeling on the ground with my head lowered. "That's more like it." He said as I felt the gun barrel on my head. "Witness ladies and gentleman, the Death of the Starnik. Without one, the other is just ordinary." He then whispered something to me. "See you in hell." I closed my eyes and then the gun fired and then was a flash that did not belong to the gun, I didn't even flinch. I felt nothing and it was silent all around me, was this death. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sam stood there, but looking beside me. What happened? I followed his gaze and wailed at what I saw.

Dakota lay just beside me, a bullet hole in his chest. He was dead. I scrambled over to him and scooped up his upper body in my arms and wailed. He took a bullet for me.

"Dakota please, please don't die." His eyes were wide open, showing it was a quick death. I muttered "please" and "don't die" over and over again, hoping to feel some comfort or the gods would give him back, but none of it happened.

That's when I heard a dark chuckle. I looked up to see Sam back with his small army, all laughing or snickering to themselves, but Sam's British voice stood out more. But what happened next showed them the power of the Starnik. Their laughter and cackled came to a steady stop as the clouds above us started to blacken into that of a storm and started to swirl. Slowly it started to descend down around the entire town centre just brushing against the building. The grey cloud swirled with ever increasing speed, as I looked back down at my fallen son, but remained sensitive to what was happening around me. I brushed my hand over his face, closing his eyes before I pulled him closer to me and cried out into his forehead. As my emotions heightened, so did the speed of the clouds, the more pain I felt the more it violent it became. The speed of it started to drag debris, dirt, leaves, and rubble from the buildings it could reach. But it was when I released an ear piercing cry that they truly started to fear what was happening. As I roared into the heavens, a single bolt of lightening fell and struck the earth, only for a second, before another did in another spot, then another, followed by another. A bolt of the powerful energy struck every three seconds in a different spot. The madder I grew the more violent the winds swirled and the louder the claps of lightening struck. The winds gabbed my clothes and pulled them as if telling me to get up and do something. It tugged ion my hair and clothes

I wanted to kill these people right here and right now, every time before, something stopped me from doing so, but now I had no reason to not to. But I couldn't do this with just me. I glanced down at my bracelet, knowing what to do, but also who was doing this. The last time something like this happened was when expression started taking over, but with this bracelet and Shadows training combined, I had the power to channel it, but I seemed to have been doing that before I realised. My pain cry ended as I then looked directly at the Ditori. But then I screamed once more, but this time half of them clasped their heads and cried out in pure pain, I wanted them to be put in the most unbearable pain possible, and that's what was happening. I placed Dakota's body back on the ground before I sprinted at them, leaving expression to do what it was doing on it's own, and for me do deal with the rest. I ran into the crowd and began slaughtering anyone that came close enough. Grabbing Myka first and then killing many of them before they had the chance to react. I was being fuelled on pain, anger and sadness, and nothing was getting in the way of it.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I sat up with a gasp and instantly hacked up a clot of blood. But I didn't care about that; I had something else on my mind. "Scott!" I yelled.

"He's gone mom." Lupa said as she and Dakota came to my side.

"And you didn't stop him?" He asked.

"We couldn't, he pinned us to the roof and ran."

"I'll go and stop him." Dakota said as he walked backwards.

"No don't!" I managed to scream but he didn't hear me, it was too late, he left. He was now in danger of being killed.

"We need to stop him." I said as I painfully arose to my paws. My neck ached like hell, as well as my lower regions that haven't fully healed from giving birth. I may heal quickly, but the pain doesn't vanish that quickly.

"No mom, you need to stay here." Lupa ordered.

"My husband and two of my children are out there you try and stop me!" I growled at my own daughter. I walked passed her, I knew she'd follow, but then I had more blockages.

"Rosie just think for a minute." Lexi pleaded, but I pushed past her and Karl stood beside her.

"They can take care of themselves." Skye said with Tony by her side.

"I'm not letting them do this." I said as I barged passed them, but received a lot of pain from my body as I did.

"You're not strong enough, we can think of something." Skye said as she bent down and caught me.

"They could be dead now, we don't have time." I said as I forced myself to my paws and jogged to the exit. I turned around just before I left and said. "If we don't come back, then don't do anything stupid." Then we left without another word. I ignored the pain as best I could as I jogged into the reception and passed Scott's dad and the others. But as soon as we were outside, it was what we saw brewing above the town that made us run faster. It seemed like a strange storm was circulating above the town, but it was when it lowered onto the ground that it finally clicked, it was no storm. Something was happening down there.

"What the hell is that?!" Lupa exclaimed as we increased our speed.

"I have no idea, let's move!" I replied as we bolted down the hill. What was going on down there, was this Scott and Dakota, or the Ditori, but most importantly were they both ok? We ran the kilometre without a stop and rounded that final corner, but came to another wall. It was strange; it was a cloud, like a tornado. Its winds screeching and picking up anything light enough to pull in. On the other side we could hear screams and cries of pain and anger from within. What was going on in there? I tried to walk through but I couldn't, my paw would just be hit by something whirling in the high speed winds. All we could do was wait, but the more we waited the more we grew impatient, wanting to know what on earth was happening. After five intense minutes, the revolving winds started to slow and dissipate, and through the cloud we could see a man stood, but who was it? After we thought it was slow enough, we jumped through, but then I realised I hadn't landed on something, but on someone. Dakota lay dead under my paws.

It took a while to process it all, but eventually along with Lupa, we both understood why he wasn't moving. I didn't even bother to try and bring him back, it would be useless, we were far too late. Our sniffles and fate cries were heard by the man in the middle, it was Scott, and in his arms was Myka, curled up but yipping away. But then movement behind him caught my attention. But before I could react there was a loud bang of a gun and a flash in the direction of the movement, shortly followed by a thud next to me. I looked down to now see Lupa dead beside her brother, but before I could do something, there was a hiss and a sharp pain in my side. I investigate to find it's a dart with a rapidly draining blue liquid I knew of far too well. I knew what was about to happen. I looked up to Scott to see him running towards us screaming my name, but before he came even close there was one last loud bang before I fell to the ground. I wasn't dead, not yet anyway.

**Scott P.O.V**

All the Ditori are dead, and I managed to get my daughter back. But when we were to be reunited first Dakota took a bullet for me, then after I finish them Sam appears out of no where, shoots Lupa then shoots Rosie with a dose of the powerless drug before shooting her in the chest. But by the time I reached to them the damage had been done, Lupa and Dakota were dead and Rosie was powerless, but still alive! "Oh god." I muttered as I knelt down to Rosie. Tears fell like a river down my face as I watched my mate die right before my eyes. It was happening, the last three people I dreamed of dying were.

"Give me Myka." She whimpered. I gave her, her wish and placed Myka in front of her head. She said crawling towards her and started feeling nuzzling her chin. "Mommy has to go baby, be good for daddy."

"No, you're going to be ok." I said. "We're going to have the life we dreamed of."

"That's all it was Scott, a dream." She whispered. "Protect our daughter."

"How touching." Sam said from right behind. I spun around ready to kill him, but for once he was the faster one, as I was greeted by his revolver and a bullet to the chest. I fell back and clutched my now heavily bleeding chest. "Finally I get to watch you die." I didn't change back as I crawled over to Rosie who was just managing to hold on with her paw around Myka.

"But the Ditori are finished, you have nothing." I spluttered as blood started to leak from my mouth.

"Maybe so, but at least I can tell my children some day that the Starnik died at their father's hand. But it's not yet done, for the young one still lives. I can't have a descendant of the Starnik running around now can I." I heard his footsteps walk around us and closer to me. I could still do something. I looked over my family and instantly saw a gun not that far away, out of reach, but not by supernatural reach. I watched as Sam lowered his gun to Myka's tiny head, the small pup started whimpering, sensing it was in danger, but it made him smile. I wasn't going to let him harm my daughter. I threw my hand out over the bodies of my family and Apexed something for the last time, the gun. I brought it off the ground and aimed it straight at Sam, who saw what I was doing. I finished the sick bastard and pulled the trigger, hitting him in his abdomen, and sending him to the ground and dropping his gun. That's when I relaxed everything, the gun, my mind and my form. I turned for the final time as I looked into the eyes of my mate.

"He's gone?" She whispered.

"She's safe." I replied.

"Good." She sighed. The young pup under Rosie's chin crawled it's way over to me and did what it did her to and nuzzled my neck and started whining, somehow sensing something was wrong.

"Shh, its ok baby, mommy and daddy's here." I cooed and ceasing her crying.

"Scott?" Rosie asked. I looked up at her, too weak to talk unless I had to. "How does it feel to die?" I had died before, so I could answer. But I didn't want to answer, I didn't want to know that she was dying, I wanted her to think she was going to live, but we had to face the facts here, what were the chance of that happening. "I'm scared and I want to know." She said as a tear fell from her eye.

"It's quicker than falling asleep." I said palcing my paw on her cheek.

"Give her to Lexi." She said as she darted her eyes to Myka. "She can look after her."

"She's always wanted to know how it feels to be a mother." I chuckled lightly.

"Hey, I'll race you there."

"No, stay awake." I demanded.

"But I'm so tired. And Lupa and Dakota are waiting for us."

"I know they are, just stay awake." I had to keep telling her to stay awake. But after a while and no-one came, she finally let go, unable to cling on anymore. Now it was down to me to make sure Myka was safe until someone came.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

It's been thirty minutes since Rosie and Lupa left to go and retrieve Scott and Dakota, and the others were now getting worried. Tony has been pacing, holding his gun tight in his hand, Skye was sat on a table beside him, Jenny and David, Michael and Mel and Lexi and Karl were all sat in either a hug or just beside one another trying to calm anyone. Many of the wounded have been treated, but those beyond treatment were dead. Families huddled with there children in complete silence, but it was Skye who broke it. "I'm going." She gained everyone's attention as she walked towards the door.

"Let's give them a bit longer." Michael said, he trusted his brother that they'd return.

"They could be dead right now, I'm coming with you." Tony said as he joined Skye. Many people mumbled to themselves, and some agreed, they could be dead or dying and need help. After that nearly everyone started running towards the town, the soldiers leading the way just to be safe. And it was when they came to that one last corner they found the answer they were looking for. Over fifty bodies lay scattered around, thirty more recently, and in the centre of it all lay four wolves. They knew what had happened here. After the first site of the family, Tony, Skye, Michael, Mel, Jenny and David all ran up expecting the worst, but what they found was better then nothing at all, Scott was still alive, but only just, and Myka was with him. They all gathered around, with Jenny lifting up her sons head.

"Where's Sam?" He spluttered. They all looked around for him; he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here, why, did you get him?" Scott just shakily nodded his head. "Well then he won't get far." It was true; with the wound Scott gave him he would be lucky to last an hour if he ran.

"Get Lexi and Karl." He whispered. Mel called them over and looked down at him. That's when Scott grunted as he brought his paw towards the she-pup curled under his chin asleep and gently pushed it towards them. "Take her... please." He said when his paw was fully extended. What he was saying shocked everyone, ever more so Lexi and Karl.

"Scott we can't, you're going to get better."

"No I'm not; you need to look after her, please."

"Scott you'll fi..."

"Please." Scott pleaded with a little too much force as a big flow of blood fell from his mouth. They accepted his wish and Lexi pulled her closer to her. "She's yours now; promise me you'll take care of her."

"We promise." Karl replied.

"Thank you." He sighed. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Keep up the good times." He chuckled lightly.

"Sure thing." He chuckled back.

"Myka cannot know of us, or who she is." Scott wheezed.

"But Scott..." Jenny protested.

"No mom. She's safer if she doesn't know, she cannot know about us." He then shuffled around so he could touch his paws so he could slide off his bracelet bestowed unto him by the Dire Wolves. "Give this to her, and tell her to keep it on, always." He said as he let it fall of his wrist. Tony took it and passed it to Karl who slipped it on his wrist and promised to give it to her when she was strong enough to take its weight. He said a few words each to everyone as the sun started to rise. His dreams came true, everything that happened, the people who died all did, and now it was his turn. Just like when he died when he met Sarah, his vision started to blur and the voices and noises around him started to muffle. He was very familiar with this moment, and let it happen, but not before he whispered. "Keep her safe." It wasn't a second later everything went black and white before it then faded to black as his eye lids closed. The last thing he saw and heard were the feeble cries of his daughter, crying, wanting to be with her family. But she had a new one now, one that could look out for her and keep her safe.

Now it was all clear, that premonition his mother had of Myka, she only saw her in the future, not him, Rosie, Lupa or Dakota, none of her family. She saw that that they all died and she grew up without them, but none of them would have guessed it was to be this way. This was how it was supposed to be, this was Myka's future, to grow up not knowing about the power running through her veins, to live the life of an ordinary wolf, not a daughter of the Starnik.

He thought that would be the last thing he saw, but it wasn't. Still like when he met Sarah, he found when he opened his eyes he was stood in a large clearing, white clouds swirled around them and in the centre stood three wolves, all sat facing him with a smile. But unlike last time he was as a wolf, he liked this. "Took you long enough." Rosie giggled.

"What kept you?" Dakota asked.

"Well I never knew it was that slow." Scott replied.

"Well you died before, so you should know." Lupa giggled.

"Very funny."

"So is she ok?" Rosie asked as she came to a stand and the family started walking through an archway that just appeared in front of them. It was instinct to walk towards it, it felt the right thing to do.

"She's going to be fine. Lexi and Karl will take good care of her." Scott replied with a confident smile. They were walking down a long corridor, but were soon joined by Sarah who met them at a corner.

"You're very brave Scott." She said as she walked with them. "You all are."

"But not enough to warn them before it happened, in all the dreams I had they all died." They padded side by side in a line, slowly the white around them changed colours and it was like they were dreaming, it just changed into a different place, The Valley in which Scott and Rosie once lived in. A thin layer of snow covered the ground; wolves and humans ran, walked and lay around happily. They knew these people. The Valley pack led by Saren chased after a herd of caribou across the Valley, the pups leapt and bounded through the grass playing tag and chasing insects with Rosie's former mate Shadow, he himself acting like a pup. A "Yahoo" was heard coming out the trees, the SRC werewolf pack came speeding out jumping and running about with their Alpha, Kate. Glenn and John came walking side by side across a stone floor talking like old times. But Glenn had a voice, he was communicating with his mouth. Dean sat against a tree, seemingly drawing the landscape on a pad. The Original Starnik lay on that stone surface, basking in the sun side by side. What were all these people doing here? "I had those dreams for a reason; I couldn't have at least warn saved them." Scott added. Their entrance caught everyone's attention, they came running and walking over to greet their friends once more.

"But not us Starnik." A Saren said, the leader of the Valley Pack and behind him his entire pack. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to us."

"Or me." Dean said as he stepped forward. There were more then just these friends of theirs. Sarah walked ahead and stood with them all as the Starnik and their children took in all the people who came for them. There was the Valley pack, Dean, Glenn, John, The SRC werewolf pack, Kate their former Alpha, Sarah, Shadow and even had the honour of the Original Starnik, Sarabi and Saykowa, eager to meet their predecessors. All these people, Human or not had come for them, just like many of them said they would. The family all looked at one another, and discovered the wings in their shoulder blades, Lupa had gotten used to this, but it was completely new to the others. A look at all the people here showed they all too had wings of their own, every one of them.

"This place was created by Sirius the Wolf God and Orion the Human God, as a kind of thank you for everything you did for the two species." Sarah said. "All these people came to welcome you."

"Mom, Myka can't know about us or who she really is." Rosie said stepping forward.

"I know my daughter, since my charges have passed on I'm now a free Spirit, the same with Shadow, we will make sure she doesn't find out." She replied as she looked back to Shadow.

"Just don't use any of your methods you did on us to her ok." Scott warned as a joke, but with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Cross my heart." She replied. Most people would be devastated after discovering they will never get to contact their child again, but that was the beauty of the afterlife, it brings happiness with it, making all your worries just fly away. The gathering came together, splitting off into groups and talking with the friends they had lost. The Valley pack pups eager to play with Rosie again, just like she promised to when she came here. She now knows what it's like to be in her mother's shoes, unable to be there for your pup whilst she grows up, but Myka was in safe paws, under the guardianship of Lexi and Karl. They always wanted to be parents, and now they have the chance. She was to grow up without knowledge of who her parents really were and of her siblings, just that they loved her every much and would always be smiling down on her from above.

**Not all stories have a happy ending folks. The Starnik are dead, but their descendant lives on. I won't put much in here now. I will explain about this chapter in the Authors Note which will be up tonight. I'm not sure who it was that said they "don't like stories that start with the end because we know that everything goes wrong, so now we know that someone close to Lupa will die", because they were wrong, Lupa did die. I'll leave it at at that. I told someone there would be the most evil cliffhanger ever. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	28. Author's Note

**Author Note**

**So friends and folks, boys and girls, men and women, that's the end of part three of four of the Starnik stories. The Starnik are dead, so are their children. So so the world thinks, for their heritage lives on in the form of a small black furred she-pup, Myka. She is to live a normal life, not knowing of who her parents really are and what they did. Myka's existence is only known to a few, including Sam. But Scott gave him a fatal blow, is he dead? He was lucky to live an hour if he ran which it seems he did, only time will tell what became of him. But what if Myka achieves powers of her own? Will she be able to control them? And will she be safe from the outside world and under the care of Karl and Lexi? But the big question is, will she ever know who she truly is? A daughter of the Starnik.**

**Many of you had questions, the first one was how was this to d with Alpha and Omega? You really want to know? It's got nothing to do with it, absolutely nothing. It was just the first thing i saw so i put it down as that. This isn't the first story I've seen on Alpha and Omega that has nothing to do with it. I just thought as seeing as it has wolves in it, why not.**

**Another major question was why weren't the Dire Wolves involved in this, surly they'd want revenge on their supposed murderers? But if you think about it, it's not the fact about these are the descendants of those people, they don't know that, they just see a human. All they care about is the greed and selfishness of humans to allow a species to fall extinct under their mighty hand. They don't care that it was only done by a set of people, it's the fact that it was done by the humans. Seeing this, they believe all humans are the same, out to kill them all.**

**Onto a personal note, i want to thank everyone for staying with the story for this long. Everything seems to be getting better for me right now. That person who inspired me to write and i haven't spoken to in ages for complicated reasons, has been in touch! It's made me so happy to speak to her again, and she even has her own account on here, but she doesn't have her stories up yet. What you people having been putting for your reviews has been so amazing and moral lifting. It's been so much fun doing this, it's become quite a habit it's that addictive. I can't say the same for my parents though, they think i do nothing all day put type. I do, do other things. ****Hahaha**

**Feel free the PM me while i'm gone with any questions you might have, i'll be more then happy to answer any you may have when i get back. **

**But now people comes the bad news. :( I'm going away for a week tomorrow, coming back on Saturday next week. So I will not be putting up the first Chapter of the next series until the day after i come back, so keep a look out for it on Saturday or Sunday. The adventures not over yet, Myka will have many challenges to face in order to find out who she truly is and what she's born to do. She will have her highs and certainly her lows to discover who her family really was. She will meet friends of new and old to help her along the way. But will she find out her powers (if she has any), will she be able to control them, and will she use them for good. Come back to me in a week to find out.**

**For a week, this is The FalconWolf signing off. Until next time. :p**

**The FalconWolf A.K.A Owain Howard**


End file.
